El precio por una vida
by hannita asakura
Summary: Algunas veces, es mejor ignorar lo que más quieres, para preservarlo a salvo, pero, reflexiona bien las cosas, por que en vez de ayudarle, estarás causando un daño mayor. naruhina
1. Chapter 1

_**El precio por una vida**_

"_**Algunas veces, es mejor ignorar lo que más quieres, para preservarlo a salvo, pero, reflexiona bien las cosas, por que en vez de ayudarle, estarás causando un daño mayor"**_

**Primer capitulo: **_El comienzo de una vida diferente_

_-El frío viento de aquella noche, representaba mucho más que solamente el clima de esta parte del año, arrastraba con él el repugnante olor a sangre y el aterrador instinto asesino proveniente del lugar donde el zorro conocido como el Kyubi, atacaba su preciado hogar, apretó más el bulto en sus brazos, el cual comenzó a moverse lentamente, bajó su mirada y sonrió, el pequeño rubio había despertado, con un suspiro demasiado pesado, con el cuál sintió que su corazón era apretado fuertemente, saltó hacia las calles de Konoha, dejando tras él, el edificio donde aún se encontraban su sensei y su querida esposa, volvió a suspirar, no la vería nuevamente, solo esperaba que ella pudiera comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer; apresuró el paso, y decidió que sería mejor terminar con todo eso antes de que la criatura terminará con la vida de más de los fieles ninjas que hasta ahora se habían enfrentado a él, tratando de darle un poco más de tiempo, realizó unos cuantos sellos en la mano rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba sobre la cabeza de un enorme sapo, justo en frente de donde el enorme kitsune se encontraba, el zorro miró en su dirección al sentir su presencia, haciendo que se sobresaltará un poco, los ojos de la bestia se encontraban extrañamente dilatados, como…-__**Como si estuviera en un genjutsu**__- Buscó desesperadamente por el lugar, solamente veía ninjas agotados por todas partes, antes de darse por vencido en esa búsqueda, sus ojos vieron levemente algo rojo, llamando su atención, un hombre se encontraba de pie cerca de un árbol, no pudo verlo con claridad, ya que este al darse cuenta que era observado por él, desapareció del sin dejar rastro alguno, quedando grabado en la mente del rubio la extraña máscara de color naranja con una espiral en ella, dejó de lado lo que había visto, y se centró en la bestia, quien estaba preparada para atacarle, recostó al bebé sobre la cabeza del enorme sapo, lo miró por unos momentos y sonrió amargamente, inclinándose un poco, tocó levemente la blanca mejilla del pequeño- __**Espero me perdones por esto**__- Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, comenzó a dibujar una serie de sellos en el estómago del pequeño, al terminar, con unos cuantos sellos de mano se puso de pie, y mirando fijamente a la bestia gritó- __**Shiki fuin- **__Una brillante luz rodeo todo el lugar, lo siguiente que vio, fue como la imponente e impactante figura del dios de la muerte se situaba tras él, dispuesto a tomar su alma en pago a la técnica que acababa de realizar, mientras la presencia del zorro comenzaba a sellarse en el pequeño, cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte-__**Ya está hecho-**__Un fuerte empujón lo dejó justo a un lado del bebé, que había comenzado a llorar descontroladamente, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, frente a él, se encontraba la mujer que más había amado con todo el corazón, su cara estaba completamente pálida mientras miraba hacia su estómago, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ese mismo lugar y su sorpresa aumentó al comprender lo que ocurría, ella había tomado su lugar, su alma estaba siendo tomada por el Shinigami, la mirada esmeralda se posó sobre él- __**Kushina-**__Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie, trato de acercarse a ella para tratar de hacer algo para salvarla, pero al momento de incorporarse, un sello apareció en el estómago de ella, al mismo tiempo que la fantasmal figura del Shinigami se esfumaba del lugar con una tenebrosa sonrisa en el rostro, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se desplomó al suelo, y el rubio se precipitó hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos- __**Kushina, mi amor-**__Llamó, ella abrió levemente los ojos, claramente se podía apreciar que eso le costaba mucho trabajo-._

_-__**Cu…cuida de Naruto, dile q-que lo quise mu…-**__Las palabras se detuvieron, al igual que su pulso, el rubio la miró por un momento sin comprender lo que sucedía-._

_-La meció entre sus brazos un poco, y obteniendo algo de la poca fuerza que aún conservaba su cuerpo, llamó su nombre antes de perderse en una enorme oscuridad- __**Kushina-**__Ese nombre resonaba por su cabeza mientras quedaba inconsciente-._

-Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó en el lugar donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor, por los monitores y el color blanco del lugar, dedujo que se encontraba en el hospital, acerco las rodillas a su pecho y agito desesperadamente sus dorados cabellos- Esto no puede estar pasando…Kushina no puede…-Calló, no quería pronunciar las palabras siguientes- Debe haber sido un sueño-.

-En realidad, no lo fue- Esa voz tan conocida llamó su atención, dirigió su vista hacia la pared junto a la ventana, encontrando en ese lugar a su viejo sensei, quien le veía seriamente- Nada ha sido un sueño Minato, y lo sabes perfectamente- El rubio bajó el rostro, tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido- Kushina ya no se encuentra entre nosotros- Se acercó a él, y antes de poder colocar una mano sobre el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo, este levanto el rostro, encarándolo nuevamente-.

-¿Por qué estaba ahí, sensei?, ¿por qué Kushina tomó mi lugar?-Eso era lo único que quería averiguar ahora mismo-.

-El viejo dejó salir un suspiro- Cuando partiste con el chiquillo, Kushina comenzó a ponerse muy pálida, dijo que no quería preocuparte, pero que ya no podía soportar estar en la condición en la que estaba, se sentía muy mal, llamé a un doctor, y después de revisarla…-Mordió su labio, y decidió continuar, ante la mirada de desesperación de su estudiante- El médico dijo que tenía una fuerte hemorragia interna, y no se podía hacer nada, luego le dijo a Kushina algo…al parecer, algunos meses antes, le advirtió que no podía tener al niño, pero ella estaba empeñada en tenerlo, no le importo su vida, y por esa razón, no quiso decirte nada, cuando el doctor salió, ella me miró, me dijo que si ella iba a morir, quería que tu cuidarás del niño, no entendí eso, pero lo comprendí cuando ella desapareció con un sunshin, y poco después, me enteré de lo que pasó- El rubio mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, tratando de digerir todo eso, su querida Kushina quería tanto a ese pequeño, que decidió tenerlo aún sabiendo que iba a morir, y aún peor, dio su vida por la suya-.

-Su corazón dolía enormemente, nunca pensó que esto pasaría, nunca pensó que el evento más esperado por ellos dos, terminará de esa forma, pareció recordar algo de pronto, alzo la mirada nuevamente, encontrando a su sensei de pie en el mismo lugar que antes- ¿Dónde está Naruto?-El viejo pareció dudar un segundo, pero después contesto-.

-Por esa razón me encuentro aquí-Con la mirada, el rubio lo hizo continuar- Han sido dos días desde que eso pasó, has estado durmiendo por falta de chacra todo este tiempo- Hizo una nueva pausa, comenzado a acabar con la infinita paciencia por la que era conocido el rubio- En este momento, va a comenzar una reunión, cuyo propósito es decidir que es lo que pasará con él- La cara interrogante del ojiazul lo hizo continuar, pero no quería decir lo siguiente- Muchos lo ven como una amenaza Minato, piensan que es el mismo zorro en forma de un niño- De un solo brinco, el rubio se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, él es mi hijo, y nada malo sucederá, el sello es perfectamente seguro- Lo había tomado por el cuello del chaleco que el sannin portaba, mientras este intentaba hablar nuevamente-.

-Eso, lo sabemos algunas personas, Sarutobi ha tratado de hacer lo posible para que no se tomen medidas extremas por el momento, pero si no te presentas, no estoy seguro si podrá seguir con eso, todos los idiotas del concejo están decidiendo lo que sería más "conveniente"-El rubio lo soltó, buscó desesperadamente sus ropas, y las encontró en una silla, se las colocó y comenzó a salir del hospital, ante la mirada preocupada de todos los doctores y enfermeras- Vamos Minato, tranquilízate un poco-Pidió, haciendo detener al más joven-.

-No puedo tranquilizarme sensei, todas esas personas, piensan que Naruto es el zorro, no estoy seguro si piensan matarlo- Mordió su labio y comenzó a caminar-.

-Eso es de lo que estabas conciente al momento de sellar al zorro en él- Su alumno volvió a detenerse, y le miró con odio-.

-No sensei, lo que yo pensaba al sellar a esa bestia en él, era que seria visto como un héroe, el héroe que mantiene a salvo a todas esas personas, personas que ahora están decidiendo si dejarlo con vida o no- Exasperado, hizo un sello, y desapareció en un rayo de luz amarilla, dejando al sannin sólo, cuando volvió a detenerse, ya se encontraba dentro del salón de juntas en el edifico de Hokage, recibiendo las miradas de asombró de todos los presentes-.

-Hokage-sama- Escuchó que todos murmuraban al verlo de pie- No esperábamos verlo de pie tan pronto- Uno de los antiguos compañeros del sandaime habló, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte del hombre-.

-Cuando se trata de asuntos de la aldea, siempre estaré ahí – Caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la silla del hokage, tomó asiento y miro cuidadosamente a todos los presentes- Bien, ¿de qué hablaban antes de que yo llegará?-Preguntó, mientras los demás sólo tomaban un poco de aire para continuar con lo que estaban-.

-Nuestra reunión se debe a lo sucedido hace dos días, Hokage-sama- El miembro del concejo llamado Danzou habló, obteniendo la atención del Yondaime- Estamos decidiendo el futuro de aquel niño, lo que seria mejor para Konoha- Apretó levemente los puños, tratando de contener su frustración-.

-Así es- Habló Homura- La mayoría de nosotros pensamos que lo mejor seria acabar con la vida el chiquillo, de esa manera, el zorro morirá también-.

-Apretó con mayor fuerza sus puños, debía tranquilizarse un poco-_¿Cómo pude pensar que lo verían como a un héroe?-_Miró a todos los presentes, estaba seguro que solamente eran muy pocos los que no coincidían con esa idea-.

-En cambio Hokage-sama, yo opino que seria mejor entrenarlo desde ahora, si sabemos manejarlo, en un futuro seria sumamente importante para el desarrollo de la aldea, sin tener que temer que se salga de control-.

-La mano de uno de los presentes obtuvo la atención de todos- Si me preguntan, yo creo que el chico no representa amenaza alguna, considero al hokage, suficientemente capaz como para hacer un sello lo suficientemente resistente como para no saber más del asunto después, así que creo que habló por algunos más aquí, es mejor dejar está tonta junta y al niño en paz- Una leve sonrisa se asomó por los labios del hokage, por lo menos, los Nara estaban de su lado-.

-Con esas palabras tuvo suficiente, miró una vez más a los presentes, y comenzó a hablar- Creo que he tenido suficiente con los puntos de vista que se han presentado, pero creo que la decisión final, la tomaré yo- Todos le miraron, su expresión se torno seria, lo suficiente para evitar que alguno objetara algo- Lo único que se hará con respecto al pequeño, es una ley que impondré a partir de este momento- Las miradas de todos esperaban sus siguientes palabras- Queda estrictamente prohibido el que alguien mencione que él, es el contenedor del zorro, especialmente frente a las futuras generaciones- Las exclamaciones en contra de esto estaban por escucharse, pero su mirada se endureció más- Nadie podrá hacer nada en contra de él, especialmente, por que si lo hacen, es como si me estuvieran insultando y eso no lo permitiré, la primera persona que lo haga, pagará con su muerte-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-Exigió el líder del clan Uchiha- Usted no puede hacer eso, nadie lo insultará por esa razón- El hokage sonrió levemente-.

-Claro que lo estarán haciendo, y creo que la mayoría de los presentes ya lo ha hecho, al insultar a mi HIJO, me están insultando a mí también- Dejo en claro la palabra hijo, dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos por eso-.

-¿Su hijo?-Preguntó consternado el Hyuga, mientras todos los demás esperaban una respuesta, y los consejeros solamente se mordían el labio con algo de decepción-.

-Creo que la mayoría están enterados de que hace más de un año comencé mi vida de casado, no es algún secreto en la villa, así que no veo por que les sorprende, si de igual manera, la mayoría de los miembros de la aldea sabía que mi esposa estaba embarazada- Al pronunciar la palabra esposa, su corazón comenzó a doler nuevamente, pero necesitaba parecer lo más serio posible en ese lugar, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse por su partida- Así, que de esta manera, declaro esta junta terminada, espero que ninguna duda haya quedado- Se puso de pie, y sin atender a ningún llamado por parte de los presentes, salió de la habitación, hacia donde se encontraba su recién llegado sensei- Dime ahora donde se encuentra- Pidió con voz grave, había tenido suficiente con esas personas-.

-Kakashi se encuentra con él, no tienes que preocuparte- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ambos siguieron caminando por la aldea, donde Minato recibía algunas reverencias por parte de los aldeanos, trato de contestarlas lo mejor que pudo, pero lo único que quería era llegar hasta donde su sensei lo llevaba, minutos después, se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían, y adelanto el paso, conocía perfectamente el camino a su casa, entró en ella, y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a los dormitorios, le fue un poco difícil encontrar el lugar exacto en donde se encontraban ambos, pero al final lo logró, el pequeño rubio se encontraba durmiendo, mientras su ex-estudiante lo miraba desde una silla en un rincón- Kakashi-Saludó, antes de acercarse y tomar al bebé entre sus brazos, era demasiado pequeño, miró a su estudiante- Puedes irte, a partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo- El peligris le miró indeciso por unos segundo, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas, se dirigió hasta esa misma silla y tomó asiento- Mi pequeño Naruto- Dijo, el niño abrió perezosamente los ojos, haciendole sonreír, parecía que hubiera escuchado que le llamaban- Parece ser, que de ahora en adelante, seremos nosotros solos- Acarició una de sus mejillas, encontrando en el mismo momento, la prueba de lo que había hecho, y se sintió culpable, cuando el pequeño nació, sus mejillas estaban limpias, y ahora, tres marcas se encontraban en cada una de ellas, simulando ser bigotes- Creo que, todo se complicará para nosotros ahora, pero…quiero que sepas, que siempre te querré, pase lo que pase, siempre te querré, mi pequeño hijo-.

-------------

Siete años pasaron, siete años de los cuales, no se orgullecia, desde que su pequeño había cumplido los tres años, su entrenamiento había comenzado, cuando él no podía revisar su entrenamiento, dejaba a un clon de sombra, o inclusive al ahora ANBU Kakashi, pero el niño nunca dejo de practicar, además del hecho, de que la mayoría de las veces no lo trataba como a un hijo, si no como a un estudiante, con el cual debía mantener una mano firme, tanto así, que el niño lo llamaba "hokage-sama", en lugar de "padre", algo que verdaderamente lo lastimaba por dentro, pero era necesario que todo fuera de esa manera, necesitaba que el niño se volviera fuerte rápidamente, estuvo conciente de que tendría que ser de esta manera desde el momento en que se enteró que sería padre, pero su preocupación aumentó al momento en que nació, ahora no sólo tenía que preocuparse por los locos ninjas de Iwagakure que estaban obsesionados con conseguir su cabeza, si no también por ese sujeto que vio el día en que el zorro atacó, si ese sujeto había sido el culpable del ataque, estaba seguro que en algún momento regresaría, y si era así, tanto el como el niño estarían preparados para enfrentarle.

-Ahora mismo, se encontraba en el patio de su casa, un patio sumamente grande, donde ambos pudieran practicar, el pequeño, que por cierto, era más chico que cualquier otro de su edad, se encontraba practicando algunas katas de taijutsu, mientras él lo observaba, no cabía duda, estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hijo, el cual, con esa corta edad y con solamente un año y medio en la academia, estaba por graduarse como un gennin-_Un paso para ser más fuerte-_Pensó, una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigió una mirada seria al pequeño rubio- Naruto, es suficiente, puedes ir a descansar- El niño hizo como este le dijo-.

-Al pasar junto a su padre, se detuvo un momento e hizo una reverencia- Que tenga buenas noches, hokage-sama- Se adentró en la mansión del hokage sin mirar atrás, había sentido la presencia de ese ANBU al mismo momento que el rubio mayor, pero sabía perfectamente que no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos de su "padre"-.

-Cuando el niño se perdió de vista, se dirigió hacia donde el enmascarado se encontraba- Dime que es lo que has descubierto, Itachi- El nombrado quitó su máscara, bajando un poco el rostro-.

-La conspiración ha sido comprobada, hokage-sama, son muy pocas las personas que no se encuentran inmiscuidas en el asunto- Admitió, con algo de tristeza-.

-El rubio suspiró, se esperaba esto desde hacia unos cuantos años, miró con un poco de tristeza al muchacho frente a él- Lo siento Itachi, tú mismo has escuchado la decisión que los concejeros han tomado, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya que han recurrido a la aprobación del Daimyo- El pelinegro asintió, sabía que esos viejos no quitarían el dedo del renglón, hasta que todos los Uchiha estuvieran muertos, el rubio se mantuvo pensativo por un largo momento, dirigió la mirada hacia el casi inexpresivo Uchiha, y dejó salir un suspiro, llamando la atención del ANBU- Creo que tengo una solución, para que no te veas afectado por la tonta solución que han tomado los ancianos- El pelinegro le miró sin comprender- De esta manera, puedo asegurar la vida de tu hermano y madre, al igual que tu lealtad como shinobi de la hoja, ¿qué te parece?-.

-Es más de lo que llegue a esperar- Admitió-.

-Bien, pues entonces, harás lo siguiente…

------------------

-El pueblo estaba conmocionado, el clan más poderoso de toda la aldea, había sido asesinado en una sola tarde, y por una sola persona, y esto era lo que más les conmocionaba, el saber que el clan que había sobrevivido con una mayor cantidad de integrantes, de la pelea contra el zorro, había sido aniquilado por un solo ser, un solo integrante de su mismo clan, en estos momentos, el entierro masivo de los Uchiha se llevaba a cabo, los tres únicos sobrevivientes se encontraban de pie frente a los ataúdes, con una mirada llena de desamparo- Ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de la matanza-Escuchó a su derecha, él se encontraba junto al ninja de cabello gris, giro levemente su vista y agudizo su oído-En el momento que todo ocurrió, se encontraban en la torre del hokage, fueron llamados por el concejo, según lo que me han dicho, el joven Itachi iba a ser ascendido a uno de los ANBU a servicio y cuidado de Yondaime-sama, por esa razón los citaron, se suponía que Fugaku-san también asistiría, pero por algunos problemas no pudo- El rubio siguió escuchando, al parecer, esto era uno de los chismes más rumorados por la aldea, escucho a otra de las mujeres hablar- No puedo creer la suerte que tuvieron, y mucho menos el que Kento Uchiha haya hecho todo esto-Su voz parecía indignada-.

-Si, y especialmente, el que haya matado a todo un clan, y luego asesinarse él mismo, verdaderamente el sujeto era muy peligroso-Las mujeres guardaron silencio, al ver llegar al Hokage, todo el mundo se inclinó en respeto, mientras el rubio se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas tenía siete años, pero desde pequeño, estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, y si no mal recordaba, ese tal Kento Uchiha, había sido acusado hacia unos cuantos meses por los miembros de su clan, según ellos, Kento comenzaba a perder la razón, y decía cosas estúpidas sobre el matar a todos los que lo llevaron hasta el hokage, como los Uchiha eran los miembros de la policía de la aldea, ellos mismos lo encerraron en la cárcel del lugar, todo el mundo comentaba sobre aquello, Kento era uno de los más fuertes de los Uchiha, el clan no podía estar más decepcionado sobre aquello, era lógico que algo como eso ocurriera, si en verdad había perdido la razón, era obvio que en la primera oportunidad que encontró para salir del lugar dodne lo tenían, tomaría la venganza que prometió, sus cavilaciones se terminaron al sentir frente a él, la imponente figura del hombre que se hacia llamar su padre, chasqueo la lengua, hokage-sama nunca había actuado como un padre, pero era lo que era, así que no le quedaba de otra manera, miró al hombre, este se había dirigido hacia donde su actual acompañante se encontraba-.

-Kakashi, lleva a Naruto a la casa, verifica que comience a entrenar, no estoy seguro si podré llegar temprano, por esa razón, cuando termine su entrenamiento, asegúrate que coma algo y se valla a dormir- Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, sin dirigir una mirada al rubio menor, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esto-.

-Vamos chico, es hora de irnos- Murmuró el peligris, y el rubio a su lado lo siguió, volteo disimuladamente a mirarlo, no entendía la razón del por que su sensei trataba de esa manera al chico, él recordaba cuando Kushina-san estaba embarazada, el rubio mayor estaba completamente ilusionado con su futuro hijo, y ahora, parecía nunca hubiera querido que el niño naciera, siempre lo trataba como una persona adulta, a veces se preguntaba si el niño no decía nada por que lo respetaba demasiado, o por que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, suspiró, a lo lejos, pudo observar un pequeño puesto y sonrió- Hey Naruto, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a comer algo?, recuerdo que el ramen es una de tus comidas favoritas-El niño le miró por unos momentos, antes de contestar-.

-Kakashi-sensei, no creo que sea una buena idea, hokage-sama nos ha dicho que vallamos a entrenar, además…-Hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor, el peligris hizo lo mismo, y entendió a que se refería- No me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en la aldea- El ANBU comprendió en seguida, aunque todos en la aldea sabían que el rubio era el hijo de su hokage, este recibía muchas miradas de odio e indiferencia, a tal grao, que en vez de pasear en sus tiempos libres, prefería entretenerse en al biblioteca de su padre leyendo algún libro, o asistir a la oficina de su padre, para pedirle algún tipo de ayuda referentes a su entrenamiento, el peligris suspiró pesadamente-.

-Vamos Naruto, el sensei no se enojará si no se da cuenta, además, ya te vas a graduar de la academia, no veo la razón de que sigas practicando tanto, además, a veces me parece que no eres un niño, nunca te he visto con algún chico de tu edad, digo, siempre estas sonriendo cuando entrenamos juntos, pero la mayoría de las veces, te veo muy serio, además…-Se acercó a él, de manera confidente- Me han dicho que en este lugar, preparan el mejor ramen del mundo-El rubio parecía debatir internamente sobre el ofrecimiento- Vamos- Lo tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el establecimiento-.

-Pero hokage-sama me tiene prohibido dejar el entrenamiento a un lado, se enojará conmigo, y no quiero que eso pase- Murmuró lo último en voz baja, apenas audible para el enmascarado-.

-Bah, no te preocupes, yo no el diré nada, es justo que descanses un poco y convivas con más gente a parte de el y yo- Se detuvieron en el establecimiento y el ANBU obligó al rubio a tomar asiento, el encargado del lugar les sonrió a ambos- Buenos días Teuchi-san, quiero dos ordenes con carne de res por favor- El viejo asintió, y en menos de lo que ellos esperaban, llegó con las ordenes-.

-Aquí tienes, espero que lo disfruten-Ambos asintieron, y con "itadakimas" comenzaron a comer lentamente, al primer bocado, el rubio abrió los ojos, llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué sucede hijo?, ¿no te ha gustado?-Preguntó preocupado-.

-Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- De ninguna manera, esto sabe genial- Y ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos, comenzó a comer rápidamente-.

-El viejo sonrió levemente- Me alegra que te guste, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?, no recuerdo haberte visto por estos lugares- El niño dejó de comer, y le miró-.

-Soy Naruto, y creo que yo tampoco lo había visto, pero estoy seguro que me verá más seguido de ahora en adelante- El dueño de Ichiraku ramen miró al pequeño por unos momentos, y sonrió levemente, este niño no se veía como un monstruo como la mayoría de sus conocidos decía-.

-Bien Naruto, será un placer que seas nuestro cliente- El rubio sonrió, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que esto se volvería la llama para que el rubio fuera siempre que pudiera-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola, hola!, se preguntaran que es lo que estoy haciendo con otra historia, siendo que aún tengo otras por seguir, pero esto me entró en la cabeza en unos enormes ratos de ocio, así que decidí escribirlo, se que el principio esta demasiado chotead, pero bueno, creo que los demás capítulos no lo serán, ya que lo que tengo planeado, creo que no ha sido escrito, espero, pero en fin, quiero saber que opinan, me agradaría recibir algunos comentarios al respecto, nos leemos.

Hannita asakura


	2. Chapter 2

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Segundo capitulo**_

-El pergamino que permanecía en sus manos era bastante complicado, pero aún así era capaz de comprenderlo, le sorprendió el hecho de que ahí se encontraran muchas técnicas poderosas, por esa razón, decidió aprender algunas, de cualquier manera, no recordaba que el hokage le hubiera prohibido hacerlo-.

Flash back

-Había sido llamado al despacho del Yondaime, portaba su chaleco de jounin que había obtenido el año pasado después de haber aprobado su primer examen, había muy pocas personas que sabían que grado de ninja llevaba, pero eso no le importaba, eso le daba libertad de, las pocas veces que paseaba por la aldea, dejar el chaleco aún lado, sin tener que preocuparse por hacerle honor a su grado, el leve movimiento realizado en los brazos del hokage, le alertó que por fin el rubio frente a él hablaría-Bien Naruto, tengo una misión para ti- Esto le emocionaba, la única cosa que le gustaba más que el ramen, eran las misiones que el rubio le asignaba, no estaba seguro de ponerse contento por ello, pero cada que llamaba a su oficina y se mantenía serio por un rato, significaba una misión peligrosa, y eran las que más le gustaban-Pero para ello, necesito que me des tu chaleco- Extendió la mano, pidiendo de esta manera la prenda, el rubio se desprendió de ella sin comprender de que trataba la situación, cuando el hokage tomó el chaleco, miró nuevamente al chico frente a él, nunca lo había admitido frente a nadie, pero estaba orgulloso de su hijo, doce años y ya portaba el titulo de jounin- Bien, he estado vigilando últimamente a uno de los instructores de la academia, tengo serias dudas de que sea leal a Konoha-Esa era una acusación demasiado severa y él lo sabia, pero aún así no sabía a donde llevaba ese asunto-Ahora te explicaré el motivo de esta misión- Cruzó los dedos de las manos delante de su rostro y recargo su cara mirando seriamente al rubio- Necesito que te hagas pasar por un simple gennin, algo deprimido por no poder avanzar de nivel, estoy conciente de que todos en el pueblo saben que te graduaste en la academia a temprana edad, pero el factor sorpresa es que nadie sabe que has alcanzado el nivel de jounin, por esa razón, cuando él llegue hasta donde estas, le dirás que te sientes una persona inútil, que esperabas llegar a ser tan buen ninja al igual que tu padre- Alcanzo a notar una pequeña tensión en la postura de su hijo, y fue como una patada a su hígado, el niño nunca quiso ser igual a él, decidió continuar- Que harías cualquier cosa por alcanzar un buen nivel ninja, y cuando eso suceda, harás lo que él te pida, cuando lo tengas en tus manos con las pruebas pertinentes, lo atraparas y llevaras hasta el concejo- Sin esperar un segundo, el rubio menor asintió a las órdenes-.

-Como usted lo ordene Hokage-sama- Hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la oficina, no le costo mucho tiempo localizar al sujeto al que se refería el Yondaime, el mismo se acerco hasta el rubio, haciendole reír internamente por la facilitación del trabajo, todo había salido como el hokage lo planeo, el sujeto llamado Mizuki, le pidió que robará el pergamino prohibido en la oficina del hokage, y así fue como lo hizo, se adentró en la oficina sin ser detectado, y salió con el enorme pergamino en la espalda-.

Fin del flash back

-Ahora se encontraba sentado en un terreno sumamente alejado de la aldea, tratando de memorizar la mayoría de los jutsus que venían ahí, después de un tiempo esperando la llegada de aquel hombre, sintió una presencia acercarse, y dobló lentamente el pergamino tratando de no romperlo, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un sujeto que no esperaba, su antiguo profesor, llamado Iruka esperaba de pie, sumamente conmocionado por verle en ese lugar- ¿Qué hay Iruka-sensei?-Preguntó, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente-_Kuso, nunca espere que él viniera-._

-Naruto-Comenzó lentamente, acercándose a él- Cuando me informaron de lo que había sucedido, no quise creer lo que me decían, nunca espere algo así de ti, tu padre se encuentra muy consternado por tu actitud- Al mencionar la palabra padre, Naruto mostró una cara seria, Iruka estaba conciente que el rubio no lo veía como un padre, y se dio cuenta que había metido la pata- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, ni siquiera lo entiendo, no te hace falta nada como para llevarte al extremo de robar algo tan valioso, _a menos que eso que quieras conseguir, se a un poco de afecto de tu padre-._

-Formó la sonrisa más grande que pudo- En realidad, no estoy haciendo algo malo, Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si robaba el pergamino y aprendía algún jutsu de aquí, me convertiría inmediatamente en chunin, ¿no suena genial?-Preguntó con falsa alegría en la voz-.

-¿Mizuki?-Preguntó algo conmocionado, no tuvo tiempo de hacer alguna otra pregunta pues tuvo que esquivar junto con el rubio varios kunai arrojados desde detrás de ellos, giro a ver a su atacante y se sorprendió al ver al de cabellos azules en ese lugar- ¿Qué haces Mizuki?-Preguntó-.

-Naruto, dame el pergamino ahora mismo- Exigió, mirando la cara de "confusión" del rubio-.

-Iruka colocó una mano delante del chico, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento- No lo hagas Naruto, el quiere ese pergamino para él mismo- La risa de Mizuki llamó su atención, centrándose en él-.

-Naruto, Iruka no dice la verdad, él solamente no quiere que te hagas más fuerte, él es como todos los demás del pueblo, inclusive, él nunca te ha hablado de la ley que existe en pueblo, ¿cierto?-.

-Eso realmente lo impactó, como jounin e hijo del Hokage, sabía todas y cada una de las leyes de la aldea, por esa razón eso se le hizo curioso-¿Qué ley es esa?-Preguntó-.

-No te atrevas Mizuki, eso es prohibido-Eso tenso más al joven jounin, nunca había escuchado de una ley prohibida-.

-La ley, que solamente tú, Namikaze Naruto, no puede saber de ella-Comenzó a reír, mientras veía la cara de desesperación de su anterior amigo-.

-Mizuki, no te atrevas, hokage-sama te matará por ello- Amenazó el sensei, algo que el rubio ignoró olímpicamente, más interesado en saber sobre aquella ley-.

-¿De que se trata?-Preguntó-.

-La ley que nos prohíbe hablar, que tú, eres el Kyubi- El rubio se conmocionó- Así es mocoso, tu propio padre no venció a esa cosa, la sello dentro de ti, por esa misma razón todos te odian, inclusive tu propio padre, ¿sabes la razón?, ese mismo día, tu madre murió para que la técnica se llevara acabo-Todo movimiento en su cuerpo se paralizó, no sabía como reaccionar ante esta información, toda su vida se había preguntado la razón del porque era tratado de esa manera por todos, y ahora lo sabía, su mente volvió a la normalidad la sentir un impacto, en su pecho, bajó la mirada y se sorprendió, ahí se encontraba el castaño, mirándolo tristemente, mientras en su espalda, tenía un fuuma shuriken enterrado-.

-I-Iruka- Murmuró, ayudando a sostenerse al castaño- ¿Qué hiciste?-Preguntó preocupado-.

-No importa- Contesto, lo miró con una sonrisa- Pase lo que pase recuerda que tu no eres el zorro, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que paso ese día, para mi, eres Naruto, uno de mis estudiantes favoritos, aunque solamente estuviste junto a mí por un año- Comenzó a toser un poco de sangre, haciendo que la mirada del rubio se endureciera-.

-Gracias por decir eso- Dejó al chunin en el suelo, y se enfrentó a la mirada burlona del otro- Bien, creo que he tenido suficiente como para llevarte ante el concejo- Se acercó al sonriente peliazul y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos- Has sido desleal al pueblo, y rompiste una regla importante, por esa razón, es mi deber llevarte a que el concejo te juzgue-.

-Soltó una carcajada al ver al enano rubio de pie, enfrentándolo valientemente-¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme de esa manera?, si no mal lo sabias, yo soy un chunin, soy mucho más fuerte que tú- Ahora era el turno de reír del rubio-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Que no creo, que seas más fuerte que un jounin- Lanzó un extraño kunai en contra del sujeto, y este lo esquivó, pero lo que el chunin no contaba era con la repentina desaparición del rubio en un rayo amarillo, para darse cuenta que estaba justo detrás de él, con un kunai en su cuello, tragó saliva- Que tengas buenos sueños, por que después del castigo que hokage-sama te pondrá, dudo que lo puedas conciliar después- Golpeo su cuello dejándolo inconciente inmediatamente, lo dejo caer al suelo y se acercó nuevamente al castaño, quitó el enorme kunai que aún se alojaba en su espalda y examinó la herida-Vamos Iruka-sensei, no es tan grave, si llegamos pronto con un medico ninja, le curarán- Tomó un pequeño respiró, y llevo sus manos juntas en un sello para realizar una técnica que acababa de aprender-Kage bunshin no jutsu-Murmuró, y tras una nube de humo un rubio idéntico a él apareció-Lleva a Mizuki con hokage-sama-Pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del clon, él se acerco a su sensei y lo levantó-Creo que no podré llevarlo en los hombros- Comenzó a reír, era más bajo que el castaño, lo cual hacia que los pies de este arrastraran en el suelo, de un rápido movimiento, lo cargo entre su brazos, recibiendo una mirada de indignación por parte de este- Vamos, será sólo un momento- Y antes de que el castaño le contestará con un sello de mano desapareció del lugar, llegando hasta una habitación en el hospital- He dejado un kunai especial aquí, para cuando necesito ayuda médica, es bueno haber aprendido la técnica de Yondaime-sama-Comenzó a reír mientras depositaba al chunin en la cama del cuarto-Tengo que irme Iruka-sensei, espero que se recuperé pronto- Sin esperar alguna palabra por parte de este, volvió a desaparecer de la misma manera en la que llegó, dejando preocupado al castaño-.

-Naruto…-.

-----------------------

-Un rayo amarillo apareció frente a su escritorio, dejando ver al joven jounin cargando al traidor, escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción tras sus manos al comprobar que su pequeño había cumplido satisfactoriamente su misión asignada- Veo que tienes al sujeto-Murmuró poniéndose de pie y mirándolos a ambos, el rubio le entregó en silencio el gran pergamino que llevaba en la espalda-Veo que has cuidado de él- Abrió el rollo y lo examinó por un corto tiempo-¿Encontraste pruebas en su contra?-El rubio asintió, y se colocó de rodillas para dar su informe, eso era lo que más le molestaba al Yondaime del pequeño, siempre demostraba absoluto respeto hacia él-.

-Quería robar el pergamino prohibido señor, no tengo idea de lo que quería hacer con él, pues lo inmovilicé, lamentó no haber obtenido esa información –Bajo la mirada avergonzada, a veces su impulsividad le hacia cometer algunas fallas-.

-Eso no importa ahora, Ibiki se encargará de obtener la información- Miró a su hijo, aún seguía arrodillado frente a él, dio un suspiro- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Naruto?-Preguntó, no le gustaba que ellos estuvieran en silencio-.

-En realidad, no sé si tenga importancia alguna, pero escuche por parte del chunin Iruka que lo que Mizuki me dijo, merecía la muerte, por esa razón, no se si decirle sobre ello- Mordió su labio, aún permanecía con la vista en el suelo-.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Preguntó aburrido-.

-El rubio levanto levemente la cara, dirigiendo una mirada de excesiva seriedad al hombre de pie frente a él- Me dijo sobre la ley del Kyubi, Yondaime Hokage-sama-Su voz transmitía algo de odio, que fue fácilmente sentida por el mayor, este se puso serio, y se acercó hacia el pequeño-.

-Toma asiento Naruto, necesitamos hablar- Pidió, mientras veía al muchacho ponerse de pie-.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero no puedo hablar ahora con usted, no me siento en condiciones de hablar, estoy un poco agotado-Caminó hacia la puerta, y se detuvo al escuchar al hombre gritarle-.

-¡Namikaze Naruto!, ¡te estoy dando una orden, nunca te he preguntado si quieres hablar!-Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio junto a él- Toma asiento inmediatamente- Ordenó nuevamente, viendo como el rubio frente a él, solamente ponía una media sonrisa -.

-Lo siento, pero usted no puede darle órdenes a un clon- Sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando al hokage algo molesto-.

-¿Cuando aprendió a hacer eso?-Se preguntó, se dejo caer en el asintió que ocupaba a diario y llevo sus dedos hacia el tabique de su nariz- Itachi, Kakashi-Murmuró, y al instante dos siluetas aparecieron frente a él- Vigílenlo, no permitan que haga algo estúpido-.

-¿No va a hablar con él?-Preguntó algo consternado el peligris-.

-Lo haré cuando llegue a casa, no pienso seguirlo a donde sea que se haya marchado, sólo hagan lo que les pedí, por favor-Ambos asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar-Espero que se tranquilice pronto-.

------------------

-Cuando dejó a Iruka en el hospital, se había dirigido al único lugar donde podía estar sólo, nadie sabía que iba ahí, bueno, casi nadie, los ANBUS encargados de cuidar la espalda del hokage lo sabían, pero no importaba, se dedicó a mirar la luna, que desde ese lugar, el monte hokage, se veía espectacular, dejó su cabeza vagar en la información que acababa de aprender, y no le gustaba para nada todo lo que su preparada mente jounin podía llegar a creer como una estrategia, o mejor dicho, lo que él haría con una persona en su situación, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, y por primera vez en mucho años, había llorado fuera de su habitación, siempre lo hacia dentro de su cuarto por que estaba seguro que nadie le veía, siempre se preguntaba la razón del por que su "padre" le trataba tan fríamente, siempre lloraba al sentir que el cariño que el rubio demostraba por todos en el pueblo, nunca sería para él, y ahora afirmaba ese pensamiento, hokage-sama nunca le daría algo de cariño, ya que lo veía como a un monstruo, y como el culpable de la muerte de su madre –Creí escuchar por ahí, que eras un jounin, ¿desde cuando ellos lloran?-Una voz preguntó, el rubio bajó un poco más la cabeza y contestó-.

-Ahora no soy un jounin, ¿dónde ves mi chaleco que lo prueba?, así que no molestes a un niño de doce, señor ANBU tras ese árbol-Los dos ANBUS salieron riendo de su escondite, el rubio no hizo intento alguno por detener sus lágrimas, en vez de eso, bajó más la cabeza, intentando que ellos no lo vieran-.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, no te pongas de esa manera, hemos escuchado lo que pasó-La voz de Itachi se escuchó, se acercó al niño y le obligó a levantar el rostro- Muchos de nosotros no te vemos como el zorro-Declaró, viendo como más lágrimas corrían por las mejillas marcadas del rubio-.

-Itachi tiene razón, tú eres nuestro salvador, y los que no lo piensen de esa manera, son las personas más ignorantes de esta aldea,-Posó una mano en el hombro de chico, obteniendo una risa irónica por parte de este-.

-Creo que acabas de llamar ignorante a tu propio sensei-Habló con amargura- Él es el primero en verme de esa manera-.

-Claro que no es así-Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose con una sonrisa- Sensei no te ve de esa manera- Se acercó hacia su oído de manera confidencial- Aquí entre nosotros, él es el que más cree en ti como persona, es tu padre después de todo- La risa irónica se volvió a escuchar-.

-Vamos Kakashi-sensei, si quieres hacerme sentir mejor, dime algo que sea creíble, hokage-sama no me ve de esa manera, ni siquiera me ve como un buen ninja-.

-Pero lo que dice kakashi-sempai es la verdad –Era el turno de Itachi para hablar- Él siempre ha creído en ti, siempre nos dice lo orgulloso que se siente por ti, solo que no entiendo por que no te lo ha dicho a ti-Calló, miró el rostro triste del chico- Pero te aseguró, que eres el mayor orgullo de tu padre-.

-Negó, mordiendo su labio- Estoy seguro que soy su mayor orgullo, pero no por ser su hijo, si no por ser la perfecta arma en caso de una guerra, por esa razón se ha tomado la molestia de entrenar conmigo, porque quiere que sea de utilidad, y con la ayuda del zorro más-.

-Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso-Kakashi habló nuevamente, dirigió una mirada hacia su compañero y este asintió- Sensei te quiere mucho, sólo que teme demostrarlo-Esta vez, el rubio le miró incrédulamente- Siempre habla de ti como su orgullo, pero, creo que teme demostrar todo lo que te aprecia- Se detuvo un momento- Él aprendió a no demostrar lo que era valioso para él, desde que Iwa lo quiere muerto, tal vez se trate de eso, no quiere que salgas lastimado por culpa suya- El chico bajó la mirada analizando lo dicho por el ANBU-.

-Piensa lo que te hemos dicho Naruto-kun, nosotros nos iremos, debemos ir a descansar- El rubio asintió distraídamente-.

-Cuando estuvo sólo, levanto nuevamente su rostro mirando la luna llena- No se si lo que ellos han dicho sea verdad, pero…aún si no es así, le demostraré a todos que no soy simplemente el zorro, o el carcelero de este, les demostraré de todo lo que soy capaz, si no dejaré de llamarme Naruto- Hizo su promesa para él mismo, nunca rompía alguna-Daré lo mejor para que hokage-sama llegue a verme como un hijo, y no como la bestia que mató a su esposa- Con un buen salto, se dejo caer hacia las calles de la aldea, en dirección a la mansión de su padre, sin darse cuenta que había sido escuchado, desde el momento que los ANBUS llegaron a su lado-.

-Me alegra ver que lo hayas tomado de esta manera pequeño- Sonrió tristemente- Tal vez, un día de estos pueda decirte cuanto te quiero, hijo mío-.

---------------------------

-El nuevo día llegó a la aldea, este era el día donde se formarían algunos nuevos equipos en la academia ninja, Iruka esperaba frente al escritorio de su hokage, por la lista de los equipos y de los jounin asignados a estos, vio como el hokage repasaba por segunda vez la lista, y formaba una sonrisa pícara en la cara al entregársela-Bien, aquí esta, espero que sea favorable-Su sonrisa se ensanchó causando que el joven castaño mirara la lista con curiosidad, su cara obtuvo una mueca de curiosidad y miró al rubio-.

-¿Hokage-sama?, aquí hace falta el nombre de un jounin, debe de haber un error al revisarlo-Recibió inmediatamente una negativa por parte del hombre-.

-No hay ningún error Iruka, cuando termines de nombrar los equipos y sus senseis, manda a ese hasta mi despacho, aquí les presentaré a su jounin encargado-Su sonrisa permanecía en su rostro, causado un ligero escalofrío en la columna del chunin, cuando su líder sonreía de esa manera, algo se traía entre manos-Puedes retirarte Iruka, tengo que avisar al jounin de su próxima asignación-De esta manera el moreno salió de su despacho-Kakashi-Llamó, y el peligris apareció en escena- Quiero que vayas por Naruto, debo asignarle sus nuevas obligaciones-.

-¿Está seguro de esto?, quiero decir, apenas se ha convertido en jounin el año pasado, no creo que este preparado para enfrentar un cargo como ese-.

-Vamos Kakashi, tú solamente cree en mi criterio, esto le ayudará a superarse, además, de que podrá convivir con jóvenes de su edad, nunca ha podido estar cerca de alguien así, solamente pasa el tiempo contigo o con Itachi-El peligris asintió, dándose por vencido al tratar de convencer a su sensei, y desapareció segundos después-.

-Yondaime-sama- La voz de su otro protector lo distrajo un poco-¿Cree que haya sido correcto mandar a Kakashi-sempai buscar a Naruto?, no estoy seguro que puedan llegar a tiempo a la reunión- El hokage dejó de sonreír y mostró una cara de decepción-.

-Creo que debiste haber ido es su lugar-Ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de decepción-Bien, esperemos que no se pierda en el camino de la vida-Ambos suspiraron de nuevo, eso era lo más probable que sucediera-.

-Una hora aproximadamente después, la puerta de su despacho sonó levemente-Adelante-Contesto, sabía que no era el rubio, debido a las cuatro presencias que se dejaban sentir detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió, y como esperaba, se trataba Iruka y de los tres gennin que estarían al cuidado de su hijo, sintió como el ANBU tras él se ponía tenso levemente, sonrió, esperaba que eso sucediera-Veo que ya se encuentran aquí-Sonrió-.

-Así es Hokage-sama, he traído al equipo que me pidió- Había escogido este equipo muy estrictamente, eran los de puntuación más alta en su clase, y esperaba que trabajaran bien con el rubio menor-.

-Hokage-sama- Levantó la mano una de las presentes, obteniendo la atención por parte del rubio hokage- ¿El ANBU detrás de usted, será nuestro sensei?-El rubio comenzó a reír levemente-.

-Lamento decirte que no, su nuevo sensei no ha llegado aún, parece ser que el mensajero que envié a avisarle, se ha perdido-En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una luz de color amarillo apareció en escena, haciendo sonreír al hokage- Bueno, creo que por fin estamos todos- Los gennin miraron a la derecha del hokage, donde un chico rubio se encontraba de pie, respirando agitadamente-.

-Lamento haber entrado de esta manera Hokage-sama, pero me encontraba en mi entrenamiento matutino, su mensaje acaba de serme dado-El hokage se limito a sonreír, y con la mirada le señaló las otras personas en el lugar- Oh, lo siento, lamento interrumpir su reunión-Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a salir, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo-.

-Oh, no has interrumpido nada, es más, esta es la razón del por que te mande llamar- Puso una mirada de seriedad en su rostro, antes de volver a hablar- Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha sasuke- Los mencionados se pusieron rígidos al escuchar ser nombrados por el rubio- A partir de este momento, formaran parte del equipo siete, dirigidos por el jounin Namikaze Naruto-Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron enormemente, antes de escuchar el grito de ¿QUË? Por parte de cuatro personas, haciendole reír-.

-Hokage-sama-Habló nerviosamente la gennin de cabellos rosas- ¿Esta diciendo que su propio hijo será nuestro sensei?-Preguntó ilusionada, no había tenido el gusto de conocerlo, pero las pocas chicas de la academia que lo habían hecho, no dejaban de alabar su aspecto-.

-Si, hokage-sama- El mismo rubio que había llegado hacia unos instantes habló- Me gustaría oír una explicación a esto, no había sido informado de su decisión- Arrastro cada palabra como si le molestara pronunciar algo en ese momento, los tres gennin le miraron sin comprender, no sabían que tenía que ver ese chico ahí, y mucho menos el por que debía tener explicación alguna en esto-.

-El hokage le miró sin quitar la expresión seria, mientras el chico le miraba sin quitar la vista de encima suyo- Esto es algo que tenía previsto desde hace algún tiempo, y no puedes rehusarte a ello, es una orden directa de tu hokage, Naruto-Al escuchar que el hokage le llamó Naruto, los tres gennin palidecieron, nunca se esperaron que ese chico fuera un jounin, y mucho menos el hijo del Yondaime, observaron al chico, portaba solamente una camisa negra, junto con un short de color gris, por su rostro aun corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor, comprobando que venia de un entrenamiento, a la vista del chico, la ojiperla se sonrojo levemente, bajando la cabeza para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta-.

-La voz del chico interrumpió las cavilaciones de todos- Entiendo hokage-sama, haré como se me ordene- Hizo una reverencia al sujeto, y dio un vistazo a los tres recién graduados-Síganme por favor, necesitamos hablar- Comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir, y espero a que ellos lo hicieran primero, luego volvió a ver a su padre- Volveré en unos momentos para escuchar sus indicaciones, con permiso-Cerró la puerta, dejando a los tres hombres dentro, sin comentario alguno-.

-No sabía que Naruto fuera un jounin-Habló Iruka, cortando el denso silencio formado-.

-Bueno, casi nadie lo sabe, y creo que es mejor de esa manera, ahora, por favor, creo que todos necesitamos volver a nuestras obligaciones- Centro su atención en los papeles sobre su mesa, y comenzó a firmar cada uno de ellos-_Se que no estas de acuerdo, pero después me lo agradecerás-._

_------------------------_

-El rubio los había llevado hasta la azotea de la torre, ninguno de ellos había dicho palabra alguna, no podían creer que un chico de su edad, ya les superara por varios grados, se detuvieron al ver que él hacia lo mismo-Siéntense, por favor- Pidió, señalando varios escalones donde podían hacerlo, el rubio comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ellos, con una mano en la cara, al parecer, pensando en algo, y tratando de calmarse, se detuvo de pronto, sorprendiendo a los tres- Bien, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, es que no me esperaba esto, apenas soy un jounin desde el año pasado, ni siquiera tenía en mente el ser un sensei-Mordió su labio, dándose cuenta de las caras de sus, desde ahora, subordinados- Pero, ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora debemos tratar de hacer lo mejor-Se dejó caer en el suelo, y se sentó con los pies cruzados, miró a los tres, se percató que sus miradas no habían salido de él, haciendole sentir incómodo-¿Por qué no comenzamos con las presentaciones?, por favor, díganme cuales son sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, sus sueños-.

-La mano de la pelirosa se levantó nuevamente-¿Por qué no comienza usted, Naruto-sama?-Preguntó, obteniendo inmediatamente una mueca por parte del rubio-.

-Bien, comenzaré- Pensó un momento- Bien, mi nombre es Naruto, y me gusta mucho mi nombre, así que llámenme de esa forma, nada de "sama" o "sensei"-Advirtió mirándolos fijamente- Bueno, lo que más me gusta es comer ramen y entrenar, soy un fanático del color naranja, pero hokage-sama me tiene prohibido usar algo se ese color-Comentó con la cabeza gacha, haciendo reír a las nuevas kunoichis- Me desagrada mucho el que me subestimen por ser chico, mis sueños, bueno, mi único sueño es superar a hokage-sama-Asintió, como pensando que era todo lo que tenían que decir-Bien, ahora ustedes-Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar a ambas chicas-.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mis pasatiempos son…mis sueños son…mi deseo es….bueno, lo que me desagrada son las personas escandalosas-La voz de un hombre comenzó a reír, a la espalda del rubio, quien obtuvo un tic en la ceja-.

-Bien Naruto, entonces creo que no se llevará bien contigo- El mencionado se puso de pie, y encaró al tipo vestido de jounin, quien cubría su ojo con un itai-ate con el símbolo de Konoha-.

-Kakashi-Murmuró fastidiado, se acerco a él y le miró enojado- ¿Por qué estas aquí?, no te basto con hacerme llegar tarde, además de no explicarme la razón de la llamada de Minato-sama, ahora vienes a meterte en nuestra presentación-El jounin rió sin discreción alguna- Es más, ¿no se suponía que eras un ANBU?-.

-Bien, bien, venía a darles una noticia que Hokage-sama me pidió, pero creo que esperaré a que los otros dos terminen-El rubio se cruzó de hombros haciendo un puchero y regreso al lugar donde estaba sentado- Continúen por favor- Pidió-.

-Mi…mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata-Comenzó la ojiperla, obteniendo toda la atención de su sensei- Mis pasatiempos son preparar ungüentos medicinales y entrenar, lo que me desagrada son las personas que subestiman a los demás- El rubio sonrió- Mi…mis sueños, son el poder ser una gran kunoichi y ganarme el respeto de mi clan-Terminó, mirando hacia el suelo-.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras Hinata- Animó el rubio, haciéndola sonrojar, causando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del peligris y de la chica de ojos verdes-Bien, sólo faltas tú chico-.

-Sasuke asintió- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mis pasatiempos son practicar con mi hermano mayor, y con mi madre, lo que más me desagrada es el hecho de no poder pasar tiempo con mi hermano y el hecho de que me subestimen al ser el menor, mi único sueño, es ser tan fuerte como Itachi-Finalizó-.

-¿Eres el hermano de Itachi?-Preguntó sorprendido, el pelinegro asintió-Vaya, por fin puedo conocer a la obsesión de ese tipo-Comenzó a reír- Siempre se la pasa hablando de ti, y de cómo eres tan bueno en todo lo que te enseña, espero que sea así-Finalizó, poniéndose serio, miró al peligris-Es tu turno de hablar-.

-Bien, lamento ser el que tenga malas noticias, pero tengo que decirlo- Los cuatro le miraron- El día de mañana tendrán una prueba de supervivencia- La pelirosa iba a hablar, pero la interrumpió- Espera, sé lo que quieres decir, pero escucha, de todos los grupos formados por gennin, solamente tres quedarán en servicio, mientras los otros regresaran a la academia-Los gennin se quedaron congelados- La prueba de mañana decidirá si seguirán siendo gennin o no- Se quedó callado- Bien, es todo lo que tenía que decir, Naruto les dirá donde se verán, suerte- Saltó por el edificio y los dejó solos-.

-Bien, eso fue inesperado-Murmuró el rubio, se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos- Creo que ya escucharon, los veré mañana a las siete de la mañana en el terreno de entrenamientos número tres, no lleguen tarde, a parte de ser un obsesionado por el naranja, también lo soy por la puntualidad, así que si no llegan a tiempo, comenzaremos sin ustedes, y créanme, aunque debo seguir las ordenes de Hokage-sama, también puedo pedirle que cambie a alguno de ustedes del equipo- Sonrió- Nos veremos mañana-Desapareció de la misma manera en la que entró a la oficina del hokage-.

-Entonces, creo que nos veremos mañana-Murmuró el ojinegro, poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar, siendo seguido por las dos chicas-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, aquí el segundo, espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen algún comentario, y de plano, si no les ha gustado, díganme para borrarlo de la página, bien, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**El precio por una vida**

**Tercer capitulo**

-Los campos de entrenamiento eran uno de los pocos de los lugares que acostumbraba visitar cuando no se encontraba en algún tipo de misión o entrenamiento impuesto por el hokage, por esa razón, conocía a la perfección cada uno de ellos, sabía cuánto tiempo era el que tomaba llegar a cada uno, por esa razón, ahora mismo se encontraba sumamente impaciente, había llegado la hora que les indico a los tres recién graduados gennin y no había rastro de ellos-Creo que primero debí preguntarles si conocían el lugar-Se rasco la mejilla derecha, mientras miraba en dirección de la aldea-Aun faltan cinco minutos, creo que los esperaré un poco más-Se sentó en manera de meditación cerca de un gran árbol, recordando lo que el hokage le había dicho la noche anterior, cuando le preguntó sobre lo que Kakashi le había dicho-.

Flash back

-La noche había llegado a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas había regresado a su casa, y ahora esperaba a que el Yondaime se presentará mientras él permanecía mirando un poco de televisión en la sala, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, apagó el aparato y se encaminó a encontrarse con el rubio mayor, al estar frente a él, hizo una leve reverencia y se apresuró a hablar-Hokage-sama, necesito preguntarle algo-Un suspiro por parte del hombre le indicó que lo siguiera, ambos entraron en la cocina de la enorme mansión, y el menor espero a que el rubio tomará algo de comida de su refrigerador, tomó asiento en la mesa y miró fijamente al chico-Sé que es mi deber como shinobi de Konoha el obedecer todo lo que hokage-sama me indica, pero, ¿en verdad cree que es lo mejor el que me haga cargo de un equipo tan pronto?-.

-Considero que harás un gran trabajo, si no fuera de esa manera, no lo hubiera hecho, además, creo que esto te dará un poco más de experiencia en el trabajo en equipo-El menor asintió ante esto, y carraspeando un poco continúo con lo que tenía pensado preguntar-.

-Con relación a ello- El hokage levantó el rostro de su vaso con leche que se encontraba en la mesa, mirando atentamente a su hijo- Si esa era la razón del porque me asignó un equipo, no entiendo la razón del por qué Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que el día de mañana tendrían una prueba, no entiendo que es a lo que se refería-Otro suspiro por parte del rubio mayor se escuchó-.

-Comprendo que no lo entiendas, ya que cuando te convertiste en gennin, estuviste bajo la tutela de Kakashi e Itachi, pero…cuando se forman equipos al momento de la graduación, se hace de manera que sean lo suficientemente equilibrados, de tal modo que puedan pasar la prueba que sus instructores les aplican- Tomó un pequeño respiro mientras tomaba de su vaso-De los diez o doce equipos formados, solamente tres o cuatro permanecen siendo gennins, mientras que los otros regresan a la academia para intentarlo al año siguiente-El pequeño asintió, mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que haría- Por esa razón, debes pensar en una prueba lo suficientemente severa para probar su trabajo en equipo, pero a la vez, que no sea demasiado para un grupo de gennins-La conversación termino, mientras el rubio hokage terminaba su pequeña cena, cuando lo hizo, se levantó de la mesa, mientras el chico le imitaba-Se que sabrás que es lo que se debe hacer, confió en que lo harás bien-Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la cocina, dejando al rubio pensativo sobre lo que haría a la mañana siguiente-.

Fin del flash back

-Creo que debí haberle pedido alguna idea de que hacer-Bajó la cabeza con resignación, esperaba que lo que tenía planeado funcionará lo suficientemente bien-.

-------------------

-El día anterior, cuando su nuevo sensei había partido y los había dejado solos en aquel lugar, se pusieron de acuerdo en donde y a que hora verse para llegar hasta el lugar designado, ninguna de las chicas tenía idea de donde era el lugar que el rubio había mencionado, y tenían la esperanza de que no fuera el caso del pelinegro, cuando se encontraron esa mañana, llevaban el tiempo suficiente para tratar de encontrar el lugar-Buenos días- Comentó al acercarse a donde ellas lo esperaban, la mirada de la pelirosa se iluminó al verle llegar, e inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia su brazo, mientras la de ojos perlados se limito a sentir tímidamente con un cabeceo-Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, tenía la intención de que mi hermano nos mostrará en donde quedaba aquel lugar, pero tuvo cosas que hacer-Un suspiro de decepción escapo de las bocas de ambas, ocasionadote una leve gotita en la cabeza-¿Ustedes no investigaron como llegar?-Preguntó, totalmente preocupado-.

-Yo no, mis familiares no son ninjas, por eso no pudieron decirme-Ella era la primera en su familia en decidir convertirse en ninja, trataba de sobresalir en la academia, tratando de demostrar que era igual que los provenientes de familias ninja-.

-Sasuke miró a Hinata, esperando su respuesta-N-no pudieron decirme con exactitud, ningún Hyuga frecuenta los campos de entrenamiento-.

-Entonces creo que debemos darnos prisa para tratar de encontrarlo, si lo que dijo el día de ayer es verdad, no nos perdonará el que lleguemos tarde-Las chicas asintieron y los tres comenzaron su trayecto hacia la zona de campos, comenzaron a caminar entre ellos, vagando para tratar de encontrar el indicado-.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de como sabremos en cual campo estamos?-La pregunta de la de cabellos rosas detuvo el caminar de sus compañeros, dejando claro que ninguno lo sabía-¿Qué hacemos ahora Sasuke-kun?, ya son la siete, Naruto-sensei se molestará con nosotros-El pelinegro se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, mientras la pelirosa comenzaba a desesperarse al no saber que hacer-.

-Con un suspiró de resignación, miró a la ojiperla, quien escuchaba tímidamente su conversación- Hinata, necesito que uses tu byakugan, tal vez de esa manera, podamos saber en que lugar se encuentra-.

-Esa es una buena idea Sasuke-kun- Asintió, mirando esperanzadoramente a su compañera, quien dio un tímido guiño-.

-Sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente realizando algunos sellos en ellas, cuando finalizó, murmuró- Byakugan- Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon un poco, permitiéndole ver entre los árboles del lugar, se mantuvo un tiempo en esa misma condición, por unos minutos más, cuando decidió cancelarla, mirando a sus compañeros, habló-N-no puedo verle por ninguna parte, seguramente aun no ha llegado-Una expresión de fastidio se formó en el rostro del pelinegro y la otra chica rodaba los ojos-.

-Y se suponía que era un fanático de la puntualidad-Murmuró la chica, haciendo reír un poco a la ojiperla, pero la risa duró poco, el pelinegro saltó sobre ambas, derribándolas en el suelo-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, viendo como de pronto, un kunai recorría el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban-.

-Una risa proveniente de detrás de un árbol, la puso alerta, de un solo salto, ella y la ojiperla se pusieron de pie, sacando un kunai de su estuche, para prevenir un ataque-Veo que el haberme perdido en este lugar no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo- La figura de un hombre se dejo ver, era un tipo alto de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, portaba un chaleco de chunin y un itai-ate perteneciente a la aldea oculta de la hierba, este salió completamente a la vista, y comenzó a sonreír- Después de todo, no me iré con las manos vacías, podré llevar un pequeño recuerdo de la aldea de la hoja- Con una sonrisa se lanzó sobre los desprevenidos gennins, tratando de asestar un golpe sobre alguno de ellos, logró golpear levemente a la de cabellos rosas, aumentando el ancho de su sonrisa-Por lo visto, no son un verdadero reto, no estoy seguro si el líder de la aldea me recompense por llevarlos conmigo, pero, en fin ,algo es algo-Hinata se acercó a su compañera, estaba completamente paralizada por ver a ese sujeto ahí, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de ver como se encontraba la ojiverde, sin quitar la vista del sujeto, ayudó a que esta se levantará, notando al instante, que se encontraba igual o incluso peor de nerviosa que ella, dirigió su vista al único chico de su grupo, y este se acercó rápidamente a ellas, portando un kunai en la mano, esperando el siguiente movimiento por parte del chunin-.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?-La chica asintió, mientras tomaba un kunai en su mano, y se unía a ellos, el temblor en su cuerpo era sumamente evidente, preocupando a la de cabellos azules y haciendo reír al sujeto frente a ellos-.

-Vaya, parece ser que son más resistentes de lo que creía-Comenzó a reír descontroladamente, mientras, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sacaba un pergamino, lo abrió y colocó ahí un poco de sangre que obtuvo de una herida realizada en su dedo pulgar, una nube de humo apareció, y cuando este se esfumó, un enorme shuriken se encontraba en su mano, sonrió cínicamente y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, lanzó el arma contra los tres gennin, estos se enfocaron en esquivar el ataque, distrayéndose de la presencia del individuo, lo cual este aprovecho para aparecer detrás del chico, con una de sus manos atrapo las del chico tras su espalda, mientras que con la izquierda, colocaba un kunai en su cuello, ante la estupefacta vista de las dos kunoichis-Bien, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes, tengo a uno, con eso será suficiente-Sonrió nuevamente- Pueden irse chiquillas, háganlo antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan benévolo con ustedes-.

-Ninguna de ellas podía moverse, la visión ante ellas era realmente rara, ese extraño chunin había inmovilizado al novato número uno de su generación, era claro para ellas que no podían hacer nada más contra él, la pelirosa comenzó a retroceder un poco, dudando de que hacer-¡Váyanse de una vez no se preocupen por mi!-La voz del pelinegro las distrajo un poco-Busquen al sensei, y avisen de la intromisión de este sujeto-No siguió diciendo más, ya que su captor, lo noqueo de un solo golpe en la nuca, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, el chunin de la hierba las miró con una sonrisa siniestra, causándoles un escalofrío a ambas, haciendo que estas se acercaran entre si-Parece ser que no siguieron mi amable invitación- Una risa llena de locura inundó todo el lugar- Parece ser que tendré con que divertirme después de todo-Con agilidad se dirigió hacia ellas, causando que un grito de terror se ahogará dentro de la boca de Sakura-.

-Hinata, debemos irnos ahora-Susurró tomando la mano de la ojiperla-Debemos avisar a Yondaime-sama sobre esto, o encontrar a Naruto-sensei-La ojiperla detuvo su marcha, deteniendo al mismo tiempo la huida de su compañera-Vamos Hinata, ¿qué sucede?-Se encontraba sumamente aterrada por esa posición, y mucho más al ver que su compañera no avanzaba en la huida-.

-S-Sakura-s-san, n-no de-debemos de-dejar a un compañero e-en batalla-Habló débilmente, mientras veía como la ojiverde la miraba con desesperación-.

-Vamos Hinata, si no salimos de aquí, ese sujeto nos atacará –El miedo era reflejado en cada palabra que decía-.

-Así es chiquilla, será mejor que corran, por que cuando llegue a donde ustedes se encuentran, no podrán siquiera caminar bien durante un buen tiempo, y estoy seguro, que no lo harán después de eso, mis compañeros estarán gustosos de ver que he conseguido a un par de mujeres ninja-La piel de Sakura se erizo aún más, dándole una mirada de súplica a la Hyuga-.

-Hinata-Rogó, preparándose para comenzar a correr-.

-N-no i-importa lo que suceda, n-no debemos abandonar a un compañero-Con decisión, activo su línea sucesoria, sorprendiendo a ambos presentes, y se colocó en el estilo de lucha de su familia-P-puedes ir-irte Sakura-san, y-yo trataré de de-detenerlo un poco-Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello, esa chica se estaba sacrificando para que ella pudiera huir, mordió su labio y dirigió una mirada hacia Sasuke, quien aun estaba inconciente en el suelo, y después dirigió su verde mirada hacia el chunin, quién sonreía extrañamente ante aquello-.

-Sonrió levemente-Creo que te ayudaré Hinata, no puedo dejar que tú sola te enfrentes a ese tipo, si algo nos sucederá, por lo menos estaremos juntas-Tomó posición de ataque junto a la Hyuga, haciendo que la sonrisa del chunin aumentará-.

-Entonces, si no van a huir, me harán el trabajo más fácil-Llevó sus manos cerca de su pecho, formando el sello del tigre-Kai-Murmuró, haciendo que una nube de humo lo invadiera-Creo que mi prueba ha finalizado-Se escuchó decir, cuando el humo se esfumó por completo, ambas kunoichis quedaron estáticas al ver a la persona en ese lugar, en vez del chunin de la hierba, su rubio sensei les sonreía de pie ahí mismo, lo observaron detenidamente sin creer que se trataba de él, esta vez el chico iba vestido con un pantalón de color caqui, tipo militar, con una camisa sin mangas de color negro, pegada a su cuerpo, donde dejaba ver un buen formado cuerpo, demasiado ejercitado para tener doce, su cabello dorado estaba desordenado, mientras el itai-ate de la hoja descansaba en su frente-.

-¿Se-sensei?-Preguntó aún conmocionada la Haruno, haciendo sonreír aún más al rubio, mientras la ojiperla se sonrojaba la darse cuenta que estaba apunto de atacar al chico-.

-Si, soy yo- Contestó, miró un reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha y sonrió- Bien, como ya he dicho, han pasado mi prueba-.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó esta vez la ojiperla, atrayendo la atención por parte del rubio-.

-Si, bueno, esa es la prueba que realice-Las miradas de confusión por parte de las chicas le hizo reír un poco-Bien, como recodarán, Kakashi-san nos informó el día de ayer que tenía que aplicarles una prueba para verificar que merecían el honor de convertirse en ninjas de esta aldea, verifique esa misma noche la información con Hokage-sama y lo corroboró-Giro su rostro y miró al pelinegro, se acercó a él, y con un poco de chacra en su mano, lo despertó, mirándolo sonriente-La prueba que decidí usar era esta, ver que tan buenos eran enfrentando a un ninja de otra aldea, y también…-Ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie, y los miró a los tres-Ver si serían capaces de trabajar entre ustedes-Los tres se miraron entre si, y luego hacia él- Hay una frase que hokage-sama y Kakashi-sensei se han esmerado en que comprenda, y que me gustaría que ustedes lo hicieran-Dio un pequeño suspiró, y miró hacia el cielo- Es cierto que en el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que incumplen con las normas son llamados escoria, pero…aquel que abandona a un compañero, es peor que eso-Miró sonriente a sus subordinados, quienes le miraban sorprendidos-Por esa razón, han pasado mi prueba, me han demostrado, que son capaces de dejar de lado su seguridad, por ayudar a su compañero, y para mi, eso es más que suficiente para considerarlos lo suficientemente capaces para convertirse en gennins-Los chicos sonrieron-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Murmuró la pelirosa, mientras sus compañeros asintieron-Pero, si ese chunin era usted, ¿por qué carajos nos falto al respeto?-Una vena apareció en su frente, haciendo reír nerviosamente al chico, el pelinegro no entendió a que se refería, pero al ver que la ojiperla se ruborizaba, miro fijamente al chico -.

-He bueno-Llevo una mano nerviosamente a su nuca, mirando hacia otra parte-Quería que creyeran que era un ninja de otra aldea, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir eso, eso molesto mucho a una kunoichi que me acompaño en una misión hace algún tiempo, un ninja de kumo dijo eso sobre ella, y bueno…hey miren, creo que es hora de ir a entregar mi reporte, los veré en Ichiraku en dos horas, nos vemos-Un rayo de luz amarilla quedó en su lugar, mientras un tic se formaba en la ceja de la pelirosa, la ojiperla bajó la cabeza más ruborizada y el ojinegro comenzó a reír levemente-.

-No tengo idea de lo que les haya dicho, pero al parecer, fue algo vergonzoso aún para él-Las kunoichis le miraron- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, mi madre se burlará de mi por decirle que mi sensei me dejó inconsciente, pero es mejor que estar parado aquí todo el día, ¿vienen?-Preguntó, ellas inmediatamente lo siguieron, Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Hinata mirando hacia el cielo-.

-------------------------

-El hokage miraba al rubio inclinado frente a él, estaba convencido desde un principio de que el equipo que le había asignado al chico pasaría aquella fácil prueba, el informe que le había brindado su hijo hacia unos momentos estaba de sobra, pero no podía decir aquello-Me alegra escuchar aquello, espero que seas lo suficientemente responsable para llevar este cargo, tu equipo debe ser uno de los mejores, debes estar conciente de ello-Vio con gran pesar que el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba un poco-.

-Estoy conciente de ello, hokage-sama, no lo defraudaré-Se puso de pie y miró al rubio mayor, su expresión estaba vacía de sentimiento alguno, causando un gran golpe en el pecho del yondaime-Creo que será mejor el que me marche, necesito ponerme de acuerdo con mi equipo de los horarios de entrenamiento, ¿desde cuando seremos capaces de realizar alguna misión?-Preguntó, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con su progenitor, pero esta vez necesitaba saber aquello-.

-Desde la siguiente semana, así que tienes todo ese tiempo para comenzar a trabajar con ellos-El menor asintió, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse-Una cosa más-Dijo, deteniendo la salida del rubio- Tus entrenamientos conmigo no han terminado, no por que te haya asignado otras responsabilidades, debes pensar que eso se ha olvidado, te veré a las siete en el campo número cinco, recuerda que no toleró algún tipo de retraso-El otro asintió, y se apresuró en salir de aquella oficina, cuando estuvo fuera, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, depositando un fuerte golpe en un árbol que se encontraba fuera de la torre-.

-_Estoy consciente que aún no alcanzo el nivel del arma que él quiere tener, pero, no comprendo el por que sigue insistiendo en ese entrenamiento, nunca le ha gustado permanecer junto a mi por tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que eso también es algo desagradable para él, quizás, solamente lo hace para castigarme, quizás, quiere hacerme sufrir por la muerte de mi madre-_Siguió su trayecto hacia donde citó a sus gennin, antes de llegar, pudo darse cuenta que ellos ya se encontraban ahí, pero, no estaban solos, al parecer, otras tres personas se encontraban charlando con ellos-¿Quién podrá ser?-Se preguntó, olvidándose por un momento de todo el coraje que tenía hace unos momentos, e inundándose de curiosidad-No es correcto ser curioso, pero no estoy en una misión-Se encogió de hombros y se acerco a ellos-.

--------------------

-Después de que las dos horas habían pasado, los tres ahora se encontraban en el puesto de ramen que su sensei les había mencionado, aún llevaban unos minutos de sobra, pero el rubio no se veía por ninguna parte-Seguramente llegará a la hora estipuladas, según él, la puntualidad es importante- Mencionó el Uchiha, tomando asiento en el lugar, observaba a sus compañeras, desde el momento en que los mencionaron como equipo, no estaba completamente a gusto con aquello, su hermano le había enseñado a respetar a todas las chicas, pero, su estadía en la academia le hizo comprender que esas mismas chicas que tenia que respetar, no lo dejarían en paz , y al darse cuenta que su equipo estaría formado por dos de ellas, juró que kami se estaba burlando de él, pero, cuando se juntó con ellas, parecía ser que no era lo que estaba esperando, para empezar, la chica Hyuga era demasiado tímida para siquiera pensar en acosarlo, y Sakura, Sakura, esa pelirosa le inquietaba demasiado, recordaba que en la academia siempre estaba peleando con esa chica rubia sobre quien se sentaba junto a él, pensó que ahora que estarían en el mismo equipo sería igual, pero, desde ese momento, la Haruno trato de comportarse junto a él, siempre ponía una enorme sonrisa cada vez que él la tomaba en cuenta, pero ya no existía ese molesto acoso contra él, se sentía sumamente agradecido por eso, pero, al mismo tiempo, le intrigaba lo que la chica se traía entre manos-.

-¿Cómo creen que será de ahora en adelante?-Sus compañeros le miraron-Digo, es un honor que el propio hijo de yondaime-sama sea nuestro sensei, pero…no sé, es demasiado perturbador el saber que tiene nuestra misma edad-El pelinegro asintió-Además, estoy segura de que no lo había visto en la aldea en todo este tiempo-.

-T-te equivocas-La ojiperla comenzó a hablar-Na-Naruto-kun se e-encontraba en nuestra clase el primer año de la academia-Tanto la pelirosa como el ojinegro se sorprendieron-Y-yo, recuerdo q-que se graduó al año siguiente-.

-Así es- El dueño de aquel local habló, sorprendiendo a los tres- Naruto se graduó cuando había cursado un año y medio en la academia-Sonrió a los gennin-Me alegra saber que ustedes son su equipo, ya le hacia falta convivir con alguien de su edad, estar siempre en compañía de ese tal Kakashi no es una muy buena influencia, ese tipo es un pervertido-Las chicas prestaron atención a eso, el hombre se acercó confidencialmente a ellas- Siempre que viene a acompañar al chico a comer, trae en sus manos un libro Icha Icha, y el muy sin vergüenza lo lee en frente de él, solo espero que no se haya atrevido a mostrárselo, por que soy capaz de ir con el hokage a decirle que ese sujeto ha pervertido a su hijo-Una carcajada por parte del pelinegro y el sonrojo de ambas chicas, le dijo lo contrario-¿Lo ha hecho?-Preguntó asombrado-.

-Bueno…-Comenzó la pelirosa, pero una voz tras ella la interrumpió-.

-Vaya, pero si es el "equipo siete", o perdón, creo que ERAN el equipo siete, ¿no es así?-La irritante voz era bastante bien conocida por los tres recién graduados, giraron su vista para encontrarse con una chica de su edad, ¿su nombre?, Amy, rival y enemiga mortal de cada una de las que la llegarán a conocer, ellos tenian la desgracia de haber pertenecido a su mismo salón por seis años seguidos-Oh, Sasuke-kun-Se acercó al Uchiha y se aferró a su brazo, mientras este rodaba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro, ella era una de las principales molestias que se encontraban en su clase-Lamentó tanto que tuvieras que estar en el mismo equipo que estas dos estorbos-Señaló a Hinata y a Sakura-.

-Oye, será mejor que dejes de insultarnos, no somos ningunas estorbos-Amenazó Sakura, mirando a su compañera, quien había bajado la cabeza-.

-Sin prestar atención a las palabras de la otra chica, siguió hablando-Si por lo menos hubieras estado en el mismo equipo que yo, seguirías siendo gennin, mi equipo y yo hemos pasado la prueba que nuestra sensei nos ha puesto-Fue en ese momento, que se dieron cuenta que otras dos personas los miraban, reconocieron inmediatamente la identidad de estos, se trataba de Inuzuka Kiba, y Aburame Shino, quienes miraban a su compañera claramente disgustados, esa chiquilla era realmente insoportable-.

-Amy, creo que será mejor que dejes de molestarlos, si en verdad no han pasado la prueba de su sensei, no es nuestro problema, será mejor irnos, Kurenai-sensei dijo que la veríamos temprano-El Inuzuka habló, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de su compañera de cabellos morados-.

-¿Y quien dijo que no habíamos pasado la prueba?-La voz del Uchiha se escuchó por primera vez desde que el equipo ocho se había presentado-.

-Es cierto, hemos pasado la prueba que nos han puesto, y fue gracias a nosotras, Sasuke-kun estaba inconsciente-Una pequeña venita apareció en la sien del pelinegro, pero no dijo nada-.

-Ja, seguramente su sensei es un completo idiota, haber pasado a dos idiotas, a dos estorbos, eso, si es ser completamente idiota-El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta tras ella, le hizo voltear enojada-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesta-.

-Los demás también miraron, los del equipo siete se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba, el viejo del ramen sonrió y los del equipo ocho lo miraron confundidos-Me gustaría pasar, estas estorbando el paso-Su voz se escuchaba molesta, la kunoichi le miró con una ceja levantada, sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba, haciendo enojar más al rubio-En serio, alguien me ha hecho enojar, y si no te quitas de en medio, juró por kami que me desquitaré contigo-.

-Inténtalo, bueno, si es que puedes-Lo retó, pero la mano de su compañero Aburame la quito del camino-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó-.

-El de gafas no se molesto en contestarle, sin embargo, mantenía una mirada seria hacia el rubio- No acostumbra comportarse de esa manera, Namikaze-san, pero comprendo que mi compañera tiene la habilidad de hacer enfadar a cualquiera, me disculpo por ella-Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron al escuchar el apellido del rubio, y le miró sin disimulo alguno-.

-Un suspiro se escapó de la boca del Namikaze, y miró de regreso al Aburame-Lamento mi descortesía, pero en verdad, no estoy de humor en estos momentos- Avanzó hacia los gennin bajo su mando, sin mirar nuevamente a la chica- Síganme, creo que después de todo, tendremos que ir a otra parte-Los tres asintieron, no querían hacerle enojar aún más-.

-Un momento-Interrumpió la chica, haciendo girar al rubio para verle a la cara-No solamente por ser el hijo del hokage, vas a creer que puedes irte sin pedirme una disculpa, no abuses del apellido que tienes, siempre debes respetar a una dama-Los ojos del rubio se cerraron levemente, dirigiendo una mirada de fastidio a la chica-.

-Nunca me he aprovechado del nombre que llevo, y si tengo que pedir perdón, es por el hecho de que alguno de los jounin te ha permitido convertirte en ninja, cuando al parecer, te comportas más como una civil malcriada, creo que tendré que hablar con tu jounin encargado para solucionar esto, pues si permito que una chica como tú se convierta en gennin, la reputación que yondaime-sama ha conseguido se vendrá a bajo al ver el nivel de sus "ninjas"-Vio como la boca de la chica se abrió hasta casi tocar el suelo, nunca esperó esto por parte del hijo del líder de la aldea-Es hora de irnos-Dijo duramente a el equipo siete, y estos inmediatamente lo siguieron-.

-No puedes hacer algo como eso, eres un completo engreído-Continuo, deteniendo el caminar del chico-.

-Aburame-san-Pronunció tratando de tranquilizar su enojo, hacia bastante tiempo que no se dejaba llevar por esteca- Síganme, crepblemacó al uro pero bueno, espero ansiosamente sus comentariso sobre la historia, nos leemos ahora , no sabía de lo que seria capaz de hacer contra esa chiquilla si seguía de esa manera-Necesito el nombre de su jounin sensei-La boca de la chica volvió a abrirse, mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de la boca del Inuzuka-.

-Yuhi Kurenai-Respondió estoicamente el de lentes-.

-Bien, me encargaré de hablar con ella-Miró a la kunoichi-Mañana, ocho de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, no llegues tarde-Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su equipo-.

-Maldito engreído, dice que no se aprovecha de su nombre, pero tratará de retirarme el grado solamente por que le da la gana, además, ¿para qué quiere verme mañana?-.

-En realidad- Interrumpió el Aburame- Creo que tiene todo el derecho de juzgar tu cargo-Ella le miró, esperando que continuará-Todo jounin-sensei tiene derecho de comprobar si somos capaces de llevar un cargo ninja, además, parece ser que lo insultaste antes de que interrumpiera tu burla a su equipo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shino?-Preguntó esta vez el Inuzuka, sorprendido por lo que el chico trataba de dar a entender-.

-Namikaze-san tiene el cargo del Jounin desde el año pasado, y al parecer, es el sensei del equipo siete-La boca de sus compañeros se abrió ante aquello, él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Será mejor que te prepares Amy, te citó el día de mañana para evaluar tu nivel ninja-.

-Oh dulce kami, ahora si metiste la boca bien hondo-Se burló, viendo que la chica se quedó callada-Estaré ansioso de ver como barre el piso mañana contigo-Siguió a su amigo, sonriendo junto a su perro-.

-Kuso-Murmuró, antes de comenzar a correr hacia su casa-.

-----------------

-Habían llegado a una enorme mansión, ninguno de ellos había entrado anteriormente al lugar, pero estaban conscientes de que se trataba de la mansión del hokage, el rubio los guió hasta la sala del lugar, igual de grande que toda la casa, tomó asiento, y los invitó a hacer lo mismo, se mantuvo un buen rato tocando el tabique de su nariz con la mano izquierda, tratando de deshacerse del enojo que portaba-Díganme-Murmuró por primera vez desde que habían llegado-¿Esa chica era así en la academia?-Miró a los tres asentir, y suspiró-Me alegra haber salido de la academia pronto, no estoy seguro si hubiera soportado su actitud mucho tiempo-Miró hacia el patio que se observaba desde la puerta corrediza de la sala-Lamento haber actuado de esa manera, últimamente no estoy de buen humor-Sonrió-.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre pasa de esa manera cuando Amy esta cerca-El rubio sonrió ante la contestación del chico-.

-¿Por qué nos hemos reunido nuevamente sensei?-Preguntó-.

-Sakura, el día de ayer te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre-Pidió-Bien, solamente quería decirles que nuestros entrenamientos comenzaran a partir de las siete, hokage-sama comenzará a asignarnos misiones a partir de la semana que viene, así que por ahora no deben preocuparse mucho- Se desparramó un poco en el sillón, y se dio cuenta de que los tres le observaban- No comenten mi comportamiento con hokage-sama, estoy completamente fastidiado el día de hoy, y él es muy especial con la etiqueta-Cubrió su cara con ambas manos-Hinata-Llamó, haciendo brincar a la chica-Necesito pedirte un favor-La miró, estaba sonrojada, se preguntó la razón, pero sacudió su cabeza, eso no importaba ahora-.

-L-lo q-que sea-Contestó, bajando la cara aun más sonrojada, Sakura rió por esa contestación, se podían tomar muy en serio la respuesta-.

-El día de mañana necesito que tengas un pequeño enfrentamiento con esa chica, tengo que verificar su nivel, y si soy yo el que pelea con ella, estoy seguro que me hará enojar de nuevo, y sinceramente, cuando estoy enojado no es fácil que alguien salga ileso-La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa-Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decirles, pueden regresar a casa-.

-Te veremos entonces mañana, Naruto-El pelinegro se puso de pie-.

-Hasta mañana-Se despidió la pelirosa-.

-Con permiso, Naruto-kun-Sonrió ante la despedida de la chica, se había puesto roja solamente por despedirse-.

-Cuando estuvo solo en esa enorme casa, dejo salir un profundo suspiro-¿Por qué tuve que ser el hijo del hokage?-Lanzó la pregunta al aire, sin esperar respuesta alguna, cerró los ojos, y trato de dormir un poco, nunca espero que alguien lo escuchará-.

-Las palabras del chico le dolían, lo observó por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a su habitación-_No me gusta el precio que tengo que pagar por haber vivido, tampoco Naruto se lo merece, no nos merecemos pagar tan caro-._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Bien, ¿qué tal?, espero que les haya agradado, se que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero, la escuela no me deja hacer mucho, tengo muy poco tiempo libre, especialmente ahora que he conseguido varias series de anime para ver, pero bueno, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios sobre la historia, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

-La noche anterior, hokage-sama le había llevado hasta el cansancio en su entrenamiento, tanto así, que apenas y había podido dormir por un par de horas antes de levantarse para encontrarse con su nuevo equipo, aun no se acostumbraba a eso, pero, seria cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera, llegó hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde se reuniría cada día su equipo, y sonrió levemente, el Uchiha ya se encontraba en el lugar, sentado sobre unos de los tres troncos que ahí se hallaban, se acercó hasta él, y mostró una gran sonrisa hacia el pelinegro-Buen día Sasuke-Saludó, antes de seguir caminando hasta el monumento a los caídos en batalla, y sin escuchar siquiera la contestación del chico, se puso a orar en la piedra, presentando sus respetos a los nombres tallados ahí-.

-El pelinegro observó a su superior por un tiempo, y decidió hablar-¿Hay alguien especial a quién le rindas respeto?-El rubio terminó su oración, y con un pequeño suspiro miró al Uchiha-.

-El nombre de mi madre se encuentra aquí-El pelinegro asintió mirando a la roca frente a ellos-Creo que es momento de comenzar con el calentamiento-El rubio declaró sonriente, mientras el pelinegro enarcaba una ceja en confusión, dirigió su vista detrás de él, dándose cuenta que sus dos restantes compañeras se acercaban a ellos-.

-Ohayo-Saludó Sakura, sonriendo al acercarse a ellos, miró a Hinata y esta hizo una pequeña reverencia-.

-Bu-buenos días, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun-Ambos contestaron al gesto, y después de un pequeño momento, los tres gennin miraron al rubio, quien comenzó a reír levemente-.

-Bien, el día de hoy se suponía que sería nuestro primer día de entrenamiento juntos, pero, creo que también recuerdan lo que sucedió el día de ayer, en menos de una hora, el equipo número ocho se presentará en el lugar, el día de ayer hablé con Hokage-sama, y tanto él como Kurenai, el jounin encargado de ese quipo, están enterados de lo que sucederá-Miró a Hinata y le sonrió-Espero que puedas hacer el favor que te pedí el día de ayer, no será demasiado complicado, estoy seguro que esa chica no califica siquiera para ser un gennin bajo-La ojiperla asintió, agachando la mirada, confundiendo un poco al rubio quien se encogió de hombros-Mientras esperamos, creo que comenzaremos con algo de calentamiento, y cuando todo esto terminé, me mostraran el nivel en el que se encuentran, no creo que los informes de la academia sean muy confiables ya que conozco a algunas personas que son más capaces de lo que esos papeles nos dicen-Los tres chicos asintieron-.

---------------------

-Minato miraba los diferentes papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa, y un suspiro de fastidio escapó de su boca, su mente se encontraba centrada en el comentario que su hijo había hecho la noche anterior pensándose solo en aquella sala, no podía pensar en otra cosa si no en la manera tan injusta que había tratado a su hijo durante estos doce años que el menor tenía de vida, su mente comenzaba a decirle que debía hablarle con la verdad al pequeño, pero otra parte de su cerebro, le decía que debía permanecer en este estado, que debía proteger a roda costa la vida de su hijo, aunque esto los hiciera infelices a ambos-Esto es demasiado complicado-Murmuró enterrando su cabellera dorada entre su manos, en estos momentos desearía haber muerto ese día, deseaba con todo su corazón el haber muerto para que Naruto no tuviera enemigos de quienes preocuparse por culpa suya, además, de que aún quedaba una cosa que no comprendía totalmente-_¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto de máscara?-_Todos estos años había tratado de obtener alguna clase de información sobre este, pero simple y sencillamente era como si nunca hubiera sido visto-.

-La puerta de su despacho llamó su atención, alguien pedía permiso para entrar, y él no tenía humor para recibir a nadie, pero era su obligación, dando su aprobación al que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de cabello ondulado y ojos rojos, dio un pequeño asentimiento y miró a la jounin acercarse a él-Hokage-sama-Saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, siendo contestada por el rubio-¿Me ha mandado llamar?-Preguntó, colocándose frente al escritorio, el hokage sonrió ante ella-.

-Así es-Aceptó, tomó uno de los tantos pergaminos apilados en su escritorio y se lo entregó, recibiendo una mirada de confusión-No sé si tu equipo de gennin te haya informado de lo sucedido el día de ayer con relación al encuentro con el equipo siete y su sensei, pero, el jounin encargado de este equipo, tuvo un pequeño percance con una de tus estudiantes, y debido a eso, la ha citado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en unos momentos, tomará en uso el derecho de prueba contra esa gennin, para verificar si se merece permanecer en ese estatus-Kurenai Yuhi miró lo escrito en el pergamino que el rubio le había proporcionado, y leyó con sumo cuidado y atención el reporte de lo que se le informaba, dio un suspiro y miró al hombre-.

-Entiendo Yondaime-sama, no me encontraba enterada de la situación, pero le aseguró que me encontraré en el lugar y la hora acordada con mis estudiantes, si el sensei del equipo siete considera que mi estudiante no merece el título de gennin aceptaré su veredicto-Hizo una reverencia nuevamente y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero la voz del rubio la detuvo-.

-Kurenai-Llamó, obteniendo la atención de la jounin-Cuando tú y tu equipo se encuentren frente al equipo siete, necesito que les hagas jurar en nombre del hokage, que nadie deberá saber la identidad del sensei de ese equipo-La mujer lo miró sin comprender- No quiero que la gente se enteré de la posición que ese jounin ocupa, lo que menos necesita es que la gente eleve su ego al saberlo un ninja de alto nivel, necesito darle algunas muestras de sencillez, es por esa razón que hasta el momento muy pocas personas saben el nivel en el que se encuentra en estos momentos-Finalizó, mirando con seriedad a la mujer-.

-Haré lo que me ha pedido, hokage-sama, me retiró-Realizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, dejando al rubio pensativo-.

-Creo que, tendré que ir a corroborar los criterios de Naruto, no puedo permitir que haga esto cuando existe la posibilidad de que solo lo haga por que esa chiquilla lo insultó, seguramente cuando ella se dé cuenta de que se trata de él, pensará que lo estoy dejando actuar por ser hijo mío-.

-Minato-sensei, le aconsejo que no se moleste por eso, la mayoría de los ciudadanos y shinobis de la aldea piensan lo mismo que ella, pero sabe perfectamente que no es verdad, Naruto se ha ganado el lugar en el que se encuentra por su propio esfuerzo, solamente es cuestión de que lo vean en acción, y se tragaran todas sus palabras-El ANBU de máscara de perro comentó, observando la mirada pensativa del hokage-.

-Kakashi-sempai tiene razón, si es él el que pone a prueba a aquella chiquilla el día de hoy, Yuhi-san dejará de menospreciarlo-.

-Regresen a sus posición, Inu, Tori, necesito continuar con mi labor, tengo que ir a ver un enfrentamiento-.

----------------------------

-Faltando diez minutos para que la hora del encuentro llegará, el rubio decidió dar por finalizado el calentamiento, pero al momento que lo hizo, los tres gennin bajo su mando se derrumbaron al suelo, jadeando pesadamente, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué sucede chicos?, ¿acaso fue demasiado para ustedes?-Las miradas que recibió por parte del pelinegro y de la de ojos verdes aumentó su sonrisa, se agachó y ayudó aponerse de pie a ambas chicas, cuando los tres se encontraban de pie, borró su sonrisa-En serio, ¿fue demasiado para ustedes?, si es así háganmelo saber-El pelinegro farfullo molesto antes de contestar-.

-En verdad si lo fue, ¿a eso llamas calentamiento?, estoy seguro que solamente querías vernos sufrir con ello-El rubio frunció el ceño, y los miró por unos momentos-.

-En realidad, pensé que podrían con él, es lo que hokage-sama llamaba calentamiento cuando comenzó mi entrenamiento a los tres-Los ojos de los gennin se abrieron al escuchar esto, mientras el rubio se rascaba su nuca pensando en algo-Bueno, creo que tendré que moderar un poco más sus ejercicios-Los miró por otro momento-Lamento tener que decirles esto, pero…en el momento en el que fueron puestos en mi equipo, fueron destinados a trabajar duro, hokage-sama me ha informado el día de ayer, que al ser parte de mi nuevo equipo, espera que alcancen un nivel muy por encima de la de cualquier otro grupo de gennin de su edad, espera que nos convirtamos en un equipo de ataque en un momento determinado, por esa razón, me ha ordenado el capacitarlos lo mejor posible-Suspiró un poco decepcionado-Lamento el que hayan tenido que verse inmiscuidos conmigo, yondaime-sama espera muchas cosas de mi al llevar su sangre, lamento que los haya arrastrado a su ideal de perfección junto conmigo-Hizo una reverencia-.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas-Comenzó Sakura, sonriente mientras el rubio levantaba el rostro-Estábamos concientes de que tendríamos que esforzarnos más al tener por sensei al hijo del shinobi más fuerte de Konoha-.

-Sa-Sakura-san tiene razón-Afirmó Hinata, haciendo sonreír un poco al rubio-.

-Además, teníamos pensado el entrenar para alcanzar tu nivel, es una completa vergüenza que nuestro sensei sea un shinobi de nuestra edad, y más aún para Sakura y para mi, ya que nuestro sensei es más bajo que nosotros dos-Sakura comenzó a reír ante aquello, Hinata abrió los ojos ante el atrevimiento y Naruto miró herido al Uchiha-.

-No te metas con mi estatura-Pronunció con la voz medio cortada-Algún día seré más grande que tú, y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras-Los tres gennin rieron, nunca pensaron que Naruto les seguiría la corriente-Ya en serio, con mi estatura no se metan-Esta vez, su voz se escuchaba normal, calmando las risas de los chicos, miró su reloj de muñeca y dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores-No he tratado mucho tiempo con Yuhi-san, pero según recuerdo, ella y Aburame-san no acostumbran llegar tarde, me pregunto donde se encuentran-.

-Seguramente no deben tardar en llegar, no todos ellos toman mucho en cuenta la extrema puntualidad-El rubio no tuvo de otra más que asentir ante aquello-.

-Hinata-Dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica y causándole un pequeño sonrojo-Te agradezco mucho el favor que estas por hacerme, te aseguro que te lo recompensaré por ello-La pelirosa sonrió al ver la cara roja de la ojiperla al escuchar eso-Confió en que podrás vencer rápidamente a esa chica-Se dejó caer en el terreno, mientras los gennin miraban alrededor esperando por el otro equipo, el rubio permanecía recostado con los brazos cruzados debajo de su nuca y con los ojos cerrados, pero de un momento a otro los abrió completamente y de un salto se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a sus gennin-No esperaba su presencia en estos momentos, me disculpo por mi falta de educación señor-Los tres menores miraron hacia donde se dirigía el rubio, y se sorprendieron de ver de pie frente a ellos al propio hokage, se apresuraron a realizar una reverencia por su presencia-.

-Hokage-sama-Murmuró cada uno de ellos-.

-Minato miró un poco molesto a su hijo, él nunca le había reprendido por su falta de modales, el mismo chico asumió que debía comportarse de manera tan severa delante suyo, pero ya no podía decir nada sobre ello, el chico lo hacia en toda ocasión en la que él le encontrará de aquella manera, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró a los cuatro frente a él-¿Dónde se encuentra el equipo ocho?-Cuestionó al no verlos por ningún lado-.

-Esperamos por su llegada señor-Contestó el rubio- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de su presencia en este lugar?-Los gennin se preguntaban cual seria la razón del por que el rubio trataba de manera tan profesional y fría a su propio padre, mientras el hokage lo miró por un momento antes de contestar-.

-He venido a ver si tus sospechas son ciertas, si esa chica pierde en la prueba que le pondrás, no quiero que los demás piensen que permití que la rebajaras a estudiante solamente por complacer los desplantes del hijo del hokage-El menor mordió su labio mientras miraba a su padre-.

-Comprendo, le aseguro que no es un simple desplante, no tendrá que dar explicación alguna a los miembros del concejo-Hizo una reverencia y dirigió una mirada sonriente a sus estudiantes, quienes miraban extrañados la escena delante de ellos-Esperemos un poco más la llegada del equipo ocho, estoy seguro que no deben tardar en llegar, mientras eso sucede, pueden sentarse a descansar un poco, continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento cuando esto termine-Los tres asintieron sin chistar y se sentaron en el césped, tratando de comportarse frente al hokage, quien los miraba un poco divertido-.

-Vamos chicos, no se comporten como robots, no me enojaré si actúan de manera normal, me gusta ver a los jóvenes actuar de acuerdo al lugar en el que se encuentran-Les sonrió, mirando a cada uno de ellos, tomó asiento junto a los chicos y miró por un momento al rubio menor, para después dirigirse nuevamente a los gennin-Quiero que me den su opinión sobre el desempeño que Naruto en este equipo-Los gennin se miraron entre ellos con emoción reflejada en sus ojos, mientras el rubio observaba la interacción de los cuatro frente a él-.

-Suspiró-_Hokage-sama siempre ha sido tan amable con las demás personas, quisiera que por lo menos una vez me demostrará un poco de cariño, pero…eso no es posible, mucho menos cuando su hijo, al que debería de mostrar cariño, es la misma arma que creo para defender esta aldea-._

-Bueno, comenzaré yo-Habló la pelirosa recibiendo la mirada azulada de ambos rubios y de sus compañeros-Como usted mismo sabrá, apenas hemos convivido muy poco con su hijo, pero me parece que será un buen sensei, bueno, quitando el hecho de que es de nuestra misma edad, pero se ha esforzado en no ser una persona muy severa con nosotros-Sonrió mirando al rubio menor quien le regalaba una mirada de agradecimiento-.

-Yo creo que Naruto será un buen sensei, y me siento honrado desde el momento en el que usted le permitió ser el encargado del equipo, mi hermano me ha comentado que será una buena influencia para mi y mi desarrollo como shinobi-Fue el turno del pelinegro de hablar, haciendo sonreír al hokage-.

-Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, espero que pronto me demuestres tus avances-Miró a Hinata y esta se sonrojo un poco, bajó la mirada y jugando con sus dedos comenzó a hablar-.

-L-le agradezco mucho el haber per-permitido a Naruto-kun convertirte en nuestro sensei…ha-hasta ahora, ha hecho un buen trabajo, estoy se-segura que e-estará orgulloso del trabajo que hará con nosotros, y-yo…yo me comprometo a alcanzar los estándares que confió que tendría al p-permitirme estar en el mismo equipo que su hijo-Naruto bajó la mirada, y le hokage sonrió-.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes tres harán un buen trabajo –Se puso de pie y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo, miró hacia uno de los árboles del área de entrenamiento-Esperábamos su presencia, desde hace unos minutos-Miró con una severa mirada al equipo ocho, mientras estos, especialmente los gennin lo miraban un poco sorprendidos-.

-Lamento la demora yondaime-sama, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente antes de llegar-Informó la jounin, mirando atentamente al equipo siete, recibiendo una pequeña reverencia por parte del menor de los Namikaze, correspondiendo al gesto-_Debo suponerme que él es el jounin sensei del equipo siete, ahora comprendo que es lo que yondaime-sama quería decir, nadie sabia el cargo que el chico lleva-._

-Kiba miró con una ceja arqueada a su sensei-Si el inconveniente es el que tuvimos que esperar a que Amy llegara, Kurenai-sensei, entonces creo que si, tuvimos un inconveniente en el trayecto-Kurenai le miró reprobatoriamente-.

-Hey-Llamó la de cabellos violetas-Tenia que arreglarme correctamente, una chica debe mostrar sus encantos naturales, además, no veía la necesidad de llegar a la hora en la que ese presumido me citó, todos nosotros sabemos que tengo el nivel necesario para ser una kunoichi-Se dirigió al hokage y con algo de coquetería le habló-Le aseguró hokage-sama que tengo el nivel necesario para ser una gennin, inclusive me atrevo a decir que alcanzó el nivel de un chunin, la razón de esta tonta prueba es que su respetable hijo se ha encaprichado conmigo y ahora quiere rebajarme el rango-Minato enarco una ceja y miró por un segundo a su hijo, recibiendo un leve guiño por parte de este-.

-Me imaginó que debes ser Minamoto Amy, ¿cierto?-La chica asintió enérgicamente-Bien, pues, esa es la razón de la que he venido, quiero saber si las observaciones de mi respetable hijo son ciertas, considero que su palabra es la misma que la de un jounin experimentado y quiero creer que lo que él me dijo es cierto, y si no llegase a ser de esa manera, te aseguro que lo someteré a un entrenamiento intensivo, no puedo permitir que cometa faltas de este tamaño-Miró al rubio-Demos comienzo a la prueba que tienes preparada-El pequeño asintió-.

-Lo único que pienso realizar, es un combate-Amy abrió los ojos enormemente, señalando al chico acusatoriamente-.

-Eso sería demasiado injusto, se supone que eres un jounin al ser un sensei, de esa manera fácilmente me rebajaras el rango-Un suspiró de fastidio escapó de la boca del rubio menor-.

-Un ninja no debe preocuparse si su batalla es injusta o no, en el campo de batalla siempre nos encontraremos con ninjas más fuertes que nosotros, y no podemos negarnos a una batalla solamente por creerlos superiores o inferiores a nosotros-El hokage asintió-Pero, pensé que dirías eso, y en verdad, no quiero que pienses que será injusta la pelea-Miró a la ojiperla, quién, con un poco de nerviosismo se acercó al rubio-Por esa razón, Hinata será tu oponente-.

-Bien, esto si será fácil, ella siempre ha sido una de las más débiles de la clase, no entiendo como es que consiguió uno de los más altos rangos de la clase, pero la venceré fácilmente-Tomó una posición de ataque-.

-Como quieras, pero recuerdo haberte dicho que no debes subestimar a tus oponentes por muy fuertes débiles que creas que son-Miró a la kunoichi junto a él y posó una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco-da lo mejor de ti, demuéstrale que no debe de subestimarte-La chica asintió mientras se colocaba en la posición del taijutsu de su familia, el rubio caminó hasta posarse junto a su padre-Creo que se ha dado cuenta que esta pelea es innecesaria, pero de cualquier manera, necesito darles una lección a ambas-El rubio hokage asintió sin voltear a verle-.

-La arrogancia y el prejuicio son los peores enemigos de un ninja, has tomado una sabia decisión al solicitar este encuentro, eso me demuestra que has avanzado muy bien en tus habilidades de observación, estoy orgulloso-El pequeño abrió los ojos, no creyendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, miró al hokage, quien miraba con atención la próxima batalla-.

-_¿Dijo que estaba orgulloso?, seguramente escuche mal, o tal vez, dijo que estaba orgulloso de que su arma ha progresado, si, eso debe ser, no debo de hacerme falsas ilusiones-_Miró a su estudiante y espero a que alguna diera el primer pasó-.

-Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma cobarde de la academia-Amy ser lanzó contra ella en una posición de taijutsu, tratando de golpear el estómago de la ojiperla, pero en un simple movimiento a la derecha, Hinata lo esquivó, moviendo ágilmente su palma extendida contra una de las piernas de la de cabellos morados, haciéndola caer duramente contra el suelo, Amy dio una voltereta en el suelo hasta ponerse de pie nuevamente, alejada solamente un poco de su contrincante-Eso fue suerte-Murmuró, sacando un par de kunais de su estuche y lanzándolos contra la chica, quien, sin la necesidad de activar su línea de sangre, los esquivó con relativa facilidad, haciendo que estos siguieran su trayectoria hasta estrellarse junto a la cabeza del hokage, quien ni siquiera se inmutó por el paso de estos junto a él-Deja de moverte de una vez-Exigió, sacando esta vez unos cuantos shurikens, que de igual manera lanzó contra la peliazul y de nueva cuenta fueron esquivados, terminando en la mano izquierda del rubio menor, al dirigirse estos hacia sus otros dos estudiantes-.

-Hinata-Llamó Naruto, obteniendo levemente la atención de la ojiperla, quién seguía atenta a los movimientos de su adversario-Termina de una vez con esto, estoy seguro que hokage-sama tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar viendo esta pelea-La chica asintió, sacó un kunai de su estuche y a una velocidad demasiado rápida para la gennin frente a ella, pero demasiado lenta para los jounin, se colocó detrás de Amy, con el kunai en su cuello-Bien, esto ha terminado-Anunció, acercándose a la de ojos perlas-Lo hiciste muy bien, Hinata-Felicitó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual sonrió enormemente, el rubio miró tanto a su padre como a la otra jounin-Espero que con esto haya quedado claro mi punto-Ambos asintieron, él miró a Shino y se acercó a él-Lamento haber dejado sin un miembro a tu equipo, Aburame-san-.

-No debes disculparte, desde un principio sabía que algo así sucedería-El hokage miró a la Minamoto, y se acercó a ella-.

-Bien, creo que lo que mi honorable hijo sospecho era la verdad, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero en verdad careces de las principales habilidades que un gennin debe tener, para comenzar, tu base de taijutsu es menor ala de un estudiante de academia, y bien, creo que para estas alturas deberías saber que no es recomendable utilizar kunai o shuriken en un espacio reducido como el que utilizaron para pelear, y creo que si la batalla hubiera durado más tiempo, hubiera pensado severamente en crear un nuevo plan de trabajo para los chunin de la academia-El rubio menor ahogo una carcajada, mientras que el del clan Inuzuka comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, el hokage miró a ambos equipos-Pueden retirarse, me encargaré de conseguir un gennin que reemplace el espacio que quedará libre en tu equipo Kurenai, Naruto, tu equipo puede retirarse también, por lo visto, es lo suficientemente capacitado para comenzar con misiones a partir de mañana, preséntense en mi oficina a las nueve de la mañana, y por cierto…-Miró al equipo siete y al ocho-Queda prohibido que alguno de ustedes mencione el hecho de que naruto es un jounin, necesito que su nivel quedé como un secreto-Todos asintieron, él dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar-Naruto, el entrenamiento de la tarde queda suspendido, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

-Como usted diga, yondaime-sama- El rubio desapareció en un rayo de luz amarilla, dejando sorprendidos a los gennin, Naruto miró a Kurenai, dio un pequeño suspiró-Lamento que esto haya pasado-Confesó, mientras la de cabellos morados se alejaba refunfuñando quien sabe que cosas, miró a los restantes miembros del equipo ocho-Pero, creo sinceramente que fue lo mejor para su equipo, no avanzarían lo suficiente teniendo a u integrante como ella dentro-.

-Lo sé-Contesto la de ojos rojos, sorprendiendo un poco sal rubio-Estaba consciente de esa situación, pero no podía hacer nada, tanto Kiba como Shino se merecían pasar, y por culpa de ella no los regresaría a la academia-Naruto sonrió enormemente-.

-Le aseguró, que hokage-sama encontrará a una persona que sea digna del empeño que sus alumnos muestran-Hizo una reverencia y se preparaba para acercarse a sus alumnos, pero la mano de la jounin lo detuvo, giro nuevamente a verla-.

-Cuida de Hinata por favor-El rubio enarco una ceja y le miró sin comprender-Esperaba que ella se encontrará en mi equipo, pero creo que le hará mejor el estar junto a ti-Dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a sus alumnos, los gennin del equipo siete se acercaron al rubio, mirando la dirección en el que el otro equipo se había ido-.

-Bien chicos, han escuchado la orden de Hokage-sama, pueden regresar a casa, a partir de mañana comenzaremos con las misiones y su entrenamiento-.

-Espero que tu idea de entrenamiento sea muy diferente a la de calentamiento, no creo poder soportar un entrenamiento que sea más pesado que lo de hoy-El rubio se rió ante el comentario de la de cabellos rosas-.

-Trataré de mantener un nivel menor al de hoy, no quiero que terminen en el hospital por culpa mía-.

-Creo que iré a casa, mi madre, me pidió llegar un poco temprano-El Uchiha se alejó de ellos-¿me acompañan?-Preguntó a los demás miembr5os de su equipo-Estoy seguro que le alegrará que vayan para el almuerzo-La cara de Sakura se iluminó al escuchar esto-.

-Yo iré-Comentó, colgándose del brazo del pelinegro, mientras este suspiraba con fastidio-.

-Vamos Hinata, tú también-Insistió, no quería estar solo con la Haruno-.

-E-está bien, ó agachando el rostro, lentamente los tres miraron al rubio, quien llevo una mano a su nuca-.

-¿Vienes?-Pregunto Sakura-.

-Creo que tendré que rechazar su invitación, me quedaré un poco más, estoy seguro que Hokage-sama me reprenderá si pierdo un poco la forma-Los otros asintieron, y se fueron rumbo al barrio Uchiha, esperando obtener algo de comer por parte de la madre el ojinegro, cuando los hubo perdido de vista, suspiró con un poco de alivio-Creo que por fin tengo un poco tiempo para entrenar a solas, necesito poner a prueba el nuevo jutsu que pienso crear-Miró su mano por unos momentos-Si lo que Kakashi me dijo una vez, el rasengan de Minato-sama está incompleto, y si puedo alcanzar la perfección de este, podre demostrarle a hokage-sama, que puedo superarlo, sin al necesidad de utilizar el poder que me brindó-Apretó su mano derecha fuertemente-Debo demostrarle a él y a la aldea completa, que no soy solamente un arma para defender este pueblo, soy Naruto Namikaze, y superaré al hombre más fuerte de Konoha-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola, aquí está el cuarto capitulo, bien, como creo que se habrán dado cuenta, no revisé la ortografía, termine el capitulo en un café internet, por lo cual no me dio tiempo de revisarlo, ¿qué les pareció?, espero no haberlos defraudado con el capitulo, y espero con ansias sus observaciones del mismo, bien, hasta ahí, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Quinto capitulo**_

-El equipo siete se había reunido en el campo número tres a la misma hora que el día anterior, en el mismo momento en el que habían llegado, el rubio los había puesto a realizar un muy ligero calentamiento, esto según la opinión del chico, pero para los gennin, era casi el mismo infierno del día anterior, cuando hubieron terminado con eso, y casi con todo el aliento de los recién graduados, comenzó una leve apreciación de las habilidades de cada uno, enfrentando a unos contra otros, utilizando solamente taijutsu, era el turno de Sasuke de enfrentarse en contra de la Hyuga, Sakura tomó asiento junto a él, mientras su mirada se dedicaba a estudiar cada uno de los movimientos de ambos, para su sorpresa y alegría, se dio cuenta que ambos se encontraban en una buena base de ese tema, desvió su mirada hacia la chica que lo acompañaba, y comenzó a analizar cada una de las posibilidades que podría tener en su enseñanza, al parecer, era la única que no dominaba a la perfección el taijutsu, solamente sabía las bases de este pero no dominaba absolutamente ninguna postura, su atención regresó a la batalla, al escuchar el leve quejido que Sasuke soltó al impactar por tercera vez consecutiva en el suelo, claro está, que él también había enviado a ese lugar a su compañera, las mismas veces seguidas, Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos siendo seguido por Sakura deteniendo de esta manera la demostración de sus estudiantes-Bien hecho chicos, vamos a sentarnos, tenemos que hablar un poco -Los cuatro tomaron asiento haciendo un pequeño circulo, Naruto sonreía observando las caras de los gennin, al final de una revisión rápida a cada uno de ellos, comenzó a hablar- Bien, según lo que he visto, tendremos que reforzar un poco su taijutsu, especialmente con Sakura, me apena mucho decirlo, pero eres la única que parece tener problemas en ello-Sakura asintió, ella estaba consciente de que eso era una gran debilidad en ella, y también de que Naruto se daría cuenta de esto-En cuanto a ustedes dos, manejan las bases correctamente, parece ser que su nivel de taijutsu se equipara con el de un chunnin bajo,pero si vamos a ser un equipo de ataque como Hokage-sama lo quiere, necesitan mejorar ese nivel-Bajo la cabeza mirando al piso-_Especialmente, cuando querrá probar que tal sensei puedo llegar a ser, estoy seguro que incluirá a nuestro equipo en los siguientes exámenes chunnin, los cuales serán en alrededor de seis meses-_.

-Eso no será ningún problema, ¿cierto chicas?, podremos con esto, seremos un equipo de los más fuertes que esta generación pudo tener-Sasuke comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las chicas-.

-Además, contigo como profesor y con tus calentamientos, estoy segura que pronto mejoraremos bastante-Ella y Sasuke comenzaron a reír, mientras Hinata sonreía levemente-.

-Bien, bien, dejen de reír de una vez-Miró hacia el cielo y se puso de pie-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos por nuestra primera misión, a Hokage-sama no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, así que vamos de una vez-Los gennin se miraron entre ellos sin comprender al rubio-.

-N-Naruto-kun, to-todavía falta más de media hora para que la cita con yondaime-sama se lleve a cabo-El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, haciéndola sonrojar y a sus compañeros reír por su reacción-.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso mismo quiero irme ahora, iremos a comer a Ichiraku, y si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la reunión-Sin esperar contestación alguna, comenzó su marcha hacia la aldea, mientras sus estudiantes miraban su espalda-.

-Vaya, creo que eso de ser un aficionado por la puntualidad y el ramen no era mentira-Sasuke asintió a las palabras de Sakura, mientras esta se aferraba con un salto a su brazo, el chico solamente suspiro en molestia, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquello, después de todo tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, al parecer convivirían por un largo tiempo, y a menos que ella desistiera de hacer eso, él tendría que vivir con sus constantes acosos-.

-Sigamos al come ramen-Murmuró con un poco de fastidio, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante, el único lugar al que irían a almorzar sería ese lugar, se preparaba mentalmente para comer diariamente ramen -.

-Media hora después, los cuatro miembros del equipo siete caminaban por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, los gennin observando un poco sorprendidos a su sensei, el cual caminaba completamente feliz al haber terminado con cinco platos de miso ramen-En serio Naruto, ¿cómo haces para estar tan delgado después de comer todo eso?, si fueras tan amable de decírmelo, creo que seré capaz de dejar de hacer dieta-Naruto rió levemente-.

-Creo que todo lo que consumo se elimina con mi entrenamiento, consiguete un entrenamiento de por lo menso diez horas diarias y no necesitaras nunca más una dieta-A Sakura el recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensar en entrenar diez horas diarias, se detuvo al ver que el rubio hacia lo mismo, ya se encontraban frente a la oficina del Hokage, con suma cautela, el ojiazul tocó la puerta, esperando el consentimiento del rubio mayor para poder entrar-.

-Adelante Naruto, los estaba esperando-El rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio ante eso, le molestaba el que el yondaime pareciera saber en donde se encontraba, era como si tuviera un radar sobre él las veinticuatro horas del día, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a su equipo y cerrando la puerta tras de si, encaro al Hokage quién sonreía amablemente hacia ellos-Me alegra ver que han venido por su primera misión-Extendió un pergamino que entregó a su hijo, indicándole que lo leyera inmediatamente-Esta será su primera misión, es de rango D, como todas las que realizarán hasta que su jounin sensei y yo consideremos que son capaces de realizar alguna de mayor rango-Sakura se acercó al rubio, quien leía con una media sonrisa los detalles de su misión-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que haremos?, ¿informar y escoltar a esa chica?-Sakura miró con incredulidad al Hokage, quien sonreía ante ellos-.

-Así es, cuando terminen su misión, pueden regresar por otra si gustan, depende de su disposición el cuantas pueden hacer en un día, cuando lleguen a las diez o quince de rango D, puedo considerar darles algo más complicado-Las caras de Sasuke y Sakura se iluminaron al escuchar esto, y, tomando la mano de su sensei y de su otra compañera, hicieron una leve reverencia al rubio mayor y salieron disparados de su oficina-.

-_Pobre hijo mío, creo que fue una mala idea el decirle eso a sus alumnos-._

_----------------------_

-Una enorme nube de humo se movía rápidamente por las calles de la aldea, haciendo que la mayoría de sus habitantes viera con preocupación aquello, dentro de esta, un ojinegro y una chica de cabello rosa, llevaban jalando con ellos a unos muy mareados compañeros, el rubio, quién ya se había cansado de ser llevado de aquella manera, en un rápido movimiento, aferro su mano libre, la derecha, en un poste de luz, deteniendo el loco avance de su equipo, Sakura, quien era la más cercana a él, frenó sorpresivamente, haciendo que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo, jalando a la ojiperla que llevaba en la otra mano, ocasionando con esto, que los tres se estamparan contra el duro suelo, en su boca se formó una gran "0", al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente se acercó a ellos ayudándoles a levantarse, levantó primero a la pelirrosa y al chico, y al asegurarse que se encontraba bien, se dirigió a la ojiperla, quien seguía boca abajo, quejándose levemente-Lo siento por eso Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó al levantarle, pero, guardo todo lo demás que tenía que decir, al ver el rostro de la chica, en su frente, tenía una pequeña herida, de donde comenzaba a salir sangre, al igual que de su nariz, dio la vuelta y miró directamente a sus otros dos gennin, quienes giraron su rostro hacia otra dirección, tratando de evadir la dura mirada de su sensei, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación, miró nuevamente a la chica, quien había bajado el rostro-Vamos Hina, levanta tu cara, déjame ver que te sucedió-Al escuchar la forma en la que el rubio la había llamado, sus orejas se tornaron completamente rojas, levantó lentamente el rostro, encarando a un preocupado rubio, quién revisaba atentamente sus heridas-.

-E-estoy bien Naruto-kun-Murmuró, tratando de hacer que su mirada azulina se desviara de su rostro-.

-Llevó una mano a su bolsillo derecho y de él sacó un pañuelo de color naranja, el cual utilizó para limpiar un poco de la sangre que seguía saliendo-Ahora lo estarás, espera un poco-Su rostro se torno en uno lleno de concentración, mientras juntaba chacra de color azul en ellas, los ojos de los novatos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras él dirigía sus manos, una a la frente y la otra a la nariz de la chica, aplicó un poco más de chacra en las manos, y de un momento a otro, las heridas habían sanado, llevó nuevamente el pañuelo al lugar donde había un poco de sangre, y luego le sonrió-Listo, estas como nueva-Comentó, miró a sus otros dos estudiantes-Ahora, pídanle una disculpa-Ambos se miraron entre si-.

-Fue culpa tuya Naruto, tú nos detuviste de esa manera tan bruta-Como si hubiera sido un golpe contra él, agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso, miró nuevamente a la peliazul-.

-Cierto, eso fue culpa mía, lo siento mucho Hinata-La chica se puso completamente roja, y agachó la cabeza-.

-N-no t-te preocupes por ello-Murmuró en voz sumamente baja, que apenas los demás pudieron escuchar-.

-Bien, eso no importa ahora, ¿qué es eso que hiciste?-Sakura se ganó la atención de su sensei y compañeros con esa pregunta el rubio sonrió-.

-Eso, fue ninjutsu médico, Yondaime insistió en que aprendiera algo antes de convertirme en jounin, pero no puedo hacer gran cosa con él, se necesita de un perfecto control de chacra, el cual no poseo, lo único que puedo hacer, es cerrar heridas menores, agradezcan que esto no fue grave, si no hubiéramos tenido que llevar a Hinata al hospital, y en estos momentos estaríamos recibiendo una reprimenda por parte del hokage-.

-Si, si, lo que digas-Murmuró Sasuke desviando la mirada tratando de sonar aburrido-.

-El rubio sonrió, y comenzó a ver el lugar en el que se encontraban, con un suspiro más, miró nuevamente a los tres que le miraban esperando sus palabras-¿Alguno de ustedes, de casualidad, leyó la dirección, o por lo menos, el nombre de nuestro objetivo?-La de ojos verdes miró al ojinegro, quién negó-Lo sospeché, estamos en el lado contrario de donde queda su casa –La ojiperla miró a sus compañeros con una pequeña sonrisa al verlos agachar el rostro-.

-Bien, lo bueno de esto, es que no tenemos una hora fija para realizar la misión, ¡vayamos a buscar a Hanna-chan!-Anunció con alegría renovada, haciendo que los tres se miraran entre si-.

-¿Hanna-chan?-Preguntaron a la vez, mirando curiosos como el rubio emprendía marcha hacia otra dirección-.

--------------------

-La paz que días anteriores había disfrutado en su casa, en estos momentos se había terminado, sus sobrinas habían terminado su año escolar hace algunos días, lo cual hacía que permanecieran en casa todo el día, haciéndole perder toda sus paciencia al escucharles pelear o gritar al jugar a ser un ninja, su casa era grande, pero no demasiado como la de las familias ricas de Konoha, tenía dos hermanos y dos hermanas, ella era la cuarta en haber nacido, pero al tratar con su única hermana menor, pareciera que ella era la chica, pues su hermana menor, por dos años, Anna, parecía ser mayor que ella, al gritarle y mandarle como una jefa, sus otros hermanos eran, la mayor, Haruko, se había casado hacia ya unos años con un comerciante, y ambos tenían ahora dos hijas, la mayor de cinco y la menor de tres, los dos habían decidido quedarse a vivir con sus padres, el segundo era Souta, era un ninja de nivel chunnin que se había casado también hacia pocos años con una hermosa chica civil, y al igual que la mayor, habían decidido quedarse a vivir ahí, tenían una niña también de cinco años y su esposa estaba embarazada del segundo hijo, el mediano era Hiroto, quien se encontraba soltero por el momento, se dedicaba a atender una famosa tienda de armas en la aldea, propiedad de sus padres, su hermana menor, Anna, se encontraba por entrar en el último año de academia, con la intensión de convertirse, al igual que ella, en una gennin.

Ella era una chica de trece años, hacía un año atrás, había salido de la academia ninja y orgullosamente, había pasado el examen que su jounin sensei le había puesto, pero, desgraciadamente, en una misión de rango C fuera de la aldea, un jounin de otra aldea había atacado a su equipo, ocasionando que ella se rompiera una pierna junto con su mano derecha, lo cual le causo, salirse de su anterior equipo y descansar hasta ser capaz de regresar a servir a la aldea, pero todo el tiempo que estuvo inactiva recuperándose no fue en vano para ella, mejoró su control de chacra y perfeccionó un poco más su especialidad, se especializaba en búsqueda, había desarrollado una técnica especial que le permitía el ver, gracias a un aparato que sus hermanos le ayudaron a construir, los residuos de chacra que el enemigo dejaba al huir, era buena en genjutsu al poseer un buen control de chacra y taijutsu, no sabía mucho sobre ninjutsu, pero su hermano Souta se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle algunas en su tiempo libre, al igual que su hermano Hiroto, quien le había enseñado sobre el manejo de las diferentes armas ninja. Hacia unos meses que el medico ninja le había permitido regresar a su servicio ninja, pero hasta ahora, hokage-sama no había encontrado un equipo en el cual pudiera entrar, se sentía sumamente decepcionada por ello, ella estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarles a todos, especialmente a sus molestos hermanos, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar el papel de kunoichi, no por nada había sido una de las mejores graduadas de su generación, siendo solamente aplicada por el genio de la familia Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, a quien, por cierto, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por hacerla menos solamente por ser mujer y no pertenecer a algún clan de la aldea.

-Suspiro con algo de resignación, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, sentada en las escaleras que daban al estanque tras su casa-Creo que tendré que soportar nuevamente a mis sobrinas estas vacaciones-El ruido de alguien corriendo llamó su atención, giro su cabeza en la dirección donde los pasos se encontraban, encontrando a una de sus sobrinas corriendo hacia ella-¿Qué sucede Yuuna-chan?-Preguntó, ella era una de las más tranquilas, y con las que mejor se llevaba de toda su casa, incluyendo hermanos, sobrinos y padres, y le extrañaba el hecho de que llegará corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba-.

-La pequeña de cinco años, se detuvo a tomar aire, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa-Te buscan en la entrada Hanna-Eso era algo que detestaba de sus sobrinas, no le tenían el debido respeto por ser su tía-El chico rubio me dijo algo sobre un equipo o algo así, me pidió que te llamará-Los ojos de Hanna se abrieron de manera asombrosa, mientras soltaba una carrera a la entrada de su casa, dejando un poco sorprendida a su sobrina-Creo que le diré a tío Souta que me enseñe a correr de esa manera-Se encogió de hombros, y brincando alegremente, regresó a donde se encontraba anteriormente, tratando de encontrar a su hermana pequeña y prima-.

-Corría rápidamente por los pasillos de su casa, ya había tirado accidentalmente a su hermana Anna, y aún podía escuchar sus gritos de enfado para con ella, pero eso no le importaba, si el mensaje de Yuuna-chan era correcto, el hokage le había encontrado por fin un equipo, y podía regresar a realizar misiones, se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, y abrió esta, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentará un poco al ver de quién se trataba-Asakura Hanna-Saludó sonriente un rubio frente a ella, al salir de su estupor, se apresuró a realizar una reverencia ante esa presencia -.

-N-Naruto-sama-Correspondió a su saludo, y luego hizo otra reverencia al darse cuenta que el chico no iba solo-Bu-buenos días a ustedes también, U-Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san, chica de cabellos rosas-Una carcajada se ahogó en la boca de los dos hombres en el lugar, mientras Sakura miraba a la chica frente a ella con una gotita en la cabeza, se trataba de una chica, un poco más alta que ella de largo cabello castaño atado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran de un verde más oscuro que el de ella, llevaba puesto una blusa de color negro ajustada al cuerpo, mientras que debajo de esta, se dejaba ver una camisa de red, típica de los ninjas, su pantalón era un pescador de color rosa claro, junto con sus sandalias ninja de color negro al igual que la blusa, llevaba su itai-ate en el brazo derecho, en su cuello portaba un collar ajustado en forma de un sol negro, la chica, se veía simpática, pero por lo que pudo apreciar, era algo torpe al hablar con las personas-.

-Buenos días Asakura-san, espero que su sobrina le haya dicho bien mi mensaje-Ella se centró nuevamente en el rubio, bajando la cara llena de pena-.

-E-en realidad, so-solo me dijo algo sobre un equipo, y fue todo-El rubio comenzó a reír-.

-Eso creí, bien-La chica levanto levemente el rostro, escuchando atentamente lo que el Namikaze le diría-Hokage-sama me ha enviado junto con mi nuevo equipo, a informarte que ha encontrado un equipo para ti-La cara de la chica se iluminó-Y según este pergamino, es uno en el que encajarás perfectamente, se trata de un equipo de búsqueda, estarás junto con un Aburame y un Inuzuka, creo que tu jounin sensei ya se encuentra enterado de esto, así que por favor, me gustaría que me acompañaras al campo en el que se encuentran entrenando en estos momentos-Ella asintió emocionada-.

-Permítanme un momento, necesito tomar mi equipo ninja, y avisar a mis padres, saldré en cinco minutos-Y como una ráfaga de aire, entró nuevamente en su casa, dejando levemente sorprendidos a los gennin-.

-Guau, me preguntó, ¿siempre se emocionará tanto por las cosas?-Sasuke preguntó, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su sensei-.

--------------------

-El equipo ocho se reunía a unos campos de donde el equipo siete tenía sus prácticas, en estos momentos, Kurenai se encontraba con sus únicos dos estudiantes, practicando un poco sobre su base de taijutsu, no podían ir a solicitar misiones ya que les hacia falta un miembro, y ante las protestas del miembro Inuzuka, habían decidido entrenar un poco, veía atentamente la forma de pelea de cada uno de los dos muchachos frente a ella, estudiando la mejor manera de mejorar sus movimientos, pero, unas cuantas presencias de chacra la hicieron desviar su mirada, se sorprendió al ver llegar al equipo siete acompañado de una chica más, saludó con una reverencia a los recién llegados, mientras sus estudiantes se acercaban a ella igual de extrañados por la llegada de ellos-¿A qué debo su presencia el día de hoy, Namikaze-san?-Preguntó con curiosidad, sin embrago, observo una ligera mueca en la cara del rubio al mencionar su apellido-.

-Hum, preferiría que me llamará Naruto, Kurenai-san, y bueno, el hecho de que estemos aquí, creí que hokage-sama ya se lo había dicho-Ella negó con la cabeza-Bien, entonces, creo que se los diré-Con una sonrisa, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la distraída chica, quién soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa, haciendo reír al rubio-Ella es Hanna Asakura, y de hoy en adelante, según la aprobación del yondaime hokage, será el cuarto miembro del equipo ocho-Una sonrisa avergonzada cruzó el rostro de la castaña, mientras esta hacia una reverencia a su nuevo equipo-.

-Espero ser un buen miembro en este equipo-Murmuró, recibiendo miradas de los demás integrantes, Kurenai le sonrió, Kiba y Akamaru la observaban de pies a cabeza, mientras Shino simplemente asintió, la mirada de Kiba sobre ella comenzaba a incomodarla, llevó sus manos a su cabello tratando de hacer que su nuevo compañero detuviera su examen, varias veces pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello en un acto nervioso, hasta que su paciencia se terminó, encaró al chico y con severidad, habló-¿Te molestaría dejar de verme?, es incomodo-El Inuzuka la miró y luego sonrió-.

-Está bien, solamente me preguntaba en que te especializabas, no se nota a simple vista, ¿cierto Akamaru?-El perrito blanco ladró, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza por parte de su amo-.

-Creo que nuestra misión ha terminado, nos retiramos-Avisó, llamando la atención de su equipo y del ocho, inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, Kiba se le acercó mirándolo acusadoramente-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de mirada-.

-¿Dijiste misión?, ¿eso era una misión?-Sasuke comenzó a reír-.

-Claro que sí Inuzuka, esa fue nuestra primera misión de rango D, y al paso que vamos, pronto conseguiremos una de mayor rango, mientras que ustedes, dudó mucho que reciban una en algún tiempo, acaban de completar el equipo-Sonrió arrogantemente al ver la cara de fastidio por parte de Kiba-.

-Basta Sasuke-Advirtió Naruto-Hanna-chan no será un problema para este equipo, es una buena kunoichi, he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con ella en una misión antes de que decidieran que debía descansar, fue mi primera misión como jounin, y creo que fue una de las mejores subordinadas que tuve, ¿cierto, Hanna-chan?-Miró a la chica quien sonreía ante su comentario-Espero que pronto consigan su primera misión, nos veremos luego chicos, Kurenai-san-Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que los gennin a su mando lo siguieran, dejando al equipo ocho para que se conocieran un poco-.

-Cuando estaban un poco alejados del otro equipo, Sakura se acercó a Hinata disimuladamente, tratando de que los dos muchachos no escucharán lo que diría-Ne Hinata, ¿no te parece que Naruto le tiene aprecio a esa chica?-Hinata no entendió a lo que ella se refería, y Sakura pudo darse perfecta cuenta al ver sus ojos llenos de confusión-Tsk, quiero decir, que tiene en un nivel muy elevado a esa tal Hanna, se atrevió a decir que era una de sus mejores subordinadas, ¿dónde quedamos nosotras entonces?, debemos hacer algo con eso, o solamente nos verá como simples gennin a su cargo, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, Hinata escuchaba todo eso con los ojos abiertos, y al escuchar la última pregunta, negó rápidamente-Entonces, hay que hacer algo al respecto, mira, esto haremos-Se acercó a ella, y comenzó a cuchichearle en el oído, mientras la de cabello azul simplemente asentía-_Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creíamos-_Dirigió disimuladamente una mirada al frente, encontrándose con la de Sasuke, a quién envió una sonrisa de triunfo, recibiendo una igual por parte del pelinegro_-Esto va a ser entretenido-._

------------------

-Su equipo había regresado a casa hacia unos momentos, en todo el día, y gracias a la insistencia de Sasuke y Sakura, habían realizado cuatro misiones, entre las cuales se encontraba el buscar a un extraño gato, que por cierto, terminó arañándolo completamente al momento de atraparlo, pero en fin, su día como sensei había terminado, ahora, comenzaba su tiempo como shinobi, el hokage regularmente llegaba a ese mismo campo para entrenarlo en unas tres horas más, por esa razón, mientras esperaba, decidió seguir con su entrenamiento del día anterior, Kakashi le había dicho, muchos años antes, que el rasengan que el hokage había inventado, estaba incompleto, y que el Namikaze, trataba de agregarle un poco de su chacra elemental, pero, por diversos problemas no había podido lograrlo, el chico sabía, que su elemento era el aire, así que desde ayer había tratado de juntar ambos, sin ningún tipo de resultado, esta vez, esperaba lograr algo, por lo menos antes de que "su padre", llegará, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se preparaba para comenzar, pero, algo llamó su atención, podía sentir una presencia detrás de un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, bajó sus manos a sus costados y sonrió-Vamos Hinata, es de mala educación espiar a las personas-Con alegría pudo escuchar el leve quejido que su alumna soltó al ser descubierta, lentamente, se acercó a donde ella se encontraba, sobra decir, que tenía la mirada gacha y sus dedos jugando entre ellos, eso le daba mucha ternura y risa al chico desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez en su equipo-Oh vamos, no te voy a hacer nada, no tienes por que actuar de esa manera-La chica le miró, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba sonrojada, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentará-.

-Na-Naruto-kun, la-lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento-Hizo una reverencia y se mantuvo en esa posición-_Sakura-san, ¿dónde estas?, dijiste que ambas vendríamos a hablar con él_-El rubio seguía mirándola, sin comprender su reacción_-Vamos, di algo Hinata, quedarás como una tonta frente a él_-Levantó su rostro y desviando levemente la mirada-Y-yo…y-yo quería pedirte u-un favor Naruto-kun-Balbuceo-.

-Vamos, dilo con confianza, sea lo que sea te ayudaré, no tienes por que preocuparte por decirlo-Le regaló una sonrisa haciendo que la chica lo mirará atentamente-.

-Al darse cuenta que el chico la observaba también, bajó el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices-Bu-bueno, te-tengo algunos problemas con técnicas q-que mi padre ha comenzado a enseñarme…y-yo quiero que él se de cuenta que no soy una inútil como muchas veces me ha dicho…y-yo-Mordió su labio, no tenía planeado decir aquello, pero no sabía que más decir, según lo que Sakura le había comentado que harían, era que ambas le pedirían entrenar más tiempo con él, para tratar de superarse y que él las viera como más que simples gennin bajo su cargo, levantó la mirada y encontró con una expresión de suma seriedad en la cara del chico-_Oh, creo que se ha dado cuenta que le mentí, _Y-yo…-Detuvo su disculpa al ver una sonrisa dirigida a ella-.

-¿Quieres demostrarle a tu padre que eres fuerte?, bien, yo te ayudaré, los padres no tienen derecho a tratarnos como simples inútiles solamente por que ellos son fuertes, les demostraremos que podemos hacer mucho más de lo que ellos esperan de nosotros, desde hoy, entrenaremos juntos, te ayudaré a hacerte más fuerte, ya lo verás dattebayo-Levantó su pulgar en el aire, haciendo sonreír a la chica-.

-_Naruto-kun…-._

_0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Hey, ¿cómo han estado?, yo perfectamente, preparándome para mi presentación final en la preparatoria, en la escuela en la que iba, cuando vas a graduarte, tienes que presentar un trabajo de investigación y exponerlo al final frente a mucha gente, y eso es lo que me falta, y sinceramente, no creo poder hacerlo bien, digamos que me da pánico al hablar frente a muchas personas, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que no haya sido aburrido, en especial en la parte donde adentro a la nueva integrante del equipo ocho a la historia, creo que algunos se dieron cuenta, pero lo diré de todos modos, ¡por primera vez me incluí en una de mis historias!, la introducción de mi personaje fue algo tediosa, pero, eso es parte de mi vida real, tengo dos hermanos y dos hermanas, y por el momento, los tres mayores tienen cada uno dos hijos, ¿cómo lo hicieron?, no quiero averiguarlo, pero parecían echar competencias a ver quien tenía hijos primero, bien, Hanna tendrá toda mi personalidad en el fic, y a los que digan que parece una copia mal hecha de Hinata, déjenme decirles que esa es mi personalidad, me pongo nerviosa al hablar con personas nuevas, pero esperen a que les tome confianza, y ya no me soportaran, Hanna tratará de jugar un triángulo amoroso entre el Naruhina, ya que desde que vió al rubio se enamoró de él (al igual que yo), pero no estorbará mucho que digamos, en más, no tendrá mucha participación que digamos, bien, basta de charla, creo que ya los aburrí, espero sus comentarios y que me digan si quito a mi personaje de escena, nos leemos pronto, y no tengan miedo de decirme lo que piensan, ja en.


	6. Chapter 6

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Sexto capitulo**_

-Bien chicos, creo que eso fue suficiente para el día de hoy, pueden descansar-Con una sonrisa, vio como sus tres estudiantes se dejaban caer al suelo pesadamente, sudando debido al ejercicio que acababan de realizar-Eso fue en verdad un gran avance, especialmente para Hinata y Sakura, al parecer, Sasuke tendrá que mejorar un poco más en su control de chacra-El pelinegro lo miró con odio, haciendole reír un poco más, ese día, les había comentado que no realizarían ningún tipo de misión durante todo el día, si no más bien, se dedicarían a realizar una práctica de control de chacra, que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos, que de la escalada de árboles, utilizando cierta cantidad de chacra en los pies, para su alegría y sorpresa, ese ejercicio había resultado sumamente fácil para ambas kunoichis a su cargo, pero no tanto así para el gennin, causando una gran frustración por parte de este, llevando a los tres integrantes del equipo siete, ha entrenar en eso durante la mayor parte del día, en estos momentos, Sasuke había dado un gran avance, llegando hasta más arriba de la mirad del árbol, pero ambos shinobis eran conscientes de que aún le faltaba un gran camino por recorrer, sin embargo, era el momento de que tanto la pelirosa como el ojinegro reversarán a sus respectivas casas, ya que el periodo de entrenamiento destinado al equipo completo había llegado a su final, por ser las cinco de la tarde, al ver que ya habían descansado lo suficiente, comenzó a hablar-Bien, creo que eso es todo por le día de hoy, pueden regresar a casa, y mañana, comenzaremos nuevamente a realizar misiones, necesitan adquirir más experiencia en el campo, así que espero que descansen lo suficiente, ya que además de las misiones, pienso centrarme en lo que hemos estado trabajando hasta el día de hoy-Y si que era mucho, ya que desde el día en que se habían convertido en el equipo número siete, había transcurrido un mes y medio-.

-Eso espero, por que necesito igualar el avance que ellas han tomado de mi, no es bueno que un shinobi sea superado tan fácilmente, especialmente un Uchiha-No quería sonar altanero ni nada por el estilo, pero, en realidad, si sentía que había sido superado por sus dos compañeras-.

-Bien, bien, Sasuke-kun, pero creo que no es para tanto, tú nos superas en muchas cosas a nosotras dos-Naruto y Hinata asintieron, haciendo brotar una sonrisa en la cara del Uchiha-Naruto, creo que me voy, si no me apresuro a mi casa, seguramente me quedaré dormida en este lugar-El rubio le sonrió amablemente-.

-Sasuke te acompañará parta que no te pase nada en los otros campos de entrenamiento-Comentó mirando al pelinegro, quién le miró con algo de fastidio-Sasuke, si quieres, puedes pedirle unos cuantos consejos a tu hermanos cuando llegue a casa, fue él el que me mostró como escañar árboles, y sinceramente, no era nada bueno en ello-.

-Tsk, bien lo haré, nos veremos mañana, Hinata, procura no cansarte demasiado, mañana necesitaremos tu ayuda en las misiones-La ojiperla asintió sonrojada, desde que había comenzado a entrenar con el rubio después de su entrenamiento normal, tenía la leve sospecha de que sus compañeros de equipo estaban enterados de ello, pero extrañamente, no se habían quejado del trato especial que el rubio le estaba dando, aunque, había momentos como este, en el que le mandaban ciertas indirectas, lo cual le hacía cuestionarse severamente la razón de la actitud de ellos, se encogió de hombros, al verlos marcharse, y lentamente, miró al rubio, quien se encontraba de pie junto a ella-.

-Tengo la leve sensación de que no me irá bien con ellos cuando decidan dejar de guardar silencio sobre nuestros entrenamientos, pero, mientras deciden protestar por ello, debemos avanzar lo más posible-Hinata asintió un poco apenada, al escuchar que tal vez el rubio tendría un poco más de trabajo si es que sus compañeros decidieran que también deseaban ser entrenados más profundamente-Hey Hinata, ¿tienes que regresar temprano a tu casa el día de hoy?-La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la ojiperla, el color rojo trepó rápidamente por sus mejillas al captar lo que esas palabras significaban-.

-N-no, e-en realidad, n-no tengo una hora estipulada para regresar a la mansión-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cara un poco avergonzada-.

-Eso es genial, ya que a partir de hoy, no tengo ningún tipo de entrenamiento con yondaime-sama en la tarde, así que, podemos alargar nuestro entrenamiento hasta la hora que desees-Las esperanza de que esa pregunta tuvieran otro significado se esfumo con la leve caída de la cabeza de la ojiperla-.

-Pe-pero, ¿n-no se suponía que t-tenías entrenamiento con hokage-sama todas las tardes?-El rubio asintió, cruzando sus brazos-.

-Eso se suponía, pero, tuvimos una leve charla ayer por la noche, me dijo que le parecía bien que me hiciera responsable por el crecimiento de uno de mis estudiantes, y que las prácticas quedaban canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, que utilizará el tiempo restante en mejorar tu nivel, pero que de cualquier manera, no me dejaría estar de perezoso, así que decidió doblar el peso en mis pesas, y que debía acostumbrarme a ellas, ya que en dos semanas volverá a doblar la cantidad-Levantó una de sus manos y unos de sus pies, donde llevaba respectivamente unas muñequeras de color caqui, y unos calentadores chicos de color negro, con pequeñas franjas naranjas-Había dejado mi entrenamiento con pesas hace casi ocho meses, pero, creo que me hará bien trabajar con ese peso, bueno, creo que lo hará al menos cuando me acostumbre a ellos-Comentó sonriendo, pasando una mano tras su cabeza-.

-Hinata sonrió avergonzada-Mu-muchas gracias p-por hacer esto por mí-Comentó-.

-Bah, no hay problema-Lentamente se colocó en una pose defensiva, mirando sonriente a la chica-Vamos Hinata, debemos comenzar de una vez con el entrenamiento, estuve pensando durante todo el día la manera de realizar contigo, una de las técnicas que vi utilizar a un Hyuga de la rama principal, estoy seguro, que si logramos que puedas realizar aquello, dejaras con la boca abierta al líder del clan Hyuga-.

-¿Sa-sabes el nombre de la técnica?-Preguntó dudosa-.

-Mmm, creo que dijo algo así como Kaiden, o kaiten, no lo recuerdo-La ojiperla abrió sus ojos, se trataba del giro celestial, ó sus ojos, se trataba del giro celestial, la técnica que muy pocas personas podían desarrollan dentro de su familia, ella nunca pensó que podría realizarla-Bien Hina, comienza a atacarme, veremos de una vez, lo que debemos modificar para comenzar con ese entrenamiento-.

------------------------

-La tarde se encontraba en todo su esplendor, y ella no podía estar más feliz, se encontraba al lado del chico más popular de su generación, y ambos acababan de dejar uno de sus más recientes planes en acción-_No puedo creer que en verdad funcionara-._

_Flash back_

-El día de su primera misión había llegado, y en esos momentos, se encontraban terminando con la segunda, la misión de grado D que se les había encomendado, se trataba solamente de pintar y arreglar unas cuantas cercas de una granja cercana, su jounin instructor se encontraba junto al Uchiha, mostrándole la manera correcta de acomodar la madera de la cerca, mientras ambas kunoichis comenzaban a pintar las que ya habían sido arregladas-Te digo que se hace de esta manera Sasuke, la madera debe estar colocada paralelamente a las otras, para que se encuentren al mismo nivel-Naruto se encontraba algo desesperado por la manera en la que su alumno lo miraba, con un aire de sabelotodo-.

-Y yo te digo, que quedaría mejor si antes de clavarlas en el suelo les colocáramos las tablas horizontales, para poder rápidamente unirlas-Lo retó con la mirada, recibiendo una de igual manera por parte del rubio, quién minutos después, suspiro con algo de resignación-.

-Bien, has lo que quieras, si no terminan la misión en dos horas, y si las cercas no quedan ordenadas correctamente, tendremos que dejar las misiones por el día de hoy, y las retomaremos hasta que yondaime-sama me lo indique-Se encogió de hombros, y dio media vuelta, después de todo, el jounin sensei no debía ayudar obligatoriamente en las misiones de rango D, así que decidió ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol cercano, se acomodó abiertamente, y después, sacó un libro de color azul de su porta shuriken, se leía en la portada "libro de bingo, países ninja", que aunque sus estudiantes hubieran alcanzado a leer el titulo, no habrían sabido de que trataba, Sakura se dio cuenta de que su compañera, al ver alejarse al rubio, se había colocado en la parte más cercana a donde él se encontraba, dejando a la pelirosa completamente sola, y segundos después, no soportando encontrarse sin hablar con nadie, se acercó al concentrado pelinegro, quién trataba de colocar correctamente la siguiente tabla-.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun-El ojinegro la miró con algo de fastidio, haciendole soltar una risita nerviosa-¿Estas enojado?-Preguntó, escuchando un suspiro salir de la boca de su compañero, quien comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza-.

-No estoy enojado, simple y sencillamente, creo que me encuentro un poco desesperado-Miró disimuladamente al rubio, quien daba vuelta a una de las páginas del libro-Siento, que este equipo, se ha convertido en una presión para él-Sakura lo miró confundida-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó, acercándose más para no ser escuchados, y figurando hacer su debido trabajo para no recibir alguna llamada de atención-.

-Verás, el día en el que nos enteramos que seriamos un equipo bajo su mando, hable con mi madre, y le pregunté lo que supiera sobre él, pero, ella solamente se encogió de hombros y me dijo "trata de ser amable con ese chico, se que al principio no te llevaras bien con él, pero, trata de hacerlo, no es fácil ser el hijo de un hombre tan poderoso en la aldea, y al mismo tiempo, tratar de salir de simplemente ser el hijo de él, le será difícil ser un sensei, por favor, ayúdale en lo que creas conveniente"-Finalizó con el discurso de su madre-El punto es, que en verdad creo que le resulta complicado ser un sensei, por lo que mi hermano me comentaba antes de que saliéramos de la academia, acostumbra a trabajar con personas mayores que él, casi nunca convivía con personas de su edad-.

-No se que quieras decir, pero, desde que nos conoció, nos a tratado bien, ha hablado normalmente con nosotros-El Uchiha asintió-.

-Tienes razón, pero, lo que creo, es que trata de actuar normal con nosotros, solamente trata de actuar como ha visto que los que trabajan con el actúan-Volvió a dirigir una discreta mirada al Namikaze-Hace unos momentos, trate de que habláramos más, pero, solamente trató de corregirme, y al obtener otra respuesta de mi parte, se retiró sin mediar más palabras, definitivamente no sabe actuar con personas de su edad, cuando estas quieren llevarse con él-Sakura cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho, y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza-.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?, digo, seguramente, debes estar planeando ayudarle, tal como te dijo tu madre, ¿qué es?-Sasuke puso una cara de pensador, indicándole a la chica, que aún no sabía que hacer, Sakura comenzó a observar el lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna idea que pudiera servirles, su mirada se centró en la de su otra compañera, quien miraba disimuladamente en la dirección del rubio, dándole la idea perfecta a la de ojos verdes-Ne Sasuke-kun-Volvió a llamar al chico, quién pareció levemente curioso al ver la enorme sonrisa en la cara de la pelirosa-¿Qué te parece, si matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro?-La ceja del chico se elevó levemente la ceja-Verás, me he dado cuenta, de que Hinata se comporta de manera extraña cuando esta cerca de Naruto, es más, se sonroja más de lo que lo hacia en la academia-Sasuke comenzó a sonreír-.

-Y...-La alentó en continuar-.

-Ella es la heredera de su clan, y, creo que de alguna manera puede entender a Naruto-Sasuke asintió-Y, tal vez, si logramos que pasen un poco de tiempo juntos, quizá lograran conocerse un poco más, y tal vez Naruto aprenda como convivir un poco mejor con chicos de su edad-.

-Creo que, eso es una buena idea-Ambos sonrieron, y se apresuraron a realizar sus tareas, ya que el rubio se había puesto de pie, y para alegría de ambos, se acerco primero a donde la heredera Hyuga se encontraba-Vamos a comenzar desde el día de hoy, hay que hacer que ambos pasen tiempo juntos-Sakura sonrió-Y creo que se lo que deberíamos hacer-Se acercó a ella y comenzó a contarle lo que tenía planeado para ambos-.

-Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando habían terminado la última misión que se les había encomendado, Sasuke comenzó a platicar con Naruto, quien llevaba en sus brazos un extraño gato que había marcado la cara del chico al momento de ser capturado, mientras ella se acercaba a la ojiperla, sin dejar de sonreír por aquello-Hinata, ¿qué tal te han parecido las misiones que hemos hecho?-La chica había levantado la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente-.

-Pu-pues, creo que lo hemos hecho bien-Sakura cruzó sus brazos-.

-Pues, en realidad, yo creo que es muy poco para ser los miembros del equipo del hijo del hokage-Hinata le miró-.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó con una delgada voz-.

-Creo que somos muy débiles y torpes para ser los miembros de este equipo, Naruto necesita a alguien que se encuentre más o menos a su nivel-La cara de Hinata mostraba un poco de terror, lo cual hizo sonreír a la pelirosa-Pero, sabes, tengo un plan-Hinata la miró, esperando su respuesta-Quiero pedirle al mismo Naruto, que me de un entrenamiento especial, para de esa manera, ser un poco más fuerte-Sonrió pícaramente al ver la expresión en la cara de la Hyuga-Además, claro esta, que de esa manera, pasaré más tiempo con él-.

-Oh, hum, ya veo, e-espero que Naruto-kun acepte el entrenarte-Sakura la miró por unos momentos, como analizándola-.

-Dime Hinata, ¿quisieras acompañarme?, digo, de esa manera, ambas podremos avanzar en nuestras habilidades, y tal vez, Naruto-kun nos vea como algo más que simplemente, sus compañeras de equipo-Sin tardanza, llegó el asentimiento por parte de la otra chica-Bien, en ese caso, cuando la reunión con nuestro equipo termine, nos acercaremos a Naruto y le pediremos que nos ayude a mejorar algunas técnicas-La otra asintió-.

Fin del flash back

-Desde esa vez, había pasado más de un mes, y ambos estaban contentos por los resultados de su plan-Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que en algún momento, podamos pedirle a Naruto que nos entrene más tiempo a nosotros también?-Sasuke se encogió de hombros-.

-Debemos esperar un poco más, si es que logramos que entre ellos dos haya algo más, en ese momento, podemos pedírselo-Sakura asintió, complacida, sería divertido pedírselo si es que llegaran a ser novios, como disfrutarían molestándolos por aquello-.

----------------------

-Se encontraba jadeando, le había pedido a su alumna que lo atacará con toda la fuerza que tuviera, y hasta el momento, estaba seguro que tenía la mayoría de sus tenketsus bloqueados, debido al trabajo que le costaba moverse con el peso que cargaba en esos momentos, miró sus muñequeras y calentadores con enfado, le hizo una seña a la chica de que esperara, y se apresuro a quitarlas, colocándolas cuidadosamente en el suelo-Esto es demasiado para un solo día-Murmuró, al terminar de quitárselas, y con una sonrisa, se puso de pie con un solo brinco-Genial, esto es mejor-Comenzó a mover libremente los pies y las manos, antes la curiosa mirada de la chica-.

-Di-disculpa Naruto-kun, ¿cu-cuánto pesa cada una?-Preguntó, acercándose a tomar una de ellas-.

-Cada una pesa alrededor de 250 kilos, en total una tonelada-Hinata se sorprendió, y al tratar de levantar una, lo comprobó, al no poder sostenerla por mucho tiempo-Creo que en esta ocasión, Hokage-sama se ha sobrepasado conmigo-Hinata se mordió el labio, sabía que no debía ser tan curiosa, pero, desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado nombrar a su padre de esa manera, le entró la curiosidad de saber la razón de aquello-.

-Na-Naruto-kun-El chico la miró-¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-De hecho, creo que ya la has hecho, pero, de cualquier manera, sí, si puedes hacer una-La chica asintió, bajando la mirada-.

-Bi-bien, veras, de-desde que te convertiste en nuestro sensei, me ha llamado la atención algo-Lo encaró levemente avergonzada-¿Po-por qué llamas a tu padre solamente como"hokage-sama" o "yondaime-sama"?-Terminó, esperando una llamada de atención por preguntar aquello-.

-También lo llamo Minato-sama-Contestó tratando de evitar la pregunta, pero al ver la mirada de la chica, suspiró-Bien, lo que sucede, es, que nunca hemos llevado una relación de padre e hijo, siempre ha sido para mí el líder de la aldea, el maestro que me enseño lo que sé, la persona estricta para conmigo, alegre para todos los demás, nunca se comporto como un padre, así que yo no me comporto como un hijo, solamente como un subordinado que debe cumplir sus órdenes-Miró a la chica, quien había bajado la cabeza tristemente-Pero eso no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado-Hinata asintió-.

-T-te comprendo-Murmuró, sorprendiendo al rubio-O-otou-sama s-se comporta de la misma manera, para él, y-yo no soy mas su hija, debido a que H-Hanabi-chan es más fuerte que yo, é-él nunca me trató como su hija-Naruto se quedó callado por un tiempo, esa chica sentía lo mismo que él-.

-Sabes Hinata, comienzo a pensar que tenemos muchas cosas en común, y ahora más que nunca, quiero que superes todas las expectativas de tu padre-Le tomó ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos-Pronto, ambos seremos más fuertes-Hinata sonrió-Entonces, hay que comenzar de una vez a preparar el kaiten, pronto, le demostrarás a tu padre lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser-.

-----------------

-El entrenamiento del equipo ocho había llegado a su final, para ellos, no era exactamente fácil los entrenamientos con su sensei, ya que al ella ser una especialista en genjutsu, les dificultaba el tratar de anticipar el lugar por donde efectuaría el ataque, pero, en definitiva, aumentaba su capacidad de rastreo, ahora, los tres gennin integrantes de este equipo, caminaban relajadamente por los campos de formación, con dirección la aldea, para comer algo, Kiba paseaba por los alrededores junto a su pequeño perrito Akamaru, mientras Hanna y Shino, miraban una sonriente, y el otro sin emoción alguna-Shino-kun, ¿crees que haremos un buen papel en una misión de mayor rango?-El Aburame siguió caminando, sin algún tipo de comentario, haciendo pensar a la chica que no le contestaría-_Hanna, deja de hacer preguntas tontas, sabes que a Shino-kun no le gusta ser molestado, y en todo caso, si es que no estamos preparados para una misión de mayor rango, será tu culpa, eres la única que lleva tiempo sin entrenamiento-._

-En realidad, creo que estamos suficientemente calificados para manejar, por lo menos, una misión con un rango de mayor dificultad-La contestación del Aburame sorprendió a la chica, que, debido a la sorpresiva intervención del chico, había dado un pequeño brinco-.

-¿En verdad?, eso es genial, me gustaría mucho que así fuera, no me gustaría ser un estrobo para ustedes-Toda su atención se había centrado en el Aburame, olvidando todo su alrededor, cosa que siempre ocurría-.

-Oye Hanna, mira por dodne caminas-Kiba había gritado, haciendo que la castaña girara a verlo-.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó inocentemente, pero su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada, no por el Inuzuka, si no por el fuerte y duro árbol con el que había chocado, quedando tirada en el suelo-Ha, eso dolió mucho-Se quejó, mientras sobaba su nariz-.

-Los apresurados pasos de alguien le hicieron ver hacia arriba, donde ya se encontraba el chico perro, mirándola preocupadamente, mientras que el Aburame, caminaba con paso lento hacia ellos-¿Estas bien?-preguntó, viendo que la chica tenía una mano colocada en la nariz-.

-Eh, si, si estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada siempre sucede cuando vengo distraída, mis hermanos suelen decirme que paso más tiempo en el suelo que en pie-Lentamente se levantó, comenzando a sacudir su pantalón-Listo, podemos seguir nuestro camino-Una gota apareció en la nuca del Inuzuka, quien disimuladamente se acercó a su amigo-.

-Creo que no le conviene tener tantos golpes de esos-.

-Mientras no suceda en nuestros entrenamientos o misiones, no creo que afecten demasiado al equipo-Kiba se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica, quien, minutos después, se había quedado de pie, mirando con los ojos abiertos, por una razón desconocida para ambos-.

-Se giro rápidamente tomando la mano de Kiba-Ne Kiba-kun, ese de allá, es Naruto-sama ¿cierto?, por que si no lo es, creo que tendré que ir con un médico ninja, seguramente golpee fuerte mi cabeza-Kiba sacudió la cabeza, y miró al frente, y al igual que su compañera, se sorprendió por lo que veía, el rubio se encontraba, siendo atacado por alguien, a quien después reconoció como su antigua compañera Hinata, la chica golpeaba fuertemente al rubio, quien, se limitaba simplemente a esquivar-.

-Vamos Hinata, ahora trata de expulsar chacra por todo tu cuerpo-La chica sintió, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para aquello-.

-Es de mal gusto espiar el entrenamiento de otras personas, será mejor que nos marchemos, en otra ocasión podemos saber de que se trata-Con algo de fastidio y resignación, Hanna y Kiba se retiraron del lugar, siguiendo obedientemente al Aburame-.

-Shino-kun parece nuestro padre-Murmuró la chica, tratando de no ser escuchada por el de lentes-.

-Si, no sabe divertirse un poco-Comentó el otro-.

-Los he escuchado-Hanna miró un poco sorprendidas al chico, antes de bajar la cabeza-.

-Ni siquiera para murmurar soy buena-Se quejó, haciendo reír al castaño-.

------------------------------

-Al siguiente día, el equipo siete se encontraba reunido en la torre del hokage, esperando por su siguiente misión, los cuatro caminaban alegremente hacia el despacho del yondaime-Si se trata nuevamente de atrapar a ese tonto gato, les aseguro que le lanzaré un kunai encima-Naruto rió-.

-Eso fue lo que dije cuando me tocaba atraparlo, pero lamento decirte, no puedes matar a tu misión, o hokage-sama te reprenderá Sakura-La chica bajó la cabeza con tristeza-.

-¿Crees que puedan darnos una misión más difícil?, yo también estoy fastidiado por tener que hacer trabajo social-Naruto examinó al Uchiha por unos momentos-.

-Tal vez si se lo piden al hokage directamente-No alcanzo a decir más, Sakura y Sasuke comenzaron a correr hacia el despacho-Y Kakashi-san decía que soy impaciente-Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la ojiperla-¿A ti también te gustaría intentar algo más difícil?-preguntó, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros-Lo supuse-Llegaron hasta el despacho, dodne fuera de este, se encontraba un hombre viejo, con una botella de sake en las mano, hizo una leve reverencia que fue olímpicamente ignorada por el sujeto, y entró al despacho, dodne el rubio mayor lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-Hokage-sama, mi equipo y yo nos presentamos para obtener una misión-El hombre asintió-.

-Si, es lo que me decían tus gennin, ¿crees que sea correcto lo que ellos me piden?-Naruto miró a los dos chicos, no creía que serian capaces de comentarle al hokage-.

-Considero que han avanzado desde que nos convertimos en un equipo, pero, la decisión final de suya-Yondaime asintió-.

, tendrán una misión de mayor rango-El equipo siete se sorprendió, no creyeron que eso fuera tan fácil-Puede pasar-Dijo hacia la puerta, donde entró el mismo hombre que el rubio había saludado-Bien, él es su primer misión de rango C, tienen que escoltarlo hacia el país de las olas-.

-Mi nombre es Tazuna, y soy un constructor, deberán permanecer conmigo hasta que termine el puente que estoy construyendo-El hokage asintió, mientras el viejo miraba a cada uno de los integrantes-¿Esta seguro que podrán cumplir la misión?, es decir, se ve que son un grupo de tontos, especialmente el más pequeño, seguramente es el más débil de todos ellos-Los gennin y el hokage miraron al rubio, todos creyeron haber escuchado un intento de reprimir una carcajada, mientras naruto trataba de comportarse frente al hokage-.

-De hecho, el más pequeño es mi hijo, y es el jounin encargado de este equipo-Comentó el hokage, mostrando un chaleco de color verde-Naruto, te regreso el chaleco, lo necesitaras para la misión-Una sonrisa forzada se formó en la cara del rubio al aceptar el chaleco-.

-_Comienzo a sospechar que no me agradará para nada esta misión-._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Por fin terminé, lo comencé ayer por la noche, y apenas termine, espero que sea de su agrado, y que no haya faltas de ortografía, ya que no lo revise, ya que quería subirlo inmediatamente, por que, por fin tengo Internet en mi casa, ¿no es genial?, pues al menos para mi lo es, bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, espero sus comentarios, y nos estamos leyendo, ja ne-._


	7. Chapter 7

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Séptimo capitulo**_

-Excitación y un poco de temor era lo que recorría el cuerpo de los tres gennin en esa misión, llevaban caminando por alrededor de dos horas, y aun les faltaba mucho para llegar hasta su destino, pero trataban de que ese trayecto fuera lo menos cansado posible, aunque con el cliente que tenían, era algo difícil de cumplir ese cometido-En realidad…-Se llevo su botella de sake a la boca-No comprendo el por que el hokage envió a una bola de mocosos a custodiarme-Miró por unos momentos al rubio quien se mantenía sereno ante las habladurías del viejo-Hmp, pero no puedo esperar más, seguramente los envió solamente por que su hijo es el encargado-Los gennin miraron a su instructor, el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos les demostró, que el hablar de "padre" y "hokage" en una misma oración en referencia al rubio no era buena idea, esperaron a lo que el chico tuviera que contestar-.

-Secreto clase S fuera de la aldea de Konoha, nadie tiene permitido mencionar sobre la existencia de un vástago del Yondaime hokage de Konohagakure no sato, el propio líder de la aldea creo dicha ley, para cualquier persona que llegue a tratar con el menor de los Namikaze, lo llamará por el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, jounin capacitado en infiltración, interrogatorio, taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu, entrenado bajo la supervisión del propio hokage, estudiante y guardaespaldas de este, así como del propio sannin Jiraiya, gennin desde los siete años, chunnin a los nueve, jounin a los once, preparando su próximo examen para ingreso en el ANBU, actividad pospuesta debido a su nuevo cargo como jounin sensei-Por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar miró al hombre, su mirada era sumamente seria-Espero que con esto no me menosprecie señor Tazuna, si llega a tener alguna queja sobre mi trabajo y desarrollo en esta misión, el hokage estará gustoso de entrenarme durante los próximos meses todas sus horas libres para remediar mi mediocre desempeño, así que esta exhortado a enviar un informe del desarrollo del jounin y del equipo número siete-Le entregó un pergamino en blanco-Y me permito recordarle, y así como a mis estudiantes, que cualquiera que llegue a mencionar en esta misión mi parentesco con Hokage-sama, serán reprendidos debidamente según lo vea conveniente el propio afectado, en este caso, Namikaze Minato-Finalizó, comenzando a caminar con mayor rapidez, dejando a los otro cuatro mirándolo con algo de incredulidad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, el pelinegro comenzó a hablar-.

-Vaya, creo que esta vez si se enojo, nunca lo había visto hablar de esta manera-Sus compañeras asintieron, mientras el viejo se les acercaba, con algo de preocupación en el rostro-.

-¿Qué sucede con él?, no pensé que fuera a responder de esa manera-Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, Hinata bajó la cabeza, mientras Sakura comenzaba a hablar-.

-No lo sabemos muy bien…-Miró hacia donde el rubio se encontraba-Pero creemos que su situación con hokage-sama no es muy buena que digamos, siempre que se nos asignan misiones, su trato no es de un padre a un hijo, si no más bien de un líder a su subordinado, nunca se llaman "padre" o "hijo", inclusive me atrevo a decir, que cuando el propio yondaime-sama le dijo que él era su hijo, todos incluyendo a nuestro sensei nos sorprendimos, no es común escucharle dirigirse a él por ese nombre-.

-Sasuke asintió-Mi hermano es uno de los guardaespaldas del hokage, me ha dicho que Minato-sama es muy duro con él, le exige demasiado para una persona de su edad, he ahí el motivo de que ocupe el nivel en el que se encuentra-Tazuna miró al rubio, quien se había quedado de pie a unos metros delante de ellos-.

-Mmm, creo que entonces, si metí la pata-Murmuró el anciano, justo antes de que pasará junto a un pequeño charco de agua, ninguno de ellos lo tomó en cuenta, a diferencia del rubio, quien se había detenido en frente, cuando los demás lo alcanzaron, algo demasiado rápido ocurrió, dos sujetos salieron de ese pequeño charco, abalanzándose contra el rubio, quien quedó atrapado en una gran cadena, para después, ser cortado en pedazos, ante los gritos de sorpresa de sus acompañantes-.

-Je, eso fue demasiado fácil, estaba seguro de que el mocoso fanfarroneaba sobre sus habilidades-Comentó uno de los sujetos, ambos cubrían sus caras con algún tipo de máscara, mientras miraban con algo de burla a los sorprendidos gennin, que acababan de posicionarse frente a un nervioso constructor-.

-Hermano, esto será más fácil de lo que pensamos-Sin decir alguna palabra más, ambos se lanzaron al ataque del viejo, siendo bloqueados fácilmente por varios kunais y shurikens lanzados por el pelinegro y la de ojos perlas, quien se encontraba un poco nerviosa ante esa situación, mientras Sakura se acercaba más a su cliente, tratando de evitar algún tipo de golpe de parte de los atacantes-.

-No los dejaremos dar un paso más-Comentó Sasuke, colocándose en una pose de pelea, Hinata hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada se encontraba enfocada en donde se encontraban los restos de su rubio sensei, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y miró a los dos sujetos frente a ella-.

-Chiquillos malcriados, háganse a un lado, tenemos que matar a ese viejo-Nuevamente se lanzaron sobre los gennin, pero de un momento a otro dejaron de moverse, cayendo al piso estruendosamente, los ojos de los cuatro espectadores se abrieron al ver al causante de aquello, quien se mantenía de pie detrás de los dos caídos, con las manos extendidas llenas de sangre-.

-Agh, no me gusta la sangre-Murmuró el chico, antes de sacar cuidadosamente un pergamino de su porta shurikens, el cual abrió y colocó un poco de la sangre en sus manos, dejando salir al momento, una pequeña cantidad de agua, que cayó sobre las manos del chico, eliminando el líquido rojo en ellas, cuando todo este fue limpiado, el chico cerró nuevamente el pergamino, mirando despreocupadamente hacia el frente, centrando la mirada en los cuatro que le miraban asombrados-¿Qué?-Preguntó-Tampoco me gusta ver morir a gente, pero creo que están exagerando-Sin esperar tal acción, se vio envuelto en un par de brazos, que lo abrazaban fuertemente, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con la chica Hyuga llorando sobre su hombro, miró con extrañeza a los demás, preguntando mudamente la razón de aquello-.

-Pensamos que estabas muerto, baka-Comentó Sakura acercándose a él, señalando el lugar donde todavía se encontraban partes del cuerpo del rubio, Naruto sonrió tontamente-.

-Ese no era yo, era un kage bunshin-Y en ese momento, una nube de humo rodeo al cuerpo que estaba tirado, mostrándoles que en realidad era un clon de sombra, Hinata se retiró del rubio, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a la chica y al mismo tiempo alejarse de él-Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero…-Miró al viejo que también se acercaba a ellos-Necesitaba ver a quien seguían, pues vienen tras nosotros desde que salimos de la aldea-.

-Pero ¿por qué los mataste?, digo, no creo que fuera necesario-Comentó el pelinegro-.

-Ellos escucharon de mi relación con el hokage, y según sus órdenes, nadie debe hacerlo-Los chicos tragaron pesado, imaginándose lo que pasaría si llegaran a soltar la sopa en algún momento-Pero eso no importa-Se acercó a Tazuna, quien se veía nervioso-Explíqueme por que dos ninjas de nivel chunnin, querían matarlo, siendo que en su petición de la misión, solamente pedía ayuda contra posibles ladrones, no mencionó nada de ninjas-El constructor de puentes se quitó su gorro, mirando tristemente hacia el suelo, y comenzó a relatar detenidamente lo que sucedía en su aldea, obteniendo toda la atención de los ninjas frente a él, cuando termino su relato, bajó la cabeza, esperando la resolución de los chicos-.

-Comprendería que quisieran abortar la misión pero si lo hicieran, dejaría desamparados a mi hija y a mi nieto-Comenzó a sollozar levemente-Pobrecitos de ellos, quedaran completamente a merced de Gatoh-Los gennin se miraron entre si, para después enviar su mirada hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba sumamente pensativo, mirando detenidamente el suelo-.

-¿Qué dices Naruto?, yo opino que seria buena idea ayudarlo, es por una buena causa-Naruto se mordió su labio inferior al escuchar lo que la pelirosa comentó-.

-Si, opino igual que Sakura, además, dudo mucho que algo malo suceda, es decir, no creo que haya muchos ninjas fuertes, ¿no lo crees?-Naruto bajó la cabeza ante esas palabras, el viejo los miraba atentamente-¿Tu que dices Hinata, no seria bueno eso?, haría la misión más interesante-Hinata asintió tímidamente, mirando al rubio, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento-¿Qué dices Naruto, completaremos la misión?-Naruto seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin decir alguna palabra-¿Naruto?-Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, ganando la mirada del rubio-.

-Chicos-Comenzó, y luego miró al viejo-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, si seguimos con una misión que no es la que se nos encomendó, Hokage-sama se enojara-El viejo Tazuna bajó la cabeza, su estrategia de ablandarles el corazón no había funcionado-.

-Naruto, él no tiene por que enterarse, se supone que estamos en una misión que el nos asigno-Naruto se quedo pensativo por un momento-.

-El tiene muchas maneras de enterarse de las cosas-Murmuró, haciendo que las esperanzas de los demás se eliminasen-.

------------------------------

-Su misión de atrapar al gato de la esposa del feudal había terminado, su sensei les había dado el resto del día libre, por esa razón, Kiba había sugerido ir a almorzar al Ichiraku, un puesto muy popular de ramen en la aldea, Shino se limitó a caminar a ese lugar, mientras que Hanna asintió algo pensativa, nunca había ido a ese lugar, es más, no había puesto un pie en la mayoría de los lugares de la aldea, no acostumbraba salir mucho de su casa, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo por la aldea si no era sumamente necesario, además de el hecho de que le daba pena el encontrarse con gente extraña, pero, en esta ocasión, iba con su nuevo equipo, y ella quería tratar de llevarse bien con ellos, sonrió mientras se acercaba a Kiba y miraba atentamente al pequeño perrito en la cabeza de su compañero, Kiba notó esa acción y enarco una ceja interrogativamente, haciendo que la castaña mirara hacia otro lado con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, tratando de que la atención puesta sobre ella por parte de su compañero se esfumara-¿Qué sucede Hanna?-Preguntó el Inuzuka, haciendo que el temor de la chica se volviera realidad, el haber llamado la atención del chico-Dímelo Hanna, si no lo haces no sabré que es lo que quieres-La chica se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan indiscreta con su mirada, levanto el rostro y trato de sonreír normalmente, pero en lugar de eso mostró una sonrisa nerviosa-Hanna-Llamó el Inuzuka nuevamente, sobresaltando un poco a la chica-.

-A-b-bueno, y-yo, q-quisiera saber comoesqueAkamarusecomportacontigoyteentiendedigonoesqueseaindiscretaperosisoycuriosaysinoquieresdecirmeestabiensoloolvidaloquedije-Kiba miró interrogante a la chica, para luego mirar al tercer integrante del equipo ocho-¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo, Shino?-El de las gafas negó, haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza por la decepción eso siempre pasaba cuando convivía con las personas, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía callada, pero al momento de que quería decir algo, los enredaba por su manera tan rápida de hacerlo-.

-N-no fue nada importante, olvídalo Kiba-kun-Él se encogió de hombros, no queriendo indagar más en el tema, esa chica era rara-.

-Miró hacia el frente, el puesto al que iban estaba a unos cuantos pasos, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que tres personas más se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos, levantó la mano agitándola efusivamente-¡Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji!-Los mencionados, junto con la rubia que los acompañaba, giraron a verle, Kiba se acercó a ellos rápidamente, dejando atrás a los otros dos-Hey chicos, ¿van al Ichiraku?-Cuestionó, saludando alegremente a los dos hombres, mientras Ino lo miraba con algo de enfado-.

-Claro que si señor educación, Chouji quiere comer después de nuestro entrenamiento-Kiba la miró mal, nunca se había llevado bien con esa escandalosa, sin mediar palabra con ella, miró hacia atrás, donde apenas venían acercándose sus compañeros-.

-Shes, Shino, Hanna, si no se dan prisa, Chouji acabará con los platos de ramen disponibles-Hanna asintió, mientras Shino caminaba de igual manera, cuando se encontraron a la misma distancia que los demás, el Aburame hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió de paso, siendo imitada por la castaña, quien nerviosa de hablar con esos chicos, siguió temerosa al chico de los insectos, haciendo enojar a Kiba-Hmp, creo que tendré que trabajar con ellos algunos cursos sobre como socializar-Junto con el equipo diez, llegaron al puesto de ramen, donde ya los dos miembros del equipo ocho se encontraban sentados, uno al lado del otro, la castaña hasta el último banco a la derecha, y el pelinegro a su lado, mirando indiferentemente hacia el frente, cuando los otros cuatro llegaron, el dueño del local los atendió con una sonrisa, entregando minutos después, los pedidos de cada uno de ellos, todos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, bueno, a excepción del Akimichi, que en menos de lo que todos esperaban, ya llevaba cuatro tazones, y hacia espacio para más, todos se mantenían callados, hasta que Ino dirigió su mirada, muy "disimuladamente", a la otra mujer en el lugar, quien, al sentir la mirada curiosa de la rubia sobre ella, trató de cubrirse lo más posible con el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras comía más lentamente, nunca le agradó recibir miradas de las demás personas, Ino la miró con más detenimiento, hasta que el castaño del equipo ocho se dio cuenta-¿Qué sucede Ino?, no es agradable mirar de esa manera a las personas-Comentó mientras seguía comiendo-.

-¿No se suponía que Ami estaba en su equipo?-Preguntó sin rodeos, obteniendo la atención de los miembros de su equipo, Kiba comenzó a reír, mientras Shino se acomodaba las gafas-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó, con algo de enfado, Shino la miró, por unos momentos-.

-Ha sido reasignada en otra actividad, Hanna ocupa su lugar permanentemente-Ino Y Shikamaru fruncieron el ceño mientras escuchaban aquello, para luego mirar a la castaña, quien trataba de pasar inadvertida en aquella conversación, Chouji dejó su sexto bol de ramen en el mostrador, y sonrió a la chica-.

-Un gusto conocerte Hanna, yo soy Chouji Akimichi, estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que necesites-La chica levanto el rostro y sonrió levemente-.

-Mucho gustó Chouji-kun, yo soy Hanna Asakura, y también estaré encantada de ayudarte-Comentó, antes de bajar nuevamente el rostro, los otros miembros del equipo diez se presentaron, recibiendo la misma reacción de la chica-.

-Tsk, será problemático preguntar, pero, ¿por qué reasignaron a Ami?-Preguntó el de coleta, haciendo que Kiba volviera a reír a carcajadas-.

-Esa tonta, se metió con la persona equivocada-Comentó Kiba entre risas, confundiendo aún más a los otros tres-.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-Preguntó esta vez Ino, le gustaba estar enterada de las cosas que sucedían en la aldea, y si se trataba de algo con que poder disfrutar a costas de su enemiga de la infancia, era mucho mejor-.

-La tonta insultó al sensei del equipo siete, un día que él estaba sumamente enojado-Y comenzó a reír nuevamente, tan solo el recordar el enfrentamiento que ese rubio la había obligado a tener con la chica más tímida de la clase, eso era suficiente para reírse por todo el día entero-Y ni te imaginas quien era el sensei-Comenzó, poniéndole un poco de intriga-.

-¿Quién, quién?-Preguntó ansiosa la rubia, si el chisme estaba completo, era mucho mejor-.

-Pues se trata ni más ni menos que-Un grito lo detuvo, giro rápidamente la cabeza en la dirección de donde este vino, y se encontró a su compañera de pie, mirando hacia el piso, y quitándose algo de encima del pantalón-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó acercándose a ella, y viendo la razón de aquello-Tenía que haberlo supuesto-Comentó mientras buscaba algunas servilletas, la chica había derramado su bol de ramen encima suyo mientras trataba de levantarse, Kiba se estaba acostumbrando a la torpeza de la chica, desde que habían comenzado a estar en el mismo equipo era lo mismo con ella, si no chocaba con algún árbol, tropezaba por estar absorta en no sabia donde-.

-Eso estaba caliente-Murmuró mientras terminaba de quitar los fideos de su pantalón, al hacerlo, se quedó un momento de pie, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-Mmmmm, yo tenía que hacer algo antes de que esto pasará-Los presentes la miraron enarcando una ceja, definitivamente esa chica era rara, la castaña miró a Kiba, y con una sonrisa mencionó-Lo tengo-Se acercó al chico y lo miro seria-Kiba-kun-El Inuzuka asintió, le estaba preocupando la chica-Te recuerdo que lo que estabas a punto de decir es información clasificada, no tenemos permitido dar el nombre del sensei del equipo siete-Shino asintió, poniéndose de pie junto a la chica, mirando duramente al castaño-.

-Ash, son unos aguafiestas-Hanna sonrió, había tirado su comida encima suyo, pero al menos fue de alguna utilidad para Naruto-sama-.

-_Ésta chica es un poco extraña-_Examinó nuevamente a la castaña, quien no se había siquiera molestado en tratar de arreglar su pantalón manchado de caldo de ramen-_Tal vez si la ayudo, pueda sacarle el nombre de ese sensei, nadie deja a Ino Yamanaka con la intriga de algo_-Decidida, se acercó a la chica, quien al notarla, se colocó detrás de Shino, asegurando lo extraña que era, Ino se plantó frente al de lentes, y sonrió enormemente-Ne Hanna, si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa, no se, tal vez pueda prestarte algún pantalón o una falda, y aprovechamos para conocernos un poco, porque estoy segura de que estas harta de pasar todo el día en compañía de dos hombres que ni siquiera te escuchan-Hanna mordió su labio, y se preparó para hablar-.

-En realidad, noesnecesarioquehagasesomegustapasartiempoconmiscompañerosynonecesitouncambioderopa-Ino la miró completamente perdida, de igual manera Shikamaru y Chouji, Kiba sacó un suspiro de decepción-.

-No te entendieron Hanna-Hanna bajó nuevamente la cabeza, odiaba cuando se apresuraba hablando-.

-N-no hay necesidad de que me ayudes con mi ropa, estaba a punto de irme-Y dicho esto, saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego a Kiba, para después salir corriendo del lugar, con destino a su habitación-.

-Mmmmmm, definitivamente no me acostumbrare a ella-Murmuró el chico perro mientras revisaba el dinero que la chica le había dado, después sonrió-Shino, creo que no tendremos que pagar por nuestra comida-Comentó, mostrando el dinero, era suficiente para pagar tres boles-Creo que me va a gustar salir a comer con ella-.

---------------------------------------

-Esquivó con eficacia el golpe de agua que se dirigia a él, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde sus estudiantes se encontraban, y frunció el ceño, estaba alejando al sujeto de ellos, pero, no estaba completamente seguro de que estarían a salvo-Sigo pensando que esto no era una buena idea-Murmuró-.

-Flash back

-Él tiene muchas maneras de enterarse de las cosas-Murmuró, haciendo que las esperanzas de los demás se eliminasen, sonrió al ver la cara de derrota por parte de los chicos y del viejo-Pero creo que por una vez en mi carrera ninja, tratare de ignorar aquello, y cumplir con mi misión asignada, aunque esta sea solo la mitad de la verdad-.

-Levantaron el rostro con una sonrisa, inclusive el anciano que antes lo había insultado-¿En verdad harías eso?-Naruto sonrió-.

-Si, aunque yo tenga que pagar la parte que resta de la misión, la haremos, _además, puede ser el primer paso para demostrarle al Hokage que no soy simplemente un arma, que no soy SU arma-._

Fin del flash back

-Fue de esa manera que llegaron a lo que sucedía en esos momentos, cuando habían atravesado el mar para llegar al país de la ola, fue que se encontraron con su actual adversario, se trataba ni más ni menos que el demonio de la niebla, Sabuza Momochi, quien venia con el principal propósito de eliminar de una vez por todas al anciano constructor, pero Naruto lo enfrentó, era el encargado de la misión, y no dejaría que ese sujeto matase a su cliente-Jeje, aunque seas un mocoso, has podido mantenerte luchando por un buen rato, pero eso se acabo-De un solo salto se colocó en medio del algo que estaba cerca de ellos, levantó la mano izquierda y con la derecha realizó unos cuantos sellos-** Giri kakure no jutsu (**Técnica del banco de niebla)** -**Murmuró, mientras una gran cantidad de neblina rodeaba el área, el rubio frunció el ceño ante esto, y se acercó lo más veloz que pudo a sus estudiantes y cliente, poniendo especial atención a su alrededor, esperando un contraataque por parte del sujeto de la niebla-.

-Una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino rodeo el área, paralizando tanto a los gennin como al constructor, mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrar al dueño de tan terrible poder, Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo completamente aterrado, seguido de las chicas, el anciano miraba con temor esa reacción, pensando en las disculpas que podría darle a su yerno por no ser capaz de proteger la aldea-Vamos, no se dejen vencer por semejante demostración-Murmuró el rubio, mirando detenidamente a los cuatro-Eso es vergonzoso para un ninja-Comentó nuevamente, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con enfado-.

-Vamos a morir en este lugar, no me importa ser un ninja cobarde-Naruto rodó los ojos, mirando a las chicas, Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, abrazándose a si misma, mientras Sakura agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, temblando visiblemente-Cuando regresemos a la aldea, los someteré a un duro entrenamiento, me están decepcionando-Comentó, obteniendo la atención de sus estudiantes-Yo no dejaré que algo malo les suceda-Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus manos formando el sello del carnero en ellas, para sorpresa de todos, expulsó una gran cantidad de chacra, que hizo un poco visible el lugar, para después, hacer una secuencia de sellos-**Fuuton: Fuuryu no jutsu** (elemento viento: técnica del dragón de viento)-Gritó, mientras un enorme dragón rodeaba el lugar, concentrando la neblina en su interior, hasta el momento de que esta dejará de cubrir el área, una risa se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciendo reaccionar al rubio, detrás de sus protegidos, se encontraba el demonio de la niebla, apuntando su enorme espada hacia ellos-.

-Veamos quien será el primero en morir-Comentó burlón, lanzando la espada hacia el frente, los gennin comenzaron a gritar, tratando de evitar el inminente golpe, pero lo único que sintieron, fue como sangre salpicaba su rostro, abrieron sus ojos, para aterrarse ante lo que veían, su sensei se encontraba de pie justo a un metro de ellos, con la espada de Sabuza incrustada en su hombro-Jeje mocoso idiota, me estas haciendo más fácil mi victoria-.

-Naruto negó con unja sonrisa-Claro que no-Levantó el rostro, mirándolo desafiantemente, mientras una pequeña luz de color azul se creaba donde él se encontraba-Estoy haciendo más fácil mi victoria, **Rasengan**-Y ante esto, estrello una esfera azul contra el estómago del hombre vendado, lanzándolo lejos del lugar, hasta estrellarse contra un árbol-Fuiste afortunado, pudiste conocer la técnica del Yondaime hokage-Sabuza levantó el rostro, claramente afectado por el golpe, pero aún así se puso de pie, Naruto se sujetó su hombro afectado, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al de la niebla-.

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó el pelinegro al ver las acciones del chico-.

-Si, ustedes, mantengan protegido al viejo, yo me haré cargo-Giro levemente el rostro para verles-Si esto se complica más, aléjense del lugar, cumplan con la misión que nos fue asignada-Sasuke no contestó, ni tampoco las chicas, así que giro nuevamente el rostro, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su contrincante ya no se encontraba ahí-Kuso-Murmuró, trató de encontrarlo, pero el otro lo encontró primero, propinándole un golpe que lo mando hasta el algo, dejando tras de si, un camino de líquido carmesí-.

-No tengo idea de quien seas mocoso, pero esto termina ahora-El rubio se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tras de él había otro Sabuza, frunció el ceño aun más al sentirse atrapado dentro de una esfera de agua-**Suirō no jutsu **(técnica de prisión de agua**)-**

El demonio sonrió-Pronto, tu oxigeno se acabará-Miró a su objetivo-Es hora de acabar con esto también-El otro Sabuza, quien era un mizu bunshin, asintió levemente, mientras con una enorme sonrisa se acercaba a ellos-.

-¡Maldición Sasuke!, ¡llévatelos de aquí!-Exigió el rubio, viendo con frustración, como estos negaban, se mordió el labio, mientras tomaba un poco de su sangre, que aún seguía corriendo libremente por su hombro, y realizó unos cuantos sellos, antes de poner las manos en donde se suponía se encontraba el suelo-**Kuchiyose no jutsu-**Gritó, y ante el asombro de todos, una nube de humo lo cubrió, para después eliminar la barrera que lo cubría, deteniendo de esta manera el avance del clon a sus estudiantes-.

-Una enorme rana de color verde se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del rubio, quien por cierto se veía sumamente agotado-Una invocación-Murmuró con los ojos levemente cerrados, mientras llevaba una mano a su estómago por el repentino dolor que lo embargó, tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia el frente para poder vomitar, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de sangre, miró al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-El rasengan lastima la mayoría de los órganos internos, por eso es una técnica digna de mención cada que se habla del ingenio del rayo amarillo de Konoha, comenzaba a pensar que eras un monstruo, solamente de esa manera no estarías sufriendo lo que ahora haces-Colocó una mano sobre el lomo del sapo que lo acompañaba-Esto si es el final-Murmuró, antes de concentrar su chacra elemental en la mano, abrió sus ojos, dispuesto a lanzar el ataque combinado con el sapo, pero algo lo detuvo, varios sembon fueron lanzados contra el cuello del hombre vendado, derribándolo al suelo pesadamente, mientras su clon de agua se desparramaba en el suelo-.

-Gracias por entretenerlo por mi, he estado buscándolo por un largo tiempo-Una extraña figura comentó desde la rama de un árbol cercano, consiguiendo las miradas de todos, el sujeto portaba una máscara sobre su rostro, de un salto, quedó junto al cuerpo de Zabusa, levantándolo lentamente-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó la ojiverde, mientras veía que el sapo donde su sensei se encontraba, desaparecía en otra nube de humo, mientras el rubio se acercaba a ese lugar rápidamente, vio como el chico verificaba el pulso del demonio de la niebla, para después alejarse-.

-Nos veremos-Comentó nuevamente la figura, desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas junto con el cuerpo del enmascarado de la niebla-.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?-Preguntó Sasuke, mientras se acercaban al rubio-.

-Creo que era un ANBU-Comentó la ojiperla, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio-.

-Al parecer si-Comentó, antes de tambalearse un poco-Hmp, estoy un poco mareado-Comentó mirando levemente su hombro, para después desplomarse pesadamente en el suelo, completamente inconsciente-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Gritaron las chicas, mientras Sasuke se apresuraba al rubio-.

-Hay que llevarlo a mi casa, necesitamos ver esa herida en su hombro-Los gennin asintieron, mientras Sasuke se agachaba para levantarlo, pero solamente hizo el intento, ya que no logró hacerlo-.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿por qué pesa tanto?-Preguntó con frustración, no había podio levantar a su sensei-Pesa una tonelada-Comentó, tratando nuevamente, sin obtener resultados, Hinata abrió los ojos, mientras se acercaba al rubio, y levantaba una de sus manos-¿Qué haces Hinata?-Preguntó, viendo como la chica comenzaba a retirarle la muñequera de esa mano, para luego mostrársela-.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la pelirrosa tomando el objeto en sus manos, solamente para dejarlo caer-.

-Hokage-sama lo obligó a usar pesas, con tal de que pudiera seguir entrenándome-Comentó un poco apenada, retirando la otra muñequera y ambos calentadores-Cada uno pesa 250 kilogramos, en total es una tonelada-Los tres que escucharon aquello abrieron la boca para después cerrarla, eso era algo escalofriante, ambos gennin se alegraban de no ser entrenados por el actual hokage-.

**-**¿Qué haremos con eso?-Preguntó la Haruno-.

-Creo que los dejaremos en este lugar, solo espero que no se enoje por ello-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Uf, por fin termine, llevo tres días con este pedazo de cosa, y nada más no podia, pero en fin, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿metí mucha participación del equipo ocho?, si fue así, díganmelo y no lo volveré a hacer, pero bueno, espero sus comentarios, y creo que de una vez les advierto, no creo subir una capitulo de alguno de mis fics pronto, estoy algo deprimida y necesito tiempo para reorganizar mis ideas, bien, nos leemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

-La casa del anciano constructor no era ni grande ni tampoco pequeña, fácilmente cabían todos ellos en el lugar, pero ninguno tomo importancia ante aquello, lo único que importaba ahora, era detener la hemorragia que se encontraba en el hombro de su sensei, la mujer de cabellos negros que había abierto la puerta a su llamado, los miraba con algo se sorpresa, antes de hacerlos pasar, ahora, los tres gennin se encontraban en la pequeña cocina del lugar, esperando a que la mujer, que se habían enterado se llamaba Tsunami, terminará de vendar y desinfectar la grave herida que el rubio mantenía-Creo que, seguir con la misión, en verdad era una mala idea, hubiera sido mejor seguir las recomendaciones de Naruto-Sasuke y el anciano le miraron, Sakura comenzaba verdaderamente a atemorizarse por esa misión-.

-No creo que eso haya sido la mejor opción, Sakura-Comentó el de cabellos negros, mientras se recargaba en la silla donde se encontraba sentado, mirando disimuladamente a la callada Hyuga que se encontraba en un rincón de esa habitación-Estoy seguro de que el mismo Naruto quería continuar con esta misión, solamente, sabes que tiene una presión mayor por seguir las reglas del hokage, por su relación con él-El silencio reinó la cocina por unos momentos, hasta que un leve grito y algunas cosas cayendo los distrajeron de sus pensamientos-De acuerdo, ¿de quién fue la idea de dejarlos solos?-Preguntó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente, seguido de las chicas, precipitándose hacia la habitación donde el rubio se encontraba descansando-.

--------------------

-Su cuerpo pesaba más que una tonelada, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, encontrándose en un lugar completamente extrañó, abrió sus ojos al máximo, poniéndose de pie al sentir una presencia junto a él, sacó rápidamente un kunai de su funda, y se colocó detrás de esa persona, escuchando un pequeño grito salir de la boca y como varias cosas caían al suelo-¿Dónde estoy?, hable rápidamente, no dudaré en cortarle el cuello-La mujer lo miró con un poco de miedo en la cara, mientras la puerta del lugar en donde se encontraba comenzaba a abrirse, dio un salto, llevando con él a la mujer, si se encontraba en un lugar enemigo, ella seria un perfecto escudo-.

-Se los dije, no dejen a un jounin experimentado en un cuarto y con una persona desconocidos-Una voz conocida se escuchó en la puerta, haciendole centrar aún más la atención en el lugar, relajando su cuerpo al instante, al darse cuenta de quienes se encontraban ahí, dejó ir a la mujer, y rápidamente se alejó un poco de ella-.

-¿E-estas bien Naruto-kun?-Preguntó un poco preocupada la chica al verlo de pie, éste solamente asintió, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ellos-.

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿quién es ella?-Preguntó, no confiando completamente en lo que sus ojos le mostraban-.

-Están en mi casa, y ella es mi hija-Contestó el anciano, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran nuevamente, colocándose frente a la mujer, en una pronunciada reverencia-.

-Lo siento mucho-Comenzó, sin levantar la cabeza-No era mi intención el actuar tan violentamente con usted, pero, creo que mis estudiantes no han aprendido a que un ninja es hostil en territorio desconocido-Dirigió una leve mirada de disgusto a sus gennin, quienes miraban en otra dirección-.

-Una melódica risa se dejo escuchar de la mujer de cabellos negros, obteniendo la inmediata atención del chico frente a ella-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, y si yo fuera un shinobi, creo que actuaría de la misma manera-Miró a los gennin-Y creo que no me habían dicho que este joven era su sensei, me da un poco de risa el saber que un chico de su edad les este enseñando-Los gennin volvieron a desviar la mirada, mientras Naruto se sentaba nuevamente en el futon que ocupaba anteriormente, llevando una mano a su hombro lastimado-No es recomendable que toques tu herida, creo que fue un poco profunda, no estoy segura, pero al parecer, afecto el hueso-Los chicos la miraron sorprendida, mientras el rubio simplemente seguía mirando su brazo-No creo que sea posible que puedas moverlo, pero si puedes, no te recomiendo que lo hagas-.

-Naruto negó-Mi curación es demasiado acelerada-Comentó, sin darle mucha importancia-¿Les importaría dejarme un momento a solas con mis estudiantes?-Preguntó a los mayores, quienes asintieron mirándose entre ellos, antes de salir del lugar, los gennin se acercaron al rubio, sentándose frente a él en el suelo-.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?, supongo que debe tratarse de algo relativo a la misión-Naruto miró seriamente al Uchiha, haciendole recorrer una sensación de frialdad al menor del clan-.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de lo que pasa?-Preguntó, lúgubremente, intimidando en mayor cantidad a los aprendices de ninja-.

-¿D-de qué hablas?, nada ha pasado Naruto-El rubio suspiró con pesadez ante la contestación de la Haruno, recostándose en el futon, mirando directamente el techo del lugar, como si eso fuera lo más importante en el momento-.

-Tenemos que entrenar duramente a partir de mañana-Comentó sin despegar la vista del techo-Sabuza todavía no ha muerto-Dejo salir, poniendo esta vez, helados a los ya de por si asustados gennin-.

-P-pero ese ANBU lo mató-Declaró el pelinegro, haciendo reír levemente al rubio-.

-Siempre mira debajo de lo debajo, Sasuke-Comentó, incorporándose en un solo movimiento, con extrañes, levantó su mano ilesa, y la examinó con detenimiento por unos segundos-¿Dónde están mis pesos?-Preguntó a nadie en particular, inspeccionando la habitación, haciendo que los tres gennin se miraran un poco preocupados por ello-.

-Y-Comenzó Sasuke, tratando de evadir el tema-¿Cómo es que entrenaremos?, tú estás lastimado, no creo que puedas supervisarnos-Naruto lo miró enarcando una ceja-.

-Mañana estaré recuperado, ustedes no se preocupen por eso-Comentó con algo de resistencia, mientras seguía mirando el lugar, la preocupación comenzó a inundar el corazón de los gennin-¿Dónde están mis pesas?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más molesto-.

-¡Bien!-Grito Sakura con desespero-Las dejamos junto al algo ¿si?, eran demasiado pesadas como para cargarlas junto contigo-El Uchiha y la Hyuga la miraron con alfo de preocupación, no debía haber dicho aquello-.

-Maldición-Murmuró, llevando sus manos a su cara-Me las veré negras cuando regrese a la aldea-Murmuró-.

-¿A qué te refieres?, no creo que pase nada malo si te deshaces de esas cosas-Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido-.

-Sasuke, me doy cuenta de que nunca has trabajando con unas pesas de sellado-El Uchiha elevó una ceja, no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio, Sakura contuvo su aliento al escuchar aquello, ella si sabía de que se trataba-.

-Las pesas de sellado, son puestas por maestros expertos de fuinjutsu, calibradas al peso que esta persona desee poner en ellas, de acuerdo a la cantidad de chacra que coloqué al sellarlas, pero, en el caso de que las coloqué en personas ajenas a él, cuando estas sean retiradas del cuerpo del sujeto, el que realizó en trabajo se dará cuenta al instante-Habló la pelirosa, el pelinegro se quedó en las mismas, no entendía la preocupación del jounin, pero al ver el rostro de la ojiperla, se dio cuenta de que ella si lo hacia-.

-El punto es-Comenzó el rubio hablando aburridamente, y con cierto pesar en la voz-No tenía permitido quitármelas en ningún momento, mucho menos por tanto tiempo, Hokage-sama accedió a ponerme esas cosas con una sola condición, y si quiero mantener eso, seguramente aumentará el peso cuando regrese, o cuando las encuentre, es un experto en ello-Esta vez el Uchiha lo miró con pena, agradeciendo nuevamente el no ser el hijo del hokage-Bien chicos, creo que lo mejor será que descansen un poco, mañana comenzaremos con su entrenamiento, y con el cuidado de Tazuna-san-Los chicos se pusieron de pie, comenzando a salir-Hinata-Llamó, deteniendo a la chica-¿Podrías pasarme el pergamino que Kakashi-san me dio al salir?, se encuentra dentro de mi mochila-La chica asintió inmediatamente haciendo entrega de dicho objeto, el ninja copia, alegremente, había entregado un pergamino con algunos libros adentro de este, "en una misión tan larga, estoy seguro que necesitarás algo con que entretenerte, aquí hay varios libros, tu decidirás si poner en práctica lo que esta escrito en ellos o no", esas habían sido las palabras del peligris antes de salir de la aldea-.

-¿E-estás seguro que mañana estarás bien?-Preguntó, antes de salir de la habitación, para alcanzar a sus dos compañeros-.

-No te preocupes Hinata, como ya dije, mi recuperación es muy rápida-Ella asintió algo renuente, saliendo del lugar, mientras Naruto miraba distraídamente la puerta, abrió el pergamino, tomando el primer libro que encontró del gran grupo que apareció tras una nube de humo, comenzó a abrirlo en una página aleatoria, sin detenerse en leer el título de este, comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos, abriendo los ojos y mostrando un sonrojo en la cara al hacerlo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritó, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el libro contra la pared más cercana, mientras su rostro proyectaba un estado de shock y algo de vergüenza, y con la mano aún estirada en esa dirección, de esa misma manera, lo encontraron las seis personas que se precipitaron a su encuentro al escucharle gritar-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Preguntó un preocupado Tazuna, mientras la pelirosa, curiosamente, se acercaba al lugar que su sensei señalaba, recogió el libro que se encontraba ahí, y comenzó a hojearlo-.

-¡N-no lo leas!-Ordenó, pero era demasiado tarde, la pelirosa lo miraba en el mismo estado en el que él se encontraba, la mirada curiosa de los demás aumentó al darse cuenta de los libros que se encontraban en sus piernas, que casualmente, eran de la misma corriente que el otro-.

-¿ICHA ICHA PARADAISE?-Preguntó con asombro el constructor de puentes, mientras las mujeres y el otro gennin se ruborizaban, el chico de sombrero miraba extrañado todo, ¿qué se suponía era ICHA ICHA PARADAISE?-No sabía que por ser un jounin, ya podías comenzar a leer esas cosas-La cara del rubio se tiñó de un color más profundo de rojo-.

-Comenzó a negar frenéticamente-Y-yo, n-no s-son…haaaaaaaaaaa, ¡MALDICIÓN KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-.

--------------------

-Ese era uno de los días en los que podía tomarse un descanso, pues no había demasiado trabajo en la oficina del hokage, por lo cual, no tenía que estar de guardia del mencionado, ahora, descansaba pacíficamente, con su respectivo compañero y uno de sus amigos ANBUS en la rama de un gran árbol en el bosque de Konoha, un repentino escalofrió le recorrió la columna, mirando con algo de temor y extrañeza a sus dos compañeros, quienes lo miraban de igual manera-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sempai?-Preguntó el serio Uchiha, mientras él comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo inexistente, al final se encogió de hombros-.

-No es nada, no se preocupen, Tenzou, Itachi, solamente fue un escalofrió-Ambos enarcaron una ceja, mirándose entre ellos-.

-Creo que en realidad, le hace falta una buena misión, sempai-Comentó esta vez el de cabellos castaños, mientras miraba relajantemente el cielo-.

-Mmmmmmmmmm-Murmuró, mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla-No creo que sea por eso-Hizo un mohín de ver su muñeca izquierda, simulando mirar su reloj de pulsera, reloj que elocuentemente no llevaba consigo, pues era costumbre entre shinobis no utilizar joyerías, debido a sus constantes batallas-Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, seguramente es eso-Comenzó a reír visiblemente, si, aun con la máscara podía notarse su risa-Seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta-Itachi asintió, mientras regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, dejando al ANBU con suma curiosidad-.

-¿Quién se dio cuenta de que, sempai?-Cuestionó, en realidad, no comprendía nada-.

-Eso es un secreto Tenzou, no quiero que alguien se enfade conmigo por perturbar una mente joven-Comentó, volviendo a reír desenfrenadamente, confundiendo más al castaño-.

-No trate de comprender al sempai, es una ninja demasiado complejo-El manipulador de madera se encogió de hombros, si Itachi, que era el compañero del Hatake lo decía, no había por que discutir aquello-.

----------------------

-El nuevo día llegó con algo de lentitud, bueno, lentitud para cierto rubio que no había dejado de escuchar burlas y críticas de "perversidad" todo lo que quedaba del día anterior, y tal como él había predicho, este día, llevo a su estudiantes a entrenar, ellos lo miraban con algo de interés, en verdad se encontraba curado, ¿acaso el chico usaba una técnica especial para curar tan rápido sus heridas?, dejaron de lado la pregunta al ver que se detenía, con extrañeza, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraban, y les sorprendió de hecho en donde se encontraban , ya que se trataba del mismo lugar donde se había realizado la batalla hacia unos días, vieron al rubio comenzar a inspeccionar su alrededor, y el primero en hablar fue el pelinegro-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿no se suponía que entrenaríamos hoy?-El rubio seguía mirando por todas partes, como si algo se le hubiera perdido, pareció reaccionar al escuchar sus palabras-.

-Si, eso harán-Comentó con desinterés, haciendo cuestionarse a los tres chicos-.

-Y, mmmmmmmm, ¿qué se supone que haremos?, por que déjame decirte, con el hecho de verte buscar quien sabe que cosa, no mejoraremos como ninjas-El rubio levanto la cabeza, encarando a la de ojos verdes, para después llevar una mano a su nuca, en señal de vergüenza-.

-Lo siento-Comentó-Es que, estoy buscando mis pesos, ¿dónde los dejaron?-Preguntó, comenzando a buscar nuevamente-.

-No se, búscalos-Comentó el Uchiha, quien comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, el rubio lo miró fijamente-.

-No, no habrá entrenamiento si mis pesos no aparecen, así que si no los encuentran inmediatamente, regresaremos a la casa de Tazuna-san-Y como por arte de magia, tanto Sakura como Sasuke comenzaron con la búsqueda de las pesas, Hinata se unió a ellos poco tiempo después, haciendo sonreír al rubio, eso de tener el control de varios gennin, comenzaba a agradarle-.

-Tomó asiento junto al lago, observando este, era perfecto para lo que tenía previsto, pocos minutos después, el llamado de sus gennin le hizo girar a verles-Están en aquel lugar, no podemos traerlos-Comentó la pelirosa, viendo como inmediatamente el rubio se ponía de pie, yendo hasta ese lugar, lo vieron colocarse calmadamente las muñequeras y los calentadores, para luego mirar ausentemente al cielo, la pelirosa y el ojinegro comenzaban a desesperarse ante aquello, parecía que el rubio quería hacerles esperar eternamente, cuando comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, lo hizo justo antes de que alguno de los dos se lanzará hacia él, para sacarlo de su relajamiento-.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó enojado el Uchiha, al momento de que su sensei se colocó frente a ellos, pero al parecer este no le escuchó, ya que siguió derecho, y para sorpresa de los gennin, siguió caminando encima del lago-.

-Ya han manejado exitosamente la manera de caminar en los árboles, su control de chacra ha mejorado un poco-Se giró a verles con una sonrisa en la cara-Ahora, tendrán que comenzar a caminar en el agua, su control de chacra mejorará drásticamente al hacerlo, ya que para poder caminar sobre una superficie líquida, necesitan enviar chacra constantemente al punto de sus pies, no tan pequeño como el que usan para escalar árboles, pero tampoco tanto como para un jutsu, equilibrio perfecto de chacra y masa del cuerpo-Los gennin asentían, seria maravilloso poder hacer eso-Si la cantidad de chacra que bombean a sus pies no es insuficiente, caerán dentro del lago y…-En ese instante, se hundió completamente en el lugar, asuntando a los chicos que ya se disponían a entrar para sacarle, pero minutos después, este ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre el agua, tratando de ponerse de pie, sin efecto alguno-Kuso, el agua está helada-Murmuró, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, y saliendo del lago, comenzando a quitarse lentamente su chaleco y camisas, dejando un poco sonrojadas a sus estudiantes, mientras el pelinegro se sentía un poco incómodo, lo cual dejó de lado al ver lo débiles movimientos que daba el rubio con sus pies y manos, enarcando una ceja, se aventuró a preguntar-.

-¿Por qué te caíste?, no creo que hayas querido darnos una exhibición de lo que sucedería si nuestro chacra no era bombeado adecuadamente-El rubio negó, aprovechando para sacudir sus dorados cabellos, salpicando a los tres chicos a su alrededor-.

-He recibido mi castigo-Comentó, alzando una mano, el Uchiha levantó una ceja, y lentamente agarró la muñeca del chico, abriendo los ojos al dejarla caer al suelo, ante un gruñido del rubio por tan bruto efecto-.

-Aumentaron su peso-Comentó con sorpresa, ahora entendía los movimientos casi robóticos del ojiazul-.

-Si-Asintió, mientras se ponía de pie después de haber dejado todo su torso desnudo, cabe decir, que cierta ojiperla trataba de desviar la mirada completamente sonrojada, mientras, una ya compuesta Sakura la miraba burlonamente-Bien, ahora que ya han visto la demostración, comiencen-Comentó, viendo como los tres se miraban, una sonrisa lo invadió, antes de ver como una nube de humo aparecía frente a él, bajó la cabeza en resignación, esto si que no era su día-Hola, Gamakichi-Murmuró sin ver de quien se trataba, ya sabía lo que sucedería-.

-Orra, Naruto-Habló el anfibio de color rojo que apareció en el lugar, los gennin al ver lo que sucedía, regresaron al lado del rubio, al ver que este mantenía la cabeza gacha-¿Qué es lo que hiciste esta vez?, el hokage esta verdaderamente molesto-Naruto asintió, el hokage siempre se molestaba por algo, cualquier tontería que él cometiera, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir discursos del rubio mayor, de la boca de alguno de los sapos-.

-No hice nada Gamakichi, sabes que nunca es culpa mía-Habló monótonamente, sorprendiendo a los gennin, ¿nunca tengo la culpa?, ¿con qué regularidad sucedía aquello?-.

-Oh, eso no es lo que piensa yondaime-Naruto asintió, ahí iba nuevamente el discurso de ser un shinobi que honrara a su pueblo, y que cometer actos descabellados haría quedar mal a Konoha y blah, blah, blah-Quiere que regreses inmediatamente-La cabeza de Naruto no pudo levantarse más rápido de lo que lo hizo, los gennin miraban sorprendidos-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el azabache, sacando las palabras que todos los humanos presentes querían dar-.

-Tsk, ya lo dije, dice que esta misión no es adecuada para que se encuentren presentes tres gennin, además, de que el rango de misión no es el mencionado por el cliente, así que la misión queda cancelada-Naruto soltó un bufido-.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-Preguntó la ojiverde, escuchando otro bufido del rubio-.

-No preguntes, siempre lo hace, parece que siempre vigila que no cometa "estupideces en contra de la aldea", siempre manda a las invocaciones a brindarme lindos discursos en su nombre-Los gennin mordieron su labio casi al mismo tiempo, realmente era demasiado difícil ser el hijo del hokage, Naruto no había hecho nada mal en la misión, como para ganarse todo aquello, a simple vista, se veía que Minato-sama era una persona perfeccionista-.

-Pues eso en verdad no me interesa, solamente cumplo órdenes de uno de mis summoners-Naruto enarcó una ceja y se acercó al sapo-.

-Entonces, como uno de tus summoners, te pido que regreses a la oficina del hokage, y le digas, que no pienso regresar hasta que esta misión sea completada, mi honor de shinobi de la hoja me impide dejar inconclusa ésta-El sapo comenzó a reír-.

-¿Estas loco?, ésta molesto, si voy y le digo eso, seguramente estarán comiendo brochetas de sapo próximamente-Naruto suspiró con enfado, lanzando un extraño kunai a la ojiperla, quien lo atrapo algo sorprendida-.

-Guarda eso por mi-Pidió mientras miraba al sapo nuevamente-Gamakichi, te quedarás con ellos mientras regreso, supervisa su entrenamiento en el agua-El pequeño sapo comenzó a reír-.

-No soy una niñera, y además, mi padre me pidió que regresara pronto, Gamatatsu y yo estamos aprendiendo un nuevo jutsu-Y dicho eso, desapareció en una bocanada de humo-.

-Anfibios-Murmuró, mordiéndose el dedo y haciendo una secuencia de sellos-**Kuchiyose no jutsu-**En una bocanada de humo, apareció un nuevo sapo, esta vez más grande, de color verde y con una gran katana en la espalda-Gamasen, me alegro verte de nuevo-Saludó al anfibio, quien solamente lo miró sonriente-.

-Es lo mismo que me sucede, Naruto-sama-Hizo una reverencia-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-El rubio asintió, feliz de que por lo menos algunos sapos lo respetaran-.

-En realidad, si-Comenzó, colocándose nuevamente las camisas y el chaleco mojados-Necesito que vigiles de mi equipo, necesito hacer algo importante-El sapo asintió-Chicos, gamasen vigilará su entrenamiento, no demoren mucho en este lugar, regresen pronto a la casa de Tazuna-san, yo los veré en la noche-.

-¿A dónde…?-Una luz de color amarillo se vislumbró, justo en el instante de que el rubio desaparecía de escena, los chicos se quedaron callados-.

-Muy bien jóvenes, comiencen con lo que Naruto-sama les ha pedido, con gusto supervisaré su entrenamiento-.

-------------------------

-Este día el trabajo era poco, pocos papeles se encontraban en el escritorio, mientras él simulaba leerlos, pero en cierta manera, no hacia nada de eso, su cabeza se encontraba centrada en las órdenes que había mandado a su hijo, verdaderamente, ese no era trabajo para un equipo gennin, más especialmente, no era trabajo para su hijo, ya que no quería que su única razón de seguir con vida, fuera lastimado por ese sujeto, y es que, al momento de asignar esa misión, no imaginó que su pequeño tendría que enfrentarse al demonio de la niebla, ni mucho menos que saliera lastimado por ello, había tratado de persuadirlo para regresar, al doblar, con mucho pesar, el peso en los sellos de sus pesas, estaba seguro que anteriormente, su hijo no se negaría a rechazar sus órdenes, pero…con lo que había pasado anteriormente con ese tal Mizuki, y el hecho de que él supiera sobre su carga, había debilitado el respeto y apoyo que brindaba a su labor como líder de la aldea, y estaba seguro, que no sería nada fácil convencerle de renunciar a aquella misión, un ligero viento entró en el lugar, revolviendo los pocos papeles en el escritorio, levantó la cara con seriedad, encarando a la persona frente a él-Te has tardado bastante-Comentó, con voz de mandó-.

-La persona frente a él, caminó lentamente hasta posarse frente al escritorio, dejando en ese lugar, una buena cantidad de dinero-Esto costeará hasta una misión de rango S-Comentó, mirando directamente a los ojos de su progenitor, el cual, lo miraba con algo de enojo-Gamakichi me dijo que estaba enojado, pero…en realidad, no tengo intenciones de atender su mandato, Yondaime-sama-El cuarto hokage esperaba aquello, que el chico tratará de evadir su autoridad, pero nunca pensó, que fuera capaz de hacer lo que hacia-Le informó, que mi equipo y yo nos quedaremos en la Ola hasta el momento que el puente quede construido completamente-.

-He dado una orden Naruto, trae a tu equipo hasta la aldea inmediatamente, enviaré a otros ninjas si es necesario, esto es demasiado para ellos-Naruto mantenía un estado de impavidez, mientras el Namikaze mayor comenzaba a desesperarse ante aquello-.

-Minato-sama-Y eso era peor, nunca le agradó que lo llamará por hokage-sama, o Yondaime-sama, pero en verdad, le agradaba menos el que utilizará el Minato-sama, ya que siempre que lo hacia, era claro que estaba enfadado, y casi obligado a realizar lo que él le pedía-Mi equipo fue el que me pidió continuar con la misión, y estoy con ellos, lamento desobedecer, pero el equipo siete continuará con esto-Hizo una reverencia-Me retiró, no puedo dejarlos demasiado tiempo-Y en un nuevo flash de color amarillo, desapareció de la vista, dejando a un frustrado padre en su asiento-.

-Itachi-Llamó, y el mencionado apareció instantes después hincado frente a él-Necesito que busques a Tenzou, se quedará en su cargo, mientras Kakashi y tú irán a encargarse de esa misión, no me importa lo que Naruto haya dicho, él solo no podrá con esto-El mencionado asintió, desapareciendo al instante-_No me gusta el rumbo que va tomando todo esto Naruto, creo, que no podré seguir actuando por más tiempo-._

_---------------- _

-Ella aún se encontraba en el lago, sus compañeros había regresado a casa del constructor, pero ella había insistido en permanecer en ese lugar, para seguir perfeccionando su caminata en el agua, el sapo había decidido acompañarle, pero para ese momento, casi las nueve de la noche, este ya se encontraba roncando en un lugar desconocido para la chica, ella, a causa de su entrenamiento en agua, se encontraba sin su casual sudadera beige, solamente usaba su camisa de red y una blusa negra ajustada al cuerpo, su pantalón estaba algo mojado por las constantes veces que se había hundido en el lugar, su cabello se pegaba a su cara, mientras trataba de seguir de pie, un nuevo desnivel comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, cerró los ojos, sabía lo que seguiría, pero para su sorpresa, no volvió a hundirse, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, se sonrojo enormemente, antes de girar el rostro hacia un lado, encontrando la brillante sonrisa de su maestro-Debes mantener un flujo constante de chacra para poder lograrlo, es, como si estuvieras practicando el kaiten-Ella asintió, sin que el rubio la soltará-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿por qué no has regresado?-Preguntó, caminando junto con ella a la orilla, ella bajó la cabeza, apenada-.

-Y-yo, quise quedarme un rato más, para poder perfeccionar la caminata en el agua-Lo miró una vez este la soltó-¿Viniste a buscarme?-Preguntó-.

-En realidad, no-Dijo, sonriendo tontamente-Te deje el kunai, a donde sea que se encuentre el kunai, ahí llegaré al final de mi técnica-Ella lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que para eso sirviera el extraño kunai, el chico se sentó en la orilla del lago, haciendo un movimiento en la mano indicándole que ella también lo hiciera, se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que ella comenzó a sobar sus brazos, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto el estar mojada en medio de la noche, Naruto notó aquello, y se acercó a ella, pasando un brazo tras su espalda-Creo que tienes frío-Comentó, sentandola en sus piernas, y abrazándola completamente, haciendo que un completo rojo invadiera la cara de la chica-¿Sabes?, me agrada tu compañía, nunca había estado tan tranquilo al lado de una persona-Ella se acurrucó en el pecho del chico, buscando un poco más de calor, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-_En verdad, me gusta estar junto a ella-_Miró hacia el cielo-_Seguramente, cuando regrese a la aldea, Hokage-sama me retire de este cargo por mi insubordinación, creo que será mejor disfrutar de la compañía de mis alumnos por este corto tiempo_-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hey!, hola nuevamente, aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que lo que sucedió en este, no lo tenia verdaderamente planeado, pero, así se dieron las cosas, espero que no les hayan molestado, y bien, esperare sus comentarios, y ya comenzare a escribir el de encuentros inesperados, bien, nos leemos pronto, y cuidense mucho, por cierto, gracias a todos por sus comebntarios en el capitulo pasado


	9. Chapter 9

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

-Esa mañana, todos se había levantado muy temprano, según las instrucciones del jounin, quien, inmediatamente después de que comieran algo, los llevo a la laguna del día anterior, le interesaba de sobremanera el que sus estudiantes aprendieran la caminata en el agua, para poder comenzar con otro tipo de entrenamiento, debían pulir su taijutsu un poco, antes de comenzar directamente con ninjutsu, su cabeza estaba llena de frustración, estaba frustrado por haber permitido marcharse a Sabuza, estaba frustrado por haber desobedecido a su hokage, y especialmente estaba frustrado, por que estaba seguro, el castigo que este le impondría por esa falta, seria demasiado grande, mordió su labio, al momento de ver nuevamente a sus estudiantes en el lago, tratando de caminar con perfección en este, los progresos habían sido demasiado considerables desde el día anterior, estaba seguro que sería cuestión de tiempo para que esto quedara completado, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de decidir que era lo próximo que podría enseñarles-_Pero nada de eso ayudará ahora-_Se puso de pie con dificultad, todavía no se acostumbraba por completo al nuevo peso que tenia que cargar, pero eso no era la única razón de aquello, no tenía ánimos de recibir a las nuevas personas que acababan de aparecer detrás de él-Veo que han llegado mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, Itachi-sempai, Kakashi-sempai-Los aludidos observaron divertidamente al rubio, quien trataba de regresarles la sonrisa-.

-Será mejor que llames a los gennin Naruto-kun, hay nuevas órdenes a seguir-Con algo de resistencia, asintió, llamando a los mencionados, quienes se sorprendieron de ver en el lugar a dos nuevas personas-.

-¿Aniki?-Preguntó Sasuke, no se esperaba que su hermano mayor se encontrara en ese lugar-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa por parte de su hermano-.

-Eso lo sabrás en unos momentos, tonto otouto-Sasuke frunció el ceño, tratando de no golpear a su hermano, ya que la mirada de su sensei le advirtió que lo que tenian que decir era importante-.

-Naruto-Comenzó a hablar el de cabellos grises, obteniendo la atención de todos-Mi sensei me ha dado instrucciones para ti, y me dio algunos recados que darte-El cuerpo del chico se tensó al instante -Desde este momento, quedas relevado de tu cargo como líder de esta misión, así como del jounin instructor de este equipo-Las miradas en las caras de los gennin no pudieron ser más expresivas sobre este asunto, todos ellos giraron a ver al rubio, quien se mantenía impávido hacia esto, ellos se miraron entre si, no les agradaba esto-Hokage-sama esta verdaderamente molesto por haber desobedecido sus órdenes, estoy consciente de que hiciste lo que el equipo quiso, pero llegaste al extremo al enfrentarte a él el día de ayer, y aún más al pagar esta misión como una de rango S-Los gennin volvieron a abrir los ojos, el rubio no les había dicho nada de eso-.

-Kakashi-sempai ocupará tu lugar en el equipo siete, hokage-sama nos pidió que te dijéramos que enviaras tus pesas, se ocupará de tu entrenamiento cuando regresemos, ya que entraras en el ANBU inmediatamente-Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, los shinobis de bajo rango miraban la expresión, de su ahora, ex sensei, no podían encontrar sentimiento alguno, pero sabían que no se encontraba bien con esa decisión-.

-Comprendo, estaba consciente de que esto podía suceder, comprendo el nivel que alcanzo mi desobediencia, así que acepto mi castigo-Se agacho, sacando de sus brazos y piernas las pesas, sellándolas inmediatamente en un pergamino que sacó de su porta shurikens, miró nuevamente a los dos superiores frente a él, y sonrió-¿Quién es el líder de la misión?-Su voz era demasiado tranquila, alertando a los ANBU de que el enojo del chico se estaba haciendo presente-.

-Hokage-sama me encargó ese trabajo-Respondió cuidadosamente el Uchiha, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, quien se puso de pie-.

-Estaré esperando órdenes, sabrán donde encontrarme si soy necesario-Agacho la cabeza, y desapareció en una repentina ráfaga de aire, dejando a sus antiguos estudiantes un poco sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que corría-.

-Todo mundo se encontraba completamente callado, y mirándose unos a otros, hasta que el de cabellos plateados extendió su mano hacia el Uchiha mayor, con una sonrisa en la cara-Me debes doscientos yenes-Itachi lo miró con fastidio, mientras sacaba su cartera y le entregaba la cantidad estipulada por su compañero/amigo, recibiendo miradas curiosas por parte de los chicos-Te dije que se iría a entrenar en cuanto se enterará, ese chico es muy fácil de leer-Comentó mientras contaba el dinero en sus manos-.

-Entonces, será tu responsabilidad el encargarte de sus heridas cuando termine de desquitar su enojo-Dio media vuelta para encarar a los gennin, mientras la cabeza del Hatake se agachaba en derrota, Itachi siempre ganaba de una manera u otra-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos?-Les preguntó, esperando pacientemente una respuesta a ello-.

-¿Por qué sustituyeron a Naruto?-Preguntó de pronto la de ojos verdes, Itachi y Kakashi sabían que preguntarían algo sobre el tema, así que ninguno de los dos se extraño de ello, Sasuke y Hinata asintieron levemente, también les interesaba eso, el rubio no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo-.

-Desobediencia-Contesto en primer lugar el de cabellos negros-.

-¿Desobediencia?-Secundó su hermano, un repentino pensamiento lo golpeo, mientras veía preocupado a sus compañeras-Esto es por nuestra culpa ¿no?, si no lo hubiéramos presionado para aceptar esta misión, Hokage-sama le hubiera permitido seguir siendo nuestro sensei-Itachi asintió, viendo en la cara de los gennin la culpa y tristeza que conllevaba todo aquello-.

-Minato-sensei tomó esto como el momento de unirlo a las filas de ANBU, ese proyecto estaba en marcha desde hacia algún tiempo, pero quiso darle una oportunidad, brindándole un equipo que liderar, sólo que, Naruto lo desobedeció por primera vez en su vida, y tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas con él-El labio de Sakura estaba siendo apretado por sus dientes, Hinata miraba tristemente hacia el suelo, y Sasuke, él observaba a su hermano-.

-Pero sigue siendo culpa nuestra-Declaró la Haruno, recibiendo un asentimiento nuevamente-Genial, me agradaba ser parte de su equipo-Se dejo caer en el suelo con algo de frustración-.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para que Hokage-sama cambie de parecer?-Preguntó el ojinegro, haciendo que ambas chicas levantaran la mirada con algo de esperanza, los ANBU se miraron entre ellos, hasta que el de cabellos grises se encogiera de hombros-.

-No tenemos la menor idea otouto, Hokage-sama es demasiado estricto con Naruto-kun, seguramente no será tan fácil que eso pueda suceder-Volvieron a quedarse callados por un rato, ninguno de los gennin quería hablar, por lo cual el Uchiha se dirigió a su compañero-Será mejor que nos dirijamos a la casa del constructor, debemos saber toda la información necesaria para la misión, debemos estar completamente preparados para cualquier sorpresa que se pueda presentar-.

--------------------------

A pesar de que el sol comenzaría a ocultarse en unos cuantos momentos, la brisa era un poco fría, pero su cuerpo no tomaba atención a ello, desde la mañana, en que se había enterado de su destitución como sensei, había llegado a este lado del bosque y toda su frustración había salido de su cuerpo, mediante una buena sesión del entrenamiento, que no había tenido desde que se había hecho cargo del equipo siete, quiso ver de esta manera, algo bueno para abandonar ese trabajo, pero no era suficiente para convencerse él mismo, los árboles eran la prueba de ello, algunos se encontraban derrumbados, y otros totalmente destruidos por diversas técnicas utilizadas en ellos, habiendo pasado su enojo, tomó la posición de loto, tratando de meditar un poco, su cuerpo se relajo completamente, dejándose llevar por la meditación, de esta forma, fue que la chica de ojos perlas lo encontró.

-Visto que la noche se apresuraría a caer, se había preocupado de la localización del chico, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo, pidió permiso para buscarle, los dos miembros del escuadrón de asesinos le habían dicho que no era necesario, pero ella insistió, y después de casi una hora de búsqueda, y gracias a su doujutsu, logró encontrarle muy dentro de todo aquel extenso bosque que rodeaba la casa de Tazuna-san, en estos momentos, se encontraba detrás de un enorme árbol, observando la tranquila pose del muchacho, su determinación de buscarle se estaba esfumando al verle de esa manera, no quería perturbar su concentración, con algo de timidez, bajó la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás, ocasionando que una pequeña rama se rompiera accidentalmente, levanto el rostro, pensando que tal vez había perturbado al chico, pero no era de esa manera, él se encontraba en la misma posición, soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se preparaba para partir, cuando sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, y un kunai en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verse víctima de un atacante, se recriminó internamente por estar desprevenida-Quédate quieta, o me veré en la obligación de actuar a consecuencia de tus actos, ahora dime, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-La voz de su atacante parecía la de un shinobi profesional, su rodillas comenzaron a temblar visiblemente, sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, y las palabras no salían de su boca, trago el nudo de nervios que se habían guardado en su garganta, y cerró los ojos, por lo menos intentaría decir algunas palabras en su defensa, y si no podía, bueno, por lo menos intentaría lo que había estado entrenando con su rubio sensei-.

-Y-yo...s-solo...y-yo...-Bien, se dio por vencida en eso, el enorme nudo de nervios seguía ahí, bajó la cabeza en decepción, preparándose para atacar, pero de inmediato sintió como el kunai era alejado de su garganta, y de la misma manera, el cuerpo tras ella se alejaba un poco, se preparó para lo peor, pero se sorprendió al escuchar las nuevas palabras de su "atacante"-.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú Hinata-La chica levantó la vista, encarando a la persona, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, lanzándose a los brazos del chico, comenzando a llorar-No llores, no quería asustarte-Le dijo, abrazándola, no tenía idea de como tranquilizar a las chicas-.

-N-Naruto-kun-Dijo en medio de algunos sollozos, en verdad había sido asustada por lo anterior, y estaba completamente aliviada de que hubiera sido el rubio, abrió de pronto los ojos al darse cuenta de la manera en la que se encontraba, se alejo de él bruscamente, sorprendiendo al chico, que se limitó a mirarla interrogante, ella desvió la mirada, eliminando las lágrimas de su rostro, pero algo llegó a su mente de improviso, y dirigió su vista hacia donde en un principio había visto al chico meditando, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que todavía se encontraba ahí, miró con precaución al chico frente a ella, quien le regaló con una sonrisa-.

-Yo soy solamente un clon, Naruto me dejo aquí para que nada lo interrumpiera en su meditación-Hinata lo seguía mirando de igual manera, haciendo que esta vez, fuera el rubio quien se sintiera nervioso por ello-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-Preguntó-.

-A-ano, hum, bueno, e-es que, l-los clones son solamente ilusiones, ¿p-por qué pude tocarte?-El de ojos azules comenzó a reír levemente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica-.

-Ven, vayamos a sentarnos, ahí te lo explicare-Señaló una roca de gran tamaño que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde el rubio original se encontraba, la ayudó a sentarse, y después sonrió-Los clones normales-Comenzó-Son simples ilusiones creadas a partir de un perfecto control de chacra, produciendo una copia exacta a tercera dimensión de su creador, pero estas son fáciles de evadir, ya que no pueden producir daño alguno a sus contrincantes, en cambio, un clon de sombra, como yo, obtiene un cuerpo idéntico al de su creador, ocupando un lugar en este espacio, ya que mi cuerpo esta hecho igualmente de materia como ustedes, puedo lanzar ataques que dañen a mis enemigos, pero, desaparezco cuando recibo alguno perjudicial en mi contra, es un jutsu prohibido ya que necesita una gran cantidad de chacra, muy pocos jounin pueden realizarla y de hecho, muy pocos conocen como hacerla, pero en mi caso, debido a una misión donde me hice pasar como gennin, pude aprenderla sin la aprobación del Hokage, que si no recuerdo mal, no ha recordado este pequeño punto, si no, me hubiera prohibido ser su sensei desde hace mucho tiempo-Guardo silencio, no quería meterse en ese último tema, vio a la chica, quien había bajado la cabeza ante aquello, respiro profundo, por alguna razón, el Naruto original siempre decía que sus clones solían hablar de más, y él lo había confirmado-.

-N-Naruto-kun...-Murmuró, el rubio le prestó atención-¿Q-qué opinas, de que y-ya n-no serás nuestro sensei?, ¿n-nos extrañaras?-Levantó el rostro para verle, y para su sorpresa, el disgusto era visible en el chico, quiso golpearse por indiscreta, pero se reprimió al ver que su ex sensei se preparaba para hablar-.

-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he querido alcanzar los estándares que Hokage-sama ha pensado para mi, siempre he tratado de que él se sienta orgulloso de mi, de mis progresos como shinobi, siempre he tratado de alcanzarle, para no defraudarlo como su hijo, pero...parece que todo lo que hago, no es suficiente, ni siquiera puedo llamarle padre, la última vez que lo hice, estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento detrás de su mansión, junto con algunos ANBU, cuando pronuncie esas palabras, sus ojos se clavaron en mi, y me dijo que nunca volviera a llamarle de esa manera en público, desde entonces no he vuelto a llamarle padre, ni cuando estamos solos-Hizo una pausa, Hinata lo escuchaba con atención, no tenia idea de que tenia que ver esto con que extrañara o no al equipo siete, pero ciertamente, se sentía identificada por esto, con el tratamiento de su padre hacia ella, y comprendió la tristeza que el Namikaze le transmitía-En esa ocasión, acababa de entrar en la academia, llevaba en esta casi un año, y debido a mi error, meses después me sacó de esta, convirtiéndome en gennin, eso fue de lo primero que me privo, lo primero de lo que había disfrutado desde pequeño, ya que nunca pude convivir con personas de mi edad debido al entrenamiento que me impuso-Guardo silencio nuevamente, mirando detenidamente el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse oscuro-Me quito algo de lo que disfrutaba, ya que en la academia ninja, me había hecho de algunos amigos, Nara-san, y Aburame-san eran algunos de ellos-Suspiró profundamente, la Hyuga sabía que eso era demasiado difícil de contar para él, y con tristeza, se acercó a él, y tomó su mano, sonriéndole tímidamente, él le regreso el gesto-Desde ese entonces, me juré que no volvería a cometer alguna tontería para que eso no volviera a suceder-Exhaló mirando a la chica, a quien acercó más a él y abrazó, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de confort-Creí que lo había logrado, me convertí en jounin en poco tiempo, estaba recibiendo un duro entrenamiento para convertirme en ANBU, había cumplido todas mis misiones exitosamente, y de pronto, un día me dice que tengo un equipo de gennin al cual dirigir, y no hay forma de rechazarlo-Apretó a la chica, más, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a salir de sus azules ojos, hacia tiempo que no lloraba, pero no le importaba hacerlo ahora-En ese momento, creí que era otra manera de ponerme a prueba, pero estaba equivocado, volvió a hacer lo que hace años hizo, volví a acostumbrarme a lo que me presentó, me encariñe con eso, y de un momento a otro, me lo vuelve a arrebatar-No pudo seguir hablando, pues comenzó a llorar, Hinata tenia un nudo en el estómago después de haber escuchado todo eso, abrazó al rubio tratando de darle apoyo de esta manera, lo comprendía a la perfección, y vaya que lo hacia, sus padres actuaban de la misma manera hacia ellos, permanecieron abrazados por un rato, hasta que el chico se tranquilizó un poco, se alejó levemente de ella, y le sonrió-Ahora seguramente piensas que soy un llorón, pero oye, tengo doce, todavía tengo derecho a liberar frustraciones de esa manera-Ella le sonrió-.

-N-no tienes por que justificarte, y-yo también lo hago algunas veces-Volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo como poco a poco se sentía mejor-.

-Definitivamente extrañare esto, los extrañare a todos-Susurró-Pero esta vez, haré lo posible por mantener contacto con ustedes, no importa lo que Hokage-sama diga, es una promesa-Ella sonrió, mientras el clon se ponía de pie, todavía abrazándola-Creo que es momento de despertarlo, nunca es bueno permanecer de esa forma por mucho tiempo, tiendes a pensar demasiadas cosas estúpidas-La dejo en el suelo, mientras él se alejaba un poco-Muchas gracias por escucharme-Y desapareció en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla por ello, el cuerpo del verdadero rubio comenzó a moverse ligeramente, ella se acercó lentamente, no lo había pensado en el momento, pero quizás todo lo que hablo con el clon, se quedaría en el olvido, ya que Naruto no llegaría a darse cuenta de ello, y era más seguro para ella, en estos momentos el acercarse despacio, temiendo sorprenderlo por su presencia en ese lugar, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver la radiante sonrisa que el chico le dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí-¿Nos vamos Hinata-chan?, me estoy muriendo de hambre-Ella abrió los ojos por la sorprendente facilidad de palabra del chico-.

-H-hai-Comentó, mientras el chico se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, sorprendida, lo observo, ahogando un chillido de sorpresa al sentir nuevamente su abrazo-.

-Gracias por escucharme Hinata-Comentó, y al ver la sorpresa en la cara de ella, comenzó a reírse levemente-Todo lo que mi clon haga, lo recordare cuando desaparezca-Los colores en la cara de Hinata comenzaron a aumentar, hasta que su rostro era completamente rojo, para después, cerrar los ojos en la inconsciencia, él recordaba todo-.

-----------------------------------

-Los días habían pasado con un aire de intranquilidad, los gennin se encontraban haciendo rondas junto con un jounin, al puente, cuidando de la seguridad del constructor, mientras que otros cuidaban de la hija y nieto de este, cada día se rodaban parejas, pero siempre tenia que haber un gennin junto a un jounin, este día, el trabajo en el puente había terminando temprano, ya que la cantidad de trabajadores en este, había disminuido drásticamente debido al miedo que les causaba el estar contradiciendo al magnate, los gennin habían aprovechado esto para entrenar, Sasuke y Sakura habían ido juntos al bosque para trabajar un poco en taijutsu, mientras Hinata se había alejado por si sola, los demás estaban en la casa, hablando entre ellos, bueno, Kakashi hablaba, mientras Itachi se limitaba a asentir o negar en ocasiones, Naruto los veía el silencio, tratando de sonreír a las ocurrencias de sus superiores, pero estaba intranquilo, habían pasado ya todos estos días en completa tranquilidad, y siempre que había calma, la tormenta estaba cerca, y estaba seguro, que la tormenta se convertiría en diluvio, ya que aun no tenian noticias sobre Sabuza, sus pensamientos de cortaron con la repentina presencia de dos de sus compañeros de misión, si, compañeros, ya que no les podía llamar más estudiantes, ambos se notaban algo cansados, mostrando su entrenamiento en la manera en la que su ropa y cuerpo se encontraban, suprimió una risa al verlos casi caer de agotamiento, se colocó junto a ellos, mirándolos divertido-¿Qué tal su entrenamiento?-Preguntó, ayudando a Sakura a sentarse, ya que estaba a punto de caer-No se sobrepasen con su entrenamiento, mucho menos cuando se encuentren en una misión-Recriminó a Sasuke, quien era ayudado por su hermano-.

-Ella insitito, quería aprender más de taijutsu-Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada, haciendo que el pelinegro desviara la mirada, el rubio negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia fuera de la casa, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho-.

-Iré a buscar a Hinata, ya se ha demorado bastante-Miró a sus superiores, pidiendo permiso para lo que quería hacer, estos asintieron sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, el de ojos azules salio del lugar, recibiendo las miradas de los demás tras él, el breve silencio que había reinado el lugar, fue eliminado por la risa del de cabellos grises, los demás lo miraron interrogantes-.

-Itachi-kun-Comenzó, el mencionando rodó los ojos, preparándose para lo nuevo que diría el Hatake, este podría ser un excelente shinobi, pero el hecho de estar como guardia del kage de su aldea, lo había vuelto un hombre que buscaba divertirse con cualquier cosa, y podía decir cualquier, ya que como podía divertirse haciendo apuestas tontas, podía divertirse de igual manera leyendo el estúpido libro naranja que portaba en su porta shuriken, o bien, jugándole algunas cuantas bromas a las personas, no importaba como, siempre tenia que meter de alguna manera a Itachi, ya que este era su compañero-¿Qué te parece una nueva apuesta?-Los gennin les miraron interrogantes, Itachi tenia una mirada seria en el rostro, antes de asentir ligeramente-.

-Apuesto dos mil yenes, a que Naruto-kun pronto tendrá una novia-El ninja copia abrió la boca visiblemente detrás de las máscara que portaba, tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron asombrados la ligera sonrisa en la cara del Uchiha mayor-.

-Yo quería apostar eso-Declaró en derrota, dejando caer su cara, pero al momento se repuso, mirando con un nuevo aire a su amigo-Pues yo apuesto dos mil yenes, a que eso no se cumplirá, mi sensei no le dejara la vida fácil a Naruto-kun, no tendrá siquiera tiempo para eso-No quería en verdad que eso sucediera, pero siendo realistas, eso era lo más seguro que sucedería-.

-Trato hecho sempai-Declaro el genio Uchiha, mirando a su hermano y a la chica junto a él-Vamos a ver si la cena esta lista chicos, deben de comer algo después de haber entrenado-.

--------------------

-Fue fácil el encontrar a la chica, siguiendo su rastro de chacra, lo único que le extraño, fue el hecho de que se encontrará en ese lugar, hacia varios días que había logrado la caminata en el agua, mucho antes que sus compañeros de equipo, y no encontraba razón alguna del por que estaba en el lago, y mucho menos a esas horas, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, ya que el ruido de agua cayendo llamó su atención, pero se encogió de hombros-Seguramente sigue entrenando el caminar sobre el agua-Se dijo, mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar, pero su cuerpo se quedo en shock al observar lo que en verdad sucedía ahí, la luna bañaba delicadamente todo el lago, mientras una diosa bailaba completamente desnuda en ese lugar, sus movimientos gráciles y exactos, hacían que su cuerpo cayera victima de hipnosis, el suave movimiento sobre el agua, le permitía ver con detenimiento todo el cuerpo curvilíneo de aquella persona, así como las gotas que recorrían ese, para él, perfecto cuerpo, de un momento a otro, a realidad hizo clic en su cabeza, abriendo la boca por la impresión, esa chica, era nada más y nada menos que su ex estudiante Hyuga Hinata, y no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, de no haber recordado la razón del por que estaba en ese lugar, con rapidez, se escondió detrás de lo primero que encontró, no podía estar pasando esto, y mucho menos con él, nunca se imagino estar espiando a alguna de sus alumnas-_Y mucho menos que una de ellas estuviera tan desarrollada_-Abrió los ojos ante este pensamiento, ¿qué demonios hacia pensando de esa manera?, definitivamente el estar cerca de su padrino afectaba su sentido de honor y respeto hacia los demás, en especial las mujeres-_¿Y ahora que hago?-_Se preguntó nervioso, ya la había visto desnuda, si, pero no podía llegar y hacerle ver eso, la pondría sumamente nerviosa, la conocía bien, era una chica muy introvertida, y sumamente tímida, tomó aire suficiente como para llenar los pulmones de un elefante, hasta que se armó de valor para actuar, tenía que calmarse un poco para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la había espiado, bueno sin querer, pero lo había hecho-_Uno...dos...t...-_Cerró los ojos-Hinata-chan, ¿estas aquí?-Grito tratando de sonar normal, escuchando al instante un leve chillido y una gran salpicadura de agua, trago saliva, y se preparo para salir de su escondite-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó inocentemente, acercándose lentamente, hasta que la débil voz de ella lo detuvo-.

-H-hai, a-aquí estoy N-Naruto-k-kun, p-pero e-espera un p-poco en donde estés, m-me estoy bañando-Dijo con casi un ataque de pánico en la voz, que fue un golpe de culpa para el chico-.

-Oh, lo siento, no quería perturbarte-Comentó regresando a su anterior refugio-Maldito seas Naruto-Susurró, escuchando el rápido movimiento de la chica saliendo del agua y vestirse en un tiempo récord, se maldijo una nueva vez al verla junto a él, con un enorme sonrojo en su cara-_Si se pone de esta manera al pensar que fue "casi" descubierta, ¿qué haría si supiera que la vi?-_Se preguntó, mientras le sonreía forzadamente, ella bajó la mirada, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo-.

-¿E-estabas buscándome, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó curiosamente, obteniendo la mirada dudosa del chico-.

-Eh, si, y-yo te estaba buscando, ya es demasiado tarde para que te encuentres entrenando, debes regresar a la casa de Tazuna para que descanses un poco-Ella asintió mansamente, bajando nuevamente la mirada, esta vez, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se estaban quedando en esa misión, el rubio le dio una disimulada mirada a la cara de la chica, sonrojándose al ver su cabello mojado pegarse a su cara, desvió la vista de ahí, recriminándose nuevamente por sus acciones, decidió hablar de algo, antes de que su mirada lo traicionara nuevamente-Y, hum, dime Hinata, ¿qué estuviste practicando?-Preguntó curioso, viendo inmediatamente el rubor en la cara de la chica-.

-Y-yo, b-bueno, e-estuve practicando u-un nuevo jutsu, con mi control de chacra-Naruto la miró sorprendido, para luego asentir ligeramente-.

-Eso es una cosa muy buena Hinata-chan, si aprovechas tu control de chacra, lograras muchas cosas-Dio un leve suspiro-Lo único que lamento es que ya no podré ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, ya que seguramente hokage-sama monopolizara mi tiempo con entrenamiento o misiones-Sonrió, al ver que ella bajaba la cara-Pero quiero que me prometas algo-La petición extraño a la Hyuga, quien levantó la mirada y asintió levemente, sin despegar su vista de él-Me tienes que prometer que seguirás entrenando como lo hacíamos juntos, y que pronto me sorprenderás con lo fuerte que te convertirás-La chica mordió su labio, no muy convencida de hacer esa promesa, pero al ver el rostro cálido que el rubio tenia, se resignó-.

-L-lo juro Naruto-kun, cuando te vea nuevamente, seré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora-Sin que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban fuera de la casa de su empleador, sonrieron ante su despiste, y ambos entraron al lugar, justo a tiempo para escuchar una pequeña discusión en el comedor, se miraron entre si, y se acercaron ahí, deteniéndose en la entrada del comedor, obteniendo una perfecta vista de lo que sucedía-.

-No se por que tiene que esforzarse tanto por esto, todos ustedes van a morir a manos de Gatoh, los tontos que se hacen pasar por héroes solamente morirán al final, ya que en este mundo, los héroes son solamente cuentos de hadas-Los shinobis que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa guardaron silencio ante las palabras del nieto de Tazuna, sin embargo, eso no le agrado en absoluto al rubio, quien, rompiendo con su obligada tranquilidad, dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta donde se encontraba, causando sobresalto a todos los que lo escucharon, su mirada denotaba furia y enojo reprimidos, dirigidos hacia el chiquillo que se encontraba llorando en medio del lugar-.

-Retira tus palabras enano-Comenzó, sorprendiendo a los gennin, que en el tiempo que habían pasado junto a él, nunca lo habían notado de esa manera-Deja de lanzar veneno en contra de los héroes, por que en este mundo son los únicos dignos de mención, ya que no se quedaron llorando como idiotas y entraron en acción, y por eso mismo, no quiero escucharte decir nuevamente algo en su contra, ya que estarías insultando el honor de mis p... de mi madre, y del propio Hokage, y de esa manera a mi mismo-Apretó su puño en frustración, no quería decir nada de eso, pero, las palabras salieron como agua de su boca, miró a sus sorprendidos compañeros de misión, y dio media vuelta, comenzando a salir de aquel lugar, no debía permitir que su temperamento volviera a salirse de control, paso de largo la mirada de confusión en el rostro de Hinata, y se alejo de la casa a paso rápido, no quería contestar preguntas que estaba seguro le harían los chicos, y mucho menos disculparse como esta seguro lo obligarían a hacer sus superiores, lo único que quería ahora, era tranquilizar un poco su mente y cuerpo-_Maldición, todo esto comenzó por haber visto a Hinata en el lago-_Se quejó, se detuvo en donde sea que estuviere, y se dejó caer al suelo, mirando las estrellas en el cielo-No debo permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar-Con frustración, llevo sus manos cerca del pecho en un sello peculiar de él, y tras murmurar algo, una gran bocanada de humo cubrió el lugar, llenándose de pronto de rubios, quienes sin siquiera recibir una orden de él, comenzaron a pelear, lanzándose entre ellos cientos de jutsus que el rubio conocía, comenzó a sentirse un poco más relajado, cuando recibía las memorias y el esfuerzo físico de sus clones, de esta manera estaba sacando su frustración, golpeándose a él mismo, su tranquilidad se detuvo, cuando vio a dos de sus clones lanzarse uno en contra del otro, cada uno con una técnica en mano, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la enorme colisión que causó el choque de el rasengan, contra un jutsu de viento, lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue tratar de cubrirse la cara con sus brazos, al sentir la explosión lanzarlo lejos de donde estaba, solamente sintió un fuerte impactó en su espalda, para ver todo oscuro-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola!, aquí les dejo el capitulo nueve, espero que no haya sido aburrido, ya que a mi me agrado, solo que siento que hubo mucha miel aquí, pero bueno, es un capitulo.

¿Qué les ha parecido?, el próximo se centra en la batalla en el puente, y un poco más en el desarrollo de la pareja, espero con ansias sus comentarios, si son buenos o malos, en serio, si me critican tratare de mejorar esto, bien, no tengo mas que decir, nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, lamento descepcionarles con esta nota, pero me fue necesario explicarles algo importante.

Algo verdaderamente fuera de mi alcance ha sucedido en mi familia, y por esa razón, me veo en la orrible necesidad de poner en hiatus todas mis historias, es algo que me desagrada, pero no tengo cabeza para escribir en estos momentos, hare un esfuerzo para escribir algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo en un tiempo cercano, me siento terrible al tener que hacerlo, pero por mas que quisiera seguir no puedo, espero me comprendan, y puedan esperar las actualizaciones, será algo verdaderamente importante para mi que asi fuera, bien, me despido, que tengan suerte.


	11. Chapter 11

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo capítulo**_

-Algo comenzó a zarandearlo, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, soltó un gruñido al sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a doler, enfocó a la persona que lo había despertado, y comenzó a temer haberse golpeado fuertemente, no reconocía el alegre rostro frente suyo, el cual parecía el de un ángel bajado directamente del cielo, tragó saliva y tomó la mano que la persona le brindaba, con agilidad se puso de pie, y la observó, era una chica de blanca tez, y largo cabello negro, sus profundos ojos negros brillaban con alegría, y algo dentro de él comenzó a doler, se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de sonreír igual que aquella chica, la dulce voz de la persona frente suya lo hizo sonrojarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-Sin encontrar palabras para contestar, asintió vehementemente con la cabeza-Me alegro, ¿qué haces solo en este lugar?, por el chaleco y la banda de tu cabeza, se ve que eres un ninja, ¿te han atacado?-En esta ocasión, estaba consciente de que debía contestar, así que trago algo de saliva-.

-Estuve entrenando, nadie se atrevería a atacarme-Sonrió tontamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con esa respuesta tan alegre, decidió no pensar en ello, ya que se metería en muchos intentos por comprender y perdería algún tiempo valioso, así que decidió prestar un poco más de atención-.

-No deberías permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de tu casa, en cualquier momento algo malo podría sucederte-El rubio enarcó una ceja, fue en ese momento que reparó en la canasta con hierbas en la mano de la chica, y al parecer esta siguió su mirada por que en seguida sonrió-Estoy recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales, una persona sumamente importante para mi ha sufrido un accidente y quiero ayudarle un poco-Naruto sonrió, extrañamente el estar cerca de esa persona lo tranquilizaba bastante-.

-Te ayudaré, se algo de plantas medicinales, tal vez entre los dos podamos encontrar algo que cure de una vez por todas a esa persona-Una sonrisa fue su contestación, ambos permanecieron en silencio, recolectando las plantas necesarias, el silencio, al parecer, fue demasiado para la chica, quien comenzó a preguntar, tomando completamente por sorpresa al chico-.

-¿Por qué estabas entrenando?, me refiero, ¿cual es tu motivación para hacerlo?-El rubio la miró por un momento, sin saber bien que contestar, algo en ella le hacia querer hablarle con la verdad, pero no estaba convencido de hacerlo, la miró a la cara por unos momentos, y algo dentro de él se removió, ¿qué mas daba?, nunca sabría quien era el hombre por el que se esforzaba tanto-.

-Para mi padre, es muy importante el hecho de que yo sea fuerte, desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha querido convertirme en un arma poderosa, y creo que yo también he querido demostrarle que puedo ser más fuerte que él, de alguna forma siento, que alcanzando el nivel que él quiere para mi, lograre que me tenga un poco más de afecto, y tal vez, de esa manera, dejará de verme como una simple arma-Miró a la chica, quien le dirigía una extraña mirada, comenzó a arrepentirse por haberse sincerado con alguien-.

-Esa no es una verdadera razón para querer ser más fuerte-Sentenció, dejando al muchacho con los ojos abiertos-¿Tienes a alguien precioso a quien proteger?, cuando sea de esa manera, tu fuerza será mayor, no importa que esa persona te vea como a una simple arma, si tú luchas para protegerle, te harás más fuerte, sin duda alguna-Se puso de pie, dejando con una gran confusión al chico-Ten eso en mente cuando nos volvamos a ver-Comenzó a alejarse del lugar, pero antes de hacerlo por completo, giro levemente el cuerpo para verle-Por cierto, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un chico-Fue como si un cubo de agua cayera sobre el cuerpo del jounin, primero sus palabras, y luego enterarse que la persona que parecía un ángel, era un chico, un escalofrío le recorrió entera la espalda, nunca volvería a ser tan amable con los desconocidos, elevó la mirada, y a lo lejos todavía pudo observar al chico alejarse, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a otra persona pasar a su lado, nunca antes estuvo tan contento de ver a uno de sus ex estudiantes-.

------------------

-La mañana llego con demasiada lentitud para ella, casi no había dormido después de ver alejarse a su antiguo sensei, y hasta ese momento, el mencionado no había puesto nuevamente un pie en aquella casa, sabía que el chico era varias veces más fuerte y capaz que ella, pero de cualquier manera, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, observó como todos se dirigían a la pequeña cocina para comenzar con el desayuno, así que los siguió, sin embargo, apenas pudo comer unos cuantos bocados-Creo que Naruto ya se ha tardado mucho, ¿no creen?, ¿es posible que algo le haya pasado?-La pregunta de la pelirosa no hizo nada por ayudarle con su angustia, sin decir palabra alguna se puso de pie, y salió de aquel lugar, decidida a encontrar al chico, aun si este se molestara por ello, al llegar este pensamiento a su cerebro, se detuvo de pronto, ¿en verdad no importaba si el rubio se molestaba por buscarle?, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando por el sendero que había tomado el rubio la noche anterior, siguió caminando durante la próxima media hora, hasta que a lo lejos vio al rubio, sonrió para sus adentros, pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta que una chica se acercaba a ella, con una canasta en sus manos, por la cara del chico, se podía decir que habían estado juntos momentos antes, siguió caminando, cuando la chica de cabello negro pasó junto a ella, se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, sabía que el rubio no era nada suyo, pero eso no evitaba que un dolor en su pecho la golpeara de pronto, cuando estuvo junto al chico, inmediatamente sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla-.

-Hinata, me alegro tanto de verte-Susurró el rubio, haciendo ruborizar a la Hyuga-Acabo de ayudar a un chico a buscar hierbas medicinales, pensando que era chica-Hinata se puso pálida, al darse cuenta de que la "muchacha" que paso a su lado, en verdad era un muchacho-Mi padrino no debe enterarse de esto, aunque si lo llega a saber, le diré que fue culpa suya, siempre me ha dicho que debo ayudar a toda chica que me encuentre en el camino-Hinata comenzó a reír, mientras el chico se alejaba de ella un poco-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?-La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica y no supo que hacer, además de bajar la mirada, el rubio la observó por unos momentos antes se sonreír tiernamente-Sabes, eso no importa, ya que estas aquí, vamos a aprovechar para seguir con tu entrenamiento, no estoy seguro cuando podamos seguir con él, así que el tiempo que tengamos para ello, debemos aprovecharlo-De pronto, una nueva sonrisa invadió su rostro, sonrisa que inquieto a la ojiperla-Y tal vez, este entrenamiento nos sirva a ambos-Con una mirada interrogante, Hinata lo escrutó, recibiendo una simple sonrisa por parte del chico-Quiero decir, tal vez con la técnica que estas perfeccionando, yo pueda crear lo que he estado buscando hace mucho tiempo-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Al ver a su pequeña estudiante marcharse, una sonrisa cruzó la cara enmascarada del ninja copia, dirigió una mirada a Itachi, quien sonrió levemente, Kakashi entornó su único ojo visible y se puso de pie, ante la expectativa de todos los presentes-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta, Itachi-kun, cuida de mis estudiantes, iré a hacer algunas investigaciones y algo sumamente importante-Itachi siguió tomando del café que tenía en la mano, mientras el de cabello gris desaparecía en una nube de humo, los que se encontraban en la pequeña cocina, miraron atentamente al de cabellos negros, quien sin alterarse por aquellas miradas, colocó tranquilamente la taza en la mesa y los encaró-.

-Literalmente, se ha ido a leer-Una caída general se dio en torno a Itachi, quien siguió con su café, vio como el viejo Tazuna era el primero en levantarse, y se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, el pelinegro se puso de pie, encarando a su hermano y a la chica Haruno-Bien, dado que solamente quedamos nosotros tres, y no tengo ganas de esperar a Kakashi-sempai todo el día sentado, iremos a hacer guardia al puente con Tazuna-san, ¿entendido?-Ambos gennin asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, Itachi hizo una reverencia a Tsunami y a Inari, y salió detrás de ellos, Tazuna los esperaba en la entrada, y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se dirigieron hacia su destino, discretamente, el Uchiha miró hacia la azotea de aquella pequeña casa, donde, con un poco de esfuerzo, se podía observar al enmascarado recostado, disfrutando de su lectura, agitó la cabeza, y siguió a los demás, algo no le agradaba, y no estaba seguro de que se trataba-.

-Al llegar al puente, una gran cantidad de neblina bañaba el lugar, un leve grito de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la chica, quien, visiblemente afectada, señalaba los cuerpos inconscientes de todos los trabajadores, tirados en el suelo-Oh, por kami-Murmuró Tazuna, antes de verse rodeado por ambos gennin, quien ante un gesto de su superior se habían colocado en guardia, esperando por cualquier ataque-.

-Huh, al parecer, el pequeño saltamontes ha decidido saltar a un lugar más seguro-Una voz conocida resonó en el lugar, causando escalofríos en la espalda de los que lo conocían, en cambio, el Uchiha mayor parecía imperturbable, como si todo aquello no fuera algo de que temer-En su lugar, ha mandado a alguien más fuerte, tsk-Hizo una pausa, en signo de molestia-Y yo que quería vengarme por lo que me había hecho la vez anterior, pero creo que será divertido matarlos en su lugar-Comenzó a reír, su silueta comenzaba a hacerse visible en medio de toda aquella neblina, giro levemente el rostro, y se dirigió a la persona a su lado-Creo que este chico ha traído a alguien para entretenerte también Haku, encárgate de ellos, y después, mataremos a nuestra presa-Itachi miró a su hermano y asintió, una sonrisa surcó el rostro del menor-.

-Sakura-san, cuida de Tazuna, Sasuke, encárgate de ese chico, yo arreglaré las cuentas de Naruto-kun-Y sin esperar un segundo más, encaró al demonio de la niebla-Momochi Zabuza, será un honor para mi enfrentarme a uno de los siete espadachines-El hombre con vendas en el rostro comenzó a reír, mientras ambos veían como la batalla comenzaba con los otros dos-Será una ocasión grandiosa para probar mi sharingan-La risa dejó de sonar, y los fríos ojos del hombre se clavaron sobre él-.

-Vaya, así que tú eres uno de los tres Uchihas que quedan, bien, pues será grandioso demostrarles a los presumidos de Konohagakure, que su preciado sharingan no es tan poderoso como ellos lo estiman-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Fuertes jadeos salían de ambos, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y una suave sonrisa salía de sus labios al mirarse directamente entre ellos, con delicadeza, él paso una mano por su frente, retirando algunos cabellos que habían quedado pegados en su rostro debido al sudor (¬¬ pervertidos XD), su entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro, pero a ninguno le importaba, habían logrado un avance considerable para ambos, Hinata había dominado el kaiten, y con ayuda de Naruto, estaba por perfeccionar una técnica propia, y por su parte, el rubio tenia una idea perfectamente clara de lo que consistiría su próximo entrenamiento, en relación con la nueva técnica que tenía en mente, la cual había comenzado a idear después de el accidente del día anterior, ambos, sonrientes y cansados, se encontraban sentados en el suelo, contemplando las nubes y la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso después de todo aquello, con extrañeza para la chica, el rubio comenzó a reír levemente-Cuando ambos hayamos terminando con el entrenamiento de una vez por todas, seremos mucho más fuertes de lo que éramos, tanto Hokage-sama como tu padre, tendrán que tragarse todo lo que nos han dicho-Hinata asintió contenta, esa idea le maravillaba en realidad, se puso de pie, siendo imitada por el chico-Creo que es momento de ir a cumplir con nuestra misión, aunque Kakashi-sempai e Itachi-sempai estén con nosotros, debemos actuar como ninjas-Un fuerte ruido a lo lejos, y la repentina presencia de enorme cantidad de pájaros en el cielo, llamó la atención del rubio, se quedó en el lugar en el que se encontraba, cerró los ojos y concentró una pequeña cantidad de chacra en la orejas, hecho que ayudó a su nivel de percepción en el sentido del oído, y lo que sea que haya logrado escuchar, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo-.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó con preocupación, momentos antes el chico se veía contento, y ahora, su rostro estaba completamente serio-.

-Parece ser que la misión ha comenzado-Murmuró, antes de comenzar a correr en una dirección que extrañó a la chica, pero no se quedó a tratar de comprender, se limitó a seguirlo-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Unas paredes de hielo habían rodeado a su hermano, podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, su adversario era mucho más fuerte y de cuidado que el de su hermano, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esta vez, con tres comas de color negro y la pupila roja, era momento de poner fin a todo aquello-Veo que por fin te has animado a mostrarme tu doujutsu-Confió el ex ninja de la niebla, Itachi no contestó, solamente lo observó fijamente-Pues no te servirá, como ya te había dicho anteriormente, un espadachín de la niebla no es cualquier enemigo-Se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, con la clara intención de cortarlo con su enorme katana, pero con un leve movimiento de su cuerpo, el joven Uchiha esquivó el ataque, dejando iracundo al hombre vendado-Tsk, no es lo único que puedo hacer-Lanzó contra el pelinegro la espada, y en ese ínterin de tiempo, comenzó con las señas en las manos, sonrió con suficiencia, viendo un punto vulnerable para el ataque, mientras su contrincante trataba de esquivar el pesado armamento ninja-**Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua)-**Gritó con fuerza pobremente contenida, el enorme dragón formado con el agua de mar salió disparado en contra del shinobi de Konoha-Esto ha terminando-Murmuró con satisfacción, antes de sentir una intensa ola de calor, y mirar atónito como el dragón comenzaba a evaporarse-.

-**Katon: Zukohoku (Cañón de fuego**** )-**Con esas simples palabras pronunciadas con un toque de aburrimiento, una enorme cantidad de fuego salió de los delgados labios de Itachi, creando una repentina traba para tan impresionante dragón, sin embargo, tan magnifica obra fue destruida por el fuego del Uchiha, el único signo que quedó de aquella técnica, fueron las gotas de agua que cayeron alrededor de ambos contendientes-Será mejor que te des por vencido Zabuza-san, ¿no es así, Kakashi-sempai?-Ante el repentino nombramiento de otro de los más fuertes ninjas de Konoha, el demonio de la niebla se quedó quieto, esperando la aparición del shinobi de cabellos grises, quien, con una mirada perezosa, saludó con la mano-.

-No quería interrumpir tu encuentro Itachi-Comentó fingiendo estar apenado, sin embargo, miró al de las vendas-Pero creo que es hora de terminar con todo esto-Destapó su ojo izquierdo, preparándose para la acción, dio una leve mirada de advertencia a su compañero, quien asintió, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una cuarta voz los interrumpió, sacando una leve sonrisa en la boca de Zabuza-.

-Si, se acabó, pero seré yo quien lo haga-Detrás de Kakashi, la inconfundible cabellera dorada dejó verse, el rubio sonreía con excitación-Por que mi encuentro con este sujeto ha quedado inconcluso-Zabuza comenzó a reír estruendosamente, al darse cuenta que en la pelea de su subordinado también había interferido alguien, una chica por lo que podía apreciar, miró detenidamente al ojiazul, antes de poder hablar-.

-Dices eso solamente por que te has visto rodeado de aliados, pero has llamado refuerzos para poder enfrentarte a mi, eso dice mucho del nivel de shinobi que eres, pequeña rata-Naruto gruñó levemente-.

-Yo no he llamado a ningún refuerzo, sin embargo, Hokage-sama ha creído necesario el que ellos vinieran, por esa razón, estoy dispuesto a demostrarle que no era necesaria la presencia de ninguno de ellos dos-En un parpadeo, desapareció de la visión del ex ninja de la niebla, quien comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, una repentina patada colocada exactamente en una de sus costillas le indicó la nueva localización del chico, intentó bloquear los siguientes golpes, logrando hacerlo solamente con algunos, le sorprendía la velocidad que alguien tan corto podía alcanzar, el sonido del viento siendo cortado le indicó de una arremetida con kunai, por lo cual, dando un giro a su cuerpo de 180º, logró librarse del ataque, y logró retener la muñeca del confiado rubio-.

-¿Y ahora qué?, ¿vas a aceptar que no puedes conmigo, y pedirle a los otros que intervengan?-Preguntó, lanzando miradas hacia los otros dos ninjas que se habían alejado al momento de que la contienda comenzará, y por lo visto, no pensaban mover un solo dedo para intervenir en ella-.

-No, por que te tengo donde quería-Levantó la mano libre y la colocó cerca de la cara de Zabuza-**Fuuka (capullo de viento)-**Y como en nombre lo dice, una capa de viento comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del ojiazul, la mano que tenía levantada, al igual que la apresada, comenzaron a sacar cuchillas de viento que arremetieron contra el cuerpo del demonio de la niebla, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de donde el jounin se encontraba, sin embargo, las pequeñas cuchillas de viento siguieron rodeando el cuerpo, con pasos lentos y seguros, Naruto se acercó hacia él, preparándose para un nuevo ataque-.

--Un grito de dolor irrumpió la repentina tranquilidad en el puente, Naruto detuvo sus pasos, abriendo considerablemente sus ojos, detuvo todo intento de ataque-.

-¡Hinata!-Gritó, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la otra pelea, sus sempais podían hacerse cargo perfectamente de Zabuza, y ahora, no estaba muy seguro de que sus antiguos estudiantes, pudieran hacerlo con su rival-Kuso-Maldijo, arrepintiéndose por querer terminar su antigua pelea-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Antes de poder llegar hasta el puente, Naruto se había separado de ella, pidiéndole apoyar a Sasuke, no discutió con él, ya que era un superior, y se había dirigido inmediatamente a la ayuda de su compañero, le sorprendió el que este se encontrara dentro de algunas paredes de hielo, observó detenidamente la situación, estaba segura que le ayudaría si pudiera deshacerse de esa extraña técnica, pero al ver los repentinos ataques que el tipo de máscara le proporcionaba, decidió actuar, con un saltó, se adentró en aquel lugar por medio de los espacios que quedaban libres, pero fue en un momento nada favorecedor para ella, los proyectiles dirigidos al pelinegro se clavaron en su pierna al momento de aterrizar en el suelo, hizo una mueca por el dolor, y elevó la mirada, un par de ojos de color negro la observaban con algo de enfado, trago saliva esquivando la mirada, estaba intimidada por la actitud de su compañero de equipo-.

-Demonios Hinata, no debías de haber hecho eso-Le reclamó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, sus negros ojos centrados completamente en la imagen en unos de los cristales de hielo, la Hyuga no respondió, siguió la mirada del chico, observando a su atacante, comenzaba a darle un poco de pánico el encontrarse en ese lugar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber permanecido en el bosque entrenando-Si tratabas de ayudarme, lo hubieras hecho desde afuera, tsk-Hinata agachó la cabeza, sabía que debía de haber hecho eso-Ya no se puede hacer nada, solo trata de ayudarme un poco, ¿quieres?-Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Uchiha la tranquilizó, un poco indecisa, se coloco en posición de batalla-.

-Es una completa lástima que se haya agregado una persona más, tendré que matarlos a ambos-De su mano, salieron varios pares de senbon-Es una pena tener que hacer esto-La imagen en el espejo se multiplicó, y una lluvia de agujas se cernió sobre ambos, pudo escuchar a su compañero de cabello negro maldecir en voz baja, cerró los ojos, concentrando todo su chacra-.

-Agáchate Sasuke-kun-Pidió, sin darle tiempo de preguntar, comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, emanando grandes cantidades de chacra azul por todo su cuerpo, pronto una masa azul repelía todos y cada uno de los senbon dirigidos a ella y a su compañero, cuando dejó de girar, se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de ambos muchachos sobre ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no solo por la repentina ola de miradas, si no por la falta de chacra en su cuerpo, había permanecido bastante tiempo entrenando, gastando su chacra para poder perfeccionar la técnica de su familia, y en estos momentos, era cuando todo ese esfuerzo físico se reflejaba en su desempeño, su respiración estaba agitada, dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, en la cual le indicaba su estado, él asintió, preparándose para su actuación-.

-Esa táctica ha sido impresionante, pero no volverá a suceder-Precipitadamente, Haku reanudo su ataque, tomando por sorpresa a la agitada chica, un leve quejido le advirtió del ataque, después de que este se realizara, vio con ojos de asombro, como lentamente, el cuerpo de Sasuke caía al suelo, cubierto por completo de agujas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo tomó en brazos antes de que este chocara contra el suelo-.

-Sasuke-kun-Murmuró, viendo una leve sonrisa por parte del chico-.

-Je, no he podido vencerle, pero, por lo menos, te he salvado… ¿sabes?, mi hermano siempre me ha dicho, que los verdaderos héroes, son los que hacen algo por ayudar a sus camaradas, y creo, que ahora...-Las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonaron al pelinegro, un inmenso pánico invadió el interior de la inexperta kunoichi, no estaba preparada para todo eso-.

--Un desgarrador gritó escapó desde las profundidades de su garganta, al darse cuenta que el chico de máscara se acercaba a ella con paso lento, el cuerpo de su compañero cayó al suelo en el mismo instante en que ella comenzó a alejarse, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus pies, que no pudieron sostenerla por mucho tiempo, mordió sus labios para no gritar, si moriría como una cobarde, sería más aceptable que nadie más la escuchará-.

-Siento haberle matado, pero es mi deber, soy simplemente el arma de Zabuza-sama, y esto es lo que él quiere que suceda-Levantó la mano hacia ella, con la clara intención de terminar con todo aquello-**Hyouton:...**-La chica se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, no quería ver lo que sucedía-.

-¡Detente!-Una voz imponente interrumpió el ataque, Naruto había llegado a la escena en un tiempo considerablemente corto, su corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke, y su repentina sorpresa se convirtió en odio al darse cuenta que el culpable se acercaba a Hinata, con la clara intención de hacer con ella, lo mismo que había sucedido con el Uchiha, cuando el muchacho detuvo su ataque, ambos lo miraron, y su furia creció al ver la cara de terror en el rostro de la chica, una furia enorme comenzó a surgir dentro del rubio, un repentino calor lo envolvió, a pesar del frío que rodeaba el lugar, sus labios, los cuales mordía, comenzaron a sangrar debido al repentino crecimiento de sus caninos, sus uñas se enterraron en sus manos, que tenía apretadas debido a esa escena, su mente se nubló levemente, lo único que tenía en mente ahora, era hacer pagar a ese sujeto-No te perdonaré lo que les has hecho-Una ola de chacra rodeo al rubio, rompiendo instantáneamente la prisión de hielo que los rodeaba, con potencia, lanzo un golpe al rostro del joven, lanzándolo hasta la orilla del puente, donde quedo tumbado, una esfera de chacra rojo comenzó a formarse en la mano del rubio, dejando impresionados a ambos espectadores, en un repentino movimiento, más rápido de su velocidad normal, desapareció de la vista de ambos, colocándose frente al de máscara, dirigió la técnica de su padre hacia el estómago del chico, tratando de terminar de una vez por todas con él, sangre brotó por todas partes, antes de que su mente quedará clara nuevamente, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, y ver con horror, que el chacra rojo comenzaba a abrir por completo el lugar del impacto, se sorprendió por esa reacción, ya que nunca antes había sucedido, pero aún más, al darse cuenta de la persona frente a él-.

-El demonio de la niebla miraba la sangre de su estómago, su cuerpo se había movido por instinto al darse cuenta de que la vida de su subordinado estaba a punto de terminar, se había interpuesto al ataque del rubio, y no estaba muy feliz por ello-¡Zabuza-sama!-La voz del pelinegro llamo la atención de Naruto, notando hasta ese momento, que la máscara que cubría la identidad del chico había caído al suelo, su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al identificarlo, y una sensación extraña lo invadió-.

-Haku-Murmuró trabajosamente el vendado, al ver que el chico de ojos azules se alejaba un poco-.

-Con incredulidad y nerviosismo, Haku se acercó a su maestro, arrodillándose a su lado-¿Por qué ha hecho eso, Zabuza-sama?, yo solamente soy su herramienta, podía prescindir de mi sin tener que sacrificarse-El espadachín elevó la cabeza, encarándolo-.

-Je, al parecer, me has hecho demasiado vulnerable, Haku, el sentimentalismo me ha llevado a mi propia muerte-Las palabras pronunciadas tuvieron un gran impacto tanto para Naruto como para el dueño del extraño kekkei genkai, por lo visto, el amo había apreciado al arma, hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ella, la moral se desvaneció del cuerpo de Haku al ver el débil estado de su maestro-Esto es...vergonzoso-La boca, llena de sangre, sonrió por última vez, antes de que la muerte se llevara a aquel demonio, Kakashi e Itachi, al igual que Sakura y Tazuna, se acercaron al lugar, viendo el deprimente estado de ánimo del adolescente-.

-Haku-Murmuró el rubio, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, estaba claro que el chico era su enemigo, pero, se sentía completamente identificado con él, y de una manera retorcida, lo envidiaba un poco, él también quisiera que su amo descubriera el verdadero valor de su arma, la cabeza del chico se levantó, encarándolo fríamente, sus labios fruncidos en signo de tristeza, delataban las palabras que estaban por brotar de ellos, pero una nueva voz se interpuso a ellas-.

-Vaya. Vaya, al parecer el famoso demonio de la niebla, era solamente un charlatán, me alegra haber venido preparado para esto-Las cabezas de todos se posaron en la repentina presencia del causante de todo aquello, un repentino instinto asesino comenzó a escapar del cuerpo del usuario de hielo, y como una ventisca, se lanzó contra los matones de Gatoh, la debilidad de su cuerpo se notaba a simple vista, al pelear contra todos esos tipos, le proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad a todo lo que había sucedido, no le importaba las heridas que su cuerpo recibía por cada ataque recibido, cuando quedó frente a frente del magnate, la debilidad y el dolor desaparecieron milagrosamente, lo miró desafiante, y con un grito, varios pilares de hielo comenzaron a salir del puente, con gran agilidad, los ninjas lograron esquivarlos, alejándose del lugar con el constructor a cuestas, sin embargo, el magnate no tuvo tanta suerte, filosos puntos de hielo lo rodearon, al igual que al creador de la técnica, para él, ya no tenía ninguna razón el seguir con vida, siendo completamente inútil, dejó que su cuerpo fuera atravesado por su propio jutsu, esperando poder encontrarse nuevamente con Zabuza, el único que lo había valorado-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-La noche había caído, mientras todos trataban de poner en orden el puente, los cuerpos de Haku y de Zabuza fueron enterrados cerca de ese lugar, mientras que Gatoh, su cuerpo seguramente había caído al mar después de morir, ya que ninguno de los presentes había podido encontrarle, y todos dudaban que hubiera podido sobrevivir, con grandes cantidades de jutsus de tipo katon, Naruto, Itachi y Kakashi habían podido deshacerse del hielo que rodeaba el puente, Itachi se veía un poco triste, pero como un shinobi profesional, estaba comportándose, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que la de cabellos rosas comenzó a llorar de alegría, por la repentina "vuelta a la vida" del menor de los Uchihas, la máscara de tranquilidad que el mayor había mantenido se vino abajo y fue inmediatamente a abrazar a su hermano, en ese momento no le importaba que los demás vieran su debilidad, su hermano menor, que era todo para él, junto con su madre, claro está, había resistido a esa batalla-.

-Por su parte, Naruto observaba toda esa muestra de afecto un poco alejado de ellos, todo lo que había sucedido ese día le había dado muchísimas cosas en las cuales pensar, la filosofía de Haku había marcado fuertemente su vida, y las repentinas muestras de afecto, tanto de aquel ninja, aparentemente sin sentimientos, como de su superior, que en su vida había visto tan afectuoso, lo hicieron sentir una repentina capa de envidia, no sabía que hacer sobre eso, y decidió alejarse un poco, cuando se había sentado cerca del mar, muy alejado de los demás, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, levanto débilmente la mirada, encontrándose con una visiblemente alterada ojiperla, sonrió débilmente y con la mirada la invitó a sentarse con él, sin mediar palabra alguna, la chica lo hizo, evadiendo la mirada del rubio en todo momento, un pesado silencio los envolvió a ambos, haciendo desesperar al rubio con extrema facilidad-Dime Hinata...-Comenzó sin saber exactamente que es lo que iba a preguntar, la chica le miró detenidamente, esperando a que continuara-¿Crees que en algún momento...yo pueda convertirme en algo más que un arma?-La pregunta salió sin mucho esfuerzo de sus labios, parecía que quería escapar de ellos a como diera lugar, la chica le miró, sin comprender bien lo que quería decir-En algún momento de mi vida, me gustaría poder demostrarle a Hokage-sama que no soy simplemente un arma, quisiera que alguna vez, me aceptara como un hijo, quisiera dejar de ser arma, y convertirme en un escudo, que pueda defender a las personas que son importantes para mi, y que entre ellas, se encuentre él-Hinata mordió su labio-.

-Desviando levemente la mirada, y con una increíble tristeza envolviéndola, contesto con toda la sinceridad posible-P-por lo que a-acaba de pasar, creo que todo lo que planeas se cumplirá, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirte en lo que quieras, no eres un fracaso como yo...estuve practicando tanto, y en el momento decisivo, n-no pude hacer gran cosa, p-por poco, Sasuke-kun muere por mi culpa-Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus mejillas, escondió la cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sorprendiéndola, unos protectores brazos le rodearon los hombros, y lloró mas abiertamente, sabía que el chico era una de las personas que podían entenderla perfectamente, ambos sabían lo que era ser despreciados por sus padres, cuando pudo contener el llanto, levanto la mirada, tratando de sonreírle al rubio por reconfórtala, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrir los ojos, unos dulces labios se habían posado sobre los de ella, moviéndose torpemente, al cabo de unos segundos, se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos azules del dueño de aquellos labios, ambos se separaron inmediatamente, ruborizados hasta las orejas, cuando el chico estaba a punto de decir algo, una voz lo interrumpió-.

-Te lo dije Sasuke-kun, esto sucedería tarde o temprano-Ambos miraron hacia atrás, donde se encontraban los risueños gennin, mirándolos atentamente-.

-Hmp, ahora que ya se ha cumplido nuestro cometido, es justo que exijamos nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento, o no querrás que hokage-sama se entere de que son novios, ¿o si?-Todo eso había sorprendido a Naruto, quien ya se encontraba de pie, mirándolos a ambos como si tuvieran dos cabezas-.

-P-pero...no puedes decirle, es decir, nosotros no...-Guardó silencio, trago un poco de saliva-Yo ya no seré mas su sensei, no puedo entrenarlos, yo...-La mano de la pelirosa detuvo su diatriba-.

-No, no, nada de excusas, si has tenido tiempo para entrenar de Hinata fuera de nuestro tiempo como equipo, lo tendrás para entrenarnos a los tres-Sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico-.

-Tú eres el culpable por ser más fuerte que nosotros y tener nuestra edad-Naruto abrió la boca imitando a un pez-.

-Pero hokage-sama dijo que mi entrenamiento para ANBU comenzaría...-Cerro la boca, viendo que no podría discutir algo que ya tenian pensado con anterioridad-Nada de esto llegara a los oídos de Hokage-sama, ¿entendieron?-Preguntó, mirando duramente a los dos, quienes asintieron-Que bien-Y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a la sorprendida ojiperla en el mismo lugar de antes, incapaz de comprender por completo lo que había sucedido-.

-Un poco alejados de ellos, se encontraban los dos ANBU, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-Creo que deberá comenzar a buscar su dinero, sempai, parece que Naruto-kun ya tiene novia-El enmascarado comenzó a reír levemente-.

-No te confíes tanto Itachi, aun falta por ver como reacciona sensei al enterarse de esto-Cerró sus libro naranja y lo miró-Claro está, que debe de enterarse primero, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros hable-Sacó un fajo de billetes de su porta shurikens y se los entrego-Pero me los devolverás si lo que aposte sucede-.

Ufff, otro capitulo listo, ¿qué les ha parecido?, espero que les agradara, por que todo me ha llevado demasiado tiempo para ser escrito, no puedo creer que me tardara como una semana entera escribiendo algo tan corto, pero bueno, aquí esta y eso es lo que importa, por cierto, les aviso que subiré un omake, sobre una misión del equipo ocho, debo aclarar, que tanto esa idea como la de este capitulo, fue brindada por mi amigo Jesús, quien me soporta diariamente y a quien le agradezco mucho el apoyo, bien, eso es todo, disfruten y espero sus comentarios, suerte.


	12. Chapter 12

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Omake: Misión imposible**_

-Ese día, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando completamente los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, el cielo era tan azul, que parecía el paisaje de algún cuadro, cuando él llego hasta el lugar de encuentro de su equipo, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con Hanna ya en el lugar, parecía que esa chica era una loca por la puntualidad, siempre estaba quince minutos antes de la hora señalada, mucho menos le extraño ver a su otro compañero recargado en el enorme tronco de un árbol, tan serio como siempre, al llegar junto a ellos, la chica le regalo una sonrisa-Buenos días Kiba-kun, Akamaru-.

-Hey Hanna, Shino-Contesto con simpleza, dejándose caer el suelo, dirigió una mirada a su compañera, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mano en la barbilla, parecía estar concentrada en algo importante-¿Qué te sucede ahora, Hanna?-Preguntó, al instante, la chica le miró algo desconcertada-.

-No me hagas caso, simplemente creo que estoy olvidando algo, pero no logro recordar que es, seguramente algo sin importancia, o tal vez, alguna petición de mis sobrinas y si es así, la averiguare cuando llegue sin ella a casa-Volvió a sonreír, sacando una leve gotita en la sien de Kiba, Shino tosió ligeramente, haciéndoles saber que su sensei acababa de hacer acto de presencia-.

-Buenos días chicos, me alegra encontrarlos puntuales en este lugar-Los miró detenidamente, mordiendo su labio, soltó un largo suspiro y se preparó para hablar-Creo que les tengo que dar una noticia importante-Los gennin asintieron-Hokage-sama me ha proporcionado una misión de rango B-Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron y estaba preparado para comenzar a gritar de la emoción, por lo que se apresuro a decir-En solitario, en una aldea a las afueras del país del fuego-La boca del Inuzuka permaneció abierta por la impresión-.

-Pe-pero, ¿eso significa que estaremos sin servicio el día de hoy?-Preguntó la chica preocupada, recibiendo una leve sonrisa por parte de la Yuhi-.

-No, le he pedido permiso a Hokage-sama para que les asigne una misión en mi ausencia, se que ustedes podrán arreglárselas sin mi en una misión sencilla, así que, en estos momentos, los está esperando en su despacho para poder darles los datos, Shino, eres el encargado del grupo, se que sería más sensato dejar a cargo a Hanna, dado que es mayor que ustedes, pero eres el único que puede controlar a Kiba si comienza a ponerse eufórico-Hanna comenzó a reír estranguladamente por ese comentario, y al darse cuenta de la molestia que causo en el Inuzuka-.

-Cuente conmigo, Kurenai-sensei, sé lo importante que es el seguir un comportamiento digno de un shinobi de Konoha, le aseguro que mi compañero se abstendrá de realizar cualquier tipo de actividad que no sea completamente necesaria-Los otros tres lo observaron detenidamente, Hanna comenzó a asentir, dándole la razón, Kurenai lo miró algo extrañada, y Kiba y Akamaru soltaron un bufido, algo les decía que eso no sería divertido-.

-Bien chicos, ya que todo esta claro, me marcho, traten de no desesperarse en su primera misión sin mi-La maestra del genjutsu desapareció después de esas palabras, dejando una ligera nube de humo, Kiba comenzó a gritar al momento de tomar la mano de cada uno de sus compañeros-.

-Yahooooo, por fin podremos demostrar nuestra valía en una misión, vamos inmediatamente, antes de que las buenas se terminen-Soltó las manos y comenzó a brincar en las ramas de los árboles, dejando atrás a los otros dos-.

-Nunca es bueno dejar atrás a los camaradas-Murmuró Shino, comenzando a caminar lentamente, Hanna asintió, y comenzó a seguirle-.

-Estoy segura que olvido algo importante, debería comenzar a escribir las cosas importantes en una libreta-Murmuró, convencida de que lo haría después, si no era que eso también llegara a olvidársele (XD)-.

-Se detuvo enfrente de las puertas del despacho de Yondaime, y espero con algo de desesperación la llegada de los demás, pocos minutos después, estos hicieron aparición, sin molestarse en disculparse con él, con algo de enfado, llamó a la puerta, recibiendo inmediatamente el consentimiento de entrar, el rubio Hokage los recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, era costumbre encontrarlo de esa manera en una cada que lo veían, exceptuando claro, en alguna ocasión de seriedad-Me alegra ver que tienen ánimos de realizar una misión sin su sensei presente-La chica y el Inuzuka asintieron, fervientemente, Shino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Minato sonrió-Tienen un buen historial de misiones de rango D, creo que les daré la oportunidad de hacer una de mayor rango-La alegría en el rostro de la chica fue bastante notable, ya que en Kiba, su alegría se notó por el grito que soltó-Sabiendo que Asakura-san tiene alguna experiencia, me he atrevido a seleccionar esta para ustedes-Dijo, entregándole a Shino un pergamino-La dirección y los datos de la misión están dentro, mucha suerte, pueden retirarse-Sin mediar palabra alguna más, Kiba sacó a sus compañeros casi corriendo del despacho, causando una ligera sonrisa en la cara del Namikaze-Solo espero que al darse cuenta de que trata, no salga corriendo de regreso aquí, ¿no crees, Tenzou?-El Anbu castaño que se encontraba escondido entre las sombras asintió, tratando de ahogar su risa-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Cuando hubieron llegado hasta la dirección que indicaba aquel pergamino, que era lo único que Kiba había permitido leer, se detuvieron ante una acomodada casita, y el castaño llamó a la puerta desesperadamente, encontrándose con esta abierta inmediatamente, una sonriente mujer de aproximadamente treinta años los saludó con una brillante sonrisa en la cara, era una mujer de cabello rojo hasta los hombros y ojos castaños-¡Hola!, creo que ustedes son los ninjas que se harán cargo, entren por favor-La mujer los hizo pasar hasta una extensa sala, donde les pidió que se sentaran, la sonrisa en sus labios parecía que iba a partirle la cara en dos, pero ninguno se atrevió a mencionarlo-Disculpen-Dijo, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras-Querido, han llegado los chicos que se van a hacer cargo de Daiki-Un ruido en el segundo piso les alertó de la otra persona-.

-En seguida bajo-A la mención de "hacerse cargo", Kiba comenzó a excitarse, seguramente se trataba de algún asesinato o algo por el estilo, comenzó a sonreír abiertamente, antes de ver llegar a un hombre de cabello negro, cargando a un bebe en los brazos, el cual, sonreía de igual manera que su madre, los gennin miraron a la pareja sin comprender-Me alegra que haya llegado temprano, Hitomi y yo iremos a la aldea siguiente a ver una película y a cenar, espero que cuiden bien de él-Le entrego el bebe a una sonriente Hanna, quien lo recibió gustosa, comenzando a comprender a lo que iba esa misión-.

-Llegaremos antes del anochecer, traten de que no se duerma muy tarde, todos sus juguetes están en su habitación-Sin borrar por un momento la sonrisa de su rostro, tomó la mano de su esposo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la salida-Cuídenlo mucho-Dijo antes de azotar la puerta tras su salida, las bocas de ambos castaños permanecieron abiertas ante aquel acto, Shino permaneció impasible, sentando en el sillón-.

-Creo que a eso se le llama desesperación, ¿qué clase de madre se va sin despedirse de su niño?-Miró al pequeño niño, de no mas de ocho meses, quien comenzó a sonreír con ella-Kawaii, eres tan lindo, lastima que mis hermanos tengan solamente niñas, espero que el que viene sea un niño-Comenzó a reírse levemente, y miró a sus compañeros, Kiba estaba haciendo un gesto de molestia, mientras Shino extendía el pergamino, y después de revisarlo, quedaron confirmadas sus sospechas, la famosa misión que Kiba se había apresurado a aceptar, trataba de hacerle de niñeras, por eso el Hokage había mencionado la experiencia de Hanna, su experiencia tratando con bebes-Bueno, creo que ya no podremos hacer nada, ¿puedes sostenerlo un poco?-Preguntó al Aburame, entregándole al bebe-Iré a buscar sus juguetes, estoy segura que si se cansa jugando se quedara dormido inmediatamente-.

-Ambos muchachos se miraron entre si, antes de posar su mirada en el niño que reposaba en los brazos extendidos de Shino-No tengo la más mínima intención de dejar marchar a Kurenai-sensei nuevamente-Un ruido sordo se escuchó tras ellos, haciéndolos girar, Hanna se encontraba en la entrada de la sala, con una caja llena de juguetes en el piso, y la mirada llena de pánico-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kiba preocupado, Hanna comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por el lugar, lanzando repentinas miradas a los dos chicos-.

-Dinos que pasa Hanna, no podemos ayudarte sin saberlo-Las palabras del Aburame la hicieron detener, los miró sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior-Hanna-Pronunció nuevamente-.

-Aaaaaaa, he recordado lo que se me olvidaba-Las cejas de ambos se elevaron, cuestionándola-Se suponía que el día de hoy debía ir a la última revisión con el médico ninja, le entregarían el informe completo a Hokage-sama sobre mi desarrollo sobre mi pie y brazo rotos, era definitivamente obligatorio estar ahí-Comenzó a pasearse nuevamente por el lugar-.

-Creo que sería conveniente que fueras antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Hanna lo miró nerviosa-.

-P-pero no puedo dejarlos solos en una misión de rango C, donde además, el objetivo es cuidar de un bebe, ni siquiera mi hermano o cuñado se hacen cargo de sus hijas, ¿cómo lo harán ustedes?-El silencio reinó la sala, siendo roto simplemente por la repentina risa del bebe-.

-Kiba soltó un suspiro de desesperación, y colocó sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de la chica, que era un poco más alta que él-Hanna, deja de dar vueltas, ve de una buena vez antes de que pierda la cabeza, nosotros somos completamente capaces de cuidar de un bebe-La chica lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, sintiéndose completamente culpable-.

-¿Están seguros?, cuidar de un niño es muy estresante-Shino se acercó a ella-.

-Podemos hacer esto, ¿por qué?, por que no solamente las hembras pueden hacerse cargo de las crías, los machos estamos completamente cualificados para ver por los retoños-Hanna enarcó una ceja, si su hermano pensara así, se habría librado muchos fines de semana de cuidar de sus sobrinas-.

-Esta bien, de cualquier manera estaré aquí lo antes posible-Salio corriendo de la casa, rogando por que el ninja medico la atendiera lo más rápido posible, les habían entregado la misión dado su historial con los niños, dudaba que lo hicieran por que " los machos estuvieran completamente cualificados para ver por los retoños"-.

-Viendo que Hanna se había marchado, Kiba suspiro-Bien, creo que aquí hay películas, pondré algunas para poder divertirnos-Quito al niño de los brazos de su compañero, y lo colocó en el suelo, junto con todos los juguetes que Hanna había bajado, llevo consigo a su compañero al sillón, ambos tomaron asiento, y él prendió la televisión, y el reproductor de DVD-Ambos permanecieron un buen rato viendo la televisión, hasta que el Aburame carraspeo-.

-No creo que sea ético el sentarnos en medio de una misión a ver películas, mientras nuestro objetivo gatea peligrosamente hacia aquel jarrón-Señaló con el dedo, obteniendo la atención de Kiba, que, con un grito ahogado, se lanzó sobre el niño, que extrañamente para ellos, había llegado hasta la otra parte de la sala y estaba jalando el mantel que se encontraba debajo de un jarrón de porcelana, el cual cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido, que hizo llorar al niño, rescatado segundos antes por el castaño-.

-Kuso-Maldijo, mientras metía al niño bajo su brazo izquierdo y trataba de levantar las piezas de el jarrón, Akamaru lo miraba atentamente, recriminándolo por haberlo roto-Sabes perfectamente que no he sido yo, si este mocoso se hubiera quedado donde lo había dejado, esta cosa no se hubiera roto-El lloriqueo del niño comenzó a ponerlo cada vez más molesto, se levanto, poniendo al niño delante suyo, mirándolo reprobatoriamente-Debes de permanecer en silencio mientras los demás hablan-El repentino dolor en su cara lo hizo callar, el mocoso le había lanzando la sonaja que tenia en la mano, trató de controlarse un poco, al mismo tiempo que Shino le arrebataba al bebe-.

-No debes asustar con gruñidos a un niño pequeño, Kiba-Le recriminó, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con el niño aun en brazos, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su amigo, cuando vio una expresión de pavor en su rostro, al momento de acercarse junto con el bebe hacia el estante detrás suyo, el niño había jalado el cable del reproductor de CD`s, y al avanzar nuevamente, este estaba a punto de caer sobre su cabeza-.

-Shino, quítate de ahí-Con un apresurado movimiento, que hizo reír al pequeño, el heredero Aburame se retiro del lugar del impacto, dejando caer al suelo el aparato, los chicos se miraron detenidamente-.

-Considero una buena idea ponerlo a dormir, Hanna dijo que después de jugar eso le apetecería-Kiba asintió frenéticamente, ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba, encontrar la habitación resulto increíblemente fácil, estaba totalmente decorada con pequeños ositos y todo tipo de cosas de bebe, acercaron al niño a la cuna y lo metieron en ella, Kiba examinó la habitación, era enorme y llena de juguetes y juegos infantiles, en el suelo cantidades de pequeñas pelotas, patitos de hule y otros mas llenaban todo el lugar por donde pisaban-.

-Viendo este lugar, considero mi habitación el lugar más ordenado del mundo-Murmuró, se acercó a Shino y a Akamaru que esperaban en la puerta-No puedo comprender el por que nos metimos en esto-Shino no hizo ningún tipo de comentario ante aquella repentina sinceridad, ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo alfombrado, completamente perdidos del mundo real-De ahora en adelante, nunca volveré a meterme con mi hermana sobre el tema del cuidado de los niños-El ladrido de Akamaru los alertó, y ambos miraron hacia la cuna, el bebe se encontraba sobre los barrotes, apunto de caer al suelo, la primera reacción de ambos, fue lanzarse sobre él, para tratar de atraparlo antes de tocar tierra, pero tal hecho, les causo chocar al mismo momento de lanzarse, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo, cerraron los ojos esperando el rotundo golpe, pero nada sucedió, un leve gemido de satisfacción los animo a ver el mundo nuevamente, alegrándose de que el perro ninja estuviera con ellos, Akamaru sostenía al bebe sobre el lomo, el pequeño animal a penas y podía con el cuerpo regordete del pequeño, pero se veía completamente satisfecho por su acción-Buen chico Akamaru, no lo dejes caer-Pidió Kiba, mientras él y su amigo se apresuraban a ellos-.

-El animalito de color blanco estaba dispuesto a cumplir con aquella petición, hasta que un dolor profundo afecto su oreja derecha, el bebe, probando sus nuevos dientes, la había metido en su boca tratando de tranquilizar la comezón que lo invadía, la primera reacción del pequeño animal fue dar un salto, lanzando nuevamente al infante a conocer las maravillas de la ley de gravedad, en un impulso, ambos se lanzaron para sostenerlo, hasta que el pie del castaño piso uno de aquellos tantos patos de hule y cayó bruscamente al suelo, llevándose consigo a su compañero y amigo, un leve suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del Inuzuka, al ver que la cabeza de Shino había recibido el cuerpo del pequeño al caer-Esto esta verdaderamente fuera del rango de misiones que un shinobi habilidoso debería manejar-Comentó el Aburame sacudiéndose el abrigo una vez estuvo de pie nuevamente, Kiba miraba con algo de fastidio y cansancio al niño en sus brazos-La mejor forma de sobrellevar toda esta situación, será ir a buscar a nuestra compañera para que nos auxilie-Kiba enarcó una ceja-.

-¿Te darás por vencido tan fácil?, no conozco lo suficiente a Hanna, pero estoy seguro que se reirá de nosotros, si llegamos y la sacamos de su revisión solamente para aceptar ante ella que no fuimos lo suficientemente "machos" como para manejar a un bebe llorón-Y en ese momento, se encontraron con el verdadero bebe llorón, el niño comenzó a moverse bruscamente entre las manos de ninja, y a llorar a todo pulmón, Kiba le hizo compañía a sus gritos al no saber como controlarlo y hacerle parar de llorar-Shino-Pidió, el moreno se limitó a levantar una de sus manos, de la cual comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de insectos, quienes rodearon al niño por la cintura, manteniéndolo en el aire, impidiéndole de esa manera hacerse algún tipo de daño-.

-Creo que será mejor alimentarlo-Kiba asintió, bajando a la cocina, Shino le siguió el paso, con sus insectos cargando al niño, el moreno observó en silencio la desesperada búsqueda de su compañero en el refrigerador, cosas salían volando por todas partes, huevos cayendo en el suelo, cebollas rompiendo vidrios, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para detenerle, y en el mismo instante en que hizo eso, Kiba dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Lo encontré-Dijo, mostrándole a su estoico amigo, un plato con una rebanada de pastel en él-Con esto dejara de llorar-Una ceja se elevo casi imperceptible sobre las gafas del Aburame-.

-Considero que la falta de incisivos supondrá un problema en tu método de alimentación-Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que el patillo de repostería terminará estampado en el suelo-.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-Preguntó, recibiendo un nuevo silencio como respuesta-.

-Tu hermana Hana* es veterinaria, tal vez si le pidieras algún tipo de consejo...-Kiba salió disparado hacia su casa, dejando al chico con las demás palabras en la boca, miró con calculada tranquilidad al niño que estaba llorando-Supongo que será mejor esperarlo-Se dirigió a la sala, y tomó asiento, mientras los lloriqueos del pequeño seguían resonando por toda la estancia, algunos minutos después, los jadeos de Kiba le alertaron que había regresado, el castaño le mostró un recipiente lleno de leche-.

-Mi hermana dice que la mejor manera de criar a un cachorro hambriento, es alimentarlo de leche-Shino sonrió levemente-Ahora simplemente necesito calentarla, y sus llantos terminaran-.

-Me parece que el mejor método a seguir, es que prepares su comida, mientras yo recogeré un poco este lugar, no creo que a los padres les agrade encontrar de esta manera su hogar-Le entrego el niño, y el castaño lo colocó debajo del brazo, se dirigió a la cocina, y comenzó a vaciar la leche poco a poco en un recipiente, el cual colocó en la estufa y prendió el fuego para que comenzará a calentarse, siguió paseando al bebe, con esperanza de que detuviera sus lloriqueos, un olor a quemado inundó su hipersensible olfato, giró bruscamente hacia la estufa, encontrando la leche desparramándose por el contenedor, corrió hacia la estufa y sacó inmediatamente el sartén del fuego, un error completamente imperdonable para su pobre mano, que sufrió una leve quemadura, Kiba gritó soltando una sarta de maldiciones, y lanzando al bebe al aire para poder soplarse su lastimada mano, cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-.

-Creo que eso fue completamente innecesario-La estoica voz de Shino se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con el niño en brazos-Creo que la comida tendrá que esperar, el bebe huele mal-Kiba comenzó a llorar, esto era completamente espantoso-Comprendo, yo me haré cargo de esto-Dio media vuelta y subió con calma hacia la habitación del bebe, lo dejó sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la cuna y miró atentamente al niño-No se como realizar esto-Admitió, comenzando a revisar detenidamente la parte posterior del niño, acercó sus manos hasta el pañal y lo reviso de arriba a bajo tratando de descifrar como quitárselo-.

-Creo que tienes que quitarle las cintas de las orillas-La repentina voz del castaño sorprendió a su compañero, pero este trató de actuar como si eso no hubiera sucedido-.

-Eso es lo más razonable-Admitió, quitando las cintas, y arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho al instante-.

-Hug, esto es peor que estar con los perros de Hana en un día de lluvia-Se tapo la nariz, el pañal estaba completamente sucio, y se alejó lo más posible, Shino retiró el pañal y lo lanzó hacia atrás descuidadamente, estampándolo en la espalda de su amigo, ignoró las recriminaciones y los chillidos de disgusto, y comenzó a limpiar al bebe con una toallita húmeda que encontró en la mesa-.

-Los movimientos provocados por el chillido del bebe le impedían realizar exitosamente su tarea, una vez hecho, y viendo que el bebe no cesaba en sus movimientos, lo agarro con ambas manos y lo detuvo-Es un muy malo comportarse de manera indebida en frente de personas que están tratando de cuidar de ti, así que debes aprender a mantenerte...-Con una repentina risotada, el bebe roció la cara del Aburame, haciéndolo permanecer en silencio, la risa de Kiba fue el colmo de todo aquello, Shino se separó del bebe, tomó una cobija que había junto a la cuna, y comenzó a ponérsela en lugar del pañal, estaba terminando de colocarlo, cuando un sonido lleno de asombro hizo que la risa de Kiba se detuviera, y él se obligó a mirar hacia la dirección de la que había provenido, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver a su compañera de equipo en la puerta, mirando a ambos sorprendida-.

-Eh, hum, creo que no les fue muy bien-Murmuró, acercándose lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el bebe, enarcó una ceja y miró a Shino-Shino-kun, creo que el niño estaría mas a gusto si le colocaras un pañal en lugar de aquella cobija-Shino asintió, sin gana alguna de cuestionarla, Hanna miró toda la habitación, y el estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros-Eh, bien, creo que será mejor que se limpien un poco, yo me haré cargo del bebe, pero, hum, les agradecería que limpiaran la casa por mi, creo que hace falta darle un buen baño a este bebe, y alguna que otra cosa-Miró el recipiente que el castaño portaba en la mano, y lo miró detenidamente-Kiba-kun, exactamente ¿qué es eso?-Señaló-.

-Kiba sonrió orgulloso, extendiendo la leche-Es leche de la mejor raza, utilizada por mi hermana para criar a los cachorros, le pedí un poco, le dije que quería darle un poco a Akamaru-Se hizo el silencio, Hanna lo miró con algo de incredulidad-.

-¿Estabas pensando darle leche de…?-No pudo terminar la pregunta, negó con la cabeza-Por lo menos alcance a llegar antes de que cometieran una locura-Volvió a negar-Iré a ver si hay leche en polvo en la cocina-Salió de la habitación con el bebe, Shino miró a Kiba reprobatoriamente-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó a la defensiva, por lo menos había intentado tranquilizar al niño-.

-Varias horas después, los tres se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la sala, ambos shinobis completamente agotados por todo lo que habían tenido que hacer, la casa estaba completamente limpia, Hanna se encontraba con el bebe en brazos, completamente dormido, les dirigió una sonrisa a sus compañeros, tratando de darles un poco de ánimo-En verdad, lo siento mucho, si no se me hubiera olvidado, no los hubiera dejado solos con esto-Kiba levantó la mano en una señal de aceptación, no tenía ni energías para decir algo, Shino solo asintió, pero estaba completamente convencido de que nunca en su vida como ninja, aceptaría una misión de este tipo-Lo único que no entiendo, es por que esta misión esta clasificada como de rango C-Los chicos la miraron como si fuera una cosa de otro planeta, poniéndola nerviosa, no le gustaba que la miraran de esa manera-.

-La puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiéndolos, pero al ver a los papás del niño en el lugar, ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio-Oh, vaya, creo que han hecho una buena tarea-Comentó el señor, revisando cuidadosamente el lugar, la mujer en cambio, corrió hacia Hanna y le arrebató al bebe, lo reviso de pies a cabeza, y le regalo una sonrisa a la chica-.

-Creo que han cumplido con su tarea exitosamente_**-**_Murmuró la mujer con la sonrisa en su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos muchachos-Y creo que serán el equipo perfecto para la próxima vez-.

-¿Pro-próxima vez?-Preguntó con horror Kiba, la mujer asintió, mientras su esposo la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a él-.

-La semana que viene, iremos a la aldea de la arena a pasar nuestra segunda luna de miel, por lo que tendremos que contratar nuevamente a un equipo que se haga cargo de nuestro hijo, solo que esta vez será por una semana completa-Kiba abrió la boca tratando de debatir eso, pero la contestación de Hanna lo dejo mudo-.

-Eso seria realmente genial-Sonrió con alegría, pero Shino la interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando-.

-Pero, consideramos que no seria justo para los otros equipos, no seria ético permitir que otros gennin se vean privados de esta gran oportunidad, de hecho, tengo en mente un equipo que seria perfecto para ese tipo de misión-Kiba lo miró atónito, nunca pensó que su amigo fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso para deshacerse de algo que no le agradaba, pero en realidad a él no le importaba eso, solo estaba pensando quienes podrían ser las nuevas víctimas-.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Según la dirección que venia en el pergamino, la casa frente a ellos era la indicada, se adelanto a tocar la puerta de entrada, siendo esta abierta inmediatamente, una mujer sonriente los recibió-Buenos días, nos han enviado a esta dirección por una misión, somos el equipo diez, soy el encargado de esta misión, mi nombre es Azuma-La mujer los adentro en el lugar, donde ya los esperaba un hombre con el bebe en brazos-.

-Mendokuse-Murmuró el Nara, esto iba a ser problemático-.

Jeje, espero que les haya parecido divertido, por que en verdad no tengo raíz de cómica, esto ha sido inspirado en mi nuevo sobrino, y en las ideas de mi amigo Jesús, repito, espero que les haya agradado, y todos sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, cuídense mucho y no se vayan de pinta.

*Hana: muy tarde he recordado, que el nombre de la hermana de Kiba es ese, pero ya nada se puede hacer, además, creo que ese nombre es bastante común en Japón, como el mío lo es aquí en México, no tienen idea de las Lauras que he conocido en mi vida, ufff, bien, esta explicado.


	13. Chapter 13

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Onceavo capítulo**_

-Con excesivo trabajo y cansancio, terminaron la misión, y de ese mismo modo, llegaron a Konoha, unos ansiosos por regresar a su hogar, otros, más precisamente el rubio del grupo, completamente resignados de estar de nuevo ahí, llegaron al amanecer de ese día, y ahora mismo, esperaban en el pasillo la llegada del líder de la aldea, necesitaban entregar el reporte de la misión antes de poder retirarse a descansar o lo que sea que debían hacer, los gennin se dejaron caer al suelo de madera, completamente cansados por el viaje, los otros tres, permanecieron de pie, recargados en la pared del lugar, esperando pacientemente, una figura los alertó de la llegada del Namikaze, quién antes de entrar en su oficina, asintió a ellos, indicándoles con la mano que lo siguieran, una vez que todos se encontraron dentro del reluciente despacho, él tomó asiento, y los miró detenidamente-Me alegra ver que han regresado de su misión-Les mostró una ligera sonrisa, siempre mostrándose comprensivo y alegre con las personas-Supongo que todo ha salido bien-Miró a los ANBU del grupo, quienes asintieron inmediatamente, después de eso, miró con cierta seriedad a los gennin, en ningún minuto centro su atención en su hijo-Supongo que para estos momentos, ya han sido informados de su nuevo sensei-Los tres asintieron rígidamente-.

-Hokage-sama, si me permite, me gustaría pedir la reasignación de Naruto, considero que ha realizado un buen trabajo hasta el momento-Minato observó cuidadosamente al menor de los Uchiha, sin decir palabra alguna-.

-A m-mi también me g-gustaría eso, N-Naruto-kun ha sido un b-buen sensei-.

-Hinata-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, esto no es algo que esté en sus manos, no importa el buen o mal trabajo que Naruto haya hecho como sensei del equipo siete, esto tiene que ver con la decisión que he tomado y la obstinación de cierta persona, Naruto era completamente consciente de lo que sucedería desde que decidió contradecir mis órdenes, fueran deseos de ustedes o no, desobedeció mis instrucciones, además, es hora de que retome su propio entrenamiento, esa etapa era solamente una prueba de sus capacidades, y ahora es momento de que retome nuevamente su camino para convertirse en ANBU, y no hay discusiones sobre ese asunto-Declaró, haciendo que el rubio mordiera su labio inferior, el Hokage abrió uno de los cajones, y sacó algo de ahí, cuando elevó la mirada, la centró por primera vez en su hijo, quién lo miraba sin expresión alguna, le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero...si su pequeño hijo no era capaz de cuidar de su propia seguridad en misiones demasiado complicadas, eso era lo mejor, no se perdonaría si llegara a pasarle algo durante una misión-Estas son tus nuevas pesas, ve a darte una ducha, y después de eso, comenzaras a dar algunas vueltas en la aldea, necesito que te acostumbres lo antes posible al nuevo peso, la persona que se hará cargo de tu entrenamiento acaba de llegar hace unos días a la aldea, deberás buscarlo, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar, pero ya ha sido informado, sabrás donde buscar, siempre lo encuentras-El chico asintió, antes de acercarse y tomar entre sus manos las nuevas pesas, el pesar se reflejó en la cara de los gennin al notar el gran aumento de peso en ellas, el rubio trató de disimular el trabajo que le costaba llevarlos en las manos-.

-Me retiro, Hokage-sama-Murmuró, desapareciendo en un rayo de luz amarilla, Minato sonrió por dentro, ese hijo suyo era igual de orgulloso que su madre, no quiso que se dieran cuenta de que estaba por caer al suelo con todo y pesas-.

-Pueden retirarse ustedes también, Kakashi les dirá su lugar y hora de reunión-Los chicos asintieron, saliendo del lugar, dejando a los mayores dentro, su estado de ánimo no era nada bueno, ya que no habían conseguido lo que esperaban-.

-Tenemos que buscar a Naruto, no debemos perder el contacto con él, además, debemos ponernos de acuerdo, para conseguir que vuelva a ser nuestro sensei-Las palabras de la pelirrosa animaron un poco a los otros dos, Hinata sonrió levemente sonrojada, ella especialmente debía encontrar al chico, ya que desde esa vez del beso, no habían podido cruzar palabra alguna y mucho menos estar a solas, necesitaba aclarar aquel asunto cuanto antes-.

-Eso es una buena idea, Sakura, pero creo que antes de hacer nada, deberíamos llegar a nuestras respectivas casas, tomar un baño y dormir un poco-Las chicas asintieron, la cara de Sasuke comenzaba a verse llena de tensión debido a su agotamiento-Por lo menos no tenemos que entrenar el día de hoy, compadezco nuevamente a Naruto-.

-Después de darse un buen baño, dejó en la canasta de ropa sucia su uniforme de jounin, para ser sinceros, no le agradaba para nada portar ese tipo de ropa, mucho menos el chaleco que afirmaba su nivel shinobi, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera le agradaba el ser jounin, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, se retiró la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y se apresuró a vestirse con su pantalón caqui y camisa negra, su protector fue acomodado en su frente como siempre, al igual que su portakunai y portashuriken, frunció el ceño, hasta ese momento, todo iba bien, entonces, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que recordar esas infernales pesas?, hacia un momento, solamente pudo llegar a su casa gracias al hiraishin no jutsu, agradecía enormemente que el Hokage guardará en ese lugar algunos kunai, ya que de no haber sido por eso, estaba seguro que no hubiera sido capaz de dar siquiera dos pasos cargando esas cosas, gee, estaban inclusive en el suelo, por kami, no las colocó encima de la cama o de su buró ya que lo único en lo que pensaba cuando llegó, era en deshacerse de ellas, ahora tenía que conseguir a alguien que arreglara el piso de la entrada, lugar donde se encontraban dichas cosas, hokage-sama estará verdaderamente molesto cuando se de cuenta del daño que hizo en su casa, se encogió de hombros, era momento de comenzar con su castigo, después de todo, era en lo único que estuvo mentalizándose en todo el camino de regreso-Esto apesta-Murmuró, salió de su habitación yendo escaleras abajo hacia su próximo martirio, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva una vez estuvo frente a ellas, se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a colocárselas en sus respectivos lugares, y casi se desmayó al comprobar de nuevo su peso, esta vez, casi se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de gravedad, sería toda una aventura sobrevivir siquiera a una vuelta por la aldea, ¿qué haría entonces, cuando encontrará a su nuevo sensei?, dejó de pensar en ello, y una nueva resolución brilló en sus ojos, le demostraría al yondaime Hokage que tenía las agallas de enfrentar sus problemas, y de superar sus pruebas, y decidió, que a pesar de todo ese entrenamiento, seguiría con la idea de perfeccionar el rasengan, después de todo, tenía una buena idea de por donde comenzar con ello-.

-Las calles de Konoha siempre estaban llenas de personas sonrientes, niños corriendo y ninjas vigilando, y, aunque fuera ya más de medio día, esta no era la excepción, por lo cual soltó un ligero bufido de resignación, habiendo tomado una ligera siesta, se había encontrado con Sakura para poder buscar al rubio, y hasta el momento, no habían obtenido resultado alguno, además de que la cantidad de personas dificultaba la búsqueda, habían descartado la casa de este debido a que ambas habían escuchado las órdenes del Hokage, y aún así, los lugares en donde podían buscar eran muchos, agregando a eso que el rubio podía seguir dando vueltas por la aldea, cambiando su localización, o el que hubiera encontrado ya a su misterioso sensei, comenzaba a darse por vencida, segura de que no volverían a verlo por un buen tiempo-C-creo que no lo encontraremos hoy, Sakura-san-La Haruno soltó un bufido de fastidio y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, mirando en todas direcciones con el ceño fruncido-.

-No nos daremos por vencidas Hinata, tenemos que encontrarlo, dijo que nos entrenaría a pesar de que lo hagamos con nuestro nuevo sensei, y tiene que cumplir con su palabra, además, lo obligaremos a que nos ayude para que lo reasignen como nuestro sensei-Asintió completamente decidida con aquella decisión, causando una ligera sonrisa en la boca de la Hyuga, iba a decir alguna cosa más, pero solamente abrió la boca, y la dejó de esa manera, abriendo de par en par los ojos, señaló hacia un lugar detrás de la ojiperla, completamente sorprendida por lo que sea que haya visto-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó, Hinata giró para observar lo mismo que su compañera, y puso la misma expresión que ella-.

-¿U-una nube de polvo?-.

-Llevaba ya alrededor de cuatro horas recorriendo la aldea, y solamente seis vueltas completas a ella, y hasta el momento, no había conseguido por lo menos sentirse un poco a gusto con ese peso, de hecho, parecía que cada vez que daba un nuevo paso, el peso aumentaba y se sentía más incómodo con él-_Creo que tu orgullo esta pudiendo contigo Naruto, será mejor que te lo tragues y vayas a suplicar clemencia a Hokage-sama-_Tentado ante su propia propuesta mental, detuvo su caminata analizando aquello, pero la declinó después de pensarlo nuevamente, no haría eso ni por que Kakashi volviera a darle esos estúpidos libros, sacudió la cabeza, decidido a seguir con ello, miró el lugar donde se encontraba, para poder seguir adelante, y sonrió levemente, si tenía que encontrar a su sensei, ese era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, ¿en qué otro lugar sino?, arrastrando levemente los pies, comenzó a entrar en ese lugar, después de unos minutos, pudo observar algo blanco moviéndose ligeramente detrás de una pared, y sonrió, no podia ser más fácil dar con él, era completamente coherente buscar y encontrar al mayor pervertido de Konoha en las aguas termales, especialmente detrás de la sección femenina, entornó los ojos, si algún enemigo se decidiera por atacarlo sabiendo ese detalle, el viejo estaría derrotado en medio segundo-Como si me importara eso ahora-Siguió caminando, se colocó detrás del ermitaño sapo, y lo observó detenidamente por unos minutos, la risa tonta cada vez que su mano se movía escribiendo con rapidez sobre el cuaderno que llevaba en la otra mano, hacía que un ligero tic se presentará en su ojo derecho, si no supiera que ese pervertido era también uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, se marcharía inmediatamente de ese lugar, completamente decepcionado por el sensei que el Hokage escogió para él-Sensei-Murmuró, y sonrió al ver la dura mirada del sannin sobre él-.

-Naruto, me has interrumpido en mi investigación-Comentó, regresando su vista hacia los pequeños orificios que le permitían recrearse con la maravillosa vista del cuerpo femenino-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?-Preguntó esta vez, devolviendo la risita libidinosa a sus labios-.

-Hokage-sama me ha dicho que te encargaras de convertirme en un ANBU, me ha mandado a buscarte-La boca del viejo se abrió de pronto, dejando caer la libreta en sus manos-.

-Se me había olvidado por completo, JAJAJAJAJAJA-Guardó silencio de golpe, al escuchar algunos chillidos del otro lado, y miró a su ahijado completamente invadido por el pánico-Bien, creo que aquí comienza el entrenamiento, ¡¡¡¡corre por tu vida!!!!-Gritó, justo antes de que la pared a su espalda se viniera a bajo, una estampida de mujeres semidesnudas se abalanzó sobre ellos, los ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder, y lo único coherente que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al chaleco del de cabellos blancos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba con todo lo que tenía, correr a una velocidad considerable para poder salvar el pellejo, Jiraiya se giró levemente hacia él sin dejar de correr, y lo miró-Maldición, suéltame, pesas una tonelada, será mejor que te pongas a dieta-.

-En realidad, son mas de dos...Hokage-sama...me ha dado...nuevas pesas...esta mañana-La compasión se reflejaba en el rostro del mayor, quien miró detrás de ellos, las mujeres aún venían detrás, lanzando lo primero que encontraban a su paso y gritando cosas como "degenerados", "maten a esos pervertidos", y demás expresiones de típicas mujeres enfadadas, y fue en ese momento, que Naruto se dio cuenta lo que en verdad era valorado su padrino-.

-Lo siento mucho muchacho, pero es mejor salvar a uno de los dos, ¡te visitaré en el hospital!-Le dijo, justo antes de deshacerse de chaleco rojo, y dejar atrás al rubio, cuya mandíbula dificultaba su avance debido a ésta chocó contra el suelo, sin embargo, al sentir que estaba a punto de ser salvajemente golpeado, cerró los ojos, y emprendió una carrera que lamentaría tiempo después, a pesar de su nuevo peso, logró mantener una velocidad constante, manteniéndose un poco por delante de sus perseguidoras, en realidad no veía por donde iba, ni siquiera le importaba, solamente rezaba para ser capaz de escapar de esta...y de poder vengarse después de ese maldito viejo, llego cierto momento en que ya no pudo seguir corriendo, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, inmediatamente, sintió el brusco movimiento de su cuerpo siento jalado hacia alguna parte, y enterró la cabeza en el suelo, a la espera de su asegurada golpiza, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó, con algo de curiosidad, alcanzó a levantar la cabeza (única parte del cuerpo que podía mover, debido a que no llevaba ningún tipo de pesas en ella), y observó su entorno, no se encontraba en el lugar donde se había derrumbado, sin embargo, frente a él, se encontraban dos mujeres, mirándolo de manera curiosa, cerró los ojos en frustración, y volvió a enterrar la cara en el suelo-.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo juró, yo solo llegue en el momento equivocado, el viejo fue el culpable!-Una mano en su cabello y la risa histérica de una de ellas le hizo levantar nuevamente la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de unos ojos color perla, miró hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos ante la mirada de una Sakura tirada en el suelo, rodando mientras se apretaba el estómago, matándose de la risa-Ustedes no estaban con ellas, ¿cierto?-Eso era un hecho, más que una pregunta, Sakura logró sentarse junto a él, sin lograr ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata seguía acariciándole su cabello, ninguna de las dos sabían la razón del por que de pronto el rubio apareció siendo perseguido por esas mujeres, a Sakura se le hizo sumamente gracioso, a Hinata un poco alarmante, pero ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudarle, después de todo, necesitaban hablar con él, así que al momento de que se dieron cuenta que el rubio había caído en su desesperada huida, se apresuraron a sacarlo del camino, cayendo ellas también debido al peso del chico, ahora entendían el por que se había dado por vencido tan rápido, con un suspiro de cansancio, el Namikaze trató de ponerse de pie, sin resultado alguno, estaba demasiado cansado, y era ese momento donde sus músculos comenzaban a quejarse del esfuerzo que hizo al correr, trató de encogerse, pero aún eso fue imposible-Chicas...-Comenzó a hablar-Quiténme esas pesas, por favor-Sakura volvió a reír, y ambas se apresuraron a hacerlo, notando inmediatamente el cuerpo del chico relajándose al deshacerse del molesto peso de más, lentamente se sentó estirando los pies y sobándose las muñecas-.

-Ya te hemos salvado de tu martirio, ahora dinos...¿qué hacían esas mujeres detrás de ti?-Preguntó pícaramente, Naruto bufó un poco-.

-Pude encontrar a mi sensei, fue culpa de él, tiene una extraña manía, y lo encontré en el mejor lugar para desarrollarla, fue cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de que él estaba ahí y pensaron que yo hacia lo mismo que él-Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia el cielo, mientras apretaba los puños-El maldito viejo me dejó atrás, dijo que me visitaría en el hospital-Sakura volvió a reír, pero Hinata lo miró preocupada-.

-¿Q-qué estaba haciendo exactamente t-tu sensei, Naruto-kun?-La risa se detuvo, y extrañamente, Naruto se quedó rígido, claramente incómodo con la pregunta-¿N-Naruto-kun?-Volvió a preguntar-.

-Si Naruto, ¿qué estaba haciendo tu sensei?-Sakura presionó, viendo como el rubio tragaba saliva-.

-V-verán, él e-es un escritor, e-es el autor de algunos d-de los libros que Kakashi-sempai lee, y ...-Sakura tuvo un extraño tic en el ojo, sólo ella y el rubio sabían exactamente que clase de lectura leía Kakashi-.

-¿Qué.?-Remarcó, y esta vez Naruto cerró los ojos avergonzado-.

-Estaba espiando en los baños termales-Cerró la boca después de eso, Hinata ahogó un gesto de sorpresa, y Sakura apretó los puños, cuando supiera quién era ese viejo, le daría su merecido en nombre de las víctimas, incluyendo a Naruto, claro está-.

-Bien, eso no importa, te hemos salvado, y debemos olvidarlo_ por lo menos por ahora-_Aclaró para si misma, mostró una radiante sonrisa-Ahora, centrémonos en algo mucho más importante-Clavó la mirada en la de Naruto, y tomó una expresión seria-Aclaremos los horarios de nuestro entrenamiento-El rubio mantuvo la mirada por un rato, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ponerse de pie-.

-Vayamos por algo de comer, pensare mejor con el estómago lleno-Las chicas asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona de comida de la aldea, Naruto se unió a ellas, sorprendiendo a la ojiperla al tomarle la mano y enlazar sus dedos, le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, recibiendo solamente una sonrisa por parte del muchacho, Sakura se paró de repente, girando a mirarles-.

-Iré a buscar a Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que le agradará estar presente, los veremos en unos minutos-Se alejó de ellos corriendo, en dirección de las viviendas de los Uchiha, la chica Hyuga la miró, antes de sentir que alguien tiraba de ella, se sorprendió al verse de pronto contra el pecho del muchacho rubio, levantó la cabeza, no mucho, ya que tenían la misma estatura, y se sonrojó al verse tan cerca del chico-.

-Que bien, por lo menos ahora si estamos solos-Murmuró, alejándose un poco de la chica, tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos-Hinata, ¿q-qué opinas s-sobre lo que los otros chicos dijeron la vez pasada?-Preguntó, evitando su mirada, Hinata inclinó la cabeza, no sabía exactamente a aque se refería, y así lo dijo, la cabeza del chico cayó hacia el frente, y desvió la mirada, dio la espalda a la chica antes de volver a preguntar-S-sobre lo que dijeron después de q-qué...tú sabes, l-lo que pasó en el país de las olas-Está vez, la cara de Hinata se volvió roja, comprendió que el chico se refería a lo de ser novios después de que los chicos los hubieran visto besándose, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y hablar frases a medias, Naruto dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos, que se retorcían fuertemente-La misión nos tomó todo el tiempo que estuvimos en ese lugar, por eso, no pudimos hablar sobre eso, p-pero...¿q-qué opinas sobre esa idea?...¿t-te desagrada?-.

-Negó, mientras agachaba la cabeza, no quería ver al rubio, le daba suficiente vergüenza admitirlo ante él, como para ver también su reacción-E-en realidad, n-no m-me desagrada-Y sintió los brazos del jounin abrazarla, el cálido aliento en su oído, y un escalofrío en la espalda-.

-Que bien, por que eso es lo que somos ahora-Susurró, antes de bajar la cabeza y chocar sus labios con los suyos, escuchando y notando el leve sobresalto de la chica, besó sus labios suavemente, no era ningún experimentado en el tema, ni en nada que tuviera que ver con la convivencia de dos personas, por eso se separó a los pocos segundos, observando la sonrojada cara de su, ahora, novia-Será mejor que vayamos pronto por nuestra comida, o los demás no nos encontraran- Tomó nuevamente su mano, y comenzó a andar con ella, sacándola de su aturdimiento-.

-N-Naruto-kun, ¿n-no deberías llevarte t-tus pesas?-Preguntó al verlas tiradas en el suelo, justo donde antes había estado el chico, pero este negó-.

-No, no creo que nadie pueda llevárselas, así que después regresaré por ellas-Siguió caminando, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Además...si Hokage-sama se llega a dar cuenta, toda la culpa es de Jiraiya-sama, y se supone que estoy en mi entrenamiento con el viejo, y estoy ocupando el tiempo de algo en lo que él me metió, así que dudo que Hokage-sama presente alguna queja al respecto, _además, no creo que ero-sennin se atreva a decirle a Hokage-sama donde me encuentro en realidad, siendo que él realmente no sabe donde me encuentro-._

* * *

_-_Los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en su oficina, eran lo único que le permitía relajarse durante todo el día ahí encerrado, el puesto de Hokage era completamente aburrido, pero estaba orgullosos de tenerlo, la seguridad de toda la aldea estaba en sus manos, al igual que la de su hijo, desde en día en el que ese pequeño nació, se había dedicado enteramente al trabajo de asegurar la protección de su hijo y de la aldea, sin importar que debido a eso, se haya ganado algo del odio que su pequeño puede mostrar, firmó algunas cuantas hojas, y tomó otras cuantas, y, sin levantar la mirada, asintió a la nueva persona en la habitación-ES bueno verlo tan temprano sensei, ¿ha decidido ya la forma de entrenamiento de Naruto?-El sannin sapo tomó asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo hacia la aldea-.

-No comprendo tu obsesión con el entrenamiento de ese chiquillo, Minato, has sido demasiado estricto con él desde el primer momento que tuvo uso de razón, estoy seguro que si le demostraras en verdad el afecto que sientes por él, todo sería más fácil para ambos, él comprendería el por que de tu actitud, y estoy seguro que se esforzaría más en tus metas-El ruido constante de el movimiento de papeles se detuvo, y Jiraiya estuvo seguro que su ex estudiante se había deprimido nuevamente, él, era la única persona que sabía la razón detrás de todos los movimientos del Namikaze, y ese tipo de charla era muy común cada vez que se encontraban a solas, como era la ocasión, y el de cabellos blancos ya sabía la respuesta del rubio, así que se apresuró a añadir-Se que te preocupa la identidad y las intenciones de ese sujeto con máscara que viste el día del ataque, pero...¿no crees...que sería mucho mejor, que el chico estuviera enterado de ello, para así poder protegerse de él?, si lo seguimos manteniendo apartado de todo este tema, que es de suma importancia para él, en algún momento podrá toparse con ese mismo tipo, y no sabrá en absoluto sobre él-Guardó silencio, y el silencio del otro le confirmó, que sus palabras le dieron algo en que pensar a su ex estudiante-.

-Tal vez...tal vez pueda confiarle todo, una vez se haya echo ANBU, con ese rango, podrá pasar más tiempo cerca mio, y de esa manera le contare la verdad-Jiraiya lo estudio un poco, con el ceño fruncido-.

-No creo que debas esperar tanto tiempo, cualquier cosa puede pasar en cualquier momento, el mocoso ya es un jounin, y de buen nivel, es ya más que fuerte para soportar las verdades de la vida, sean o no verdades, o sólo exageraciones de un padre preocupado-Fue el turno de Minato de fruncir el ceño, y el viejo sonrió, le gustaba disgustar al hokage-.

-Con un carraspeo, le dio a entender al ermitaño que ese tema quedaba sanjado por el momento, el rubio se concentró en otras cosas, cayendo en cuenta de que algo se le había escapado de su atención, desde el momento en que vio a su sensei-Dime sensei...¿Naruto no ha sido capaz de encontrarte aún?-Jiraiya se quedó quieto al escuchar esa pregunta, Minato entrecerró los ojos, dudoso sobre la reacción de su sensei-¿Sensei?-Cuestionó, encontrándose de pronto con una cara completamente profesional-.

-Tu muchacho en estos momentos esta llevando a cabo la primera parte del entrenamiento que he planeado para él, dejame decirte que es muy valiente por haberlo tomado, es la persona más valiente que he conocido hasta el momento, y si sobrevive a esta parte, te aseguro que esas nuevas y estúpidas pesas que le has entregado no serán nada para él-La confusión embargo al joven Hokage, quién al final decidió encogerse de hombros y respirar fuertemente-.

-Sólo espero que sea lo que sea que lo hayas puesto a hacer, no le resulte peligroso, y que este en casa antes de las diez-Dijo, aunque algo no le agradaba de todo eso-¿No importa que estés aquí, sensei?, creo que es importante que observes el entrenamiento, dices que es demasiado arriesgado-El sannin tragó saliva y comenzó a reír-.

-Tienes razón, jeje, será mejor que vaya a supervisar todo eso-Se puso de pie y dio un salto por la ventana, cayendo directamente en una de las calles frente a la torre hokage-Ahora, ¿en qué lugar debería buscar primero?, no estoy seguro si las chicas ya hayan desquitado todo su enojo, tsk, sólo espero que si ya esta en el hospital, Minato no se enteré si no hasta mañana-.

* * *

-Los tazones de ramen se hallaban pulcramente arreglados frente a donde el rubio terminaba, los tres gennin que lo acompañaban, junto con los encargados del Ichiraku ramen, eran los únicos que no se sorprendían de la cantidad de comida que el chico llegaba a comer, al contrario, los chicos comían calmadamente sus respectivos tazones, una vez que los cuatro hubieron terminado, Naruto se puso de pie, sacando su cartera y depositó una cantidad de dinero en el mostrador-Ayame-san, Teuchi-san, muchas gracias por la comida-Murmuró, haciendo una reverencia, después de eso, salió del lugar, seguido por los gennin, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las olvidadas pesas del jounin, permanecieron de pie, a la espera del primero en hablar-.

-Entonces...¿a qué hora está bien para ti, Naruto?-Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio, haciendo sonreír al rubio, quién, lentamente se agachó hacia una de sus pesas, sin quitar su sonrisa-.

-Supongo, que ustedes iban completamente en serio cuando dijeron que querían un entrenamiento por mi parte-Rió bajo, esta vez encarándolos-Les aseguró que Kakashi es un buen sensei, estarán por encima del nivel de ahora, tan solo con unos meses junto a él, pero...ya que han pedido mi ayuda, la tendrán-Llevó una mano a su barbilla, mientras en la otra seguía sosteniendo la pesa que había recogido, sorpresivamente, giró hacia su izquierda, lanzando limpiamente la pesa, un quejido después, les indicó a los gennin de que el objeto había golpeado a una persona, rápidamente miraron nen la dirección del sonido, y se sorprendieron al ver a un viejo de largo cabello blanco, sentando con un gran chichón en la frente, y la pesa a un lado de él-¿Qué hora crees que será conveniente, ERO-SENNIN?-Recalcó la palabra, sorprendiendo a los chicos por esta, el mencionado se puso de pie y se acercó con agilidad al rubio, mirandolo asesinamente-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme ese tipo de cosas?, podrías haberme matado con ella, además, ¿sabe tu padre que utilizas ese tipo de lenguaje?-Naruto elevó una ceja-.

-¿Sabe Hokage-sama lo que ha pasado hace unas horas?-Jiraiya Calló, mirando hacia otro lado, hecho que valió una sonrisa del ojiazul-Entonces, tampoco tiene por que saber lo que ha pasado aquí, ni la nueva forma que uso para llamarte-.

-Estas abusando de esto mocoso, me debes algo de respeto, soy el gran Jiraiya-sama, uno de los grandes sannin de Konoha, ermitaño sapo del monte Myoboku, y para tu información, también tu padrino-Proclamó, sorprendiendo un poco a los impresionables jóvenes de doce años-.

-Y también el que me dejo sólo con una manada de chicas detrás de mi-La luz en los ojos de los de menor rango se eliminó al escuchar eso, y un fuerte instinto asesino comenzó a brotar de cierta chica de cabellos rosas, haciendo sudar al ermitaño-.

-Eh, bien, hum, creo que si me escuchas lo suficiente durante nuestro entrenamiento, como a las cuatro de la tarde estarás libre para hacer lo que quieras-El cambio de tema pareció como palabras mágicas en el rostro de Sakura, quien sonrió como boba, y lo miró ilusionada-Hum, ahora que ya hemos dejado esto en claro, será mejor irnos, tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender-Tomó al rubio por la muñeca y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, ante la protesta del menor, sin embargo, para Sakura, eso no tuvo la menor importancia-.

--Gritó de alegría, abrazando a sus compañeros-.

* * *

-Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, ambos se encontraban en una parte de los campos de entrenamiento, su sensei lo miraba detenidamente, sin embargo, Naruto observó el lugar, todo estaba completamente sólo-Bien, ahora ambos podremos aclarar en lo que consistirá tu entrenamiento...-Naruto lo miró, causando el silencio en el ermitaño, años de entrenamiento y trató con ese muchacho, le habían enseñado al mayor a saber escuchar e interpretar cada movimiento de este, y esa mirada, le decía que el muchacho tenía algo que decirle-.

-He estado pensando en un tipo de entrenamiento que puedo llevar a cabo, desde hace algún tiempo quería comenzar con él, pero hasta ahora, tengo la idea por donde comenzar y que debo de hacer, y quisiera pedirte, que mientras esté a tu cargo, me ayudes a eso, sensei-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?-.

-Naruto sonrió, y miró hacia el cielo-El perfeccionamiento del rasengan, ¿qué más?-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Si, ¿qué más?, jeje, bien, aquí les hago entrega de otro capitulo, no se si entretenido o no, pero yo me reí un poco escribiéndolo, espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen algún comentario, esos son los que me han estado dando ánimo a seguir escribiendo, aunque creo que todos se han dado cuenta que ya no lo hago con la misma regularidad de antes, parece ser, que después de todo, mi vida si cambio demasiado, jeje, bien, cuídense mucho, y discúlpenme por la tardanza que se ha estado haciendo amiga mía, espero que este año vaya cumpliendo sus expectativas y sueños, y que hayan pasado felices fiestas, nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Doceavo capítulo**_

-Un día más, y volvían a comprobar su teoría de que su nuevo sensei tenía problemas para saber la hora del día, con las dos semanas que llevaban bajo el mando de Hatake Kakashi, tenían que haberlo esperado por más de dos horas antes de poder comenzar con su entrenamiento y misiones, y al parecer, este día no sería una excepción, ya que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, y todavía no había ninguna señal de que el sujeto de cabellos grises apareciera pronto, Sakura comenzó a lloriquear, mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, tratando de evitar de esa manera que sus ojos sufrieran por la luz del sol-En serio chicos, creo que Kakashi-sensei lo hace a propósito, quiere que nos muramos de aburrimiento para que cuando él llegue estemos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que él nos dice-El pelinegro rodó los ojos, y se re acomodó en el suelo, ciertamente, permanecer sentado por tanto tiempo afectaba su retaguardia, y cuando el jounin llegaba casi brincaba de felicidad por tener algo que hacer-.

-Bien, pues creo que no deberíamos darle el gusto, si él no está aquí a la hora de nuestros encuentros, yo pienso que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que tarda en aparecer, ya que después de todo, en la tarde tendremos que encontrarnos con Naruto, y les aseguro, no le somos de ayuda explotándolo a entrenarnos cuando él se ve hecho papilla por su propio entrenamiento-Hinata asintió, en esas dos semanas, no había tenido tiempo de ver al rubio más allá de como su instructor vespertino, ya que el chico estaba completamente centrado en su entrenamiento, y según el equipo siete lo veía, un día de esos el pobre chico se desplomaría por sobre esforzarse, y ahora que se daba cuenta, no era la única en sentirse culpable de forzarlo a trabajar más debido a ellos, Sasuke comenzaba a exteriorizar preocupación, y según podía ver el rostro de Sakura, la pelirrosa también lo hacia-.

-Sakura se puso de pie, y miró a ambos-Sasuke-kun tiene razón, debemos hacer algo para suavizar el trabajo de Naruto sobre nosotros-Apretó su puño frente a su cara con decisión_-Especialmente yo, ya que soy la más débil de ellos dos-_El movimiento en la rama de un árbol cercano la hizo saltar sorprendida, llevo una mano a su corazón cuando vio a su enmascarado sensei en cuclillas sobre dicha rama-Llega tarde-Comentó, enojada con ella misma por no darse cuenta antes de que se trataba de él-.

-Sasuke y Hinata giraron para verle, y Kakashi posó una mano en su nuca-Gomen, gomen, pero es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llegar a su casa, y un gato negro se atravesó en nuestro camino, así que tuvimos que llegar por el camino largo-Las miradas de desconfianza de sus estudiantes lo hicieron sonreír, le encantaba estar con esos chicos, hacia bastante tiempo que no convivía con otras personas que no fueran su sensei, Naruto o sus compañeros ANBU, y siempre era divertido hacer enojar a nuevas personas con su tardanza, ya no era divertido con los demás-Bien chicos, creo que es tiempo de...-No termino la frase, ya que su mirada se centró en el cielo, donde un ave daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro ante la mirada especulativa de sus alumnos, y luego sonrió-Creo que es tiempo de que se tomen un día libre, vayan por ahí y descansen un poco, yo tengo que irme-Luego, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando un poco desconcertados a los gennins tras su rápida ida, se miraron entre ellos, tratando de saber que era exactamente lo que deberían hacer-.

-Bien, pues creo que a mi madre le agradará tener compañía para el almuerzo-Sakura literalmente gritó sobre la idea, le encantaba la comida de la señora Uchiha, y aunque eso significara descuidar su entrenamiento, valía más el comer algo preparado por Mikoto Uchiha, de cualquier manera, podían reponer el tiempo perdido cualquier otro día-.

-N-No creo que sea conveniente, a Mikoto-san seguramente no le agradara que lleguemos sin avisar, y tampoco es de buena educación hacerlo-Sasuke la miró con una elevada ceja, haciéndola sonrojar-.

-Le agradara tener compañía-Fue lo único que dijo, y comenzó su camino, Sakura no perdió oportunidad de seguirlo, Hinata mordió su labio y los siguió, no quería quedarse sola en medio de ese lugar, no tardó mucho en alcanzarlos, y debido a que se encontraban en el centro de los campos de entrenamiento, su trayectoria era una demasiado larga para alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado al ejercicio, pero unos cuantos minutos después, el bullicio de las calles ya era notorio frente a ellos, cuando lograron salir del bosque, ellas siguieron caminando, pero Sasuke se detuvo, mirando con una sonrisa de lado hacia otra parte, Sakura lo notó, deteniéndose unos pasos adelante-.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó, obteniendo también la atención de Hinata, Sasuke solamente sonrió, y comenzó a caminar a sentido contrario de donde ellas estaban, ambas se miraron interrogantes antes de decidirse a seguirlo, unos cuantos pasos fueron los necesarios para que ambas sonrieran comprendiendo la repentina actitud de su compañero-.

-----------------

-Éste día comenzaba a molestarlo completamente, había llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde su padrino esperaba por él, con la clara intensión de seguir con su entrenamiento, pero lo que el viejo sannin le había dicho, fue el causante de su mal humor-.

_-¡Naruto!, me alegra que hayas llegado temprano muchacho, acabo de recordar que tengo que asistir a una reunión con tu padre, así que el día de hoy no podremos continuar con el entrenamiento-Con seriedad, Naruto miró a su padrino, en realidad, no se esperaba eso-._

_-Yo puedo continuar con el entrenamiento por mi mismo, sensei-Y esta vez, el de cabellos blancos fue el que se mostró serio, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, le dirigió una mirada que muy pocas veces el chico veía en él, la de una persona responsable-._

_-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin que yo esté aquí-Y aunque le costaba afrontarlo, su padrino tenía razón, desde el día que habían comenzado con el entrenamiento, con la idea del sannin de que utilizara a algunos clones para lograr su objetivo, era sumamente importante que Jiraiya se encontrara presente, ya que debido al gran esfuerzo y cantidad de charca que se utilizaba en cada entrenamiento, él comenzaba a descontrolarse, y una extraña niebla roja rodeaba su cuerpo, ambos estaban conscientes de que se trataba del zorro tomando la oportunidad de manifestarse ya que su chacra era utilizado, y cada vez que eso sucedía, el único que podía controlarlo era el sannin, ambos habían acordado, que Minato no debía enterarse de que eso sucedía, a menos claro, que pasará a mayores, y al mismo tiempo, Jiraiya le había hecho prometer a su ahijado, que no entrenaría sin su presencia-._

_-Está bien sensei, comprendo-Comentó, sintiéndose impotente-¿Qué se supone que haré?, Yondaime-sama lo asigno como mi sensei para que me torturara con su entrenamiento, estoy seguro que se enfadará si no lo hago el día de hoy-Jiraiya suspiro ante el razonamiento del chico, estaba verdaderamente triste de todo aquello, el chico en verdad creía que Minato hacia eso por torturarlo-._

_-No te preocupes por eso, él mismo fue el que me pidió que asistiera, también Sarutobi sensei estará presente, es algo importante, por eso, no creo que le importe demasiado que el día de hoy sea tu descanso-Palmeó su espalda-Nos veremos mañana chico-Dicho eso, desapareció, dejando al rubio en medio del campo-._

-Ahora, había decidido que el quedarse de pie, en medio de un lugar solitario, no era la mejor opción del mundo, especialmente cuando estas enojado y hambriento, por esa misma razón, se encontraba ahora en medio de las calles, tratando de pasar desapercibido por los aldeanos, y llegar lo más rápido posible a algún puesto de comida, preferiblemente Ichiraku, pero con tal de no encontrarse con alguna persona que le obligara a actuar como el hijo (no querido, pero hijo al fin y al cabo) del yondaime Hokage, cualquier comida apaciguaría su apetito.

-Un leve piquete comenzó a invadir su espalda, cerró los ojos, y suspiro, hasta ahí se había ido su idea de pasar desapercibido, era el momento de enfrentarse nuevamente a las críticas miradas de la gente, por ser el hijo de su héroe, pero la deshonra del pueblo, por un lado se alegraba el saber la razón real de ello, siempre había pensado que todos lo miraban con precaución y desdén simplemente por no ser lo que su padre quería que fuera, pero ya que sabía que también era por el zorro, sabía que debía aceptar la ignorancia de los aldeanos, abrió los ojos y puso su expresión de seriedad, antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que trataba de llamar su atención-¿Qué desea?-Preguntó con un tono neutro, carente de emoción-.

-Sasuke inmediatamente se tensó, cuando decidió seguir al Namikaze, nunca imagino que éste los recibiría con semejante actitud, miró nerviosamente a sus compañeras, quienes se veían en la misma situación que él, se aclaró la garganta-Eh, bien, creo que no fue el momento indicado...ya nos vamos-Justamente cuando terminó de decir eso, el rubio tomó su mano-.

-No-Dijo solamente, miró a las chicas, sin quitar aún la seriedad en su rostro-Si quieren hablar conmigo, no es cortés que se vayan-Miró un momento al cielo-Vayamos a mi casa, de esa manera podremos hablar mientras comemos algo-En realidad no esperó que asintieran o negaran a eso, dio media vuelta y se encaminó en dirección de la mansión del Hokage, volteando en su dirección diciéndoles con la mirada que lo siguieran, cuando giró en una esquina más adelante, y se perdió de sus vistas, Sasuke estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, estaba convencido que habían llegado en un mal momento, y no quería incomodar más a su ex sensei, pero justo antes de que pudiera darse a la fuga, la mano del rubio tiró de él-.

-Eso no era necesario-Murmuró al verlo en frente, se detuvo antes de hacer algún movimiento, le sorprendió encontrar la sonrisa del chico, Hinata y Sakura se unieron a ellos-.

-Oh, vaya, por fin sacó el palo de su trasero-El comentario de Sakura pareció herir a Naruto, por lo que Hinata se acercó a él, y Naruto le regaló una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Lo siento por eso chicos-Comentó, mirando hacia todos lados de aquella desolada calle-Era necesario, pero ahora que no estoy bajo el escrutinio de toda la aldea, puedo estar más tranquilo-Sasuke elevó una ceja-.

-Nadie te estaba viendo, te lo aseguro-Naruto tomó algo de aire, y rodeo a Hinata por los hombros, e hizo una pequeña mueca-.

-Créeme tú a mi, la mayor parte de los aldeanos trata de ignorarme, pero al mismo tiempo, son duros jueces sobre mi comportamiento, para ellos, soy solamente algo que no querían que existiera, pero, debido a que lo hago, debo actuar a la altura del hijo del Hokage, no se me permite actuar impulsivamente, si alguna vez me llegasen a ver como realmente suelo comportarme, si alguna vez llego a cometer una falla, inmediatamente es un insulto para nuestro Hokage, un insulto para la madre que perdió la vida el día que nací-Hizo una pausa, mostrando una sonrisa-Por eso siempre me comporto seriamente cerca de muchas personas, pongo mi mejor cara de seriedad-Ninguno de los demás dijo nada, no eran quienes para hablar sobre ese tema, ya que no sabían el tipo de presión que contenía el ser el hijo del hokage-.

-Ah, bien, ya que me explique, será mejor que lleguemos a la mansión de yondaime-sama, no he comido en todo el día-Un leve grito al final de la calle, puso alerta al hijo del Hokage, quien sin decir palabra alguna, hecho a correr en esa dirección, los gennins se miraron sin comprender, y emprendieron su carrera detrás de él, cuando se detuvieron, miraron con algo de sorpresa el causante de aquel grito, dos chicos se encontraban de pie frente a ellos, una chica rubia, y un chico vestido de negro, pero, fue hasta que estudiaron al chico, que se dieron cuenta que éste tenía a un pequeño sostenido frente a él, y el niño se movía frenéticamente tratando de soltarse-.

-Maldito mocoso-Decía el chico, apretando más su agarre-Nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir su merecido-.

-S-suéltame, s-sabes que fue un accidente, no quería chocar contigo-Contestó el niño, mostrando la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, preocupados, vieron que el rubio avanzaba hacia ellos, y decidieron solamente observar, no sabían exactamente que era lo que sucedía-.

-Te aconsejo que dejes a Konohamaru cuidadosamente en el suelo, ninja de suna-El mencionado, giro a verle, al mismo tiempo que la rubia-.

-¡Naruto!-Chilló el niño, tratando nuevamente de soltarse de su agarre-Dile que me deje-.

-¿Quién demonios eres, idiota?-Preguntó-Éste mocoso chocó conmigo, y no pienso perdonarlo tan fácilmente-.

-Un accidente puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, especialmente con Konohamaru rondando-Los estudió atentamente-Y no te recomiendo que entres en dificultades, especialmente cuando estas maltratando al nieto de nuestro anterior hokage-Los ojos de los que escucharon aquello se abrieron, los gennins de Konoha no tenían la más mínima idea de que ese chiquillo fuera el nieto del Sandaime, y por la cara de los ninjas de Suna, supieron inmediatamente que ellos tampoco estaban enterados-.

-Lentamente, el ninja que sostenía a Konohamaru lo colocó en el suelo, mirando amenazadoramente a **N**aruto-No importa que sea el nieto del Daimyo, te hice una pregunta-El rubio sonrió-.

-El tiempo para el examen chunnin ha llegado, me imagino que se encuentran aquí para eso, pero de cualquier manera, necesito ver sus pasaportes-En ninja gruñó, y soltó el extraño bulto que cargaba en la espalda cubierto de vendas, la chica bufó, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás-.

-Deja de ignorarme pedazo de imbécil, ya me he enojado-Justo cuando se iba a lanzar sobre el Namikaze, una extraña presencia lo hizo parar en seco, Naruto inmediatamente miro en la dirección de donde una extraña voz se escuchó-.

-Kankuro, Temari, basta, compórtense un poco-La voz pertenecía a un chico de cabello rojo, con un extraño tatuaje en la frente con el kanji de "amor", se encontraba parado de cabeza en un árbol cercano, pero lo más extraño, era que ninguno de los gennins había sentido su presencia antes de que éste hablará-.

-G-Gaara-Murmuró el llamado Kankuro, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, algo en la presencia de ese nuevo ninja de suna lo desconcertaba, sin embargo, no era el momento de mantenerse callado-.

-Me alegra que por lo menos uno de ustedes tenga la mente clara-Miró a Gaara-Será mejor que te los lleves de aquí, antes de que se metan en problemas mayores-El otro chico lo observó, entrecerrando los ojos-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, ninja de Konoha?-Esta vez, Naruto contestó-.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Con una inclinación de cabeza, Gaara escuchó la contestación-.

-Uzumaki Naruto, yo soy Sabaku no Gaara-Hizo un gesto hacia sus hermanos, antes de dar colocarse junto a ellos y comenzar a alejarse-Será entretenido tener una batalla contra ti-Murmuró antes de ser seguido por los otros dos-.

-Una vez se hubieron marchado, tanto los gennin como el chiquillo se acercaron al rubio, quién aún seguía mirando en la dirección por donde los ninjas de Suna habían partido, un silencio los envolvió, hasta que la chillona voz de Konohamaru lo interrumpió-.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, gracias por llegar a mi ayuda, Naruto-Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo del mencionado, y de un momento a otro, se lanzó sobre el de cabellos cafés, sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camiseta, sorprendiendo a sus ex estudiantes con su comportamiento-.

-¡Tú, pequeño enano!, ¿qué te dije sobre encontrarte en medio de un problema de nuevo?, la última vez tuve que sacarte del bar donde te metiste para esconderte de Ebisu-san, y tuve que mentirle sobre tu localización, y recuerdo haberte advertido que era la última vez que hacías algo así, si Sarutobi-sama se entera de lo que haces, le dará un infarto, o querrá patearme el trasero por esconder tus ocurrencias-Konohamaru comenzó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

-Lo sé, pero ésta vez no fue mi culpa, yo solamente iba corriendo y ese gigante se me puso en frente-Sasuke carraspeo, llamando la atención de los dos-.

-Si se quedan más tiempo en ese lugar, no comeremos nada-Naruto puso una expresión de pánico, y soltó al niño-.

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso del "examen de chunnin"?-La pregunta de Sakura fue apoyada por sus compañeros-.

-Si Naruto-kun, ¿qué es eso?-Naruto sonrió, su novia también estaba curiosa sobre ese asunto-.

-Yo se sobre eso-Comentó Konohamaru, colocándose frente a Naruto-El examen de chunnin, sucede dos veces al año, es la oportunidad de algunos gennin de convertirse en un chunnin, mediante un examen, en donde conviven la mayoría de las aldeas ninja-Los gennin se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por eso-.

-Y, como dije hace un rato, esta es esa época del año, y, por lo que hemos visto, los gennin de las otras aldeas han comenzado a llegar, pronto estaremos rodeados de extranjeros-Se acercó a Hinata y tomó su mano-Bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos encontrar a la cocinera de hokage-sama aún en casa-Miró al nieto del tercer hokage-Y será mejor que regreses a donde sea que hayas dejado a Ebisu-san, o está vez ni él ni yo nos quedaremos con la boca cerrada sobre tus innecesarias huidas-.

* * *

La reunión con los jounin encargados de equipos gennin se había llevado a cabo tal y como lo tenía previsto, hubo muchas postulaciones para participantes, y muchas otras que declinaron, el resultado era favorable, por lo menos ocho equipos de gennin representarían a Konoha en este examen, sin embargo, algo le inquietaba a Minato, y era por esa razón, que cuando la reunión hubo terminado, tanto Jiraiya como Hiruzen Sarutobi aún permanecían en la oficina.

-Jiraiya se removió, estaba recargado en la pared junto a una de las ventanas, un poco alejado de los otros dos, y se dispuso a hablar-Bien, creo que ahora si nos puedes contar sobre lo que te preocupa, Minato-El anterior Hokage asintió en su asiento-.

-Estoy seguro que debe ser algo verdaderamente importante, para que quieras que te demos un consejo-Minato asintió, y en lugar de hablar, extendió un pergamino, que entregó al anciano. Jiraiya se aproximó a él para poder leer su contenido, y, pocos minutos después, ambos mostraban una expresión indescifrable-Con que se trata de eso-Jiraiya regresó a su lugar, su rostro estoico-.

-Creo que tenemos un verdadero problema aquí-Minato asintió, recargó sus codos en el escritorio frente a él y entrelazó sus dedos-.

-El concejo y el Daimyo permitieron que eso sucediera, acabo de enterarme ésta mañana, cuando Koharu-san me entregó el pergamino, creo que sobra decir que no estoy muy conforme con esto-.

-La aldea del sonido ha sido recientemente formada, no tengo idea del por que ellos han permitido que forme parte de este examen-Minato asintió hacia su antecesor, era lo mismo que le preocupaba-.

-No hay ninguna información sobre esa aldea, no se sabe siquiera el nombre de su líder, o la cantidad exacta de población y ninjas activos-Informó Jiraiya-.

-Otra razón por la que me siento receloso sobre su participación-Inclinó las manos hacia delante, dejando visible su rostro-No hay nada que pueda hacer, ya que la decisión está tomada-.

-Sin embargo, no piensas dejar que el asunto así-Confirmó, y él, como antiguo Hokage, tampoco lo dejaría-.

-Creo que sería una buena idea no dejarlos sin supervisión, por lo menos en está ocasión, algo sobre su aparición en estos exámenes, cuando la aldea ha sido recientemente creada, no me huele bien-Jiraiya comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de los otros dos-¿Qué ocurre, sensei?-La risa se detuvo, y los negros ojos del sannin miraron divertidos a los dos frente a él-.

-Cuando alguien quiere interferir en las decisiones de los demás, y al mismo tiempo, no quiere que esas personas se enteren, hace un movimiento que nadie sepa que se hizo-Ninguno de los dos entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que tomó una actitud más seria-Lo que quiero decir, es que debes mantener vigilada a la aldea del sonido, sin que nadie se entere, ni siquiera los ninjas de Konoha-.

-¿Y cómo propones que se haga, Jiraiya?-El sannin miró a su sensei, y sonrió hacia su propio alumno-.

-Utiliza el peón que nadie sabe apreciar, digamos, a la persona que menos se esperan que utilices, una de la que nadie sospeche y de la que nadie sepa el verdadero nivel que tiene-Sarutobi sonrió, pero Minato se puso pálido-.

-¿Me estás pidiendo, que utilice a un espía?,-Jiraiya asintió, bajo la mirada airada de su estudiante-¿Estás loco?-.

-Creo que la idea de Jiraiya es buena, nadie, aparte de nosotros, sabrá de esto, y si nada malo resulta de la presencia de la aldea del Sonido, nada malo ocurrirá, no creo que sea demasiado peligroso, y de ésta manera, puedes confiar que la vigilancia, y los reportes, son de tu absoluta confianza-Minato se mordió el labio, sopesando todo lo que aquello significaría-.

-Supongamos, que decido que eso se lleve a cabo, ¿cómo voy a justificar su estadía en los exámenes?-Y éste fue el turno de que Sarutobi sonriera-.

-Tengo una solución, y creo que será favorable para más de una parte-.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se trasladaron a la sala, ninguna conversación salió a reducir, Naruto se sentó junto a Hinata, mirando hacia la nada, algo sobre el encuentro con esos chicos hacia un rato lo tenía inquieto, especialmente ese chico de cabellos rojos, algo en él era extraño, le daba mala espina, especialmente cuando los chicos junto a él estarían en el mismo examen que ese sujeto.

-Miró a los gennin, quienes se encontraban inquietos, sonrió de medio lado, el silencio siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero debía aceptar que algunas veces era inaceptable, especialmente debería serlo para ellos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a estar rodeados de personas, se puso de pie, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de los demás, definitivamente, estaban aburridos-Esperen aquí, volveré en unos minutos-Se dirigió al segundo piso, dejando un poco desconcertados a los gennin-.

-Eh, bien, creo que esto es extraño-Sakura asintió-.

-Seguramente se ha aburrido-Murmuró Hinata-.

-Na, seguramente se pondrá a estudiar algo, los jounin siempre son así de responsables y aburridos-Opinó Sakura-.

-Unos cuantos minutos después, las pisadas en las escaleras anunciaban el regreso del rubio, y, para sorpresa de Sasuke, no llevaba consigo ningún material de lectura, si no una pequeña caja de cartón, a la cual observaba detenidamente-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Sakura, acercándose y tomando la caja, y revisando el contenido-.

-Kakashi-sempai me regalo eso hace un par de años, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo, dijo que sería entretenido para cuando me rompiera una pierna y no pudiera salir de casa-Sasuke enarcó una ceja, y se acercó a Sakura, abriendo los ojos al ver lo que contenía: una consola de videojuegos con su propio armamento de estos, incluyendo algunos que solamente habían sido limitados-.

-¿Dónde consiguió esto?-Preguntó, revisando los juegos dentro de la caja-.

-Una apuesta contra Maito Gay-Contestó-Pero no he podido usarlo, ni siquiera sé como se utiliza, ¿les gusta jugar con eso?-Inmediatamente las caras de Sakura y Sasuke se iluminaron, dándole la respuesta, miró a Hinata, quién le sonrió levemente-.

-Nunca lo he jugado-Naruto tomó su mano-.

-Entonces, creo que seremos los principiantes-.

-Varias horas después, y varias derrotas por parte de los gennin expertos, Naruto se encontraba frustrado, y con un puchero del tamaño del océano pacífico, nunca había perdido en algo tan trivial, pero no comenzaría ahora, las risas y burlas por parte de los ganadores no ayudaban en nada a su propia autoestima, le asombraba ver que Hinata no se mostrara enojada por haber perdido al igual que él-Aquí me huele a trampa-Murmuró sin darse cuenta, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada-.

-Nadie ha hecho trampa, Naruto, solamente que no eres buen perdedor y te cuesta reconocerlo-Los ojos azules miraron aprehensivos a los negros, quienes le regresaban la misma mirada-.

-Bien, lo reconozco, no soy lo bastante bueno con estas cosas, un niño de seis años podría ganarme en cualquier momento (xD, me recuerda a alguien), pero te aseguro que en una batalla real soy capaz de ganarte con una mano atada-Y, bajando un poco la voz, murmuró-Y ahora entiendo por que Kakashi-san me regalo este estúpido juego-Un carraspeo le heló la sangre, alguien se encontraba detrás de ellos, y no se había percatado de ello hasta que la persona se dio a notar, una persona que se suponía no estaría en ese lugar en algunas cuantas horas más-.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Naruto, especialmente cuando tienes visitas en casa-El rubio irguió su espalda, mordiendo su labio-.

-Lo siento, Hokage-sama, no era mi intención-Los gennin se pusieron de pie, haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue recibida por una sonrisa-.

-Hokage-sama-Murmuró Sakura-.

-L-lamentamos entrar en su hogar cuando no está presente-Minato sonrió a la heredera Hyuga-.

-Esperamos que no lo hayamos molestado-Continuó Sasuke-.

-En realidad no me molesta, Naruto puede traer a quién le plazca, siempre que se encuentre en su tiempo libre, además, he estado buscándolos-Miró a Naruto-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-El menor miró cautelosamente al yondaime, preguntándose que era tan importante para tomarse la molestia de buscarlos personalmente, y excluirlo del tema, apretó los puños, e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza-.

-Estaré en mi habitación si necesita algo de mi, con permiso-Comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras, y de nuevo, la voz de su padre hizo tensarse-.

-Hablare contigo también cuando termine con ellos, así que por favor, mantente atento de mi llamada-Los chicos estaban nerviosos, cuando Naruto se perdió de vista, el Hokage los miró, sonriente, y con un gesto, les indicó tomar asiento, en ese momento agradecieron que la mansión fuera de estilo occidental, ya que estarían demasiado incómodos con muebles orientales, hincados en el suelo, con tremendos nervios rodeándolos-.

-¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho, Hokage-sama?-La sonrisa del rubio era de comprensión y tranquilizadora, pero aún así, sentía algo raro referente a todo esto-.

-No han hecho nada malo, Sakura-san, al contrario, han hecho todo correctamente, por eso, tengo una buena noticia-Metió la mano dentro de su capa, bajo la atenta atención de los gennin-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Sasuke, y al recibir una hoja de solicitud, enarcó una ceja-.

-Han sido postulados para el examen chunnin que se celebrará en unos días, cuando llenen esa solicitud, deberán presentarse en la academia el día y la hora acordados en ella-La sorpresa que reflejaban los rostros de los tres chicos frente a él, no nublaban las demás emociones que cada uno sentía, pudo notar con facilidad, que en la mirada de el Uchiha y de la Hyuga, había decisión y alegría, y cuando miró a Sakura, su sonrisa aumentó, ahí se encontraba lo que esperaba ver-.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirles-Se puso, de pie, mirando atentamente a la de cabellos rosados-Por cierto Sakura-san, en mi despacho, tengo algo que estoy seguro le agradará, ¿quiere venir conmigo para mostrárselo?-.

-Completamente desorientada, la chica asintió, y siguió al Hokage, sin saber exactamente que era lo que el Hokage quería mostrarle-.

Hasta aquí llega este capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?, pues, a mi me agradó, por fin tienen un día de descanso, jeje, ya los estaba haciendo muy trabajadores, jaja, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, ya que son los que alimentan mi autoestima y mis convalecientes ideas, cuídense mucho, y que tengan mucha suerte.


	15. Chapter 15

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo tercer capítulo**_

Durante el trascurso de toda esa semana, los chicos se encontraban un poco inquietos, no habían visto un sólo día al Namikaze menor, y comenzaban a creer que el Hokage lo había reprendido por llevarlos a su casa, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a ir a investigarlo a la mansión del Yondaime, ya que de igual manera, se encontraban nerviosos, debido a que el día siguiente, se llevaría acabo el examen de chunnin, Kakashi se había centrado todo ese tiempo solamente en entrenamiento y manejo de chacra a petición del propio Hokage, pero ese día, tenían el día libre, podían prepararse debidamente tanto física como mentalmente para lo que estaba por suceder, sin embargo, Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, mirando distraídamente el cielo azul. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que el Hokage le había dicho aquel día.

_Cuando entró en el despacho del Hokage, éste cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y procedió a sentarse en el asiento del otro lado del escritorio, Sakura apretó las manos, tratando de calmar un poco la ansiedad que parecía haber hecho presa de ella, Minato centró toda su atención en ella, y al notar su nerviosismo, se dispuso a hablar._

_-El examen chunnin, suele ser una carga demasiado pesada para los gennin, especialmente para los novatos-Sakura lo miró, con algo de sorpresa sobre el tema que había decidido tratar-Muchos de ellos suelen perder la vida en medio de estos exámenes, y de hecho, solamente un par de ellos logran el título de chunnin, algunas veces, tienen que realizar el examen una buena cantidad de veces antes de lograr ser ascendidos de rango-Hizo una pausa, y miró directamente a la pelirrosa-Siempre he pensado, que el mejor camino a seguir, es el que se piensa tranquilamente y con la cabeza fría, nada debe ser precipitado u obligado, y en verdad, aprecio mucho a las personas que se plantean correctamente las acciones a seguir, y si es una buena idea o no hacerlas-Sonrió al ver la cara nerviosa y la evasión de mirada por parte de la Haruno-Bien, creo que es momento de hablarte de la razón del por que te traje aquí-._

_-Sakura levantó la cabeza, y le miró cuestionante-¿De qué se trata, Hokage-sama?-._

_-Durante los exámenes, necesitare de la ayuda de un gennin que me ayude a llevar el control de las pruebas, así como acompañarme en algunas reuniones con los miembros de las otras aldeas, tiene que ser alguien serio, centrado en lo que hace, y que preste mucha atención a todo lo que se dice...¿sabes de alguien que se parezca a quien acabo de describir, alguien que éste interesado en ese cargo?-._

_-Sakura tragó saliva, miró fijamente al Hokage con el nerviosismo aumentando, y negó débilmente-N-no, hokage-sama-Minato asintió, y la miró-._

_-Cuando sepas de alguien que éste interesado, llévalo a mi oficina por favor, no importa en que momento lo encuentres, el puesto es suyo-._

Desde ese momento, no paraba de darle vueltas a demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no estaba segura de ser capaz de entrar y dar una buena demostración en el examen, sabía que era la más débil del equipo siete, tal vez la única que no estaba preparada para presentarse en ese examen, además, las palabras del Hokage, estaba segura que le estaba dando un consejo sobre pensar bien las cosas, además estaba ese puesto que le sugirió, no quería ser una cobarde, pero cada vez, la idea de presentarse en la torre Hokage se le hacia más deseable y la mejor idea.

-¡Nooo!-Gritó, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos-No desistiré, le demostrare a todos que estoy preparada para esto, ¡me convertiré en chunnin en este examen!-.

-¡Sakura!-la voz de su madre se escuchó desde la cocina-¡Deja de gritar de una buena vez!-El enfado surcó la cara de la Haruno, se apartó de la ventana y se colocó en medio de su habitación-.

-¡Tú eres la que debe callarse mamá, éstas privando a tu hija de su libertad de expresión!-Cuando dejó de gritar, estaba jadeando, pero su madre no volvió a hablar, cansada, se dejo caer en la cama, llevo una mano a sus ojos, y suspiró-En verdad, debo intentar no desistir-Susurró, tratando de darse ánimos para hacerlo-.

-La mañana siguiente llegó con demasiada rapidez para su gusto, se levanto y baño, se vistió y peino, pero su ánimo nunca llego, se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, y apretó el puño-Lo haré, no soy ninguna cobarde-.

-------------------

-Hinata miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor, tanto ella como Sasuke, ya se encontraban frente a la academia, lugar donde habían decidido reunirse para entrar al examen, y al parecer, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que los otros dos miembros del equipo se presentasen, Sasuke bufó con exasperación al comprobar la hora en el reloj de la academia, miró a Hinata con algo de enfado-Creo que los esperaremos por ellos fuera del salón, Hinata, están retrasados-Hinata miró en todas direcciones tratando de ver si Sakura o Kakashi-sensei se acercaban, por ninguno de los dos se veía por ningún lugar, al final, asintió, no sin sentirse un poco egoísta por dejar a su amiga-.

-Cuando llegaron hasta el segundo piso, una enorme cantidad de gennins se encontraban reunidos fuera de un salón, peleando con otros dos para que pudieran entrar-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Hinata, mirando la escena frente a ella, en ese momento, trago saliva al reconocer el largo cabello castaño entre la multitud-Neji-nisan-Murmuró, Sasuke levantó una ceja-.

-No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia que ellos hagan el tonto por aquí, debemos llegar al tercer piso Hinata-La chica miró una última vez al grupo reunido y asintió, a la vez por hacerle caso a Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo, por alejarse de su primo, quien en esos momentos, la estaba mirando, como siempre, son odio inundando su mirada-Deja de observarlo Hinata, si no le prestas atención, seguramente dejara de meterse contigo-Sorprendida, levantó la mirada y se encontró la cara sonriente de su compañero-Y, si no lo hace, estoy seguro que cierta persona estará sumamente contento de darle su merecido-Hinata se sonrojo ante la mención de Naruto-.

-T-tienes razón, Sasuke-kun-Sin prestar más atención al escándalo, siguieron su camino, y cuando llegaron al tercer piso, la sorpresa los invadió, justamente fuera del salón destinado a los exámenes, se encontraban Kakashi, y Naruto, mirándolos detenidamente, un suspiro evidente escapó los labios del peligris, mientras Naruto permanecía en su lugar, serio, sin hacer movimiento alguno-Veo que ambos han pasado la prueba anterior-Comenzó Kakashi, mientras se acercaba a ellos, y colocó una mano sobre el cabello de ambos-.

-Creo que si-Contestó Sasuke, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que había sucedido en el piso inferior-.

-Hinata mordió su labio, y miró disimuladamente a su novio, quien se encontraba miranbdo a la pared frente a él-Kakashi-sensei...¿sabe algo de Sakura?-Con la mención del nombre de Hinata, ambos Jounin se tensaron, Kakashi volvió a suspirar, y se alejo de ellos, mirando a Naruto, y después a ambos-.

-En realidad, sé lo mismo que ustedes, por lo que a mi respecta, puede estar retardada, pero...creo que las sospechas de Yondaime-sama son correctas-.

-¿Qué sospechas?-Preguntaron los gennins al unisono, y les sorprendió ver como el rubio se retiraba de la pared donde había estado recargado, y se acercaba a ellos-.

-La sospecha de que Sakura no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar al examen chunnin, y que no asistiría-Hinata y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos por ello-.

-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó el moreno-.

-Es como dice Naruto-Afirmó el peligris, Sasuke hizo una mueca, y Hinata bajó la cabeza, ellos debieron de haber notado la duda en su compañera-Sin embargo, debo decirles algo más importante-.

-¿Qué es más importante que esto?, no pudimos darnos cuenta de que Sasuke se sentía insegura-Replicó el Uchiha, Naruto torció la boca-.

-El hecho de que sin el tercer miembro de su equipo, no podrán participar en este examen-Naruto miró con la boca abierta al rubio, Hinata mordió su labio preocupada-.

-Genial-Bufó Sasuke, recargándose en la pared, sintiendo que si no lo hacia, sus piernas no lo sostendrían-.

-E-entonces...-Hinata miró a los tres hombres en el lugar-Tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo examen, ¿cierto?-Esperaba recibir una respuesta afirmativa, pero cuando la sonrisa surcó el rostro de Naruto, se cuestionó que era lo que sucedía-.

-Kakashi pareció sonreír, dirigió una mirada a Naruto, y luego la centró en ellos-Pues, en cierta manera, creo que eso no será necesario-Sasuke exhaló con brusquedad-.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes solamente quieren volvernos locos, o por lo menos desesperarnos, y déjenme decirles, que lo están logrando-Naruto rió-.

-En realidad, su tercer integrante ésta aquí presente, no tendrán que abandonar-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y Hinata los miró sin comprender-.

-¿Qué...?-Preguntó Sasuke, pero inmediatamente abrió sus ojos-Oh...-Murmuró, sin saber exactamente que decir-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Hinata, y Kakashi la miró, sonriente-.

-Hokage-sama ha decidido que Naruto se convierta en ANBU en los próximos exámenes-Sasuke y Hinata asintieron, eso ya lo sabían desde hacia un tiempo-.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Sasuke, desesperado por todo eso-.

-Que, para poder hacer eso, Naruto debe tomar éste examen, ya que en realidad, nunca lo ha pasado-Sasuke comenzó a ahogarse, no sabía si reír y estar preocupado, optó por la primera razón, después de todo, necesitaba algo de alegría después de escuchar sobre su casi expulsión del examen-.

-No tienes por que Sasuke -Replicó el afectado, cruzándose de brazos con un leve puchero en los labios, Hinata se acercó a él, y colocó una mano sobre su brazo-.

-Naruto tiene razón, ya que, aunque no haya presentad nunca éste examen, pasó uno de mayor dificultad impuesto por el propio Hokage-Sasuke dejó de reír-.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Preguntó el pelinegro, y ésta vez Naruto fue quien se rió-.

-Por supuesto que si, Sasuke, el Hokage tiene el poder de elevar el rango de cualquier shinobi, siempre y cuando éste demuestre tener las cualidades que se necesitan, y claro ésta, demuestren mediante algunas pruebas esas cualidades-Kakashi asintió, los dos gennin miraban asombrados a ambos-.

-Sasuke sacudió la cabeza-No importa verdaderamente la r4azón por la cual vendrás con nosotros, lo importante es que Hinata y yo podemos asistir a este examen-Hinata asintió-Bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo, entremos de una vez-Tomó la mano de Hinata y la de Naruto y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla, la voz del peligris los detuvo-.

-Mucha suerte chicos, y Naruto-El mencionado giro a verle-Recuerda lo que te dijo Minato-sensei-El rubio asintió, dejando un poco confundidos a sus compañeros sobre lo que su padre le había dicho, sin una palabra más, los tres entraron, y al mismo momento de hacerlo, todas las miradas de la sala se centraron en ellos, la reticencia visible en los recién llegados-.

-Después de un momento, las miradas comenzaron a disminuir, sin embargo, aún podían sentirse observados, y eso los inquietaba-Hum, creo que hubiera sido mejor llegar antes que los demás-Murmuró Sasuke, haciendo sonreír a Naruto, quien estaba tomando de la mano a Hinata-.

-¿Por qué?, siempre es mejor recibir la atención de los demás-Comentó, sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz, un carraspeo les hizo llevar la mirada en una dirección, justo antes de que Sasuke sintiera un nuevo peso en su espalda, bufó con incomodidad, sin embargo, el peso no disminuyo-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡sabía que estarías también en el examen!-Exclamó la voz chillona de Ino, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos y resara a kami-sama para que se apiadara de él-.

-Tsk, parece que los tres equipos estamos presentes-Murmuró Shikamaru, mirando fijamente tanto a Naruto como a Hanna, quién se acercaba hacia ellos detrás de Shino y Kiba-Por que por lo que puedo ver, los nueve novatos integrantes originales no están presentes-Hanna mordió su labio y bajo la mirada, el chico Nara enarcó una ceja, sacudió la cabeza, y miró fijamente al rubio, quién sonrió levemente-.

-Ino, quien notó el silencio, miró con atención a la persona que miraba su compañero, y fue en ese instante, que notó la ausencia de alguien-Oh, ¿dónde se supone que ésta la frentona?-Los demás, también miraron a su alrededor, para después centrarse en Naruto, quién sonrió nerviosamente-.

-Oh, creo que Sakura-san se encuentra ocupada en la oficina del Hokage, yo soy su sustituto-Kiba gruño-.

-¿Tú eres su sustituto?-Preguntó con incredulidad, señalándolo despectivamente-Pero si tú bfbfifb-Una mano se había cerrado en la boca del Inuzuka, y éste miró amenazante a la causante-.

-L-lo siento, Naruto-san, Kiba-kun no quería gritar, solamente ésta un poco nervioso-Naruto sonrió, Hanna acababa de evitar que ese ruidoso chico gritara a todo mundo que era un jounin-.

-En cierto punto, Kiba tiene razón-Comentó Shikamaru de pronto-Hace ya varios años que te graduaste de la academia, Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí exactamente?-Expectantes, miraron a Naruto esperando la respuesta-.

-Ya lo vez, Nara-san, quería esperar a los chicos de mi generación, hokage-sama me permitió acompañar a mis antiguos compañeros en mi primer examen-Shikamaru le miró incrédulo, Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kiba se le adelanto-.

-¿Primer examen?, pero si tú...-.

-Es, sin duda alguna, un verdadero placer compartir ésta experiencia con antiguos conocidos y amigos, especialmente si podemos saciarnos de tu experiencia-Todos elevaron una ceja ante la repentina interrupción se Shino, Kiba iba a hablar de nuevo, pero, al entender perfectamente lo que el Aburame había querido decir, guardó silencio. En resumen, su compañero le había dicho,"guarda de una buena vez silencio Kiba, si él quiere hacerse pasar por gennin, bien podemos aprovecharnos de ello", bueno, al menos eso era lo que había entendido él-.

-No entiendo nada-Murmuró Ino, y abrió los ojos al ver por primera vez las manos unidas de Hinata y del rubio-¿Quién se supone que eres?, y en especial, ¿qué hace Hinata de tu mano?-Preguntó señalando la unión de sus dedos, la ojiperla se sonrojo, Y Naruto sonrió-.

-Yo, soy el novio de Hinata, y en realidad, creo que ya nos conocíamos, Yamanaka-san, íbamos juntos en la academia, solamente que me gradué antes de tiempo-Ino seguía sin saber quien era, Shikamaru rodó los ojos, y se acercó para susurrarle-.

-Es el hijo de Yondaime-Ino abrió la boca, sorprendida-.

-N-Nam...-Naruto se apresuro a detener ese apellido-.

-Si, soy Naruto, Naruto UZUMAKI-Recalcó, dejando claro a todos los que sabían la verdad, que se mantuvieran en silencio, sin embargo, cierta rubia no captó la indirecta-.

-Pero...-Naruto había dejado salir un suspiro de frustración, preparándose a interrumpir de nuevo a la chica, pero eso no fue necesario, otra persona se encargó de ello-.

-Creo que sería mejor para ustedes guardar un poco de silencio, están llamando demasiado la atención-Un chico se algunos años más que ellos dijo, su cabello largo estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, y sus anteojos destacaban completamente sus ojos, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al

recién llegado, él ya se había dado cuenta de que nueva,ente eran el centro de atención de aquel lugar, pero no creía que fuera malo, al contrario, cumplía perfectamente con su objetivo, llamar la atención de los participantes y observarlos detenidamente, nunca esperó que otro gennkin uera a advertirles-.

-No creo que necesitemos tus advertencias, podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos-Escuchó a Sasuke decir, sonrió de medio lado, su actitud de chulito no cuadraba para nada con su actitud normal, era divertido verlo comportarse como un creído-.

-El de lentes sonrió-Éste tipo de examen es muy difícil, yo mismo he estado en ellos siete veces, y te aseguro, que se te complicará más si te ganas el odio de los demás concursantes-Señaló discretamente detrás de él, a los gennin con mala cara que los miraban, Chouji dejó de comer y tragó saliva-.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, ¿quién demonios eres?-Preguntó Ino, enfadada por las palabras del de cabellos grises-.

-Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto-.

-¿Por qué éstas ayudándonos?-Preguntó Shikamaru de pronto, entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Ya te lo dije, éste tipo de exámenes es muy difícil, y si puedo ayudar a alguna persona, creo que muchos más disfrutaremos de ello-Metió una mano en su porta shurikens-Y además, creo poder ayudarles en algo más que en solamente advertirles-Sacó un maso de tarjetas y se las mostró-Puedo darles los datos necesarios sobre la persona que deseen-Sonrió con un gesto que trataba de tranquilizar a los gennin, Kiba sonrió, dispuesto a utilizar esa posibilidad, pero una mano agarro fuertemente su sudadera, giro hasta tener en la vista a Hanna, quien se mordía el labio-.

-No creo que sea correcto que lo hagas, Kiba-kun, no creo que nos sirva de nada saber las capacidades de otros gennin, puedes obsesionarte con sus habilidades si es que es muy fuerte, o confiarte si es más débil-Susurró, lo suficiente como para que Kiba fuera el único en escucharla-Además, nada en ésta vida, especialmente la shinobi, llega gratis-Kiba iba a replicar algo, cuando la voz del Uchiha se escuchó entre el grupo de diez que se había formado-.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, quisiera que me dieras información sobre Sabaku no Gaara, de la aldea de la arena-Hanna abrió la boca ante la repentina intervención del ojinegro, Kiba elevó una ceja con gesto burlón-.

-¿Decías algo?-Preguntó en el mismo volumen de voz que Asakura había utilizado, Hanna no dijo nada, algo sorprendida por que el ojinegro hubiera aceptado la sugerencia de aquella persona-.

-Kabuto sonrió, sacó una tarjeta del montón, y le inyecto algo de chacra, segundos después, la tarjeta mostraba la fotografía de Gaara, como la de sus compañeros de equipo-Gaara, es un gennin de la aldea de la arena, experiencia en misiones, ocho en rango C y una en nivel B, eso es muy raro para alguien en nivel gennin, no hay más información sobre él, además del hecho de que siempre regresa de sus misiones sin ningún rasguño aparente-Los gennin guardaron silencio, completamente sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos había logrado tener una misión de rango B, y mucho menos llegar sin un rasguño después de una misión-.

-Tragando saliva, Kiba trató de parecer despreocupado al hablar-No se ni me importa quien es ese tal Gaara, pero si hay cierta persona de la que me gustaría saber un poco-Los chicos dejaron de pensar sobre el ninja de cabellos rojizos, y miraron a su compañero, Kabuto enarcó una ceja-.

-¿Sabes como se llama?-Kiba sonrió, y miró discretamente al rubio, quien abrió los ojos al comprender-.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Los demás guardaron silencio, y Kabuto sacó una nueva tarjeta, y la colocó en el suelo, frunció levemente el ceño-.

-Según mi tarjeta, su apellido no es...-Kiba chasqueo la lengua-.

-Si, si, ya lo sabemos, solo dime sobre él, olvida ella apellido-Kabuto volvió a centrar su atención en la tarjeta-.

-Mm, pues, no aparece con algún equipo aparente, hace varios años que dejó la academia, según sus registros, tiene una gran cantidad de misiones de rango C y D completadas-Hizo una mueca, las cantidades de arriba, de las misiones mayores, eran una gran cifra para un simple gennin-Y sorprendentemente, tiene...-Saltó repentinamente, pues la tarjeta en su mano comenzó a incendiarse, convirtiéndose en cenizas en un instante-¿Pero qué...?-Preguntó sorprendido, y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de contestar, una nube de humo se formó en la parte delantera del salón, seguido de un grito amenazador-.

-¡Vamos, holgazanes, es hora de dar comienzo!-Todos miraron en ese lugar, donde una gran cantidad de chunnin vestidos de gris, y un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza se encontraban, minutos después, todos se encontraban sentados en los lugares que les fueron sorteados, Naruto sonrió, a su lado se encontraba Hinata, quién le regreso la sonrisa-.

-Creo que ésto me va a gustar más de lo que creía-Murmuró, para que su novia escuchara-.

-V-va a ser un poco más tranquilizante, estar junto a ti, Naruto-kun-El golpe que el hombre dio en el pizarrón llamó la atención de todos-.

Ibiki Morino explicó cuidadosamente las reglas de la primera prueba, le encantaba ver las caras de sorpresa y frustración de la sangre nueva dentro de aquella aula, cuando dio permiso para comenzar, dirigió una mirada a cada uno de los que se encontraban sentados, una cabellera dorada capturó su atención, y por primera vez, desde hacia ya bastantes años, se sorprendió de lo que vio, el hijo del Hokage se encontraba en una de las terceras filas frente a él, y eso, eso era algo que había decidido nunca vería llegar. El chico, según él tenía entendido, se encontraba bajo constante entrenamiento, y, desde que abandonó la academia hace algunos años, no había puesto un solo pie en los exámenes chunnin, y él sabía, que ese chico tenía demasiado talento, no por nada estuvo una temporada hacia tres años bajo su mando, observando su trabajo en la sala de interrogatorios, siempre le había resultado algo sospechoso, que el Yondaime entrenara tan duro a su hijo, y no lo instara a aumentar de rango, pero al parecer, este fue el momento de hacerlo, y estaba seguro de que el chico lo lograría.

-Hanna miró atentamente el examen frente a ella, recargó sus brazos en el escritorio, y colocó la frente encima de ellos, era verdaderamente, algo sumamente difícil, algo que un gennin no podría resolver ni en un millón de años, pero, gracias a las presiones que recibía indirectamente de sus hermanos, los estudios extra que realizaba le ayudaban perfectamente en esto, solamente necesitaba mantener la cabeza fresca, concentrarse en las preguntas y las respuestas correctas, sin embargo, en esos momentos no podía hacerlo, ¿la razón?, la persona que se encontraba sentada a su derecha, la misma persona que la miraba de reojo, con superioridad y algo de odio-_Kami-sama, ¿por qué tenías que sentar exactamente a Neji Hyuga junto a mi?-_Nunca se habían llevado bien, bueno, ella lo intentó, pero la hostilidad del de ojos perlas la sobrepasaba, por lo que se conformó por no dirigirle la palabra, no interponerse en su camino, no contestar a sus insultos, y sobre todo, tratar por todos los medios de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero extrañamente Kami tenía una manera de hacer sus cosas, y siempre terminaba encontrándoselo, ya fuera en los campos de entrenamiento, en el supermercado, en la calle, y, en esta ocasión, junto a ella en los primeros exámenes chunnin de su vida-_Definitivamente Kami me odia por ser tan torpe-_Se dijo, aspirando discretamente, trago saliva, y se incorporó de nuevo, tratando de evitar la mirada que se encontraba clavada sobre ella, tomó nuevamente el lápiz de donde lo había dejado, lo apretó con fuerza, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, sin embargo, sus pensamientos, aunque dejaron de centrarse en el Hyuga, volaron a otra dirección, como siempre sucedía-_Naruto-san dijo que Hinata-san era su novia, siempre supe que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad con él, pero...bien, basta, ¡deja de pensar en eso Hanna Asakura!, es el momento de hacer un examen, no de examinar todo lo que ha pasado-_Golpeo levemente su cabeza contra la mesa, y suspiro de nuevo, cuando estaba nerviosa, tendía a pensar en tonterías, quiso abofetearse por su distracción, pero le dio vergüenza hacerlo en frente de tantas personas, especialmente cuando Neji estaba junto a ella, apretó los puños, y volvió a ver el examen-_Descifrar el código-_Leyó, mordió su labio, y como si algo le hubiera dado cuerda, su mano comenzó a moverse sobre el papel, mientras transcribía detenidamente el texto-.

-Neji sonrió de medio lado, Asakura no sería su persona favorita, era torpe, inteligente, penosa, sumamente callada, y una gran cantidad de defectos más que no se molestaría en comentar, pero, hasta él mismo podía aceptar, que, mientras él fue el novato número uno de su generación, ella era la más inteligente, y, por lo visto, su mente acababa de comenzar a marchar, lo que él perfectamente podía utilizar en su favor-_Sin duda, fue una buena idea escoger el número junto a ella, el byakugan es de mucha utilidad en casos como éste-._

_-_Ino miraba nerviosamente en todas direcciones, el tiempo iba casi por la mitad, y no estaba segura de poder lograr lo que tenía que hacer, Shikamaru le había susurrado antes de que cada uno partiera a sus respectivos asientos, que siguiera los pasos de Naruto, que algo aprenderían de él, y en estos momentos verdaderamente esperaba aprender algo de él, no comprendía nada de lo que preguntaba el examen, y no quería hacer algo que perjudicara a sus compañeros, sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de contestar a eso, y era su obligación hacerlos pasar costara lo que costara, enfocó en su mirada al rubio, y, lentamente, realizó un sello-_**Shintenshin no jutsu-**_Susurró, y al instante, su cabeza chocó contra el escritorio frente a ella-.

-Ésto es condenadamente fácil-Murmuró Naruto entre dientes, mientras movía su mano contestando sin pestañear cada una de las preguntas-No comprendo el motivo de ésto, cualquier idiota podría contestarlas-por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Hinata se encogía levemente, detuvo su escritura, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sonrojada, miró su hoja, la cual estaba completamente en blanco, y fue su turno de sonrojarse-L-lo siento Hinata-chan, jeje, pero en realidad para mi es fácil, bueno...-No supo que decir, acababa de meter la pata, y bien honda-.

-N-no te disculpes-Murmuró, y le mostró una sonrisa-De cualquier manera, éste examen no tiene que ver con los conocimientos, si no con nuestra capacidad para espionaje-Naruto sonrió feliz, Hinata había comprendido la intención de ese examen, no le sorprendió, que segundos después, la chica estuviera activando su byakugan, y comenzando a escribir-.

-_Ah, creo que a fin de cuentas, disfrutare de algo en ésta estúpida misión-_Pensó, recordando todo lo que el Hokage le había dicho sobre el por que estaba en ese lugar, y eso era el vigilar de cerca cada movimiento que realizaran los gennin de la aldea del sonido, y cualquier otra anormalidad que se llevara acabo, no le había gustado el hecho de tener que decir a sus compañeros que estaba ahí para pasar el examen, siendo que una vez el Hokage te daba un rango, nada era capaz de cambiarlo, ya no era necesario presentar el examen con los demás ninjas-.

-De un momento a otro, su cabeza cayó sin fuerzas contra la mesa de enfrente, casi golpeando el rostro con el lápiz que sostenía en la mano, Hinata se giró con rapidez a verlo, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder-¿Naruto-kun?-Preguntó en un susurró, justo cuando el mencionado levantaba la cabeza, frotándose la frente-.

-Hay, eso dolió-Murmuró, todavía masajeándose la frente, luego sonrió, levantó su examen y lo reviso cuidadosamente, como memorizando su contenido-Je, esto es demasiado fácil-Susurró, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho, Naruto-kun, ¿éstas bien?-Preguntó, y vio como, con sorpresa, la cabeza del chico se centraba en ella, con los ojos abiertos-.

-Uh, he...jejejeje, Hinata, ¿estabas ahí?, en realidad no me había dado cuenta-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas al frente, donde Ibiki extrañamente, había comenzado a verlos-Uh, he, creo que regresaré a mi examen-Comentó, justo antes de que su cabeza golpeará nuevamente la mesa, Hinata estaba verdaderamente preocupada para ese entonces, algo le sucedía a Naruto-.

-Cuando el chico volvió a levantar la cabeza, una mirada de enojo surcaba sus ojos, se irguió, y giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde cierta rubia se encontraba sentada-Me la pagaras por esos golpes, Yamanaka-Murmuró, sin quitar la vista de una nerviosa Ino, Hinata miró a Naruto, y después a Ino, todavía algo confusa-.

-Media hora después, cuando el salón se quedo casi vacío, después de haber explicado la décima pregunta, todos los gennin que habían pasado la primera etapa escuchaban atentos a Ibiki, justamente en el mismo momento que la ventana detrás de él se rompió en mil pedazos, y una manta enorme se colocó, los chicos gritaron debido a la sorpresa, y minutos después, una mujer con gabardina se encontraba delante de ellos, Naruto ahogo un chillido, y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por su asiento, hasta que terminó escondido por completo debajo de su escritorio-Oh, kami-Murmuró, ante la mirada sorprendida de su novia-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Preguntó Hinata, mirando discretamente hasta el lugar donde Ino se encontraba, la rubia encontró su mirada y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, Hinata estaba a punto de agacharse al lado de su novio, cuando la voz de la recién llegada la detuvo-.

-Hey tú, chiquilla, si no quieres prestarme atención, será mejor que te marches de una vez, ¿qué tanto miras abajo de tu mesa?-Preguntó, acercándose a ella, Naruto trago saliva, y prefirió salir de su escondite, de cualquier forma, Anko lo vería, justo cuando se sentó de nuevo, la de cabello morado se detuvo, soltó un pequeño grito y se abalanzó sobre él-Ahhh, pero si eres el enano, por fin te encuentro-Comentó, jalándolo hacia el frente sin darle tiempo de decir algo, miró nuevamente a los demás gennin-Como les estaba diciendo, pregunten a sus senseis el lugar y la hora de la reunión de mañana, nos vemos-Y saltó nuevamente por la ventana, llevándose consigo a un medio aterrorizado chico-Es jora de que mis pequeñas mascotas hagan un poco de ejercicio-Le comentó, Naruto cerr´ño los ojos en una súplica silenciosa-.

Jejejeje, ¡hola!, sé que me tardé, pero bueno, el chiste es que les he traído un nuevo capitulo, genila, ¿no?, bueno, espero que lo sea, por que me quedaba bloqueada a la hora de terminarlo, espero lo disfruten, y me den sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.

Por cierto, en un rato subo el capitulo de nobles intenciones, cuidense.


	16. Chapter 16

_**El precio por una vida**_

"_**Algunas veces, es mejor ignorar lo que más quieres, para preservarlo a salvo, pero, reflexiona bien las cosas, por que en vez de ayudarle, estarás causando un daño mayor"**_

_**Décimo cuarto capitulo**_

La presión se volvía cada vez mayor sobre él, y comenzaba a resquebrajarse, inclusive, había comenzado a replantearse su curso de acción, especialmente la tarde pasada cuando vio las dificultades en las que su pequeño hijo se encontraba.

Desde que vio a Anko en las inmediaciones de la torre de torturas de Konoha, arrastrando a Naruto, deseó mil veces haber puesto una orden de restricción a esa mujer para que no volviera a acercarse a su hijo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Él aún podía recordar lo que había sucedido hace cuatro años, cuando decidió que su hijo debía estar preparado para entrar en el salvaje mundo de los ninjas, y le había pedido a Ibiki que lo instruyera en el arte de la tortura, nunca se había esperado que Anko practicara un poco con el chico, y mucho menos, que lo usará como distracción para sus invocaciones. Su hijo había soportado el miedo que crecía sobre él al estar solo con millones de enormes serpientes, simple y sencillamente por que creía que si se mostraba débil, sería una deshonra para él, su padre, quien en primer lugar nunca debería de haber pensado en dejarlo entrar en ese edificio.

Nuevamente se maldijo por no haber hecho nada con aquello, solo para mantener su postura de "padre indiferente-hokage pendiente", pues, si hubiera puesto la restricción sobre Anko, no hubiera tenido que salvar a su hijo el día anterior con el pretexto de hablar sobre su misión, y tampoco, hubiera tenido que soportar la reticencia de su hijo al hablar sobre ello.

-Creo, que es momento, de revelar algunas verdades-Susurró, contemplando por la ventana de su despacho, las puertas de la aldea-Especialmente, cuando debe confiar más en mi, aunque, debí haberme decidido antes de que se fuera a la segunda prueba-Suspiro, odiándose por sus sensibilerias-.

Ella estaba nerviosa, desde el día anterior, no sabía nada sobre Naruto, y comenzaba a preocuparse por él, desde que habían comenzado a salir, él siempre estaba en contacto con ella, aunque no tuvieran la oportunidad de verse todos los días, él se encargaba de mantener comunicación, pero ahora...

-Hinata, él llegara, y estoy seguro que se encuentra bien-Sasuke había puesto una mano en su hombro y en ese momento la retiró, metiéndola en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos-Además, ella ya ha llegado-Con su mirada señaló a la jounin, Anko se encontraba conversando animadamente con otros de los chunnins encargados de aquella parte del examen-Aun quedan diez minutos para que el examen de inicie, así que no debe de...-En ese mismo momento, alguien aterrizó a su lado y Sasuke sonrió-Y estoy seguro que Naruto no vendrá, es un completo idiota-Un leve gruñido lo hizo reír-.

-Gracias por depositar tanta confianza en mi, Sasuke-Hinata sonrió, Naruto se acercó a ella, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le regalo una sonrisa-Hola Hinata-chan-Le dijo, y lentamente se acercó a su rostro, Hinata sintió que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina, y cerró los ojos a la espera del beso de Naruto, ya que desde aquella vez en la misión en el país de las olas, él no había vuelto a besarla, y sin embargo, al parecer, tendría que volver a esperar por más tiempo, ya que el chico nunca llego a tocar sus labios, se separó de ella tocando una de sus mejillas-Maldición, eso dolió-Masculló, mirando sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, un kunai había pasado rozándole el rostro y había logrado causarle una raspadura, miró con resentimiento a la causante de ello, al mismo tiempo que ella reía-.

-Espero que estés preparado enano, mis mascotas tienen muchas ganas de jugar-Murmuró, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio temblara ligeramente-¡Bien mocosos!, escúchenme de una vez, esto ha comenzado y será mejor que dejen de perder el tiempo-Comenzó a dar las instrucciones de esa parte del examen, destacando principalmente el avance en equipo y la importancia de tener ambos pergaminos al llegar a la torre, así como el límite de tiempo para hacerlo, y la condición de firmar la carta de aceptación para poder participar en aquel examen-.

-Cuando pudieron estar los tres solos nuevamente, Naruto miró las caras de ambos gennin, leyendo claramente lo que pasaba por su cabeza respecto a esa hoja-Hokage-sama no puede hacerse responsable de sus vidas dentro de ésta parte del examen, ya que es un riesgo que todos los gennin deben tomar para probar que son dignos de convertirse en chunnin-Dos rostros lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, y él sin inmutarse, comenzó a firmar su hoja-De ésta forma, demostramos también la decisión que tenemos para pasar éste examen-Una carcajada resonó detrás de él, sin embargo él no se movió, Sasuke y Hinata fijaron sus miradas sobre las tres personas que se acercaban a ellos-.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijo Hanna justo antes de firmar su hoja, aunque creo que debió leerla bien antes de hacer nada-Naruto miró al equipo ocho colocarse junto a ellos, y sonrió a la castaña, quien, como normalmente, se encontraba en silencio-.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san, Hanna-san-Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento-.

-Hum, Kiba, espero que tengas la suficiente valentía para imitar a tu compañera, ya que siempre has sido el más cobarde del grupo-Un gruñido surgió de la garganta del Inuzuka justo antes de lanzarse contra el pelinegro, solamente para ser detenido por su compañero de equipo-.

-Kiba, debes de tener un poco de templanza, no es correcto atacar a un compañero de nuestra aldea, y mucho menos cuando éste solamente te ésta jugando una broma-Kiba volvió a gruñir, y se cruzó de brazos-.

-ES bueno que muestres todo ese coraje para el examen, creo que si sigues de esa manera, será pan comido el pasar ésta parte del examen, ¿no es cierto Hanna-san?-La chica sonrió-.

-Eso es lo que hará, bueno, haremos, lo obligare a que de lo mejor, ya que es importante para mi demostrarle a los chicos de mi generación que, aunque estuve fuera de la carrera ninja por un tiempo, aún puedo valer lo mismo que ellos-Kiba abrió la boca, algo sorprendido-.

-¿Me vas a usar para demostrar algo?-Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, pero la verdad era que eso lo divertía, nunca había escuchado a su compañera tan decidida por algo, y mucho menos hablar de obligar a alguien a hacer nada, regularmente ella hacia lo que ellos querían, nunca imponía nada-.

-Especialmente a cierta persona, ¿no?-Preguntó Naruto con una leve risa, Hanna asintió, tomando por sorpresa por segunda vez al chico del clan Inuzuka-.

-Ese chico tendrá que tragarse unas cuantas palabras de las que me ha dicho-Kiba la miró fijamente-.

-¿Realmente eres Hanna?, en estos meses que hemos estado en el mismo equipo, no te he escuchado hablar más de dos palabras con alguien más que no seamos Shino y yo, nunca te había escuchado hablas de hacer pagar algo a alguien, vamos, si hasta escindes la mirada cuando alguien te habla-Hanna se puso roja, y agacho la mirada, sonriendo-.

-Así es Hanna-san, sin embargo, no soy un desconocido para ella, hemos ido juntos a un par de misiones, bueno, eso fue antes de que su accidente le impidiera seguir como un shinobi activo-Hanna sonrió con algo de tristeza-.

-Creo que debemos cortar nuestra conversación por ahora, nuestra segunda prueba esta por comenzar, y aún debemos recoger nuestros pergaminos-Todos miraron al Aburame y éste asintió-Hanna, vamos a entregar nuestras hojas de consentimiento-Hanna sonrió agradecida, y entre ambos, llevaron a Kiba hasta el lugar en donde recibieron su pergamino-.

-Creo que deberíamos ir nosotros también-Dijo Sasuke, empujando levemente a sus compañeros-.

El bosque de la muerte era enorme y espeluznante, desde el primer momento que pusieron un pie dentro de ese lugar, se habían dado cuenta de ello, y sin embargo, ahora que se encontraban completamente adentrados en aquel campo de entrenamiento, ambos aspectos se veían aumentados considerablemente.

Era comprensible el porque lo habían escogido como la sede del segundo examen, y ahora que lo sabía, no podía evitar preguntarse si podrían salir ilesos de ese lugar, se preguntaba, si estaba lo suficientemente preparado par algo como eso.

-Sasuke, si te mantienes expuesto por mucho tiempo, seremos detectados justo antes de poder llegar a un lugar seguro.

Sonrió de medio lado, y se acercó hacia donde sus dos compañeros esperaban por él- Solamente estaba analizando nuestro entorno, es un buen lugar para tomar por sorpresa a tu enemigo.

-O perfecto para que el enemigo te tome por sorpresa-Apuntó, causando una risita en Hinata-.

-¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó Hinata una vez hubo dejado de reír-¿Deberíamos buscar a otro equipo y tratar de quitarles su pergamino, o escondernos y analizar mejor la situación?-Sasuke miró al rubio, esperando la respuesta a esa pregunta, y entrecerró los ojos al ver la ligera seriedad que invadió el rostro de su mm, bueno, rubio compañero.

-Chicos, creo que eso deberían decidirlo ustedes dos, a partir de ahora, estaré bajo su mando-Les dijo con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

El día anterior, cuando Anko lo había llevado arrastras hasta la torre de torturas y el Hokage lo había llamado para hablar sobre su misión, le había advertido que esperaba la más mínima interacción en ésta parte del examen, pues además de que la intención de su presencia ahí fuera el reunir la información necesaria sobre la aldea del sonido, también lo era para que los miembros restantes del equipo siete pudieran participar, pues le Hokage tenía puesto los ojos en ellos, esperaba demasiado del equipo formado por los más capacitados de su generación, por consiguiente, quería evaluar los avances de esos dos sin que él se inmiscuyera, es decir, si el equipo siete pasaba al siguiente examen, sería principalmente por el desempeño del Uchiha y de la Hyuga y no por la suya. Pero claro, no podía decirles que se encontraban en medio de una ardua prueba.

-¿Confiaras en nuestra decisión?- Preguntó Sasuke lleno de sorpresa y Naruto sonrió.

-Claro que si, véanlo como una buena oportunidad para reunir un poco de experiencia en batalla, y estrategias-.

-Hum, entonces no te quejes después-Comentó maliciosamente-Hinata-Llamó-Debemos probar un poco de lo que hemos aprendido, así que recomiendo ir a buscar a algún equipo y si conseguimos el pergamino que nos hace falta, creo que deberíamos dirigirnos de inmediato a la torre, para poder descansar un poco, no sabemos que es lo que nos espera después de ésta prueba.

-Hinata sonrió-Tienes razón Sasuke-kun-Comentó emocionada, e inmediatamente comenzó a realizar algunos sellos con las manos-¡Byakugan!-Gritó y una serie de venas comenzaron a sobresalir alrededor de sus ojos, su vista se amplió, y después de unos momentos, su cara se torno un poco deformada por la sorpresa-¡Chicos!-Logró gritar justo antes de que un sorprendente viento impactara contra ellos, y después de eso, no supo en donde se encontraba.

La facilidad con la que habían conseguido el pergamino faltante, había vuelto completamente eufórico al choco de cabello castaño, sus compañeros se encontraban igualmente emocionados, Hanna lo demostraba con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Shino se mantenía impasible-Eso fue demasiado fácil, ¿ne Akamaru?-Su compañero canino asintió con un ligero ladrido-Si seguimos al paso que vamos, podemos hacernos con más pergaminos y así deshacernos de unos cuantos concursantes, ¿no lo creen?-Su entusiasmo por esa idea no se transmitió a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta, pues ninguno apoyo su idea.

-En realidad Kiba-kun, yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar nuestra suerte y dirigirnos de inmediato a la torre, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser el blanco de equipos más fuertes-Kiba abrió la boca completamente dispuesto a hacer cambiar de idea a la chica soltando algunas cosas que no le dejarían manera de hacer objeciones, pero Shino se lo impidió, y fue él el que se quedó sin objeciones.

-La codicia puede ser el peor enemigo de un ninja en una misión importante, debes agradecer la suerte y tomar ventaja sobre ella, pues no sabes que es lo que te espera al final del camino-Ninguno de los castaños dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos, tratando de analizar las palabras del Aburame.

Al final, Kiba sacudió la cabeza-Bien, no haremos eso pero, creo que deberíamos buscar a un aliado-Sonrió mostrando uno de sus colmillos-Ese chico, el hijo del Hokage, nos debe algo por mantener nuestra boca cerrada, bien podría ayudarnos él también a llegar a la torre-Shino inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha y pareció pensar sobre ello, Hanna los observaba atentamente, estudiando las expresiones de cada uno, al final, Shino comenzó a hablar.

-Namikaze-san es una persona muy seria en su trabajo, si se encuentra en éste lugar, debe ser por alguna razón, por lo que no creo conveniente tu idea, si en verdad se encuentra en medio de algo, solamente estaremos interfiriendo en su tarea-El castaño suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Ash, en verdad que eres aburrido Shino, como desearía estar en el mismo equipo que Shikamaru y Chouji, por lo menos ellos consideraban mis ideas para divertirnos-Hanna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tal vez si tus ideas de diversión no fueran tan peligrosas, Shino-kun las consideraría-Un gran estruendo a lo lejos, ahogó un poco sus palabras.

Inmediatamente el trío se colocó en alerta observando a su alrededor- ¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Kiba, alzando su nariz y comenzando a olisquear el aire-huele a tierra solamente-Murmuró, y en ese momento, observó a Hanna mover sus manos con velocidad en algunos sellos, y segundos después, una pequeña capa de chacra azul se concentró frente a sus ojos formando algo parecido a unas gafas de sol que cubrían todo el contorno de sus ojos y cejas.

Hanna tragó saliva una vez que pudo localizar el chacra causante de lo anterior, a lo lejos, aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio, se encontraban concentradas dos grandes cantidades de chacra, en lo que estaba segura, se trataba de una pelea, una pelea algo desigual por lo que podía darse cuenta, ya que una cantidad de chacra era superior a la otra-Alguien ésta peleando-Informó mordiendo su labio-Y creo, que deberíamos acercarnos un poco.

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntó el Inuzuka-Si nos acercamos, si que nos estaríamos poniendo en un peligro innecesario, si ellos, o ellas, lo que sean pudieron hacer un impacto que ha llegado hasta aquí, seguramente que nos mataran si nos involucramos-Hanna miró nerviosamente a Shino para buscar su apoyo o negativa, sin embargo, éste se mantuvo en silencio.

No le gustaba imponerse, y mucho menos meter a su equipo en problemas o ponerlos en peligro, sin embargo...dirigió nuevamente su mirada al lugar de la batalla, enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y mordió con fuerza sus labios, ella conocía uno de esos chacras, y no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera-Quédense aquí-Dijo de prisa, justo antes de comenzar a correr con su mayor velocidad hacia ese lugar, Kiba estiró su mano tratando de detenerla, pero no fue o suficientemente rápido.

-Kuso Shino, creo que Hanna se volvió loca-Dijo, y al ver que el Aburame sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos tragó saliva-.

-Si Hanna cree necesario el ir a ese lugar, debe ser verdaderamente necesario, ella nunca hace cosas innecesarias-Y comenzó a correr detrás de la chica, con Kiba justo detrás de él.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza al sentir el impacto del viento, y su cuerpo salió volando, pronto, su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, pero en lugar de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, quedó atorado por uno de sus pies, abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol o algo parecido, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver su pie sujeto por la mano del rubio, giró la cabeza, y vio a Hinata sujeta en medio de un abrazo con el brazo libre de su ex sensei-Por lo menos hubieras evitado el golpe en mi cabeza-Se quejó, soltando su pie y colocándose de pie, Naruto hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

-Eres más grande que yo, Sasuke, deberías agradecer que pude detenerte antes de que salieras volando por completo-Dejó a Hinata en el suelo, llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y frunció el ceño-O antes de que te golpearas la cabeza y quedaras inconsciente-Sasuke supo en ese momento lo que había pasado con la Hyuga, e hizo una mueca, Naruto se puso de pie, y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su alrededor-Pero creo que no es hora de hablar de ello, estamos en medio de un ataque, así que por favor mantente atento-Sasuke asintió, metió una mano en su porta shurikens, sacando un puñado de ellos, completamente preparado para lanzarlos al primer indició de ataque.

-Ju, creo que planee mal mi ataque, no esperaba que el otro chico se quedará también. Dijo una voz, del cual el dueño se hizo presente repentinamente en frente de ellos, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, si embargo, Naruto se movió con la rapidez y agilidad de un gato, en un parpadeo, estaba frente al extraño, con un kunai apuntando a su garganta, pero en lugar de inmutarse, el extraño, o más bien extraña, sonrió-Vaya, parece que el pequeño chico es alguien a quien tomar en cuenta-Naruto frunció en ceño.

-Eres un ninja de la hierba, ¿ne?, no me importa donde se encuentran tus compañeros, pero te recomiendo que entregues tu pergamino, y te marches ahora mismo, antes de que termines herido innecesariamente-La chica, de largo cabello negro y vestida con pantalones purpuras, y camisa beige, ésta vez comenzó a reír, helando la sangre de los dos shinobis-.

Llevó su mano hacia su rostro sin dejar de reír, y metió un par de dedos dentro del párpado, de pronto dejó de reír, se alejó de Naruto, quien no hizo nada por detenerlo-Eres tú el que debe de irse ahora antes de salir herido-Sorpresivamente, sacó un kunai, y lo lanzó contra ellos, en el último momento, los chicos reaccionaron saliendo de su camino justo a tiempo para evitar el filo del arma.

La mujer volvió a reír, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas a su lado y una inconsciente Hinata a pocos dos metros de distancia de ellos, y él estaba luchando contra el instinto que mandaba su cuerpo de huir inmediatamente del lugar, el instinto asesino de aquella mujer era sumamente aterrador-_No se que demonios es esa persona, pero definitivamente no los puedo dejar solos con ella, aunque resulte ser una prueba de hokage-sama-_Sasuke se inclinó hacia el frente mirando el suelo.

-Na-Naruto...entregale el pergamino-Murmuró invadido por el pánico y comenzó a vomitar, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y lo miró.

-_Ese sujeto no es un simple gennin, de eso esto estoy completamente seguro, lo que quiere aquí va más allá de querer conseguir nuestro pergamino-_Por el rabillo del ojo observó el cuerpo de Hinata comenzar a moverse, se puso un poco rígido y su mente comenzó a trabajar-Dijiste que esperabas encontrar a Sasuke aquí solo, ¿fuiste tú el que hizo ese ataque de viento?-Esperaba, que Hinata escuchará su voz y no hiciera movimientos innecesarios, no pudo cerciorarse, sin embargo, pues la mujer comenzó a hablar-.

-Es importante para mi, el poner a prueba a Sasuke-kun, hace algún tiempo, trate de obtener a Itachi-kun, pero él es muy obstinado, kukuku, y, como el clan Uchiha fue exterminado hace algún tiempo, solamente me queda el de Sasuke-kun-Volvió a reír, pero se detuvo de pronto, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a ambos muchachos-Sin embargo, nunca esperé encontrar al chico causante de que Kushina se suicidara-Esas palabras, cayeron como agua helada sobre el cuerpo del rubio, se mantuvo inmóvil, sorprendido de escucharle hablar de esa manera sobre su madre-Ella se suicidó por que no quiso saber de ti y de tu demonio, pero, creo que yo acabo de encontrarte un buen uso, mayor del que ese idiota de Minato pudo encontrarte al volverte un jinchuuriki-.

-No sé quien demonios eres, pero no te permitiré que hables de ese tema, especialmente inmiscuyendo a mi madre en ello-Un repentino movimiento llamó la atención de ambos, ese fue el momento que Naruto aprovechó para atacar, con agilidad comenzó a realizar sellos con las manos, para después llevarse una a la boca-¡_**Katon: goukakyo no jutsu!-**_Una bola de fuego salió de su boca, envolviendo por completo a la mujer, se movió para ver a Hinata, quién se había puesto de pie por completo, Naruto trató de llevarse de ahí a Sasuke para llegar al lado de Hinata, vio con alivio que la chica se acercaba a ellos, si embargo, cuando había conseguido poner de pie al pelinegro, la risa estridente de la mujer lo detuvo en seco, lentamente, giró la cabeza en su dirección, y sus ojos se centraron, con un brillo de sorpresa en el cuerpo que salia de en medio de las llamas, su sorpresa no fue simplemente por verle salir intacto del fuego, si no el ver la piel deslizarse por su rostro, dejando visible otro completamente diferente, uno que había visto en algunas fotografías-Orochimaru...-.

-Bravo, pequeño, veo que sabes mi nombre-El miedo comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del rubio, urgió a ambos gennins a acercarse a él, temblando ligeramente, Sasuke trataba de tranquilizar su propio cuerpo, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, Hinata no sabía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, pero se mantuvo impasible, esperando a ver que es lo que hacían los demás, Naruto trató de bloquear algún acercamiento hacia ellos por parte del sannin-Kukukuku, no es aconsejable que trates de protegerlos de mi, no les haré nada malo-Naruto volvió a tensarse-.

-No sé quien sea éste sujeto, p-pero si debemos luchar con él, lo haremos-Hinata se colocó a un lado de su novio.

-Maldición-Susurró el moreno, colocándose en una posición de ataque-N-no me quedaré como un idiota cobarde, yo también los ayudaré-Cerrando los ojos, Naruto tomó un poco de aire-.

-No, ustedes váyanse de aquí, yo me ocupare de mantenerlo ocupado-Orochimaru comenzó a reír, y Naruto comenzó a temblar-.

-N-no, ¡deben irse de una buena vez!-Con sorpresa, tomó a ambos por una de sus muñecas y los encaró, su rostro, siempre controlado, ahora mostraba algo de miedo y ansiedad-Tiene que irse, é-él, él es uno de los sannin, n-ni siquiera yo soy un rival para él, por favor, solo váyanse de aquí-Su súplica no sirvió de nada, una nube de humo comenzó a cubrir el área, y él trago saliva, empujo hacia un lado a los chicos, y mordió su dedo, sacando un poco de sangre, en seguida movió sus manos en una secuencia de sellos-¡_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!-**_Llamó, encontrándose de pronto sobre a un enorme sapo, enfrentando a una serpiente-Kuso-Masculló, al sentir en choque de ambas invocaciones-.

-Kukukuku, por lo visto, Minato te ha equipado apropiadamente para los enfrentamientos, creo que se ha tomado en serio el que eres un jinchuuriki-.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó, lleno de frustración, desvió la mirada-¡Sasuke, Hinata!, váyanse de una vez-.

-Maldición enano, ¿qué es lo que haces para traer problemas a tu vida?-Naruto gruñó, su nerviosismo aún invadiéndolo-.

-Lo siento Gamabunta-san, pero esto es importante-Bajó su vista y volvió a gruñir-Por kami, ¡salgan de aquí de una buena vez!, no puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo-.

-No irán a ningún lado, y creo que ya es tiempo de terminar con todo ésto, necesito hacer lo que he venido a hacer-Saltó de encima de su invocación, y se lanzó en contra del rubio, quien saltó hacia un lado-.

-_**Kage bunshin no jutsu!-**_Una gran cantidad de rubios rodeo el área, Sasuke tragó saliva, y tomó la muñeca de Hinata-.

-Hagamos lo que ha dicho, no creo que pueda darnos más tiempo-Hinata negó con la cabeza-.

-No podemos dejarlo, él mismo ha dicho que no puede pelear con ese tipo por mucho tiempo, si lo dejamos solo contra él...-Guardó silencio, sin poder continuar con su idea-.

-¡Kusooooooo!-Gritó de pronto Naruto, cuando fue lanzado la suelo duramente, ambos gennin se precipitaron a su lado, pero él los detuvo-maldición, no debería hacer esto-Murmuró, reuniendo a dos de sus kage bunshin, mientras los demás continuaban manteniendo alejado a Orochimaru-Aléjense, ahora-Exigió, justo en el momento que sus dos kage bunshin comenzaron a concentrar chacra en una de sus manos, Sasuke tomó a Hinata y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque-.

-Juju, aunque los mantengas a salvo, cuando termine contigo los encontrare-De sus manos comenzaron a salir serpientes, las cuales hicieron explotar a los restantes clones que luchaban contra el sannin, Naruto comenzó a sudar, su necesidad de saber que los chicos estaban seguros y el saber que estaba luchando contra uno de los gennin hicieron que sus clones ayudantes se evaporaran, justo cuando un sonido agudo comenzaba a salir de la técnica en su mano-.

-Creo que debo arriesgarme ahora-Con un saltó, se colocó cerca del sannin y se lanzó sobre él con una bola de energía en forma se shuriken- **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Bola Espiral de viento shuriken)-**La técnica impactó directamente en el cuerpo del sannin, lanzándolo contra uno de los árboles-Kuso-comentó entre jadeos, todavía se encontraba perfeccionando esa técnica, por lo que no había salido como lo esperaba, y ahora su mano dolía como el infierno, pero, por lo que podía ver, había funcionado, o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba-.

-¡Naruto!-Escuchó el grito de Sasuke y se giró para encararlo, frunció el ceño al ver que ambos gennin se acercaban corriendo-.

-No se acerquen-Dijo, justo antes de sentir un dolor profundo en su estómago, bajó la mirada, y unos ojos amarillos le devolvieron lo miraban con diversión-.

-Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer, sin tu chacra extra, pequeña molestia-El mundo de Naruto se volvió negro en ese mismo momento-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Gritó Hinata, tratando de llegar hasta ese lugar, pero Sasuke la detuvo cerrando herméticamente su mano en su muñeca-.

-¡Hinata!, detente, no podemos acercarnos, ese sujeto nos va a matar, Naruto no pudo contra él, y él, él esta por convertirse en un ANBU, nosotros solamente somos unos gennin-El cuerpo del rubio cayó al suelo pesadamente, y la atención del sannin se centró en ambos, los miró con seriedad, congelándolos en su lugar-.

-Creo que todo esto se ha alargado lo suficiente, es hora de cumplir mi cometido-Con una sonrisa, su cuello comenzó a alargarse, y con rapidez se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke, mostrando sus colmillos con la intención de morder al Uchiha, la sangre comenzó a salir, y los ojos negros de Sasuke se agrandaron, mientras los de Orochimaru se entrecerraron con desagrado-Tsk-.

-Hinata-Con incredulidad, Sasuke tomó a su compañera entre sus manos, estaba en shock, ella se había atravesado entre ese sujeto y él, recibiendo la mordida del sannin-¡Maldición!-Gritó, soltándola y encarando al de ojos amarillos-¡Tú maldito desgraciado!-Gritó sacando su kunai, en el momento que lo lanzó, otro llegó por detrás del sannin, pero ninguno impactó contra él-.

-Tsk, todo esto es demasiado molesto, no tengo más tiempo, han llegado más mocosos, pero...solamente te diré algo, observa el poder que ha obtenido tu amiga, es una muestra de lo que obtendrás si decides unirte a mi...y descubrir lo que en verdad sucedió con tu clan-Comenzó a desaparecer en la tierra, frente a un Sasuke inmóvil-.

-¿La verdad...sobre mi clan?-Preguntó al viento, viendo desaparecer por completo al sannin de las serpientes-.

-¡Uchiha-san!-El grito femenino le llego desde muy lejos, su mente trabajaba arduamente, todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado para asimilarlo, especialmente, el hecho de que no fue si no más que un estorbo para los otros dos-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!, he aquí el nuevo capitulo, que tardo demasiado en llegar, jeje, pero espero que lo disfruten, pues me esforcé en él, ¿qué les hay parecido?, ¿revolví demasiado las cosas?, ¿se esperaban lo que pasó?, jeje, espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo, mucha suerte, y ¡vean el mundial!, jeje, ja na.


	17. Chapter 17

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**décimo quinto capitulo**_

No comprendía que era lo que había sucedido, pero al ver al Uchiha derrumbarse delante de ella, y los cuerpos inconscientes de la Hyuga, y de Naruto, sintió un repentino ataque de pánico comenzar a asomarse; alguien los había atacado, alguien que incluso había derrotado a un ninja de nivel jounin como Naruto, alguien que estaba segura no tenía el nivel de gennin; alguien como el causante de sus heridas en su última misión con su anterior equipo. El miedo comenzó a invadirla, especialmente al ver a la persona que más admiraba derrumbada a unos pasos de ella.

Los recuerdos de aquella misión comenzaron a invadirla, esto era algo similar, pero a la vez distinto en demasiadas cosas, especialmente, en que ésta vez, no estuvo ahí para ayudar a sus compañeros. A las personas que le importaban.

Con pasos pesados, se acercó a Sasuke, y se dio cuenta que éste temblaba, y tenía la mirada perdida, ella tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que el chico se encontraba en shock, distraídamente, sintió a sus compañeros llegar, pero no se giró para verlos, se acercó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del chico que quería, ya que se dio cuenta, era el que se encontraba más dañado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo de esa manera, ese chico siempre había sido su ideal a seguir, siempre lo había admirado, y el verlo de esa manera hacía que su pánico se acrecentará, siempre se había sentido segura cerca de ese chico, y se dio cuenta, de que hasta ese chico tan fuerte, podía caer en una batalla, cuando la situación era desfavorecedora.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con demasiada velocidad, cuando se dio la vuelta y lanzó un puñado de shurikens hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué demonios...?, Hanna, ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó Kiba con un leve grito de sorpresa, la castaña entrecerró los ojos, sin que su corazón detuviera su brusco martilleo.

-Salgan de una vez, si quieren seguir peleando, estaremos dispuestos a enfrentarlos-Cuando sus palabras terminaron, tanto Kiba, como el antes caído Sasuke, observaron el lugar hacia donde la chica se dirigia, el Uchiha se levantó temblando y tragando saliva, su tez pálida, como una hoja de papel, Shino se mantuvo estoico, cerca de donde su compañero Inuzuka se encontraba-.

Unos segundos después, tres personas cayeron debajo de los árboles a los que la castaña había apuntado, Kiba se tensó y Akamaru comenzó a gruñir, el corazón de Hanna comenzó a bombear más rápido, si eso era posible; su mirada se dirigió a la chica que estaba desmayada a unos cuantos pasos, tragó saliva, definitivamente kami estaba en su contra. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse protectoramente sobre la Hyuga, sin embargo, pegó un pequeño salto cuando uno de los recién llegados le habló.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Asakura?-La voz era fría y burlona a la vez, Kiba gruñó, mientras Sasuke y el Aburame se tensaban un poco-¿Es que por fin te has decidido a enfrentar al mejor de tu generación?-Guardó silencio, entrecerrando los ojos al clavar su vista por primera vez en la Hyuga-Tsk-Masculló, torciendo los labios-.

-Kiba mostró uno de sus colmillos, y se acercó levemente al trío-Mira, no tengo la mínima idea de quien seas, pero si fuiste tú el que hizo esto-Señaló a los dos inconscientes con un movimiento de muñeca, y terminó señalando al anterior locutor-Hanna no será la única que peleara contigo, yo mismo patearé tu trasero, maldito engreído-Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, y miró al trío-.

-Ellos no han sido Kiba-Susurró el pelinegro, no tenía idea de lo que el equipo ocho hacia ahí, y en verdad no le importaba, si no habían intentado hacerle nada en el momento en que esa chica llegó, estaba seguro que no le harían nada, en cambio los recién llegados, de ellos si que desconfiaba, no conocía a ninguno, y sin embargo, aquella persona que miraba de esa manera a Hinata, no le daba buena impresión-.

-¿P-por qué están aquí?-Preguntó Hanna a los recién llegados-.

-El que había hablado anteriormente la ignoró, algo de lo que la chica debería estar acostumbrada, pero en ese momento, combatiendo con su miedo, apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba por llegar al punto de no retorno, que solamente alcanzaba con sus hermanos cuando la desesperaban con sus burlas-Veo que la inútil de Hinata-sama ha caído en el principio de éste examen, yo sabía que no era capaz de entrar aquí, será mejor que me deshaga de una buena vez de la deshonra de la familia Hyuga -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y comenzó a acercarse a la chica caída, Hanna se adelantó hacia él, temblando levemente-.

-N-no te vas a acercar a ella, Neji Hyuga-Le dijo con seriedad, sorprendiendo levemente al chico, nunca se había atrevido a hablar con él, a menos que fuera necesario para la clase, desde que se graduaron de la academia, Neji solamente había escuchado su voz en la primer parte del examen, y solamente por que se dirigia a sus compañeros, y ni que hablar de enfrentarlo cara a cara, era como un ratón, siempre que alguien trataba de burlarse o enfrentarla, la chica daba media vuelta o se mantenía en silencio-S-será mejor que se marchen-Los ojos verdes de la chica buscaron la mirada de los compañeros del Hyuga, quienes como él, la miraban con leve sorpresa-.

-¡Yosh!-Exclamó uno de ellos, quién vestía un espandex de color verde-Veo que la primavera de la juventud ha llegado a Hanna-san, es una buena noticia que haya decidido sacar al exterior todo su valor-Unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, y Hanna dio un paso hacia atrás, siempre había tenido un poco de miedo de Rock Lee, y su efusividad con todo lo que ocurría, pero al parecer, desde que había dejado de verlo, el chico había empeorado. Kiba pareció notar su incomodidad, por que se acercó a ella, tratando de contener una risa-.

-La chica que acompañaba a los dos shinobis bufó, y depositó un golpe en la nuca de su compañero de verde-Basta Lee, la estas asustando de nuevo-Hanna hizo una mueca, sin duda estaba segura que la otra castaña nunca olvidaría la última vez que sucedió algo como esto, después de todo, ninguna chica que quiera llamarse a si misma kunoichi se encierra en el baño de chicas durante tres horas solamente por que el chico la asusto de muerte con una charla sobre el poder del esfuerzo y de la juventud, y del por que los jóvenes no deben reprimirse para expresar sus pensamientos, Tenten miró ésta vez a Neji, quien mantenía la mirada fija en Asakura-Neji, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, sea lo que fuera que hayas visto hace un rato, estoy segura que ya no se encuentra aquí y que no es de nuestra incumbencia, además...-Sonrió levemente al ver a los otros cuatro en el lugar-Creo que Hanna es ya bastante para vigilar a los menores-Kiba gruñó levemente, pero se abstuvo de decir algo mordaz, sin embargo, tanto él como Hanna se sorprendieron al escuchar al tercer miembro del equipo ocho-.

-No sería correcto el decir que Hanna puede cuidar de los menores, ya que técnicamente tenemos la misma edad, ¿por qué lo digo?, la razón es que ustedes solamente son mayores que nosotros por un año o algunos meses, y me temo, que si insiste en utilizar ese término, aplicaría también para ustedes-La de chonguitos enrojeció levemente, mientras Neji volvía a fruncir el ceño, sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró nuevamente a Hanna-.

-Nos iremos ahora Asakura, pero espero que en un futuro próximo cumplas la promesa de hace un momento, y decidas enfrentarte a mi de una vez, de esa manera aprenderás definitivamente por que siempre fui mejor que tú en todo-Con una sonrisa burlona se dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar en los árboles, dejando atrás a sus compañeros-.

-Tenten entornó los ojos y volvió a suspirar-Siempre nos deja atrás, vamos Lee-Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia los otros-Nos veremos-Dijo, antes de comenzar a seguir a Neji, jalando a un lloroso Lee-.

-Hum, creo que ese chico esta verdaderamente chiflado-Kiba comenzó a reír, pero calló al darse cuenta que ninguno de los demás reía, suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru-Vale, creo que es mejor irnos también, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-Miró a Shino, quién se mantuvo observando a Hanna, Kiba volvió a suspirar, y dirigió su mirada a las castaña, se sorprendió al verla arrodillada al lado de Hinata, examinando su pulso-Creo que Hanna opina distinto, ¿ne?-Preguntó, y tal pareció que fue a la nada, pues nadie respondió, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sasuke se dejaba caer de nuevo en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, Kiba elevó los ojos-Akamaru, ¿qué te parece si tomamos una siesta?-Akamaru ladró, y Kiba sonrió, segundos más tarde, estaba recargado sobre un árbol, tratando de dormir-.

-Sasuke levantó la cabeza al ver un par de tobillos frente a él, el silencioso Aburame lo observaba detenidamente-¿Qué?-Preguntó en tono secó-.

-La conmoción de lo sucedido te ha afectado, considero que lo mejor en estos momentos es dormir un poco para aclarar tu cabeza, cuando despiertes seguramente te sentirás mejor-Sasuke torció la boca con desdén-.

-No creo que pueda dormir, debo verificar que ellos estén bien-Señaló a Naruto y a Hinata-No pude hacer nada para ayudarlos hace unos momentos, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora en cuidarlos-Shino lo miró unos momentos más, antes de señalarle con la cabeza hacia donde la castaña se encontraba revisando el estado de los dos-Hanna puede hacer eso, no es experta en jutsus médicos, pero su madre le ha enseñado lo básico de primeros auxilios, creo que ella es la mejor opción que tienes-Sasuke mordió su labio, sintiéndose cada vez más inútil-Sin embargo-Dijo de nuevo el Aburame-Me imagino que no han podido obtener el segundo pergamino, ya que todo esto ha ocurrido demasiado pronto, creo que si descansas lo suficiente, podrás ir y conseguir por tu equipo el pase a la siguiente ronda, estoy seguro que estarán agradecidos, y les ayudaras bastante-.

-Sasuke miró nuevamente a sus amigos, y mordió su labio-No puedo hacer eso, si me voy en busca del pergamino, ellos quedaran solos en este lugar, y debo protegerlos hasta que puedan volver en si-.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí por un tiempo, hemos conseguido ambos pergaminos-Hizo una pausa, viendo a Hanna recostar a Hinata dentro del hueco de un árbol, y ahora se acercaba al rubio, con una mirada de preocupación-Además, dudó que Hanna quiera marcharse sin ayudarles-Sasuke miró a la mencionada-.

-Creo que ella puede ser demasiado obstinada, a pesar de su apariencia de seriedad-Shino no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento, Sasuke suspiró, y se recostó en el suelo-Ésta bien, dormiré un poco-Cerró los ojos, y un segundo después, su cuerpo se encontraba flotando en el aire, dio un manotazo, tratando de estabilizarse y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se desplazaba por el aire, rodeado por la cintura de una gran cantidad de insectos-Shino-Susurró con un poco de pánico, pero poco tiempo después, vio como el Aburame lo depositaba al lado de Hinata-Me hubieras dicho que tenia que moverme.-

-Seria una perdida innecesaria de palabras-Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en el suelo, cerró los ojos, tratando de que el sueño llegara-.

Hanna reviso cuidadosamente el cuerpo herido del rubio con el corazón en el puño, en verdad que todo aquello la superaba, Naruto estaba verdaderamente herido, especialmente su muñeca derecha, estaba destrozada.

-Naruto-san, espero que esto no interfiera en su carrera ninja-Susurró mientras sacaba unas vendas de su porta shurikens, y comenzaba a vendarle la mano, trataba de mantenerse concentrada en su tarea, por que cuando se descuidaba un poco, su mente comenzaba a volar hacia esa misión, que continuaría atormentándola durante demasiado tiempo-.

-Hanna-La castaña pego un salto sobresaltada, giro y se encontró cara a cara con el Aburame-Si sigues poniéndole venda en esa mano, terminará pareciéndose a una pelota de voleibol-Hanna grito levemente al ver que era cierto y se apresuró a desenrollar la venda, corto, y la mano estuvo perfectamente vendada-.

-Lo siento-Dijo cuando acomodó al rubio junto a los otros dos miembros de su equipo-lamento haberlos mantenido aquí, se que no debí haberlo hecho, pero...-Se quedó callada, sin saber exactamente que decir-.

-No es necesario decir que lo sientes, es nuestro deber ayudar a los amigos en cualquier problema que se les presente, ¿por qué?, simplemente por que es lo que hacen en una amistad-Hanna sonrió-.

-Muchas gracias, Shino-kun-Murmuró-.

En el silencio que siguió fue el suficiente para que la mente de Hanna comenzará a vagar hacia el pasado, donde ella no quería que sus pensamientos llegaran. Hasta ese día que marcó su vida, y marcó una barrera en su carrera como kunoichi.

O-O-O-o-o_O-O-O-o-o_O

Su misión era escoltar a un pastor y sus ovejas hasta la aldea donde tenía planeado venderlas, llevaban toda la tarde caminando, y los animales comenzaban a dispersarse, y el jounin a cargo decidió que era momento de descansar y prepararse para acampar.

Cuando la noche cayó por fin, todos se encontraban rodeando una fogata que su sensei había creado con ayuda de uno de sus jutsus de fuego, Hanna miraba a perdidamente las llamas, escuchando en silencio la animada conversación de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Kisuke y Shizuko eran amigos desde la infancia y siempre tenían algo de lo que hablar, al contrario de ella, que por más que se esforzaba, no podía mantener una conversación con alguno de ellos por más de dos minutos. No era, ni será su estilo el hablar demasiado, especialmente ahora, que se encontraba recordando vivídamente la misión anterior, donde había conocido a Naruto-sama, él había sido tan amable, que aun podía recordar todos los consejos que le había dado, y esperaba con ansias, la próxima misión que le diera el Hokage fuera de su equipo, especialmente si era bajo las órdenes de su hijo.

-Hanna sigue sonriendo de manera extraña-La mención de su nombre le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con las dos de sus compañeros, que la examinaban atentamente, sus mejillas inmediatamente se colorearon de rojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó con voz débil, y esperó a que alguno de los dos le contestará, al final, fue Kisuke quién contestó-.

-Que desde que regresaste de la misión con ese otro equipo, has estado sonriendo más de lo que haces normalmente, quiero decir, has estado sonriendo, siempre estas tan seria-Hanna hizo una mueca y trató de sonreír, no era difícil estar tan seria cuando tus dos compañeros de equipo te ignoran la mayor parte del tiempo, y tu sensei, quien por cierto recientemente discutió con tu hermano sobre su antigua vida en la academia, te evita la otra parte-.

-Creo que, simplemente, me gusta recordar esa misión-Ellos rodaron los ojos, y Hanna volvió a mirar la fogata, quería que terminará aquella misión, su hermano mayor estaba comenzando a mostrarle uno de sus jutsus preferidos, y quería dominarlo lo más pronto posible, o por lo menos, ver exactamente de que se trataba.

Con la llegada de la noche, el sueño fue el siguiente en rodearlos. El pastor se acurrucó junto a sus ovejas, mientras sus compañeros de equipo se acomodaban en un rincón cerca del fuego, su sensei, revisaba cuidadosamente los alrededores antes de acomodarse cerca del tronco de un árbol y tratar de dormir, y ella...bueno, digamos que su visión abarcaba completamente el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-Odio no poder de dormir-Murmuró, tenía la buena, o en éste caso, mala suerte de contar con el suelo sumamente ligero, y el sonido de todos esas criaturas en el bosque no ayudaba en nada a que conciliara un poco de éste, sin embargo, cerró los ojos tratando de hacer que sus párpados se mantuvieran de esa manera, pero nuevamente, el sueño no llegó, y su mente rápidamente comenzó a enviar pensamientos a su cabeza, como sucedía constantemente cuando no estaba haciendo nada, (la mayor parte del tiempo, valdría decir)-_Anna seguramente está disfrutando de mi misión, solamente espero que cuando regrese mi habitación no éste tan desordenada como la vez anterior, o que por lo menos, ésta vez no encuentre todo mi dinero-_Cada pensamiento en su cabeza, no ayudaba a que durmiera, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, era una costumbre que tenía desde hacia varios años-.

Alrededor de dos horas después, cuando había conseguido quedarse dormida, un sonido la sobresaltó, salto del lugar donde había decidido dormir, y se sentó, mirando lentamente a su alrededor, completamente adormilada, se detuvo unos instantes en el lugar donde los demás se encontraban, ambos chicos y el pastor, roncaban sumidos por completo en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo, su sensei, se había incorporado levemente y observaba al igual que ella.

-¿Takumi-sensei?-Susurró, para que solamente el jounin fuera el que la escuchara, la cabeza del sensei se giró bruscamente hacia ella, y después, colocó un dedo en sus labios, indicándole con ese gesto que guardara silencio, Hanna asintió, volviendo a observar el lugar. Todo estaba en silencio ahora, pero al ver que su sensei también se encontraba despierto, comenzó a preocuparse y al mismo tiempo se dijo que no era más que una paranoica, esa era solamente una misión de rango C, tenían solamente que llevar a ese tonto rebaño hasta la aldea, no tenía por que haber algún malo metido en todo esto, sonrió levemente, seguramente se trataba de un animal del bosque, o algo así, o demasiadas películas de terror antes de dormir, se dijo, sonriendo por completo. Y esa fue la razón de que el movimiento y repentino grito de su sensei casi la hizo pegar un salto contra el árbol.

-¡Hanna, protege a nuestro cliente!-El jounin saltó, adentrándose en la maleza, de donde inmediatamente comenzaron a sonar ruidos inconfundibles de una batalla. Cayendo al suelo debido a su movimiento brusco, se acercó lo más pronto posible al pastor, mientras pateaba disimuladamente a sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a quejarse. Con las manos temblorosas, sacó un kunai de su porta kunais y se colocó frente al pastor, fulminando con la mirada a sus compañeros gennin-.

-¡Kizuke, Shisuko!, ¡no es momento de dormir, algo está pasando!-Cuando estaba nerviosa, siempre se ponía a tartamudear o a gritar demasiado, desafortunadamente para ambos gennin, en este momento se encontraba de la segunda manera.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, y la irritación de ver que sus dos compañeros a penas estaban desperezándose, sacó algunos de los pergaminos que guardaba en su porta shuriken y los estampo en la cabeza de ambos, dándose la vuelta para despertar al pastor que aún seguía roncando.

-Demonios Hanna, dejanos dormir un poco más-Gruño Shisuko, sentándose mientras masajeaba su cabeza-.

-Si, si tienes miedo de ir al baño sola, deberías de haber evitado tomar tanta agua-Agregó Kizuke, Hanna cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su temperamento, que no serviría de nada en esos momentos-.

-Posible ataque enemigo, sensei se encuentra en batalla, debemos proteger a nuestro cliente-El mencionado soltó un grito de miedo, y se arrebujo detrás de la chica, y ambos gennin se levantaron de un salto, repentinamente atentos a su alrededor, la chica evitó rodar los ojos, los nervios en ese momento eran superados por sus sentidos ninja-.

-Kizuke, debemos reunir al rebaño-Murmuró Shizuko,el otro asintió y ambos fueron de inmediato a donde todas las ovejas se encontraban.

El ruido de la batalla aún se escuchaba dentro del bosque, confiando a ambos gennin de estar libres de acción, sin embargo, justo cuando se acercaban a los animales, Hanna vio por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento, demasiado rápido para pasarlo desapercibido, sin pararse a pensarlo, se colocó en el camino de esa cosa y sus compañeros, un dolor sordo la invadió, tomó aire y miró con ojos abiertos el kunai enterrado en su hombro derecho.

-Maldita mocosa-Murmuró la persona frente a ella, levantó el rostro solamente para encontrarse con un puño estrellándose en plena cara, cuando cayó al suelo, el grito de enfado de sus dos compañeros llegó a sus oídos, y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que le ocasionaron ese golpe, levantó la cabeza.

-¡Hanna!-Gritaron los gennin, dirigiéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba-.

-¡Alto!, vayan a proteger a nuestro cliente-El ninja junto a ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando escuchó sus palabras y vio dudar a ambos gennin-.

-Si, quédense donde están, son unos perfectos blancos-Comenzó a mover sus manos haciendo algunos sellos, la tierra bajo él comenzó a temblar, dando un salto, Hanna se puso de pie, jalando bruscamente una de las manos del ninja, evitando de esta manera que el jutsu se terminará, un leve suspiro de alivio se escuchó de parte de sus compañeros.

-La cara del ninja se posó en la castaña, quién le miró tratando de reprimir el miedo dentro de ella, cuando los ojos del ninja se entrecerraron, el pánico logró escapar de ella y cuando trató de retirar la mano de su brazo y alejarse de él, el hombre aferró fuertemente su brazo, evitándole la huida-.

-Maldición, ¡suéltala!-El enojo era inconfundible en la voz de Shizuko, mientras Kisuke se mantuvo en silencio, caminando lentamente hasta donde el pastor se encontraba-.

-Sin desviar la mirada de la chica, el ninja esbozo una sonrisa siniestra, y de un momento a otro, apretó aún más el brazo que sostenía, justo antes de doblarlo de una manera imposible, tanto el grito de Hanna como el sonido del hueso roto resonaron en medio de la noche; tanto los gennin como el pastor temblaron cuando un escalofrió los recorrió, el cuerpo de la castaña cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras ella se aferraba al brazo malherido, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, el ninja miró a los otros tres-¿Lo ven?, mi compañero y yo solamente queríamos conseguir algo de carne para comer, pero, hum-Se encogió de hombros-Decidieron despertar, y entonces-Señaló a la castaña, aferrándose a su brazo-¿Qué creen que les pasará a ustedes?-Con un leve gruñido, Shizuko se adelantó unos pasos-.

-Sea como sea, no dejaremos que nos amedrentes, somos ninjas de Konoha, así que lucharemos aunque terminemos peor que ella-Como asintiendo a sus palabras, Kisuke llegó la lado del pastor, mientras Shizuko sacaba su kunai-Y ahora pagaras por lastimar a nuestra compañera-De su porta shurikens, sacó una bomba de humo la cual lanzó al instante al suelo, cubriendo la poca visibilidad que dejaba el cielo nocturno-.

-El juego del depredador, me gusta eso-Dio media vuelta, pateando el cuerpo de Hanna, solamente un gemido escapó de los labios de la chica, una carcajada escapó de la garganta del ninja-Quieren parecer ninjas, pero no son lo suficientemente buenos como para camuflarse y también rescatar a la kunoichi caída-Hanna trató de reprimir la risa histérica que quería escapar de su boca, pero el sonido del ninja a su lado deteniendo algunos golpes fue lo que la detuvo, no debía delatar su posición, aunque estaba segura que hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de hacia unos momentos.

Con cuidado y mucha concentración, comenzó a gatear, arrastrando su brazo, pues no podía levantarlo, lágrimas surcaban su rostro, pero ella se esforzaba por detener algún sollozo rebelde. Revisó su herida en el hombro, y se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre, y el líquido carmesí comenzaba a escurrir hacia el suelo. No había llegado muy lejos de ese lugar, cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse, apresuró su avance, pero se quedó congelada cuando el quejido de sus compañeros, giró la cabeza, queriendo ver que sucedía y al mismo tiempo temerosa de lo que se encontraría. Apretó los ojos, y al abrirlos, mordió sus labios. El humo había terminado de evaporarse y aunque aún era de noche, era claramente visible. Su cliente se encontraba inconsciente a algunos metros lejos de ella, y sus compañeros, quienes habían tratado de ayudarla, ahora se encontraban a merced del ninja. Shizuko estaba desmayado a los pies del hombre, y Kisuke estaba siendo sostenido por los fuertes brazos del ninja, quien apretaba con toda su fuerza la garganta del chico.

-Estúpidos mocosos-Dijo, sonriendo con sorna, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, agudizando el oído-Parece ser, que ese estúpido jounin ha dejado de ser un problema para mi amigo.

Hanna se dio cuenta, que en realidad, los sonidos de batalla habían cesado por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Hanna. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y dejó escapara todo el aire en sus pulmones. Tragando saliva, se pisó de pie, la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Con las lágrimas corriendo aún por sus mejillas, tanto por el dolor en su brazo, como por el enojo. Llevo su brazo izquierdo hasta su porta shurikens, apretó con fuerza lo que había dentro, cerró los ojos de nuevo, y se lanzó contra el shinobi, aprovechando que estaba descuidado. Lanzó una patada hacia curva detrás de las rodillas, no consiguió derribarlo pero si que soltará el agarre sobre su compañero.

-Maldición-Masculló furioso, girándose hacia Hanna quien lo miraba conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo-Ésta vez no va a ser tu mano la única cosa que rompa.

-Tragando saliva, Hanna miró a Kisuke y gritó-¡Llevate al cliente y a Shizuko de aquí!-El chico abrió la boca queriendo contestar algo, pero la chica aprovecho el momento de sorpresa para sacar de su porta shuriken lo que había estado aferrando en la mano, y se lanzó sobre el ninja, derribándolo y colocando en medio de su pecho lo que había sacado.

Cuando Kisuke se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo la chica, el pánico lo invadió, hizo el intento de acercarse a ella y alejarla de ahí, pero nuevamente la voz de ella lo detuvo, ésta vez, haciéndole sentirse como un inútil cuando escucho el temblor en su voz.

-Kisuke, por favor, llevátelos de aquí-Sonó más como un ruego que como otra cosa, y él entendió que ella deseaba salvarlos más que otra cosa.

Con presteza, recogió a su compañero y llegó junto a su cliente, siempre siendo consciente de el forcejeo entre su compañera y el otro ninja.

-Hanna-Susurró, cuando el sello explosivo que la chica había colocado en el pecho del ninja comenzó a arder. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a correr de ahí, deseando como nunca en su vida, que su sensei se encontrara ahí.

Cuando Hanna fue consciente de que sus compañeros estaban escapando, vio esperanzada el sello que estaba por explotar por completo, y puso más presión en su agarre-Lamentó esto, pero mis compañeros son más importantes que nosotros-Tragó saliva, y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que su cuerpo y el del ninja volarían por los aires.

En un segundo estaba esperando su muerte, y al siguiente un golpe en el estómago la lanzó al suelo, una patada le dio en las costillas y fue consciente de que el ninja estaba luchando por librarse del sello.

-Cuando me deshaga de eso, voy a matarte-Gruño. Desesperada, enredó sus piernas con las del ninja, lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo.

La explosión resonó en todo el bosque, deteniendo en secó el avance del cliente y de Kisuke. El joven shinobi dejó caer a su amigo, y miró con un nudo en la garganta el lugar del que venían, su respiración comenzó a hacerse trabajosa, y se dejó caer de rodillas. Nunca esperó que algo de esto le pasará a él, o por lo menos, si pasaba, esperaba dar algo más de pelea, y nunca ni en sus más salvajes pesadillas, soñó que Hanna, la chica callada y rara, muriera protegiéndolo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-La pregunta realizada a su espalda, hizo dar un respingo al chico, miró en esa dirección, encontrándose a su sensei de pie ahí, no se encontraba en el mejor estado, pero se alegraba de verlo. Se puso de pie con un salto, y corrió hacia él.

-¡Takumi-sensei!-El mencionado observó el lugar, frunciendo el ceño, Kisuke le jaló del brazo, para que le prestará atención-¡Hanna se hizo explotar junto con el enemigo para salvarnos!-El jounin gruño por lo bajo, y salió corriendo hacia el origen de la explosión, Kisuke lo siguió, pidiéndole a su cliente que permaneciera al lado de Shizuko.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, había un pequeño agujero en el centro, muestra de donde se había llevado acabo la explosión. Los nervios invadían al chico. No podía localizar a su compañera. La repentina maldición de su sensei lo sobresalto, miró hacia donde éste se dirigía, y se quedó helado.

Hanna yacía debajo de un árbol, hecha un ovillo, en una posición completamente imposible. Su brazo roto estaba doblado hacia afuera, al igual que su pierna derecha. El hueso era visible en la pierna. Ella estaba inmóvil.

Con unas cuantas zancadas, Takumi-sensei se encontraba a su lado-Maldición, Souta me matará por esto-Tragó saliva cuando terminó de examinar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Con nerviosismo, comenzó a mirar su alrededor, deteniéndose en donde el cuerpo del ninja se encontraba. Aparentemente estaba muerto, si es que las personas atravesadas por una rama en medio del pecho no morían al instante, no sabía que más pensar.

-¿E-ésta bien?-La pregunta de su estudiante lo tomó por sorpresa, lo miró y se abstuvo de responder-.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital de inmediato-.

00ooo000oooo0000oooo

-Un escalofrió la invadió y se abrazó fuertemente, miró con cierta tristeza su mano derecha, la que hasta hacia poco tiempo se había recuperado y mordió su labio. Nada de lo que sucedió en esa misión debió de haber pasado, esos ninjas renegados nunca debieron de haberse cruzado en su camino, solamente eran gennin llevando a un rebaño de ovejas hasta otro pueblo... y tampoco esto, Naruto-san y su equipo nunca debieron de haberse visto envueltos en lo que les ocurrió, solamente gennin deberían de haber estado es este examen.

-Si tienes frío, puedo prestarte mi sudadera-Sorprendida, levantó la mirada hacia Kiba, quien le sonrió, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Hanna le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco tensa pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por que se viera normal-Te lo agradezco Kiba-kun, pero no tengo frío-El mencionado elevó una ceja de incredulidad, ruborizando a la chica-.

-Siii-Dijo, aún cuestionándose sobre la actitud de la chica, al final, rodó los ojos, y se recostó en el suelo, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada-No sé lo que tienes, pero...-Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos-Si necesitas hablar con alguien, Shino y yo te escucharemos-Hanna sonrió agradecida, pero no se atrevió a hablar, no le gustaba contarle a los demás sus problemas, sin embargo, imitó a su compañero y se recostó, mirando el cielo-.

-Solamente, estaba pensando, en que puedo ser útil en algo, ayudando a Naruto-san y los demás, y si lo hago, me demostraré a mi misma, que ha valido la pena todo por lo que he pasado-.

Wow, por fin termine este capitulo. Creo que de nuevo me tarde y eso se me esta haciendo costumbre. Me odio por eso, y a la vez me disculpo. Espero que el capitulo les agradara y que no fuera aburrido o algo parecido, especialmente en los recuerdos de mi personaje. Espero sus comentarios, y cuídense mucho, disfruten de la vida, y ¡lean libros!.

Matta ne


	18. Chapter 18

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo sexto capitulo**_

El frío de las primeras horas de la mañana hacia temblar a Hanna, pero de alguna manera, eso le ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, y eso precisamente era lo que necesitaba. Miró alrededor, y luego centró su mirada en las dos personas dormidas junto a ella. La noche anterior, habían conseguido trasladarlos a otra parte del bosque para poder mantenerlos seguros, y, hasta hacia un par de horas, habían podido convencer a Sasuke de que la única manera de ayudar a sus amigos, era conseguir por ellos el segundo pergamino, para poder ir directamente a la torre sin mayores problemas.

Ella se había quedado junto con Akamaru en el nuevo refugio, asegurándole a los demás que estarían bien ahí mientras ellos regresaban. Cuando los tres gennin se hubieron marchado, fue capaz de mostrar lo insegura que se encontraba con sus propias palabras.

Era consciente de que lo mejor era llegar a la torre de inmediato, y la única forma de hacerlo era ayudarle a Sasuke a conseguir el siguiente pergamino, aunque eso significara dejarla sola cuidando de los heridos, en medio de un bosque peligroso, lleno de gennins buscando pasar a la siguiente fase, y quien sabe que tipos de ninjas peligrosos más. Su miedo era enorme, pero nunca dejaría que los demás se dieran cuenta, contaban con ella para mantener protegidos a Naruto y a Hinata, no era momento de temer. Pero aún así, decidió arriesgarse a utilizar uno de los pocos genjutsus que su hermano Hiroto le había enseñado cuando estuvo inactiva, y, al no ser capaz de realizar demasiado trabajo físico, se había concentrado en el control del chacra y en algunas técnicas, y por supuesto, a estudiar genjutsu, por ordenes de su hermano. En tan poco tiempo no se había vuelto una experta en el tema, pero era capaz de realizar un genjutsu que los ocultara de la vista, por lo menos de la experimentada, por un buen tiempo, solamente esperaba no quedarse sin chacra en un momento próximo, por que en verdad comenzaría a tener ataques de pánico.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, la examinó por un leve momento, y después exhaló con tristeza, la fiebre no se retiraba ni siquiera un poco, ya había cambiado el paño en su frente por lo menos tres veces en la última media hora y ya era momento de hacerlo de nuevo, esperaba que no fuera nada grave, por que no sabía mucho sobre medicina, y la chica comenzaba a preocuparle, por otro lado, también estaba preocupada por Naruto, lo único que ella podía identificar en él, era el brazo, sumamente dañado por cierto, aunque, cuando había vendado el brazo, tuvo que quitarle la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando visible completamente su pecho y estómago, lugar donde pudo notar el tenue brillo de un sello recién hecho. No tenía la más mínima idea de que sello se trataba, pero sabía que era un sello, Hiroto era un genio en cualquier arte ninja, era una lastima que hubiera decidido no ejercer la carrera ninja, lo había visto trabajar con sellos anteriormente, y sabía decir cuando uno había sido utilizado en alguien o algo, lo que le hacia preocuparse sobre ello, Naruto no había despertado en un solo momento desde que los habían encontrado, y temía que fuera esa la razón de que no despertara, desvió la mirada hacia el cuello de la chica, y frunció el ceño, ese era otro tema, Hinata también lucia un sello, mucho más fácil de detectar, y estaba segura que había sido colocado recientemente, ¿qué utilidad tenía?, no lo sabía, comenzaba a plantearse estudiar fervientemente el tema del fuinjutsu cuando llegará a su casa, Hiroto no estaría contento de verse obligado a enseñarle, pero ella misma podía investigar, su madre tenía una enorme colección de libros sobre el tema en los libreros de su habitación, tal vez si le rogaba lo suficiente podría conseguirlos...un leve movimiento llamó su atención, entrecerró los ojos, fijando su vista en los árboles frente a ella y frunció el ceño, su genjutsu se estaba debilitando, tal vez también debería reforzar su conocimiento en ese tema...con un movimiento brusco, se tiró al piso, esquivando por puro milagro el kunai que iba hacia su cabeza, Akamaru comenzó a gruñir y Hanna rodó los ojos, si el perro hubiera detectado la presencia de sus enemigos hacia unos momentos, ella estaría completamente agradecida con él. Giró lo más lejos posible de sus pacientes, y se puso a cuatro patas, enfocando inmediatamente la mirada en tres sujetos de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, hizo una mueca, en verdad odiaba a esos sujetos, pudieron detectar su genjutsu y además acercarse sin que ella o Akamaru los detectaran, tomó un poco de aire y se levantó de un salto, tomando de inmediato una posición defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Preguntó, sintiéndose algo tonta por preguntarlo-Si buscan nuestro pergamino, debo decirles que mis otros compañeros se lo han llevado con ellos, así que no veo la razón de su presencia en éste lugar por más tiempo-Se felicitó internamente por poder hablar con seguridad y fluidez, cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Se tensó levemente cuando uno de ellos, un tipo lleno de vendas en la cara y un enorme suéter, se balanceo ligeramente hacia el frente y comenzó a reír ligeramente-.

-Hablas demasiado, chica, no queremos tu pergamino-Declaró, y ésta vez el miedo inundó a Hanna, apretó sus puños y esperó-Solamente entréganos a Uchiha Sasuke y te dejaremos en paz-Hanna suspiró con alivio, y se atrevió a sonreír-.

-C-creo que tendrán que irse sin nadie, Sasuke-san no se encuentra aquí-Su sonrisa se borró al instante en el que el ninja frente a ella comenzó a reír-.

-Que lástima, entonces, tendremos que esperar para ver en acción el regalo de Orochimaru-sama sobre Sasuke, pero...-Miró hacia donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban recostados-Ellos son sus compañeros, ¿no?, podemos divertirnos con ustedes hasta que la persona que buscamos regrese-.

-Hanna sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, y que sus piernas amenazaban con desplomarse o con echar a correr, pero su voluntad era demasiado fuerte como para traicionar su objetivo, había dicho que cuidaría de ellos y que estarían bien, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, ya era hora de que pusiese en práctica lo que había aprendido últimamente-_Pero ni loca lo haré sola-_Soltó el aire que tenía retenido y miró a Akamaru-Vamos Akamaru-Murmuró, y con un movimiento de mano, sacó una pequeña pastilla que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la lanzó hacia el cachorro, de un momento a otro, el pequeño perro blanco se había vuelto rojo, y gruñía con ferocidad-Es hora de quitarnos un poquito en frío-Dijo, pero se sintió tonta por ello, no era el momento de imitar a sus hermanos-_Por favor kami, haz que los demás regresen pronto_.

-uu—uu-uu-uu-uuu-uuu-uuu

La risilla tonta que escapaba de la boca del Inuzuka estaba por terminar con la paciencia de Sasuke, desde que había conseguido el segundo pergamino de manos de un grupo de gennins de la hierba, Kiba no había parado de reír, y todo por culpa de esa chiquilla llorona de cabello rojo, ¿por qué todas las chicas locas tenían que fijarse en él?, desde luego, no era su culpa que esa kunoichi se enamorara de él después de que le asegurara que no le haría daño si le entregaba el pergamino, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?, la chica estaba llorando y a punto del desmayo.

-Tsk, basta ya Kiba, deja de molestarme, solamente por que tú no puedes conseguir una admiradora-La risa murió, y Kiba comenzó a gruñir, Sasuke sabía que se estaba preparando para decir algo mordaz, sin embargo, la voz de Shino lo interrumpió-.

-Kiba, no es amable reírse de las desgracias de los amigos-Kiba frunció los labios y comenzó a refunfuñar cosas sobre amargados y malos amigos, pero ninguno de los pelinegros lo tomó en cuenta-.

-Tengo hambre-Comentó de pronto, una vez terminó de hablar por lo bajo, y para consternación suya, ninguno le hizo caso-Hey, ustedes dos, tampoco es amable dejar morir de hambre a un amigo, casi hermano-Ésta fue el turno de Sasuke para comenzar a reír, y fuerte, cosa que sorprendió al castaño, nunca había escuchado reír al menor de los Uchihas-.

-Vamos Inuzuka, no creo que desfallezcas en el trayecto de aquí hacia donde tu compañera se encuentra con los demás-Kiba bufó y siguió caminando, pero no llevaba avanzado más de diez metros, cuando levantó la nariz, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Hay un río cerca-Murmuró-Podemos encontrar peces ahí-.

-No creo que sea una buena idea dejar mucho tiempo sola a Hanna...-Las palabras de Shino fueron llevadas por el viento, su compañero ya estaba corriendo en dirección al río-.

-Creo que mejor le seguimos, Shino, ese idiota puede acabar muerto ahora que su perro no viene para cuidarlo- Shino inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, su mente corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente en una y mil formas sobre como castigar a Kiba por no prestarle atención cuando hablaba-.

uu—uu-uu-uu-uu-uuu-uuu-uuu-uuu

El vacío era lo único que ella podía sentir, el dolor y la tristeza hacia ya un tiempo que se habían borrado, su mente no pensaba en nada, no sentía nada.

Levantó la cabeza cuando el espacio en blanco que la rodeaba comenzó a tomar color, a tomar forma y sonido, suspiró con tristeza cuando reconoció a la persona frente a ella, se puso de pie de inmediato, como dictaban todos aquellos modales que ese sujeto le había inculcado desde niña, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suelo, bruscamente. Levantó la mirada, y llevo una mano hacia donde había recibido el golpe de su padre, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos a causa del dolor.

-Ese es el lugar a donde perteneces, eres solamente una inservible basura que merece estar en el suelo-Le pateó el rostro, lanzándola por completo a la tierra, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos y el suelo-Eres el mayor error que haya existido en el clan Hyuga, especialmente por que eres la heredera-Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado-Ahora entiendo por que tu madre murió, es una vergüenza ser llamado el padre de un fracaso-.

Hinata se sentó, e inmediatamente llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos, tratando de que esas palabras dejaran de entrar a su cabeza, no quería escucharlas, no quería que su padre las pensara... no quería que fueran verdad...

uu—uu-uu-uu-uu-uuu-uuu-uuu-

-Maldición Saku, deja de estar jugando con ese tonto perro-Kin sonaba molesta, pero Saku no podía hacer nada, ese animal era una verdadera molestia, no podía acercarse a él por que era demasiado rápido, sin embargo, el estúpido perro si había logrado morderle, miró a su compañera y sonrió, Dozu les había dejado encargarse de todo, y le alegraba saber que Kin también se encontrara en aprietos, la chica de Konoha estaba mostrando buena resistencia, especialmente por aquel par de patadas que habían mandado a volar a la de cabello negro, se veía que la chica era buena en taijutsu. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que por fin la paciencia de Dozu se había terminado y éste comenzaba a preparar su ataque, subiendo un poco las mangas de su ropa para no romperla cuando su aparato estuviera listo-.

Kin también se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del tercer miembro del sonido, y, con una sonrisa en los labios, saltó lo más lejos que pudo de la castaña.

-Hanna respiraba con rapidez, su pelea contra esa chica había sido un poco demasiado para ella, no había practicado mucho la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo desde su recuperación pues sus hermanos temían que se hiciese daño, sin embargo, aún estaba en buena forma y recordaba todos lo movimientos que ellos le habían mostrado, aún así, estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, mientras luchaba con la chica, tenía que estar vigilando constantemente a los otros dos shinobis, pues, aunque uno de ellos se encontrara ocupado con Akamaru, el perrito no sería capaz de detenerlo por mucho tiempo, y el otro, el otro estaba solo, y sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ver solamente. Éste era ese momento, se dio cuenta, cuando los otros dos se apartaron del camino, vio a Akamaru mirarla sin saber que hacer, y estaba segura de que ella misma tendría esa cara en ese momento-Akamaru-Llamó, acercándose un poco más a sus protegidos, no sabía lo que se tenían en mente, pero no los dejaría lejos de ella, tenía que protegerlos-.

-Chica tonta-Murmuró Dozu, antes de lanzarse hacia ella, Hanna solamente alcanzo a reaccionar llevando sus brazos hacia su rostro cuando vio el brazo del shinobi dirigirse a ese lugar, sin embargo, no pudo detener el impacto, algo verdaderamente fuerte la golpeo, lanzándola con dureza hacia el suelo, sus oídos zumbando por el pitante sonido que emitió el brazo del de las vendas, y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de ellos-Ju, pensé que aguantarías un poco más-Comentó, y sonrió satisfecho cuando la vio comenzar a levantarse, los ojos avellanas lo miraron con odio y furia, y eso lo hizo sonreír con más fuerza-Excelente-Asintió cuando la vio ponerse de pie y comenzar a balancearse cuando su equilibrio no la acompañó por completo-.

-Eso no me gustó-Comentó Hanna, limpiando la sangre de su oído-La sangre me hace marear-Todo el miedo anterior se había esfumado, ahora reemplazado con enojo, enojo puro y fuerte, y nadie, absolutamente nadie hacia enojar a un Asakura y se iba tan tranquilo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, necesitó de mucha concentración para eso, pues su coordinación no estaba bien, cuando terminó, miró a los tres miembros del sonido-Doton : Okinageru ishi (Elemento Tierra: Gran lanzamiento de rocas)-El suelo comenzó a moverse debajo de todos ellos, y a abrirse, grandes piedras comenzaron a flotar ante ellos, mientras Hanna entrecerraba los ojos en un claro signo de concentración, apretó los labios, y al instante, todas aquellas rocas comenzaron a volar contra sus adversarios. Sus piernas no la soportaron por mas tiempo, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, no tenía idea si su técnica había alcanzado a los ninjas enemigos, y no creía que fuera a durar mucho más, no dominaba muy bien las técnicas con su elemento, acababa de convencer a Souta que le mostrará algún jutsu de doton, y eso había conseguido. Gateando, y completamente mareada, comenzó a acercarse a los cuerpos de sus amigos, con Akamaru siguiéndola de cerca, se detuvo justo frente a un par de pies, y cerró los ojos-Genial-Murmuró, cuando sintió ser jalada hacia arriba con fuerza por sus cabellos.

-Los ojos de Hanna se encontraron directamente con los del que parecía ser el líder de ese equipo, y le devolvió la misma mirada que el le dirigía, una de enojo-Eso fue tonto de tu parte-Levanto el brazo para asestarle un segundo impacto sonoro, pero un segundo brazo lo detuvo, frunció el ceño cuando giro la cabeza para ver a su oponente y sonrió-Vaya, por fin te tenemos en el mundo de los vivos-Un segundo después, se encontraba recibiendo un golpe en un costado, obligándole a soltar el cabello de Hanna.

-La kunoichi se puso de pie, e inmediatamente se acerco al lado del otro shinobi, sonriendo levemente-Naruto-kun-Murmuró sintiendo un enorme alivio al ver al jounin de pie, pero, inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró, el estado del chico no era nada bueno, especialmente con el brazo izquierdo colgando a un lado inmóvil, la cara del chico estaba blanca como una hoja de papel, y el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente, dando muestra del gran trabajo que le costaba mantenerse de pie, y mucho mas aún, haber acertado ese golpe contra Dozu.

-Jeje, por fin tenemos a alguien mas con quien divertirnos, espero que el Uchiha no tarde demasiado, por que he comenzado a aburrirme-Kin sonrió ante las palabras de Saku y se colocó frente a él, limpiando de su mejilla uno de los impactos de roca que le habían alcanzado-.

-Hay que dejarnos de juegos de una buena vez, Dozu, calentemos para encararnos con Sasuke Uchiha cuando éste llegue-Naruto los estudió con detenimiento, y entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo dolía como el demonio, especialmente su brazo, pero eso no lo detendría, había permanecido en una batalla con más heridas que esa y había sobrevivido, pero su debilidad comenzaba a preocuparle, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido al punto del colapso como en ese momento-.

-¿Qué quieren de Sasuke?-Preguntó, tratando de encontrar respuestas, y al mismo tiempo, tratar de ganar tiempo, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba Sasuke?, y ¿por qué estaba Hanna-chan con ellos?-.

-Si, ¿por que me quieren?-La voz sobresaltó a los cinco presentes, cuando reaccionaron, Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando vio que tanto Kiba y Shino habían llegado junto con Sasuke, y estaban rodeando al trío del sonido-.

-Hum-Dozu inclinó la cabeza de manera graciosa, y estudió atentamente a los recién llegados, deteniéndose en Sasuke-Creo que por fin conoceremos el alcance del regalo de Orochimaru-sama-Naruto se tensó al escuchar el nombre del sannin, y de dio cuenta que Sasuke también, no sabía a que se referían, pero si tenía algo que ver con ese sujeto, nada bueno podía salir-.

-Saku comenzó a reír, y sin tomar en cuenta la constante amenaza que suponía para él la presencia de los recién llegados, se acercó con toda la parsimonia del mundo hacia donde Hinata se encontraba-Creo que puedes demostrarles de que hablamos, mientras tratas de salvar a tu amiga- Sasuke se tensó, pero el único que se movió fue Naruto, no dejaría que ese sujeto le pusiera una mano encima a su novia-.

La mano del shinobi se estiró para apuntar con su palma hacia la inconsciente muchacha, preparándose para el ataque. Una hola de chacra explotó en medio del bosque congelando a todos los presentes. El grito de Saku resonó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos. Hanna tragó saliva cuando observó lo que sucedía. La anteriormente inconsciente Hinata, se encontraba medio incorporada, apretando con excesiva fuerza el brazo que otrora amenazaba con atacarla. La chica se veía sumamente perturbada, especialmente con todas esas manchas de color negro rodeando su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazo del chico había sido roto sin misericordia.

En un segundo, Naruto se encontró al lado de su novia, jalándola levemente para separarla del shinobi que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, tuvo que imprimir demasiada fuerza, ya que la chica no parecía querer cooperar con él.

-Has decidido meterte con el fracaso equivocado-Murmuró Hinata, mientras lograba zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero cuando estaba por lanzarse sobre el indefenso shinobi, los brazos de Naruto la rodearon, frágiles y fuertes a la vez, impidiéndole avanzar-Hinata-chan-Murmuró, y solamente esas palabras fueron capaces de detenerla, liberándola de la bruma que la rodeaba, y del sentimiento de desamparo y tristeza-.

_-Naruto-kun, siempre ha creído en mi padre...después de todo, por esa confianza, siento que no es del todo verdad que sea un fracaso-_Sonrió levemente antes de sentir como la tristeza comenzaba a abandonarla y ese acceso de fuerza que la había inundado comenzaba a disiparse, solamente necesita a recordar la voz de su Naruto-kun, para recordar que ella les demostraría a todos que no era ningún fracaso.

Viendo que el cuerpo de Hinata quedaba laxo en sus manos, frunció el ceño, el chacra de la chica había estado en un estado completamente alto, para desaparecer en un solo momento, y aunque Hinata no estaba inconsciente, le preocupaba que estuviera tan débil como un bebé, levantó la mirada, estrechándola sobre los dos miembros del sonido que aun quedaban de pie, sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que los gennin habían hecho su trabajo, y ahora los tenían completamente rodeados, sin ninguna oportunidad para volver a atacarles. Agradecía por completo el que estuvieran ahí, pues él sabía que en su estado, no era capaz de hacer algo por ellos.

-Creo que es hora de que se marchen, o podemos decidir utilizar el permiso de matar a nuestros adversarios en esta parte del examen-Las palabras de Sasuke fueron mordaces, haciendo tensar tanto a los gennin de la hoja como a los del sonido, sin embargo, antes de que alguno hiciera nada, Naruto bramó-.

-¡No!-Dejando suavemente a la Hyuga en el suelo, se puso de pie, tambaleando levemente-No los dejaremos ir, deben ser interrogados si es que tiene algo que ver con Orochimaru-Cuando su debilidad comenzó a hacerse más evidente y dejarlo caer al suelo, sintió un cuerpo colocarse a un lado de él y deslizar una mano detrás de su espalda, miró sorprendido y agradecido a Hanna, pero frunció levemente el ceño, al darse cuenta de que la Kunoichi tenía el rostro completamente pálido, y que de su oído izquierdo, el mas cercano a él, tenía sangre saliendo de él, estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando la escuchó hablar, con un nivel de voz que nunca le había escuchado-.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte de nuevo!-Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento, que mientras él estaba distraído, los miembros de pie del sonido se habían movió, al lado del que se encontraba en el suelo-Naruto-sama ha dicho que no los dejaremos ir, así que permanezcan en su sitio-La sorpresa inicial por parte de los compañeros de la chica al verla gritar de esa manera se eliminó lentamente, cuando ella se dirigió a ellos-Shino-kun, tal vez deberías...-Detuvo sus palabras cuando, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del tipo con vendajes, tanto la chica como él mismo, tomaron una de las manos del caído, y, lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo, desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a los tres gennin completamente sorprendidos he incrédulos-Maldita mi suerte el día de hoy-Murmuró Hanna con amargura, levantando levemente la mirada, y se quedó congelada y sumamente ruborizada cuando notó las miradas sorprendidas que se dirigían hacia ella, nadie que ella conociera, la había escuchado decir alguna grosería, a menos que fueran uno de sus hermanos y acabaran por completo con su paciencia, pero en ese momento, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía completamente irritable, ¿quién podía culparle por eso?-¿Qué?-Preguntó con algo de fastidio, cuando estuviera bien, se arrepentiría por hablar de esa manera, pero ahora no le importaba, todo le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar, apretó los labios con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera más pálido, tomó los hombros de Naruto y bruscamente lo sentó en el suelo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque-.

-Las convulsiones en el cuerpo de Kiba eran inequívocas, y al poco rato, estalló en carcajadas-No puedo creerlo-Repetía continuamente, riendo a carcajada abierta-.

-Ella no ésta bien, Kiba-Murmuró Naruto, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y mirando hacia donde la chica se había ido-.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Naruto?, ella inclusive grito hace unos momentos, yo creo que ésta perfectamente bien-Las risas de Kiba se detuvieron ante las palabras de Sasuke-.

-Tienes razón-Comentó Kiba, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, Sasuke lo miró enarcando una ceja-.

-Ella nunca grita-Fue la corta respuesta de Shino-.

-Su cara ésta pálida, y de su oído sale sangre-La débil voz de Hinata les hizo recordar que la ojiperla se encontraba consciente, la miraron con sorpresa-Además, desde que desperté, no ha caminado de manera correcta, se balancea un poco al hacerlo, como si no pudiera caminar en linea recta-Un silencio los embargó, hasta que las palabras de Naruto lo rompieron-.

-Ella estaba peleando con esos ninjas cuando me desperté-La preocupación invadió el rostro de Kiba nuevamente-.

-No creo que Hanna se alegre por que estemos preocupándonos por ella, sin embargo, debe estar suficientemente inquieta con el hecho de que esos tipos han escapado-Shino comentó, obteniendo la atención de los demás-.

-No creo que haya nada de que lamentarnos ahora, debemos llegar hasta al torre, y de esa manera, podemos informar a Hokage-sama de todo lo que ha ocurrido-Naruto se apresuró al lado de su novia, y con un fluido movimiento la puso de pie, y la rodeo con sus brazos-Kiba, ve por Hanna-chan, debemos movernos de éste lugar, somo presa fácil si deciden volver con compañía-.

nn—nn-nn-nn-nn-nnn-nnn-nnn-

Sakura caminaba con paso rápidos, Hokage-sama había estado un poco inquieto desde hacia un rato, y ahora, caminaba como si el diablo lo persiguiera hacia su despacho, con ella pisandole los talones. Desde que había comenzado a estar al lado del Yondaime, había tenido mucho en lo que ocuparse, ya que los arreglos de los exámenes chunnin eran muchos y muy cuidadoso, al principio se sintió algo incómoda por dejar abandonado a su equipo sin siquiera comentarles algo de ello, pero al ver que habían pasado el primer examen sin ningún problema, se había sentido un poco aliviada, y se dio la libertad de centrarse más en su trabajo. Y hasta el momento todo iba bien, hasta que el Hokage comenzó a estar inquieto, y tuvieron que abandonar una reunión con algunos de los encargados del examen.

-Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se concentró en el hombre rubio de pie frente a la ventana, no sabía que sucedía, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse-¿Hokage-sama?-El hombre se enderezó, y movió levemente la cabeza-.

-¿Qué sucede, Anko?-Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, y más aún cuando segundos después, la mujer de cabello morado se encontraba junto a ella, arrodillada debidamente al estar frente al líder de su aldea-.

-Hokage-sama, ha ocurrido un problema en la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin-El cuerpo del rubio se tensó ligeramente, y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, esperó a que la kunoichi hablara-Se han encontrado los cuerpos de tres gennin de la hierba fuera del campo de la muerte, me he adentrado a investigar un poco, y he descubierto quien es el culpable, sin embargo, no he podido hacer nada más al respecto, señor-Minato asintió, entrecerrando los ojos-.

-¿Y qué es lo que has encontrado?-Preguntó con rigidez-.

-He encontrado dentro, a Orochimaru, Hokage-sama, él mismo ha admitido frente a mi sus intenciones-Cerró la boca, y mordió su labio- Se hizo pasar por un concursante, solamente para acercarse al chico Uchiha-Minato suspiró, no quería que ambas kunoichis notaran su tensión, pero se sentía sumamente preocupado, su hijo estaba junto a Sasuke Uchiha en esos momentos, si Orochimaru se acercaba al joven pelinegro, su hijo estaría también en peligro-.

-Comprendo-Se limitó a decir-¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?-Anko negó con la cabeza-.

-Me he tomado la libertad de buscarlo, Yondaime-sama, pero no he logrado encontrarle, no hay señales de él, y me temo que tampoco de Naruto-Minato dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar su expresión-.

-Bien, entonces, creo que es momento de llegar a la torre-Hizo una pausa-Itachi, ve por favor-Pidió, sabiendo que no era necesario mirar en la dirección donde el ANBU aguardaba, ni tampoco el especificarle el ir a donde, el Uchiha también estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía he iría de inmediato en búsqueda de su hermano menor-Sakura, encargate de el papeleo por un reto-Y en un brillo de luz amarilla, desapareció sin decir una palabra más-.

OooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jeje, ¿cómo están?, espero verdaderamente que bien, y que hayan disfrutado de éste capitulo, por que fue uno de mis favoritos, aunque si, ya lo se, Hanna volvió a salir mucho, pero en fin, ese es su papel después de todo, jeje. Hum, en verdad, espero que el capitulo les haya agradado, y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Espero que les vaya bien el fin de semana, y el próximo sábado, ¡nos vemos en la TNT de Tlatelolco! Matta ne, nos estamos leyendo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo séptimo capítulo**_

Sin descanso alguno, los seis shinobis continuaron avanzando dentro del bosque de la muerte, su prioridad era llegar lo antes posible a la torre, pero el camino era demasiado largo para poder cumplir su cometido. Naruto estaba preocupado, nada había salido bien en esa misión, se suponía que tenía solamente que observar los movimientos de los ninjas de la nueva aldea del Sonido, sin embargo, se había involucrado en una pelea con ellos, y también con uno de los sannin, con el traidor de la aldea, nada menos. Además, estaba seguro que no había salido lo suficientemente bien de esa pelea, no se sentía como debería de sentirse después de que el zorro lo ayudara a curar, y menos aun con ese tremendo dolor en su mano derecha, además, estaba preocupado por Hinata, no estaba mejor que él desde que despertó, y recordaba perfectamente no haberla visto pelear con Orochimaru; a menos claro, que hubiera sucedido algo después de que él quedó inconsciente, no sabía aún como la chica se había desmayado también. Y sobre todo, no ayudaba a su inquietud, que la otra chica con ellos estuviera tan nerviosa desde hacia algunos minutos, aferrando con fuerza su collar en forma de sol negro, y evitando mirar a ningún lugar que no fuera el frente, como si temiera ver algo que no le gustara.

-_Como si tuviera miedo de algo-_Le susurró una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, la parte que aún siendo un ninja de élite y uno de los más fuertes, continuaba siendo la de un niño lleno de miedos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, quien trató de esconderlo para la vista de los demás, y, sin bajar a Hinata para poder hablar con tranquilidad con la chica, se acercó a la castaña pareciendo un jounin serio.

-Hanna-chan, si aún te sientes mal, podemos detenernos-La mirada más oscura que verde en ésta ocasión de la chica se clavó en él, otro escalofrío lo recorrió, ésta vez notado por los demás, que se habían detenido para ver que era lo que sucedía-.

-N-no me sucede nada, Naruto-sama-Balbuceo Hanna con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, y comenzó a avanzar con mayor velocidad, quedando un poco adelantada a los demás, ni una sola mirada hacia atrás, como si temiera ver algo que no le gustara, Shino inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, y después miró a Naruto levemente, sacudió la cabeza antes de alcanzar a la castaña-.

-No le hagas mucho caso, ¿sabes?, hay algunas veces que actuá de esa manera, Shino y yo nos hemos acostumbrado a sus ratos de rareza-Naruto no contestó a eso, se limitó a aferrar un poco más a la chica en sus brazos, sintiendo nuevamente ese ligero terror recorrerle la espalda, comenzó nuevamente a moverse, esperando llegar a la torre antes de comenzar a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Hanna supo cuando Shino se colocó a su lado, y tuvo que obligarse a soltar lentamente el agarre sobre su amuleto, no miró a su compañero, pero sabía que la atención del chico estaba puesto sobre ella, tomó un ligero suspiro, y miró discretamente hacia atrás, para asegurarse que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que Shino tenía que decirle-Hanna-Comenzó el chico, confirmando la sospecha de la castaña sobre un nuevo discurso sobre los compañeros-En la vida de todo shinobi, siempre hay altibajos, tanto en su carrera como en su vida privada-Hanna casi se tropieza por la brusquedad en la que giró a observar al pelinegro, el chico nunca había tocado ese tema, es más, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir-.

-¿Si?-Preguntó, aunque en realidad fue lo primero que le salió de los labios, no tenía idea de como contestar a eso, pues sabía que su compañero quería alguna contestación a lo que acababa de decir; lo vio asentir levemente-.

-Los amigos siempre te van a a poyar en esas situaciones, ¿por qué?, por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos-Hanna siguió mirándolo sin comprender a donde quería llegar-Como tu amigo, me veo en la posibilidad de aconsejarte sobre un problema amoroso-Hanna soltó un leve gritito, al ver hacia donde se dirigia la mirada de Aburame e inmediatamente su rostro se torno rojizo, mientras las palabras se atoraban en su boca-Es inconfundible tu interés personal por el hijo de Yondaime-sama, y quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo en estos momentos en los que has descubierto que tu amor tiene a otra persona-.

-Y-yo n-no, n-nomeinteresadeesamanera-Sus palabras salieron enredadas, tomó un poco de aire, y giró el rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro-Gracias por tu apoyo-Murmuró en voz sumamente baja, que Shino pareció escuchar por que asintió-.

-Te recomiendo que si en verdad aprecias a Naruto trates de dejarlo ser feliz con la chica a la que ha elegido, y del mismo modo, puedo tranquilizarte al decirte que Hinata Hyuga es una buena persona, no puedo confirmar el que harán una buena pareja, pero si que ella será una buena compañera para él, puedes estar segura de ello-Hanna mordió su labio-.

-Lo sé, Shino-kun, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

-Por esa razón, puedes dejar de preocuparte-Hanna volvió a asentir mientras aceleraba su avance.

-_Nunca estuve preocupada en realidad, siempre supe que Hinata-chan era la indicada para él-_Suspiró, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, una debilidad más de la que se apenaba-_Siempre supe que Naruto-sama nunca me vería como a algo más que una amiga, si es que en verdad llegaba a considerarme de esa manera-_Apretó los puños-_Pero no es lo que me preocupa...-_Cerró los ojos, y masajeo levemente sus sienes, tratando de que el leve dolor de cabeza dejara de invadirla-_**Él **__ no ha dejado de quejarse desde hace un rato, no puedo soportar por mucho tiempo el escucharlo, y estoy segura, que si alguien más pudiera escuchar sus demandas, estarían igualmente estresados-_Hizo una mueca, por que ella sabía muy bien que nadie más podía escucharlo, solamente ella, la que llevaba la maldición de los Asakura sobre su espalda.

)))))hjkhk((((oijoij)))))jknkonjiokj(((((lkjoijojoj))))

La torre en el bosque de la muerte estaba completamente en silencio, las personas reunidas junto a la figura del centro podían respirar la tensión que se sentía en la habitación. El Hokage acababa de llegar hacia más de cinco minutos, y todo el mundo comenzaba a desear encontrarse en medio del bosque enfrentando a los tigres gigantes que el estar ahí dentro. El normalmente apacible Yondaime Hokage, ahora mismo estaba preparado para matar al primero que dijera algo que no le agradara.

-Así que solamente uno de los equipos gennin ha llegado-Minato se paseó por la oficina, tratando de encubrir sus nervios con autoridad, aunque no estaba resultandole fácil, el hecho de saber que su hijo aún no se encontraba en ese lugar, resguardado del peligro llamado Orochimaru no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, y mucho menos sabiendo que la propia Anko no había encontrado señales del chico y de su equipo.

-Así es Hokage-sama-La voz de uno de los presentes lo devolvió al lugar donde se encontraba, y se volvió hacia los shinobis que se encontraban con él en ese lugar, y se obligó a concentrase en lo que le decían-Uno de los equipos de Suna, Hokage-sama-Minato asintió, en realidad, era importante el saber eso, pero no tenía intención de permanecer en ese lugar para enterarse de todo el asunto, cuando encontrara a su hijo, podía enterarse de todo aquello-.

-_Podría utilizar el Hiraishin no jutsu, después de todo, Naruto siempre lleva con él kunais, pero... sería demasiado sospechoso aparecer en frente de ellos-_Miró al ninja frente a él, quien seguía explicándole algo, asentía de vez en cuando, pero en realidad, no escuchaba nada de que decía, su cabeza estaba centrada únicamente en la manera de hallar a su hijo-_Si Itachi no es capaz de encontrarles pronto...utilizaré mi técnica como último recurso-_Frunció el ceño levemente, mientras le mostraban algo en la pantalla de televisión al frente, siguió asintiendo-_Aunque si no tengo noticias de él en menos de quince minutos, me importará muy poco lo que el mundo piense, ahora mismo me importa más mi hijo que nada más-._

_-_¿Lo vé, Yondaime-sama?, solamente pasaron unas cuantas horas y ese equipo de Suna ya se encontraba en la torre, y además de eso, ese chico no tiene el más mínimo rasguño-Minato asintió, y miró directamente hacia el ninja frente a él, sobresaltándolo levemente-.

-Confió en que sabrás que hacer-Declaró, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la parte privada de la torre-Tengo asuntos que atender, encargate de lo que sea necesario-Y desapareció en una nube de humo, tenía que esperar noticias de Itachi, o debía estar preparado para salir en la búsqueda de los chicos-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

Naruto supo el momento exacto en el que dejaron de ser solamente dos equipos en ese lugar, su experiencia en el campo de batalla le ayudó a mantenerse tranquilo, sin darle al enemigo alguna señal de que había detectado su presencia, sin embargo, observó con diligencia los movimientos de cada uno de los gennin a su lado, ninguno se había dado cuenta, de eso estaba seguro, incluyendo a Hinata que aun seguía en sus brazos, volvió a observar disimuladamente a los gennin, así como los posibles lugares de escape, respiró hondo, y fue entonces cuando supo de quien se trataba, se detuvo de pronto, y miró en la dirección en donde estaba seguro que se encontraba esa persona, haciendo detener a los gennin.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó de inmediato Sasuke, tensando el cuerpo en busca de posibles amenazas, Naruto elevó una ceja, y dejó lentamente en el suelo a Hinata-.

-¿Naruto-kun?-Preguntó ésta, igualmente preocupada por lo que sucedía, Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de que las únicas personas visiblemente relajadas eran Hanna y el Aburame, aunque él sabía muy bien que estaban revisando su entorno, estaba orgulloso de ellos, esperaba que pronto obtuvieran un titulo de chunnin, ya que ambos estaban preparados para ello-.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, ANBU-san?-Preguntó, y al instante sonrió de nuevo, Itachi había aparecido en frente de los gennin, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos, aunque frunció el ceño, ni Hanna ni Shino habían movido un sólo músculo ni de la cara ni del cuerpo, y comenzaba a pensar, que en lugar de estar preparados para ser chunnin, ambos deberían ir a ver un buen psicólogo para tratar con su falta de interés con la vida, en cuanto pudiera, hablaría muy seriamente con ellos al respecto-.

-Hokage-sama se ha enterado de su aventura, me pidió que los acompañara hasta la torre para hablar con ustedes-Naruto frunció las cejas y torció los labios, miró detenidamente a cada uno de los gennin, y después negó levemente con la cabeza-.

-Si hacemos eso, ellos no pasarían la segunda prueba-El ANBU permaneció en silencio por un momento, tensando los nervios de los gennin-.

-Hum, pues si eso es lo que pasará, no creo que debamos hacerlo, seguiremos...-Se interrumpió al ver al ANBU mirarlo directamente, carraspeó un poco y acarició a Akamaru, que se encontraba en su hombro derecho-Debemos pasar ésta prueba...-Kiba vio como Hanna daba unos cuantos pasos adelante, lo que le provocó un escalofrío, su rostro se encontraba sin emoción alguna, estaba seria, casi como ausente, pero se plantó frente al ANBU, como si siempre hiciera cosas como esa-.

-Debo ver a Yondaime-sama lo más pronto posible, y ellos deben acompañarme-Habló sin mirar a los demás, y cuando supo que el rubio y el chico Inuzuka iban a protestar, continuó-Éste examen no tiene importancia ahora, podemos volver a intentarlo la siguiente ocasión-Itachi estudió a esa chica con detenimiento. Aunque ella tratara de mostrarse tranquila, él podía ver la tensión que la embargaba.

-Hokage-sama estará agradecido si van a su llamado aho...-Dejó de hablar y sonrió detrás de su máscara, calculó exactamente el tiempo que había tardado en presentarse y a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo a tiempo-Hokage-sama-Murmuró, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Todos contuvieron el aliento al cerciorarse de que el líder de la aldea estaba a unos pasos de distancia, especialmente Naruto, cuando sintió el apretón de la mano del Hokage en su hombro y de inmediato se tensó, estaba seguro que se había enterado de que estaba a punto de desobedecer su orden-Me alegra ver que se encuentran bien-Fueron sus primeras palabras, antes de que examinara con atención al equipo ocho-Aunque no estaba enterado de que ustedes se encontraran con el equipo siete-Naruto vio como el Inuzuka abría la boca para contestar, él se adelantó-.

-Creo que ya sabe lo que ha ocurrido, Hokage-sama-Cerró los ojos-El equipo ocho llegó a auxiliarnos cuando todo eso pasó-Tragó saliva, esa sería la segunda vez que se opondría directamente a una orden del líder de la aldea-Por eso, no podemos cumplir con su orden, Yondaime-sama, ellos se merecen pasar ésta prueba, y si nos retiramos, no podrán-Minato frunció el ceño, y observó a su hijo-.

No podía estar más contento al enterarse de que no le había ocurrido nada, pero ahora, cuando él se negaba a retirarse a un lugar seguro, quería gritarle por primera vez en su vida, que él haría exactamente lo que le viniera en gana con tal de mantenerlo seguro. Su irritación fue contenida levemente al darse cuenta de que alguien le llamaba.

-Ho-hokage-sama-Minato miró a la castaña, quien se notaba visiblemente nerviosa, entrecerró los ojos al observarla por completo, su frente estaba comenzando a cubrirse por completo con gotas de sudor, esperó a que continuara-Me gustaría poder hablar con usted un minuto, antes de que los demás decidan que van a hacer-Y, al ver como la chica apretaba con fuerza el colgante en su cuello, Minato accedió, conduciéndola de inmediato hacia un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharlos-.

-_Maldición-_Juro mentalmente, los movimientos de la chica no advertían nada bueno, no pudo contenerse a mirar discretamente detrás de él y que un escalofrío lo recorriera-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó, sin perderse la mirada que la chica le lanzó en el momento en que se puso a observar su entorno, pero no podía hacer nada, siempre que la chica actuaba de esa manera, era por que algo andaba mal, o por lo menos ella así lo creía-.

-Hanna tomó un poco de aire, y miró hacia el frente, decidida a decir todo aquello sin tartamudear un solo segundo-Creo, que, el encuentro de Naruto-sama y de sus compañeros con Orochimaru los ha afectado, especialmente a Naruto-sama y a Hinata-san-Minato no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a su hijo, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó, y no se molesto en ocultar su preocupación frente a ella, esa chica había estado junto a él en momentos en los que no podía mostrarse frío respecto a su hijo, después de todo, la chica debía pasar mucho tiempo en su oficina, mientras él trataba de arreglar un poco su "problema"-.

-Cuando ambos estaban inconscientes, pude ver un extraño sello en el cuello de Hinata-san, nunca antes lo había visto, ni en los libros de sellado de mi hermano, y Naruto-sama...-Dio un suspiro, y miró al Hokage-Naruto-sama tiene un sello encima d-de, d-de el que retiene al kitsune-Hizo una pausa al ver la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio-E-el chacra de Kyubi s-se ha sellado por completo, Naruto-sama no es capaz de utilizarlo, p-por eso creo que su brazo se encuentra mal-Minato giró el rostro con brusquedad para mirar el brazo de su hijo, y, efectivamente, el chico dejaba colgar esa extremidad, como si ésta no se encontrara como debía ser-.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Le preguntó, pero la negativa en la cabeza de la chica no le respondió nada-.

-N-no lo sé pero...-Mordió su labio, mientras apretaba su colgante-P-pero _**Él **_ha estado gritando demasiado, e-esta enojado por que su chacra ésta reprimido, n-no le gusta estar apartado del mundo, y, mientras su chacra éste totalmente sellado, él no puede saber nada de lo que pasa-Le miró-Quiere, no, exige que liberen ese último sello-Minato volvió a temblar.

Cada vez que Hanna Asakura hablaba con él sobre las exigencias de esas criaturas que solamente ella podía ver o escuchar, era como si volviera a convertirse en el niño miedoso que siempre había sido. Hanna tenía un don, que muy pocas personas en la familia de su madre poseía. Toda la familia de la madre de Hanna se había dedicado a servir en los templos, donde su habilidad especial era de ayuda. Esas contadas personas, podían sentir las presencias espirituales, verlas y escucharlas, eran sumamente sensibles a ellas, por esa razón, Hanna llevaba consigo ese colgante en forma de sol negro, rodeado de varios sellos protectores que la ayudaban a evitar el ser poseída en cualquier momento por un espíritu, sin embargo, aún podía escucharlos con claridad y verlos de igual manera. Minato se había hecho cargo de la protección de la chica, en el sentido espiritual, desde que ella era una niña, se encargaba de reforzar los sellos cada vez que fuera necesario, y eso era cada poco tiempo, ya que a medida que la chica iba creciendo, y desarrollando una mayor cantidad de chacra, los espíritus se sentían más atraídos hacia ella.

Debido a todo eso, él confiaba plenamente en la chica, y ella en él. Por lo tanto, trató de controlar su miedo, y enfocó la mirada en ella, sabía que era fácil de intimidar, por lo que lo hizo a propósito.

-Hanna-Habló, su tono serio, como el de Hokage, no como el un amigo, tal como sabía ella había llegado a considerarlo-¿Cómo lo has estado haciendo los gennin que acompañan a mi hijo?-Hanna lo miró, completamente desconcertada por su pregunta-.

-_Le dije lo del Kyubi y su hijo ¿cierto?, maldición, en verdad necesito arreglar mi cabeza-_Suspiró, mordió su labio, y miró a los otros gennin-No he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hinata-san en acción, y bueno, en realidad tampoco a Sasuke, pero a él pude verlo encargándose de proteger a sus compañeros cuando los encontramos-Tragó saliva, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo-Creo que ambos los están haciendo bien, por que, si no fuera así, Naruto-kun no se hubiera opuesto a que fuéramos con usted de inmediato-Minato sonrió, tranquilizando a la chica-.

-Eso es lo que pensé-Hizo una mueca de pronto, no muy convencido con lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era una cosa que debía hacer, la primera, para complacer a su hijo en frente de varias personas-Hanna, ¿crees que puedas soportar por más tiempo, los quejidos del bijuu?-Hanna torció los labios-.

-Claro que puedo, Hokage-sama-Y no, no torcía los labios por la pregunta, si no por que se alegraba de no estar volviéndose loca-Aunque...-Miró con nerviosismo al rubio menor, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada, como si esperara cualquier movimiento por parte de ella para ir en su rescate-No estoy segura que ellos puedan seguir...ninguno se ha quejado hasta el momento, pero...-Guardó silencio, Minato había comenzado a asentir-.

-Les dejaré entonces, que lleguen al final de ésta prueba-Hanna tragó saliva, el Hokage la miraba con la seriedad de líder de nuevo, no le gustaba encontrarse frente a uno de ellos-Tu misión, además de terminar ésta segunda prueba, es vigilarlos atentamente, cada comportamiento extraño, cada debilidad que demuestren, no, no solamente eso, quiero un informe de todo lo que hagan, todo lo que ocurra con ellos-Hanna asintió, se alegraba de que el Hokage permitiera a su hijo hacer lo que quería por una sola vez-.

-Pero...-comenzó de nuevo, su boca seca-¿N-no...no hay posibilidad de... de que Orochimaru regrese a buscarles?-Minato frunció la frente-.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Hanna-Ella asintió, y sintió como la mano del rubio era colocada sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello castaño-Ya nada malo le pasará a Naruto-Ella se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras, y antes de poder decir algo vergonzoso en frente del padre del chico que le gustaba, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás, sintiendo la sonrisa del Hokage detrás de ella-.

-¿Qué sucede...?-Preguntó Naruto al verla acercarse de esa manera, pero ella tomó su mano y la de la ojiperla sin dejar de correr, arrastrándolos con ella-.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun, dense prisa antes de que Hokage-sama cambie de idea-.

nnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Gaara, debes tranquilizarte un poco, ¿si?, ya hemos logrado llegar hasta este lugar-El pelirrojo la miró, sus ojos duros, inflexibles, capaces de hacer temblar hasta la persona más profesional del mundo shinobi, y esa no era exactamente la excepción con sus hermanos, quienes se removieron incómodos en sus lugares-.

-Eso lo tengo bastante claro, Temari, solamente que la incompetencia de ciertas personas logra desesperarme-Una sonrisa sádica surcó su rostro, haciendo tragar al otro chico-Si los demás gennin estuvieran ya en ésta torre, el baño de sangre comenzaría mucho antes-.

-Si, pero sabes perfectamente que la sangre correrá cuando sea el momento, no podemos comenzar-Gaara volvió a sonreír, examinó cuidadosamente la enorme sala en donde se encontraban, su sonrisa ensanchándose a cada momento-.

-Creo que la diversión comenzará mucho antes de lo previsto-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ciertamente, Naruto estaba enojado, y no solamente por el dolor en su mano. Hinata era consciente de que el chico estaba tenso desde que había preguntado a la chica Asakura sobre su charla con el Hokage y ésta se había negado a revelar nada del asunto. No le agradaba estar en ese silencio tenso cerca de su novio, no le agradaba aun más el hecho de que el tema se hubiera dado por terminado, Naruto aún quisiera saber sobre ello, estaba segura de eso, tanto como lo estaba de que la torre se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Decidida, se acercó a la castaña, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada curiosa por parte de ésta.

-Hinata-san-Le dijo la chica, rompiendo un poco con la timidez que envolvía su primer encuentro a solas con la gennin mayor-.

-Hanna-san-Comenzó Hinata, y miró nerviosamente hacia los demás, asegurándose que estuvieran ocupados entre ellos como para interrumpirla, o en dado caso, escuchar lo que tenía que pedir-Y-yo...-Se maldijo mentalmente por su titubeo, y logró apreciar en el rostro de la ojiverde el momento en que comprendió el motivo de su conversación, la vio suspirar con tristeza y poner una mirada melancólica.

-N-no puedo hablar sobre mi charla con el Hokage, ni tampoco el como logré que nos, bueno, los dejara seguir, l-lo siento-Le sonrió levemente, tratando de decirle que en verdad lo sentía, pero que no quería hablar más, sin embargo, Hinata estaba decidida a obtener un poco de información de esa chica-.

-Lo sé-Admitió, pero el "pero" era perceptible en su tono de voz-Pero...como tú lo has dicho, conseguiste que nosotros permaneciéramos en esta parte del examen, yo...-Tragó saliva, mirando nerviosamente a la castaña-Creo que merecemos saber, por lo menos, el motivo por el cual te era importante hablar con Hokage-sama, hasta el punto de renunciar al examen-Hanna la miró, pidiéndole con la mirada que se compadeciera con ella, Hinata quería hacerlo, pero se obligó a permanecer firme, y al cabo de unos momentos, vio cuando la chica se rompía en su determinación-.

-Por favor...-Pidió Hanna, haciendo un último esfuerzo por hacer cambiar de opinión a la ojiperla, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Desvió la mirada, y comenzó a hablar, mordiendo su labio-Tenían que irse, y creo que aún deben hacerlo, por que ambos, Naruto-kun y tú, no se encuentran en su mejor momento, eso...esos sellos que O-Orochimaru puso sobre ustedes, están afectándoles...-La miró a los ojos, la preocupación inundando su rostro-Teníamos que ver al Hokage para que pudiera hacer algo por ustedes, pero...-Trago saliva-Ninguno quería ir, así que Hokage-sama fue lo bastante agradable como para aceptar su decisión-Hinata asintió, agradecida con el hecho de que esa chica confiara en ella.

-Muchas gracias, Hanna-san-Le dijo con sinceridad, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la castaña-.

-Por favor, solamente llamame Hanna, nunca me han gustado los honoríficos para mi-Y Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose completamente completamente identificada con esa chica-.

-Por favor, correspondeme el favor-.

-Kiba miraba con el ceño fruncido todo el intercambio de ambas chicas, y soltó un breve gruñido, recibiendo como respuesta una ceja alzada por parte del Uchiha a su lado y una leve mirada de su compañero de equipo-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sasuke, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada por parte del Inuzuka-.

-No me agrada el que Hanna se hay alejado tanto de nosotros, regularmente parece tener miedo de estar lejos de cualquier persona-Bufó, y sintió, más que ver, el asentimiento de Shino-Pero ahora, ha estado evitándonos a todos desde que peleamos con esos gennin del sonido, no habla más de lo habitual, y créeme, eso es decir demasiado, además, parece que tiene de pronto una familiaridad excesiva con el Hokage, ¡nunca me ha dejado siquiera tocar una de sus coletas!-Sasuke trató de evitar soltar una carcajada debido a eso, y se concentró en seguir escuchando-Y mira ahora, ésta hablando con Hinata como si la conociera de años, ¡cuando no la he visto dirigir mas de dos palabras a cualquier otra chica!-De repente, giró el rostro con brusquedad hacia su izquierda, y apunto estuvo de soltar un grito de sorpresa, en ese lugar se encontraba el rubio, quien al parecer había escuchado todo lo que dijo, y él nunca lo había sentido acercarse-.

-Eso, en definitiva, suena muy extraño-Kiba asintió, gustoso de que alguien le diera la razón-Me gustaría investigar exactamente que es lo que sucede, sin embargo...-Guardó silencio, y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran-Creo que tendrá que ser en otro momento, hemos llegado a la torre-.

mmmmmmmmmmm-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-mmmmmmmmmmmm

Y hasta ahí. ¿Qué tal?, ¿muy malo?, quisiera saber que les pareció, y bien, volver a disculparme por retrasarme tanto en la actualización, pero bueno, la decidia ha sido mi fiel compañera por un largooooooooooooooo tiempo. Je, espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo octavo capítulo**_

Minato miraba fijamente por la ventana hacia la aldea, aún con la impresión de haberse permitido dejar a su hijo seguir con la segunda prueba. Seguía luchando con sus instinto protector que le decía que debía ir a buscarle y traerle a un lugar seguro hasta que pudieran encontrar a Orochimaru.

No podía hacer eso, y lo sabía. Si rompía ahora con su palabra, Naruto estaría mucho más resentido con él de lo que ya se encontraba. Se dijo que nada malo le pasaría, y que, en cuanto terminara ésta prueba, tendría la charla con su hijo que tanto había estado retrasando por tanto tiempo.

-Hokage-sama-Un músculo de su cara lo traicionó ante la sorpresa de aquella voz, pero no se movió de donde se encontraba, esperando que Sakura dijera lo que tenía que informarle-Los informes del seguimiento de la segunda prueba acaban de llegar-Asintiendo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica.

No se había detenido a pensar con claridad ese detalle, pero ahora que lo pensaba, había sido lo mejor el haber hecho que esa chica abandonara el examen chunnin. Era una buena asistente, y mucho más importante que eso, si hubiera estado en el lugar de su hijo cuando Orochimaru atacó, las cosas se hubieran puesto mucho peores. Naruto estaba en un nivel jounin, y aunque todavía estaba por debajo del nivel del sannin, había podido defenderse un poco y hacer alguna diferencia.

-Sakura-Dijo, con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios-Me alegro que hayas decidido ayudarme, de verdad-Una tímida sonrisa fue su respuesta, la que después se convirtió en una sonrisa triste.

-A mi también me agrada el poder trabajar para usted, Yondaime-sama-Le miró-Pero, siento el haber sido tan débil para abandonar la prueba-Mordió su labio-Naruto-kun nos enseñó muchas cosas, creo que se decepcionará de mi por esto.

-Al contrario-Le dijo, posando una mano en su hombro y mirándola directamente a los ojos-Cuando pueda verte de nuevo, estoy seguro que él te lo agradecerá.

Al momento de llegar a la torre, tuvieron que separarse para formar nuevamente el equipo ocho y el siete. Hanna no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al poder estar lejos de las demandas del Kyubi, pero al mismo tiempo culpable por pensar de esa manera. En cuanto ambos equipos estuvieran dentro de la torre por fin, sabía que se le pegaría como una lapa al equipo siete, y esperaba que ni ellos ni sus propios compañeros se molestaran por ello, o por lo menos, no lo demostraran tanto.

-En verdad, eso fue lo más fácil que he hecho en mi vida, en serio, no veo el por que Iruka-sensei tuvo que ir a preguntarnos sobre esas tontas palabras-Hanna vio a Shino hacer una leve mueca y quiso reír, por que había sido el Aburame quien había contestado la pregunta.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Naruto-sama y a su equipo, no sabemos que es lo que pasara ahora-Kiba soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apoyó en el hombro de la chica, sonriendo enormemente.

-Hanna, no va a suceder nada desde ahora. Ya estamos dentro de la torre, ahora solamente debemos esperar a que los demás equipos lleguen, no necesitamos estar cerca del equipo siete, además, en éste examen, ellos son el enemigo, ¿lo recuerdas?-Hanna guardó silencio ante las palabras de Kiba, y mordió su labio.

Todo lo que el chico había dicho era verdad, no necesitaban permanecen cerca del equipo siete, pero ella si. Hokage-sama se lo había encomendado. Sabía que si se lo proponía, podía convencerlos al igual que hacia con sus hermanos, el ser una chica servía para aquellos propósitos en algunas ocasiones, pero como había dicho el Inuzuka, nada malo iba a suceder ahora que se encontraban dentro de la torre, así es que no había necesidad de que los obligara a ir hacia el equipo siete.

-Comprendo-Dijo, mirando a ambos chicos sin expresión en su rostro, no quería obligarlos a seguirla-Entonces, los veré cuando llegue el momento de reunirnos-Vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Kiba y a Shino, y dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos ante el sorprendido "¿qué?" del Inuzuka. Debía completar una misión, y se dirigía a ella, si sus compañeros querían seguirla, sería decisión de ellos.

Naruto era consciente de que Sasuke se encontraba incómodo y algo pensativo. Hinata, sentada a unos pocos metros de él se veía cansada, y eso también le preocupaba. No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido para que ambos se encontraran así, y no sabía que era lo que le había pasado a Hinata cuando despertó en medio de la pelea contra aquellos miembros del sonido...aún no había informado sobre ello, se dio cuenta, y comenzó a maldecirse, después pensaría en ello, ahora lo que más le importaba era el comprender el motivo del por que ambos gennin se comportaban de esa manera tan extraña y preocupante. Sin esperar un segundo más, se acercó al Uchiha, y lo estudió detenidamente con la mirada, hasta que el pelinegro lo imitó, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?.Preguntó intimidado, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me dirás exactamente que es lo que sucedió cuando perdí el conocimiento?-Vio al instante como la mandíbula y el cuerpo del chico se tensaban, y esperó pacientemente a que contestara, por que sabía que tarde o temprano se quebraría y le diría todo lo que sabía. Exactamente, diez minutos después, y una mirada sin parpadear del rubio, Sasuke exhaló fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

-Justo cuando te desmayaste, él vino hacia mí-Lo miró, sus ojos demostrando la sorpresa y el miedo que había sentido en aquel momento-Quería morderme, pero, en un instante,Hinata estaba delante de mi, recibiendo la mordido de ese sujeto-Volvió a desviar al mirada, abrazándose fuertemente-Dijo que observara el poder que surgiría en Hinata, que era solamente una prueba de lo que él podía ofrecerme-Tragó saliva, y sin mirarle, dijo al final-Dijo que él me diría la verdad sobre mi clan.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, y miró de Sasuke a Hinata y de regreso sin saber que decir. No respondió nada, por que realidad nada tenía que decir. Orochimaru tenía entre manos algo importante, y entre ello llevaba el asunto del Clan Uchiha. Se dio cuenta, sombrío, que no era el único que encontraba algo extraño en aquella matanza, y tenía que hablarlo con Yondaime. Si en verdad algo más de lo que se había contado había sucedido, era momento de que las mentes que orquestaron todo aquello mejoraran su tapadera.

-Debemos tener cuidado con ese sujeto, y tratar de enfocarnos en su propósito-Miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Comprendes que Orochimaru te tiene como objetivo?-Sasuke tragó saliva y frunció el ceño-hará cualquier cosa para atraerte hacia él, y eso incluye cualquier cosa que pueda funcionar para llamar tu atención.

-Eso lo sé-Declaró con un bufido-Y en realidad no me preocupa mucho lo que intente, no tengo intenciones de ir con él...sólo, hum-Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió con frustración-Me molesta no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, él venía por mi, y ustedes fueron los que se enfrentaron a él, yo... yo solo me quedé en shock, y deje que los lastimaran-Apretó sus puños y golpeo su rodilla-No pude hacer nada, y eso verdaderamente me enoja.

-Naruto sonrió, y palmeó su pierna-No debes preocuparte por eso, yo mismo quería echar a correr, estoy por debajo de su nivel, así que no te sientas de esa manera, cualquier persona inteligente hubiera actuado con temor-Sasuke sonrió levemente.

-Realmente, nunca espere escuchar eso por parte del hijo de nuestro Hokage-Naruto tensó su cuerpo e inmediatamente Sasuke supo que había dicho algo que era completamente innecesario y estúpido.

-Hu-Murmuró, no muy seguro de que decir, miró nerviosamente hacia donde Hinata los escuchaba y al no recibir por parte de la chica ayuda con todo eso, y desvió la mirada nerviosamente a los alrededores, esperando encontrar algo con lo que distraer al rubio y sonrió, complacido por haber encontrado lo que buscaba-Asakura-Dijo, haciendo que tanto Naruto como Hinata giraran a ver hacia donde él veía. Sasuke borró su sonrisa al ver el rostro pálido de la castaña al acercarse a ellos, y sintió, más que ver, cuando el rubio se puso de pie y salió disparado hacia la chica.

-Hanna-chan-Murmuró acercándose a la castaña, la preocupación inundando su voz.

-Hanna miró al rubio, parpadeando levemente, y luego intentó formar una sonrisa en los labios, tragó saliva y miró después a la chica Hyuga y al Uchiha, sonrió-H-hey, ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó, sintiendo la dura mirada de Naruto sobre ella, trago saliva.

-Hanna-Murmuró Hinata, haciendo a un lado a los chicos-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Hanna sonrió y asintió, dejándose llevar por la ojiperla, le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a ambos chicos y tomó asiento junto a la pared, cerrando los ojos.

-Hanna-La voz de Naruto le hizo abrir los ojos-¿Q-qué es lo que pasó?-Preguntó, preocupado y al mismo tiempo con temor, había visto miles de veces a esa chica ponerse lívida cuando había demasiada "actividad" a su alrededor, miró nerviosamente a su espalda, e involuntariamente, dejó que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

-Hanna lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos sin expresión que le hicieron removerse incómodo-Él es igual a ti-Tres pares de miradas se clavaron en ella sin comprender lo que decía, Hanna desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el estómago de Naruto, y con eso bastó para que el rubio imitará su tono de piel, y miró a su alrededor.

-Ven-Dijo y la jaló fuertemente, poniéndola de pie y llevándola lo más lejos posible de oídos curiosos. La miró, sus pensamiento revolviéndose por toda su cabeza-¿Cómo supiste...?-Sacudió la cabeza, en realidad ahora no era demasiado importante el saber como ella lo supo, tal vez de la misma manera que ahora sabía que ese otro también era como él...-¿Quién es _Él?-._

_-_Hanna miró más allá de donde él se encontraba, su rostro, si era posible, más pálido, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente-Su bijuu está loco, grita cosas sin parar...quiere que él pelee...quiere sangre-Volvió a mirar a Naruto-No creo que sea buena idea dejarle seguir en el examen-Naruto tragó saliva.

-T-tú...¿puedes escucharles?-Hanna sonrió de medio lado.

-Los bijju son espíritus, unos de los más poderosos demonios, pero siguen siendo espíritus-Entrecerró los ojos, y por primera vez desde que Naruto la conocía, lo miró con dureza-Sabes que tu sello se encuentra mal, ¿verdad?, Minato-sama también lo sabe, y fue un gran esfuerzo de su parte dejarte hacer tu deseo, aún estando sumamente preocupado por ti, Naruto-sama-El rubio elevó una ceja ante el repentino cambió de tema.

-Creo que sospechaba algo sobre mi sello-Dijo, no muy convencido de que decir-Pero, no creo que Yondaime-sama estuviera verdaderamente preocupado por mi-Sonrió irónicamente-Tú que sabes la verdad sobre mi desde no se cuanto tiempo, deberías de saber también que él solamente se preocupa del arma que perdería si algo me pasara-Miró a la chica, que lo observaba con cierta tristeza e inexpresividad en la mirada, siempre lo desconcertaba la manera de actuar de la castaña.

-Minato-sama no está preocupado por lo que pueda sucederle al zorro-Ante ésta última palabra, Naruto dio un respingo, nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien tan directamente acerca de su prisionero-Lo que te hizo ese sujeto, no perjudica en nada al sello, al contrario, su único propósito es bloquear todo el chacra invasor-Sonrió levemente-Minato-sama está preocupado por tu estado-Tomó sorpresivamente su mano derecha, observándola con cuidado-Tu nivel de sanación se ve interrumpida sin en chacra del Kyubi-Naruto permaneció en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar a esa afirmación, Hanna también permaneció en silencio, mordiendo su labio.

-Hanna-chan...-Murmuró no muy convencido de como cambiar de tema, y se interrumpió de nuevo al mirar los ojos temerosos de la Asakura.

-¿Puedo quedarme con tu equipo, Naruto-sama?-Miró nerviosamente a ambos lados, para después mirarle de nuevo, haciendo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Naruto, comenzaba a sospechar el motivo de esa petición.

-¿D-donde está tu equipo?-Preguntó, esperando que la chica le dijera que pronto vendrían por ella.

-La torre está llena de _ellos_, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?-Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo no muy bien reprimido. Ella acababa de decirle que uno de sus más grandes miedos estaba cerca. Hanna sabía que Naruto no la dejaría marchar desde ese momento, no por que quisiera protegerla precisamente, si no para estar seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier fantasma dentro de la torre.

-Bien-Dijo, jalando nuevamente de ella y acercándola nuevamente a donde se encontraban los dos miembros del equipo siete. Se detuvo de pronto, mirando desaprobadoramente a la chica.

-_"¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada bien?, ya se dio cuenta de que hay otra razón del pro que quiero estar aquí...-_

_-_Nunca me dijiste quien es esa otra persona-Hanna casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio ante eso, y de nuevo se puso seria. No había querido decir nada mas hasta que pudiera ver a Yondaime-sama, pero no podía dejar a Naruto-sama ignorante sobre esto. No, cuando podía ser esencial en el futuro.

-Vio con nerviosismo como se acercaban Sasuke y Hinata, pero no podía evitar el tema por más tiempo, si Naruto-sama quería saberlo, lo diría, y de todos modos, sería importante que también los otros chicos estuvieran enterados, no por completo del tema, pero por lo menos lo suficiente como para saber que el chico era peligroso-E-es fácil distinguirlo-Trago saliva-Me tope con él de camino hacia aquí, y, bien, t´tiene una enorme calabaza de arena en su espalda, cabello rojo-Mordió su labio, buscando algo que decir que no les hiciera preguntar a los otros chicos acerca de su anterior afirmación sobre que era igual a Naruto-C-creo que, mmm-Miró a Naruto, esperando que él le ayudara un poco-E-es uno de los hijos de Kazekage-sama-Miró a Sasuke-D-deben tener cuidado con él, a simple vista es demasiado peligroso.

-Ya nos hemos encontrado con él antes-Dijo Sasuke-Y en realidad no me pareció peligroso-Frunció el ceño-Incluso, fue más elocuente que sus compañeros de equipo-Hanna se removió incómoda.

-E-ellos son sus hermanos-Murmuró, era lo primero que se le ocurrió, por que, ¿cómo llegaron a pensar en realidad, que ese chico era inofensivo? Tratando de que no se notara la incredulidad en su rostro, sonrió levemente-¿Podemos sentarnos?, creo que aún falta algo de tiempo para que nos reunamos con los demás equipos.

-¿Hanna-chan...?-La castaña sonrió ante esa leve pregunta, y señaló hacia un lugar alejado de ahí.

-Ese lugar está libre, Naruto-sama-Naruto sonrió, tomó la mano de Hinata caminó hacia ese lugar como si fuera el mejor parque de diversiones que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Dos días completos fue lo que tuvieron que esperar para que el tiempo límite terminara y tuvieran que reunirse con los demás equipos. El equipo ocho se había reunido con su compañera después de que ella se reuniera con el equipo siete.

Ahora los equipos que habían pasado la segunda prueba del examen chunnin, se encontraban formados en medio de la torre delante de los respectivos maestros de cada uno de los equipos, y el mismo Hokage. Minato miraba con expresión seria a cada equipo reunido frente a él. No podía dejar de estar orgulloso de que la mayor parte de los siete equipos, fueran ninjas de Konoha.

No pudo evitar notar las miradas disimuladas que su hijo lanzaba de vez en cuando hacia el equipo de la arena, y especialmente hacia el pelirrojo. Entrecerró los ojos, y se dijo que aún podía esperar un poco más para preguntar al respecto.

Hacia unos momentos, había terminando de explicar lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento, y que cada gennin que no se quisiera continuar podía dejarlo, su decisión no afectaría a su equipo. Aún esperaba ver que alguno lo hiciera, específicamente su hijo, quien, según la misión establecida, debía retirarse a partir de éste momento, y además, además esperaba que la chica Hyuga decidiera retirarse de igual manera, desde el momento en que la había visto algunos días atrás a éste momento, estaba seguro que la condición de la chica había empeorado. Era fácil decirlo debido a la extrema palidez y agotamiento que sufría en esos momentos. Pero, para su consternación, ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse de el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Inclinando la cabeza, clavó la mirada en su hijo, quien, instintivamente, giro el rostro para encararlo, no necesito palabra alguna para hacerle saber que esperaba que diera por terminada su misión. Se llenó de cierta frustración y al mismo tiempo de orgullo cuando vio a su hijo mostrarse reticente a abandonar, pero era lo que debía hacer.

-Ésta es la última oportunidad para abandonar, comenzaremos con los primeros combates-Dijo intencionadamente, dando una leve advertencia a su hijo, quien, lanzándole una mirada llena de resentimiento, levantó la mano, sorprendiendo a los gennin que se encontraban junto a él.

-Yo-Dijo levemente, sonriendo y llevó una mano a su nuca y revolvió su cabello al notar las miradas sorprendidas de los gennin a su alrededor-Creo que estoy un poco cansado-Dijo a modo de explicación, mirando a los chicos, especialmente a los dos gennin que habían estado bajo su mando-Ustedes deben quedarse y hacer todo lo que puedan para pasar a la tercera fase-Solamente no se esfuercen mucho, ¿vale?-Preguntó ésta vez mirando a Hinata fijamente, hasta que ella asintió.

-Lo haré Naruto-kun-Murmuró, solo lo suficientemente alto para ser oída por el rubio.

-Bien, creo que es momento de irme-Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, comenzó a alejarse de las filas formadas por los equipos gennin, cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él en un apretado abrazo-¿Qué...?-Alcanzó a preguntar antes de ser nuevamente apretado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, enano? Tú vienes conmigo, tenemos mucho por lo que ponernos al corriente después de todos estos días lejos uno del otro-Naruto se echó a temblar y dirigió una mirada de ayuda a ambos pelinegros que lo miraban expectantes, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la de pelo morado lo llevó arrastrando hasta la parte superior de la torre.

Minato se limitó a sonreí brevemente al ver que Anko había hecho lo que le pidió, seria demasiado comprometedor que Naruto fuera hacia donde él se encontraba sin que nadie lo presionara para ello. Todo tenía que quedar completamente limpio con respecto a la relación con su hijo, especialmente ahora que los miembros de varias aldeas se encontraban ahí.

-Bien, creo que nadie más quiere retirarse-Comentó con una sonrisa-Los nombres de los dos primeros participantes se mostraran en la pantalla-Señaló a un costado de él, donde una pantalla enorme se encontraba ya buscando el nombre de los dos primeros gennin-Los demás por favor, suban a la parte superior para esperar su turno.

Naruto sintió el Hokage se colocó a su lado y como Anko se alejaba levemente. No estaba verdaderamente interesado en notificar lo que había descubierto en su misión, Sasuke era el primero en pelear y quería saber el desarrollo de eso. Sin embargo, el hombre no le permitió concentrarse como él quería, por que, sorpresivamente, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien, se giró para mirarle, con ambas cejas levantadas en sorpresa.

-Bien-Contestó, precaución rezumando en su voz. Estudió con detenimiento al rubio mayor con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando algo que desmintiera que era el verdadero Minato.

-Soltando un suspiro, Minato se recargó en la baranda, siendo consciente aún de la mirada de su hijo sobre él-¿Pudiste llevar a cabo tu misión?-Preguntó por fin, notando el momento en el que su hijo dejó de estudiarlo.

-Creo que debo agradecerle que me diera esa misión, Yondaime-sama-Dijo antes que otra cosa, y fue el turno de Minato para sorprenderse-Pude estar ahí cuando Orochimaru atacó-Minato cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, eso era lo mismo que él creía, pero aún así, se sentía levemente aterrado de que Naruto se enfrentará al viejo sannin.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí dentro?-Y para su sorpresa, Naruto asintió.

-Cuando quedé inconsciente-Comenzó, dirigiendo su vista a la zona de pelea, pero sin ver realmente nada de lo que sucedía-Ese sujeto se lanzó en contra de Sasuke, pero Hinata se atravesó en su camino-Inconscientemente miró hacia el otro lado, donde Hinata se encontraba al lado de Kakashi y de Sakura. ¿En qué momento había llegado la pelirrosa?, se preguntó, pero dejó de lado eso.

-Es por eso que Hanna me dijo sobre el sello en su cuello, ¿no?, Orochimaru lo implantó en ella por error-Naruto asintió, sorprendido de que la castaña hubiera tenido el tiempo y el valor para contarle eso al Hokage-¿No crees, que fue algo completamente descabellado, dejarla competir de esa manera?-Preguntó de pronto, y al ver la confusión en la cara de su hijo, se apresuró a explicar-Si estoy en lo correcto, ese sello es el mismo que Orochimaru colocó sobre Anko, y dado que es sumamente reciente en ella, puede provocar un desnivel en su chacra-Naruto palideció, pero no se movió ni hizo cualquier cosa que pudiera advertirle a Minato sobre que iría a sacar a la chica de la batalla.

-Ella no quiere salir-Dijo, y miro suplicante al mayor-Quiere demostrale a su padre lo que ha logrado últimamente con su entrenamiento-Entrecerró los ojos y la determinación inundó su rostro-Quiere demostrar que es mucho más de lo que su padre piensa de ella.

Minato abrió la boca ante la evidente indirecta hacia él, pero la mantuvo así, sin saber que decir a ello. Estaba completamente sorprendido de que Naruto se sintiera identificado con la chica, hasta el punto de ignorar su sentido de la lógica y dejarla participar aún con el sello recién colocado sobre ella.

Se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar a su hijo maldecir en voz baja, y miró hacia abajo para ver de que se trataba. Dos nuevos nombres estaban en la pantalla, y el chico Uchiha estaba subiendo ahora por las escaleras para reunirse con su equipo, mientras los ninjas médicos cargaban en una camilla al contrincante del pelinegro.

-¿En qué momento terminó la pelea?-Preguntó Naruto, haciendo eco del pensamiento de su padre-Maldita sea, por lo menos espero que haya ganado-Comentó, haciendo sonreír a Minato.

-Creo que lo hizo-Ofreció, sonriendo. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras los dos nuevos peleadores se colocaban en posición, y vio tensarse el cuerpo de Naruto nuevamente-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con calma, examinando a los gennin. Se dio cuenta que uno de ellos formaba parte del equipo de Hanna, mientras el otro era uno de los tres gennin del sonido.

-Ese sujeto del sonido-Apretó los puños en la baranda, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos debido a la fuerza que utilizó-Él, junto a sus compañeros de equipo, fueron a atacarnos al siguiente día de nuestro enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, diciendo que iban a ver el resultado del experimento-Minato frunció el ceño, dirigiendo una mirada a los miembros restantes de ese equipo, que ahora, se encontraban junto a su sensei a varios metros de ellos.

-¿Estas seguro?-Preguntó, regresando la mirada hacia la inminente pelea.

-Si, ellos lo dijeron claramente, y mencionaron varia s veces el nombre de Orochimaru-Soltó los puños-Atacaron a Hanna-chan mientras ella cuidaba de nosotros-Sonrió de medio lado-Hinata fue la que le rompió el brazo-Dijo con orgullo, pero Minato no prestó atención a ello. Estaba centrado en la información que había recibido, y tratando de comprender la unión entre la aldea del sonido y el sannin.

El combate terminó en poco tiempo, dejando al miembro de Konoha como ganador del encuentro, después de causar que ambos brazos del gennin del sonido explotaran gracias a sus insectos. Naruto estaba feliz por ese resultado, pues estaba consciente que el chico Aburame, se había tomado esta batalla como una manera de vengar el ataque contra su compañera, y al mismo tiempo, cobrarse el no haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra él la vez anterior.

La tercera batalla no fue relevante para el rubio, el miembro de Suna que había pasado a pelear no era importante para él, y mucho menos el compañero del gennin al que Sasuke había vencido. Estaba guardando su atención para cuando el miembro de Suna que le interesaba pasase al centro.

Por otro lado, comenzaba a molestarle que el Hokage no se apartara de su lado, que no lo dejara solo para que él pudiera reunirse con el equipo siete, o felicitar a Shino, o darle ánimos al equipo diez. Bufó molesto cuando la pantalla nuevamente brindó el nombre de los siguientes peleadores, peleadoras, se corrigió. No se llevaba muy bien con Ino Yamanaka, pero quería desearle una buena pelea, sobre todo, por que su contrincante era la chica de la Arena. No sabía nada sobre el estilo de pelea de la rubia de Suna, pero no creía que fuera nada sencillo para Ino.

-¡Vamos Ino-cerda!-Escuchó gritar a Sakura y sonrió, ellas habían sido amigas cuando Naruto estuvo con ellas en la academia, y según había sabido, habían dejado de hablarse poco después, estaba contento de que ahora se llevaran mejor.

-Sakura, guarda silencio, vas a distraerla-La leve reprimenda del Uchiha definitivamente hizo que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro, y miró en su dirección, todo el equipo siete se mostraba interesado en esa pelea, y por lo visto, también el ocho y el diez.

-Me alegra ver que todos los gennin de ésta generación se llevan bien entre ellos-La voz de Minato lo hizo mirarle, y se encontró con una sonrisa-Es por eso que te nombre profesor del equipo siete- Dijo, sus palabras descolocaron a Naruto levemente, por que nada tenían que ver con el momento-Quería que convivieras con ellos por que son de tu edad, y que conocieras a algunos amigos, ya que fue culpa mía que los dejaras para convertirte en gennin tan sólo un año después de convivir con ellos-Y se fue, dejándolo sólo como había querido hacia unos momentos, pero ahora, no estaba muy seguro de querer que se fuera. Quería pedirle más explicaciones sobre ello. Era la primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, que Yondaime Hokage hablaba de esa manera con él.

Aún confundido sobre lo que había pasado, se encaminó hacia el equipo siete, quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-Dijo Sakura, con algo de vergüenza en la voz, y Naruto le sonrió en respuesta.

-No me di cuenta de en que momento llegaste, pero me alegra que te encuentres aquí, es bueno para Sasuke y Hinata que estés apoyándoles-Sakura sonrió.

-¿No éstas enojado conmigo por desistir al examen?-Preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Negando, tomó su mano-Al contrario, estoy verdaderamente agradecido de que lo hayas echo-Miró a Sasuke y Hinata y mordió su labio-En verdad estoy agradecido-Pudo ver la confusión en ella, pero no era momento de aclarar las cosas, ya habría un tiempo para ello, ahora quería ver la pelea de Ino.

Sakura dejó escapar un leve quejido al ver como su amiga/rival cortaba su cabello y lo arrojaba al suelo. Si la chica tuvo que hacer eso para seguir en la batalla, estaba segura que en verdad la chica de la arena era peligrosa. Miró por un leve momento a Sasuke, hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó éste cuando no abandonó su rostro.

-¿Podrías decirle algo para apoyarla?-Tragó saliva-Lo que acaba de hacer es algo que hubiera preferido cambiar por muchas heridas de kunais en su cuerpo. Su cabello es muy importante para ella, y, si la apoyas ahora, estoy segura de que no se sentirá muy mal por haberlo hecho-Sasuke elevó una ceja inquisitiva, pero el final se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué a las mujeres les importa tanto su cabello?-Le preguntó levemente a Hinata, quien se encogió de hombros. No era quien para contestar esa pregunta siendo que ella tenía el cabello corto. Sasuke se acercó lo más que pudo a la baranda, y tomando aliento, gritó-¡INO, LO ESTAS HACIENDO MUY BIEN!-Y al instante vio una chispa cruzar por la mirada de la rubia, antes de que ella comenzara a mover sus dedos, seguramente para hacer algún jutsu-Eso fue extraño-Le murmuró a Naruto, quien simplemente asintió. Él tampoco comprendía a las chicas.

-¡_**Shintenshin no jutsu!-**_Se escuchó por todo el estadio, dejando a los gennin con el aliento en la boca, esperando para ver que había sucedido.

Los cuerpos de las dos rubias se quedaron sin movimiento. La kunoichi de Suna levantó la mano derecha y abrió la boca, preparada para decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerró. Moviéndose con enojo y furia, lanzó un grito de batalla, saliendo del control de mentes de Ino, y haciendo gritar de dolor a ésta última.

-¿Cómo te atreves a creer que podrías ganarme con ese jutsu?-Preguntó con enojo, colocando su enorme abanico detrás de ella. Lo extendió, mostrando por fin los tres círculos morados en el centro-Tercera luna-Murmuró, antes de desaparecer junto con su abanico.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ino poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor, en busca de la otra kunoichi.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo Temari, apareciendo encima de ella, trepada en el abanico. Con un ligero movimiento aterrizó en el suelo, y miró desafiante a la otra rubia-Jutsu, guadaña de viento-Dijo, antes de lanzar un remolino de viento en contra de Ino, dejándola atrapada dentro de éste.

Segundos después, Ino se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente y con bastantes cortes en el cuerpo.

-Pobre cerda-Murmuró Sakura cuando Asuma, el sensei del equipo diez, entraba por ella para llevarla a la enfermería-Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Lo ésta-Aseguró Naruto. Viendo con el ceño fruncido como la kunoichi de la arena regresaba al lado de su equipo. Esos gennin no le daban muy buena espina.

-Demonios Hanna, ¿por qué tienes que pelear antes que yo?-Sorprendidos, los cuatro miraron hacia el lugar donde el equipo ocho se encontraba. Viendo como la castaña mencionada, miraba con incredulidad hasta el equipo donde el primo de Hinata se encontraba. Naruto dio una breve mirada a la pantalla, comprobando que era el turno de la chica para pelear, junto con Tenten, la chica de chonguitos al lado del Hyuga.

-Hum, ésta pelea va a ser de Tenten, Asakura no es rival para ella-Frunciendo el ceño, vio como Hanna se tensaba levemente ante esas palabras y se preguntó el por que de la actitud de ese Hyuga. Sabía por Hinata que era un idiota, pero con ella por lo menos tenía una excusa, pero con Hanna no estaba seguro. La chica caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras seguida por la otra castaña, y él dirigió una mirada asesina al genio Hyuga.

-Ya veremos quien no es rival para quien-Masculló, sonriendo cuando el de cabello largo lo miró al escuchar sus palabras-Ella no ha estado holgazaneando todo este tiempo que estuvo recuperándose, sólo espera y verás-Declaró, desviando la mirada hacia donde las dos castañas se encontraban ahora.

-Hum, si es lo que piensas no te sacaré más de tus ilusiones-Contestó el otro, haciendo reír a Sasuke, nunca antes había visto a Naruto actuar como un niño frente a otra persona.

-No comprendo el por que defiendes tanto a esa chica, yo no la había visto en mi vida hasta esa ocasión en que fuimos a llevarla con su nuevo equipo-Naruto se puso serio, y miró al pelinegro, para después mirar a ambas chicas que lo observaban atentas a la respuesta.

-Yo la conozco desde que era un bebe-Les dijo, sonriendo levemente-Debido a, bueno, se puede decir un kekkei gekai raramente heredado en su familia, ella ha visitado la casa de Hokage-sama desde que era una recién nacida-Hizo una mueca, como si no le agradara exactamente hablar de ello.

-¿Qué clase de kekkei gekai?-Pregunto Sakura ya estudiando a Hanna en busca de ello, Sasuke negaba, no había nada a simple vista que indicara de que se trataba, a menos que fuera algo como la suya.

-Y-yo no he visto nada parecido en ella, Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-No es algo que se vea, ni que alguien note a menos que pases mucho tiempo junto a ella, y la escuches hablar sola de pronto-Un escalofrío lpo recorrió, y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sasuke, haciendo lo mismo con él, tratando de ver que era lo que buscaba.

-Nada- Dijo, componiéndose un poco-Como decía, ella estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo cuando era niña. Siempre ha sido una persona tímida, pero nos llevamos muy bien, siempre me invitaba a su casa a comer o cenar, algunas veces a ver alguna película con ella y sus hermanos-Sonrió nuevamente-Ella y su hermana menor siempre me convencían de entrenarles cuando sus hermanos mayores no querían hacerlo-Suspiro-En pocas palabras, Hanna es como una hermana "menor" para mi, aunque es un año mayor que yo-Las chicas asintieron aceptando la explicación, pero Sasuke no parecía del todo complacido.

-¿Nos vas a decir cual es su kekkei gekai?-Naruto se estremeció nuevamente, y lo miró.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?, por que es algo que vas a querer olvidar en lo sepas, yo en particular quise mantenerme en la ignorancia una vez que lo supe-Frunció el ceño-Además es información clasificada, no podrían decírselo a nadie, además no estoy seguro que ella quiera que lo sepan, ni si quiera su equipo lo sabe, por lo que me he enterado-Al parecer esas palabras despertaron el interés en las chicas, por que clavaron la mirada en él. Sakura y Sasuke miraron Hinata por un momento, y ésta asintió.

-Naruto-kun, ¿nos lo dirás?-Preguntó, y los gennin sabían que si Hinata lo preguntaba, el rubio no podía negarse.

-Moh, eso no se vale-Murmuró, antes de cerciorarse de que nadie más escuchaba-Bien, pero nadie más debe enterarse de ésto, ¿está claro?-Al ver el asentimiento de los tres, entrecerró los ojos-Bien-Masculló, no muy convencido de decirlo-ES algo que muy pocas chicas heredan en la familia de la madre de Hanna-Comenzó-Por esa razón, la y de ellas, tengan o no tengan ese kekkei gekai, o don, lo que sea, trabajan en los templos-Tragó saliva y reprimió el impulso de mirar nuevamente a su alrededor-Ellas pueden ver a las presencias que las demás personas pueden.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura, no muy segura de haber entendido.

-Naruto rodó los ojos, y se acercó más a ellos, susurrando-Ella puede ver a los fantasmas-Dijo por fin, dejando sorprendidos a los tres, y los vio estremecerse, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algunos de ellos.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?-Dijo Sasuke, y luego se estremeció- Entonces, por eso ella vino esa vez, ¿no?, vino diciéndonos que la torre estaba llena de _ellos-_Naruto asintió, y sonrió divertido al ver las expresiones de los gennin. Sería divertido verlos cuando Hanna decidiera hablar con alguno frente a ellos.

-¡Vamos Hanna!-Escuchó nuevamente a Kiba y se giro a ver la pelea.

Ambas chicas jadeaban y sangraban de varias partes del cuerpo, mientras que muchas de sus armas estaban esparcidas por toda la cancha. Sonrió. No podía haberle tocado una mejor contrincante a la castaña. Sus hermanos se habían asegurado, mucho antes de que ella se graduara de la academia, de que supiera como manejar por completo todas las armas ninja, ya que su familia se dedicaba a vender estas, y si eso no bastara, siempre trabajaban con ella en el taijutsu. No es que fuera la mejor en ambas cosas, pero si sabía defenderse en ellas.

La vio sacar un pergamino de su porta kunais, y de donde estaba seguro habían salido también los que contenían todas las ramas que había usado. Tenten no se quedó quieta, dando varios saltos hacia atrás, sacó de su porta kunais dos pergaminos idénticos, colocándolos en el suelo a mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba.

Hanna tomó un poco de la sangre que escurría por su mejilla y la pasó rápidamente la pasó por encima de su nuevo pergamino, una nube de humo después, sostenía en su brazo derecho un báculo que sobrepasaba su tamaño, y se colocó en posición defensiva a la espera del ataque de Tenten.

-Eres buena Asakura, no recuerdo que pudieras hacer esto en la academia, pero como nunca mostraste lo que podías hacer, creo ésta bien-Sonrió-Me has obligado a hacer esto-Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a mover con destreza sus manos formando varios sellos-**Soshoryu no jutsu **(Técnica de los Dragones Gemelos)**-**Una pequeña nube de humo la rodeo, antes de elevarse hacia el cielo con los dos pergaminos rodeándola como si en verdad se tratara de dos dragones, al momento, varias armas salieron de dentro de los pergaminos siendo lanzadas contra Hanna.

-Hu, creo que eso no es una buena señal-Dijo Sasuke recargándose contra la baranda para ver mejor.

Con un simple movimiento, el báculo en las manos de la Asakura comenzó a moverse frente a ella, formando un círculo que rechazaba las armas ferozmente lanzadas a ellas. En una fracción de segundo, las piernas de Hanna se doblaron, haciendo que ella tuviera que arrodillarse en el suelo.

Una pequeña capa de sudor comenzaba a caer por su frente y por la mueca en su rostro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Vio con sorpresa como una pequeña luz comenzaba a salir del collar en forma de sol que colgaba del cuello de la chica. La alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

-Mierda-Dijo, alejándose de la baranda.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hinata. Sin contestar, Naruto se alejó corriendo en dirección a donde el Hokage se encontraba. Los tres gennin se miraron entre si, sin saber exactamente que era lo que sucedía.

-Hokage-sama-Se detuvo hasta que estuvo junto al rubio mayor, y lo miró preocupado-El collar de Hanna-chan...-Comenzó, pero sólo con ver el ceño fruncido del Yondaime guardo silencio.

-Si, se ha roto-Dijo tensando la mandíbula, y al verle abrir la boca para decir algo, levantó la mano, deteniéndolo-No, no podemos hacer nada ahora. Hanna no se ha dado por vencida, y además, debe aprender a actuar con ello, no sabemos que pueda pasar si esto sucede cuando se encuentre en una misión y no sepa hacer nada al respecto-Aunque a regañadientes, Naruto tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, aún así, no estaba tranquilo por todo eso.

-Ella dijo, que la torre estaba llena de presencias-Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero juraba haber visto al Hokage estremecerse después de que hubiera dicho lo anterior-Además-Dijo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el equipo de la arena-Me preocupa que ese sujeto se encuentre aquí ahora-Señaló levemente con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó, regresando la mirada hacia donde Hanna acababa de salir del punto de ataque, y esquivaba los kunais que seguían lloviendo sobre ella.

-Hanna-chan dijo que él era un jinchuuriki-La atención de Minato estuvo sobre su hijo de nuevo, la sorpresa brillando en su mirada-Además de eso, dijo que el bijju estaba descontrolado, que el sello no se encontraba bien.

Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo en ese momento, para no lanzarse hacia la cancha. Tenten había dejado de lanzar sus armas, pues Hanna acababa de derrumbarse en el suelo, el collar completamente caído de su garganta, brillando tenuemente antes de apagarse por completo.

Lo demás paso en unos pocos segundos. Hayate Gecko se acercó a la castaña para comprobar que le había sucedido, al igual que Tenten, y unos instante después, una enorme cantidad de chacra comenzó a rodear a la Asakura, incluyendo una enorme parte de la arena del chico pelirrojo.

-¿Gaara?-Alcanzó a escuchar mientras la chica rubia preguntaba, algo alarmada.

-No soy yo-Contestó éste, visiblemente molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No creo que eso sea bueno-Dijo para que el Hokage escuchara, lo oyó maldecir débilmente, antes de Minato pudiera lanzarse por la baranda hacia la cancha, los jadeos de sorpresa lo detuvieron.

Hanna se había puesto de pie, su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, y sin embargo, se había lanzado en contra de la de chonguitos, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en medio del rostro, mandándola inmediatamente a chocar contra el suelo.

-Con un pare de sellos en la mano, cruzo los brazos y murmuró-**Ninpuo kiteinu shawa**(lluvia de púas)-Una enorme cantidad de senbons salieron de sus manos en dirección de Tenten, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, y con un grito, se hizo un ovillo tratando de evitar la mayor cantidad posible de ellos en su cuerpo.

-_**"Mátala de una buena vez, quiero tener un poco de sangre"**_-Hanna llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de echar a todas las presencias que se habían colado dentro de ella en el exacto momento de que su sello se había roto. Estaba segura de que esa voz, era la misma que la del bijuu de ese chico pelirrojo. Su cuerpo se movía sin su consentimiento, aunque ella tratara fuertemente de evitarlo. Miró a Tenten, varios de los senbon aún seguían clavados en ella, pero aún así la chica comenzaba a ponerse de pie-_**"Mira, ella quiere que lo hagas, la muy tonta no se da por vencida, vamos hazlo de una vez"-**_Las demás almas reían junto con esa, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar.

-Date por vencida, por favor-Logró decir, viendo como una extraña arena comenzaba rodearla, podía sentir su chacra fluyendo hacia esa cosa, y estaba segura que no era algo que la ayudara a adornar su habitación. Su mano se elevó lentamente hacia su rostro, formando un sello, estaba segura que nuevamente lanzaría un jutsu hacia la otra chica.

-Y-yo me rindo-El sonido de la voz de Tenten fue como música para sus oídos, pensó que sin el motivo de ganar esa pelea, las almas comenzarían a salir. Pero no fue así. Sintió como la arena arremolinada a su lado comenzaba a lanzarse contra la chica, pero, para su satisfacción, sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado en la nuca, y antes de caer en la oscuridad, dirigió una mirada hacia Gaara.

Muy bien, hasta ahí se queda. ¿Qué les pareció?, ésta vez lo hice más largo de lo habitual, ya que comienzo a hartarme de dejar los capitulo con tan solo ocho páginas. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, por que la mayor parte de éste capitulo lo acabo de escribir el día de hoy, me obligue a permanecer sentada hasta que lo terminara, y créanme, mi retaguardia me odia ahora mismo. Jeje, espero sus comentarios, el próximo fic a actualizar es encuentros inesperados, espero poder leernos pronto, Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Décimo noveno capítulo**_

Con cierto temor, Naruto vio como el Yondaime levantaba del suelo a la castaña. Su corazón latía con fuera debido al miedo. Hacia demasiado tiempo, años para ser precisos, que algo como lo que acababa de suceder había pasado. Vio cómo, disimuladamente, el Hokage colocaba un sello sobre el pecho de la chica, y entonces pudo suspirar con alivio. Con ese sello, las almas que habían podido entrar en el cuerpo de la chica comenzarían a salir.

-Eso ha sido extraño-Escuchó pronunciar a Kiba, quien se acercaba a ellos seguido por Shino-Nunca había visto que ella pudiera reunir tanto chacra hasta el punto de desmayarse por ello-Naruto no dijo nada. Si Hanna aún no les contaba nada sobre su habilidad a sus compañeros de equipo, él no sería quien abriría la boca. Conocía demasiado a la chica como para saber que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que pudiera abrirse a los demás.

-Sí, pero espero que ése pensamiento no te distraiga en tu batalla-Comentó divertido Minato mientras señalaba a la pantalla- Es tu turno-.

-Kiba parecía indeciso, y miró a Hanna-¿Me dirán cómo se encuentra?-Pidió-.

-Yo lo haré-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Hokage-sama no puede retirarse de aquí sin que las peleas hayan terminado, pero yo la llevaré con los ninjas médicos-Tomó a la chica de los brazos del Hokage, y sonriendo a los miembros del equipo ocho, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Presumido-Murmuró Kiba haciendo sonreír al Yondaime-Bien, me iré a pelear, después iré a verla-.

-Te deseo buena suerte-Comentó Minato, alejándose hacia la parte superior. No podía dejar de estar preocupado por lo que había ocurrido, pero de igual manera, no podía dejar de sentir cierto triunfo en ellos. Pues, aun cuando la cantidad de espíritus que habían entrado en el cuerpo de la chica, ella pudo controlar su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para advertir a la otra de darse por vencida. Eso era un enorme avance, desde aquella vez en que había sido completamente poseída por uno sólo hacía ya algunos años. Tal vez, de alguna manera, el que su sello reforzado se hubiera roto, había sido algo bueno.

-….-….-….-

-¿Creen que Hanna-san se encuentre bien?-Preguntó Hinata, mirando preocupada hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba Naruto con la mencionada en brazos.

-No creo que sea nada serio-Murmuró Sasuke mirando a ambas-De cualquier manera, Naruto acaba de llevarla con los médicos, así que no será nada grave-.

-Esa chica es sorprendente-Comentó Sakura-No sabía que tuviera alguna técnica para utilizar de esa manera la arena-Sasuke asintió, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el equipo de la Arena.

-_Todo es tan extraño…-_Entrecerró los ojos, centrando su mirada en el pelirrojo-_Primero, Asakura nos advierte sobre ese sujeto, diciendo que es un jinchuuriki, y justo cuando ella termina su batalla, se queda inconsciente viéndolo. No me agrada, y mucho menos el que ella haya usado esa arena que salió de la calabaza del tipo de la arena-_Cambió su mirada hacia abajo, donde Kiba se encontraba luchando, sin embargo, no prestó atención a la batalla. No le traía buena espina nada de eso.

-¡Oh!-Sorprendido, Sasuke se enfocó en la razón de aquel sonido proveniente de Sakura, y al ver la razón, quiso hacer lo mismo. Mientras él estaba en su mente, la batalla había terminado, y de una manera diferente a lo usual. Tanto Kiba como su contrincante, yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿En qué momento pasó esto?-Susurró sorprendido.

-Acaba de pasar, Sasuke-kun-Murmuró Hinata como respuesta, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro. No esperaba una respuesta cuando hizo la pregunta, mucho menos que alguien la escuchara.

-Tsk, ese idiota de Inuzuka, perder de esa manera cuando la mayoría de los recién graduados hemos pasado a la siguiente ronda-.

-Recuerda que no todos nosotros somos tan fuertes, Sasuke-kun-Nuevamente, Sasuke se sonrojó. No quería insultar a la pelirrosa con aquel comentario, pero ciertamente se le había olvidado que ella había desistido de participar.

-No quise…-Se calló al escuchar el leve jadeo proveniente de Hinata-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó nervioso, si algo andaba mal con el sello que ese tipo le había puesto…

-Es su turno-Dijo Sakura, mirando el rostro pálido de su compañera-¿Estás bien Hinata?-.

-Es sólo que ya conoce desde ahora el resultado de nuestro enfrentamiento-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, sobresaltando a la pelirrosa.

-Hum, no estés tan creído Hyuga, te llevaras una sorpresa-Dijo Sasuke, confirmando en la pantalla que era momento de una pelea familiar.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Hinata-sama-Dijo, haciendo una reverencia antes de alejarse de ellos para comenzar con su pelea.

-Hinata, ¡patéale el trasero a ese engreído!-Exigió Sakura, viendo a la chica bajar las escaleras-Demonios, me hizo enojar ese tipo-Sasuke simplemente asintió, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación-¿Crees que ese tipo le gane a Hinata?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé-Dijo, suspiró y comenzó a estirarse-Lo importante ahora es tratar de localizar a Naruto, estoy seguro que le ayudaría a Hinata que él la esté apoyando-.

-….-….-….-

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Desde que era una niña, Neji siempre era el ganador en sus encuentros. Ella sabía que, si no fuera por la presencia de su padre, y demás miembros del clan Hyuga, Neji hubiera llevado todo el entrenamiento a un nivel superior, llegando hasta el final. Y justo ahora, cuando no se encontraba cien por ciento estable debido a ese sello, tenía que luchar contra él…

-_D-debo concentrarme en ésta pelea, sé que Neji-nisan tiene todo el derecho de odiarme, pero…-_Miró hacia donde se encontraban los demás, encontrando de inmediato a sus compañeros de equipo-_Naruto-kun no está aquí, pero…debo de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para poder estar junto a él por más tiempo-_Vio a Neji sonreír, y tragó saliva-_E-es el momento de comenzar-_Juntó sus manos para formar un sello-¡Byakugan!-.

-….-….-….-

-En verdad, me sorprendí de encontrarte aquí, Souta-san, no esperaba que fueras uno de los chunnin encargados del segundo examen-El sujeto junto a él, de cabello negro corto y más alto aún que el Hokage asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Estábamos preocupados por Hanna, Hiroto me obligó a hablar con el Hokage para formar parte de los chunnin de la segunda ronda. Esa tonta nos obliga a hacer cosas por ella. Le aconsejamos que no participara en el examen, ya que acaba de recuperarse y por su miedo a los bosques pero no quiso escucharnos y cuando mis padres nos dijeron que iba a participar, comenzamos a preocuparnos-Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su hermana en la cama-Nunca esperé que algo así pasara, y mucho menos pensé que tantos espíritus fueran capaces de entrar en su cuerpo. Me alegra haber podido estar aquí por lo menos para acompañarla en la enfermería mientras termina la selección-.

-Estoy seguro que va a estar bien, solamente debe descansar, además, no estuvo sola en el bosque de la muerte, quizás esa fuera una de las razones de las que quiso hacer el examen ésta vez-Se puso de pie y le sonrió-Creo que debo regresar, quiero ver la pelea de todos, además, creo que puedo dejar a Hanna-chan en muy buenas manos-.

-Hum, lo estará hasta el momento en que despierte, porque cuando lo haga, va a estar en casa donde todos la vamos a reñir sobre su decisión-Bufó-Aunque, mi padre nos dirá que la dejemos, porque acaba de pasar a la siguiente ronda, ¿ne?-Naruto asintió-.

-Yo me encargaré de avisarle el nombre de su contrincante-Dijo, sabiendo que era innecesario, toda la familia Asakura sabía que Naruto iría después a decirles, y a ver como seguía la castaña. No por nada habían sido amigos desde la infancia.-Entonces nos vemos-Dijo, antes de salir corriendo. Quería llegar cuanto antes ya que Hinata era la última de su equipo en participar, y esperaba que no fuera en contra de ese pelirrojo, o tendría que interferir con la pelea, y eso no se lo perdonaría la chica.

-….-….-….-

Desde el momento en que había activado el Byakugan, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Podía sentir su cuerpo debilitarse lentamente, y al mismo tiempo, el sello en su cuello extenderse y contraerse. Sabía que debía detener esa pelea, sabía que debía revisar ese sello lo antes posible, y sin embargo, el orgullo no se lo permitía. No es que hubiera conocido mucho de eso desde que era pequeña, no cuando siempre era la perdedora en los encuentros realizados en el clan y mucho menos delante de su padre, pero, en esa ocasión, permitió a ese casi olvidado sentimiento tomar el control de la situación.

Le debía a su primo una verdadera batalla. Se lo debía, porque, era él quien verdaderamente sufría dentro del clan, y si, de alguna forma, le demostraba que ella era, aunque fuera un poco, digna de ese sufrimiento, se sentiría mejor consigo misma.

-Date por vencida de una vez, ambos sabemos que no tienes lo suficiente para ganar ésta pelea. Tienes miedo como siempre lo has tenido-Sonrió con suficiencia-Mira cómo estas sudando del miedo que tienes, desiste de una vez, no quiero herir más de lo debido a un miembro del Souke-.

Hinata no contestó. Estaba segura que nada de lo que dijera ayudaría, además de hacerla gastar energía que en ese momento necesitaba. Tomando aire, extendió su palma derecha, haciéndole entender a su primo que estaba lista para seguir con la pelea.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Hinata-sama, entonces no creo tener la culpa por lastimar a la heredera principal-Y diciendo esto, se lanzó al ataque, completamente preparado para luchar con todo lo que tenía para ganar esa batalla. Después de todo, él siempre cumplía con los deseos de la familia principal.

-….-….-….-

Naruto estaba irritado para el momento en el que alcanzó a su equipo. Su respiración quedó bloqueada al ver quienes se encontraban peleando en esos momentos, y no quedó muy feliz. Enfocó en su mirada al Hokage, quien en esos momentos veía la pelea. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder darle un buen golpe. Él sabía al igual que la mayoría de los miembros de la aldea, los problemas que había entre las dos ramas de la familia Hyuga, eso era una razón para no permitir esa pelea, y la segunda, la más importante, era el sello que la chica tenía. Eso era una clara desventaja.

-Maldita sea-Murmuró, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

-¿En qué momento llegaste?-Preguntó sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada hacia el frente-Ella se ve un poco mal-Murmuró.

-Sí, es lo que he visto-Contestó, situándose un poco más cerca del equipo siete. Lanzó una pequeña mirada hacia Kakashi quien asintió hacia él.- ¿Qué tal le ésta yendo a Hinata?-Preguntó tratando de que su voz no filtrara la preocupación que lo recorría.

-Hasta el momento, se ha mantenido más a la defensiva que otra cosa, sin embargo estoy seguro que Neji-kun ha conseguido bloquear algunos de sus tenketsus-.

-Ya veo-Murmuró, abstrayéndose por completo en Hinata.-_No me gusta ésta pelea, pero así debe continuar, ella al igual que yo, quiere demostrar su capacidad, no voy a ser quién le impida hacerlo-_Apretó la barandilla fuertemente con los puños, ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de los dos gennin cuando ésta comenzó a doblarse.

Esquivando un nuevo golpe, giró su cuerpo enviando la punta de sus dedos hacia Neji, quien lo esquivo sin esfuerzo. Jadeando, se alejó un poco de su primo mientras trataba de recuperarse un poco. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. Tenía tantas ganas de dejarse caer y tomar una siesta… pero, de igual manera, quería seguir un poco más con ello. Quería mostrarle a Neji, que había avanzado un poco. Que era merecedora de su cuidado.

Vio como el de cabello largo se lanzaba contra ella, y en el momento que su cuerpo trató de esquivar el ataque, su pie resbaló, dejándola al alcance completo del golpe en medio de su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agachando levemente la cabeza, mientras escupía sangre de la boca.

-Oh, maldición, ¡Hinata!-La mencionada levantó la cabeza sobresaltada. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que el rubio había regresado, pero el verlo ahí la hizo sentirse mejor, aunque verdaderamente sentía su cuerpo comenzar a colapsar. El sello se extendía cada vez con mayor velocidad, y no estaba segura de poder controlarlo.

-Naruto-kun-Murmuró, escuchando de inmediato la burla de Neji.

-No hará mucha diferencia que ese chico esté aquí, Hinata-sama, ambos sabemos que estamos por terminar-Se colocó en posición de ataque listo para dar el golpe que terminaría con esa pelea.

-¡Vamos Hinata-chan, es momento de que le demuestres a algunos cuantos lo que hemos estado entrenando desde hace un tiempo!-Naruto recibió la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes, pero las ignoró, y se centró en la de los Hyuga-¡Sí, eso va para ti, Neji Hyuga!-Vio la pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Hinata, y se dijo que su pequeño circo había valido el castigo que recibiría por parte del Hokage por llamar la atención, pero ciertamente, mientras hubiera ayudado a su novia, no le importaba cargar con otra tonelada encima.

-Muy bien-Susurró Hinata, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie ante la sorprendida mirada de su primo.

-Deja ya de forzarte, Hinata-sama-Comentó con disgusto, antes de comenzar a atacar.

Hinata suspiró, y tomando aire, miró a su primo mientras extendía levemente los brazos, esperando el momento indicado-**KAITEN-**Una luz azul rodeó su cuerpo, impactando contra el de Neji, lanzándolo contra la pared. El lugar quedó en silencio, mientras la mayoría asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Tú estuviste practicando esa técnica con Hinata?-La pregunta hecha con preocupación por parte de Kakashi, no fue tomada en cuenta. Naruto solamente prestaba atención a Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!-Volvió a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de las manchas negras comenzando a avanzar por el cuello de la chica. Subió su pierna por la baranda para poder saltar hacia abajo, pero se detuvo. La pondría en ridículo frente a su primo si detenía en ese momento la pelea, debía dejar que ella controlara la situación. Y esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Vio con satisfacción como las manchas del sello maldito comenzaban a desaparecer, y suspiró con alivio.

-Creo que es momento de detener esto-Escuchó junto a él, y lentamente giró el rostro para encarar al Yondaime. Había sentido su presencia desde que se acercó a él, pero no quería confrontarlo aún. Sin embargo si quería que la chica terminara por ella misma esa pelea debía enfrentarlo ahora.

-Aún no ha perdido-Dijo tranquilo evitando su mirada y sonriendo levemente a Sakura que le miraba preocupada-Ella en verdad puede seguir-.

-Eso no es lo que parece-Señaló Minato con cierta irritación, señalando hacia abajo, donde ahora, Hinata estaba casi por derrumbarse, mientras Neji, tambaleándose, se acercaba a ella.

-Eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte-Murmuró el castaño, limpiando un poco de sangre que escurría de su boca. Su equilibrio en ese momento no era el mejor del mundo, pero podía sostenerse de pie-No esperaba que alguien como tú, que es considerada la vergüenza del clan Hyuga pudiera realizar ese tipo de técnica, ya que es una de las más complicadas del clan-.

-S-sí, nadie creería que fui capaz de manejar el kaiten-Comentó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apenada cubrió su cara-Pe-pero…-Tragó aire, jadeando levemente-Q-quería demostrarte, que soy por lo menos, un poco digna de tu protección y sufrimiento-Ésta vez, su sonrisa fue un poco más amplia-Porque, el que en verdad sufre más dentro del clan, eres tú, Neji-nisan.

Sorprendido, Neji se detuvo, mirando con incredulidad a su prima. Su mente corría tratando de procesar lo que la chica había dicho. Cuando por fin comprendió que no se había equivocado al escuchar, su rostro se transformó con una mirada de enfado.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-Gritó enfadado, mientras se lanzaba contra ella, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de la heredera. Pero antes siquiera de llegar a ella, un enorme peso lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo incapaz de moverse debido a sus heridas y principalmente al peso.

-Vuelve a pensarte dos veces el atacarla a muerte, Neji-Escuchó encima de él la voz del hijo del Hokage, y dejó de forcejear para levantarse.

-¿Por qué tienes que meterte en medio para salvar la vida de un miembro del Souke?-Preguntó con enfado, pero se sorprendió con la respuesta, mientras veía como el rubio levantaba del suelo a la ahora inconsciente Hinata.

-Yo no doy una mierda por los miembros del Souke-Dijo, obteniendo la mirada de Neji-Pero, pon una sola mano encima de mi novia, y juro que te mataré esas palabras, Naruto no solamente dejó sorprendido a Neji, sino también a su padre.

Minato veía a su hijo a unos cuantos metros detrás de él. Se había sorprendido al ver como el chico Hyuga se lanzaba a matar a Hinata, su sorpresa había aumentado cuando vio como Naruto lanzaba una de sus pesas contra Neji, derrumbándolo al instante. Pero lo que en verdad lo había dejado shokeado, eran las últimas palabras de su hijo. _**Pon una sola mano encima de mi novia, y juro que te mataré. Encima de mi novia. Mi novia. Novia…novia.**_

_**-**__Oh demonios, ¿cuándo pasó eso?-._

-….-….-….-

-No puedo creer que la segunda ronda por fin haya terminado-Comentó Sasuke, recargándose en la pared mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo, terminando sentado. Se encontraba junto con Naruto en el hospital de Konoha, dentro de la habitación de Hinata. Cuando las peleas terminaron, los heridos habían sido trasladados a éste lugar.

-Creo que deberías estar un poco contento de que haya terminado, y no sorprendido-Se acercó a él y tomó asiento igualmente en el suelo, ambos mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación-Creo que deberías comenzar a pensar en comenzar a entrenar, tú pasaste a la siguiente ronda-.

Guardaron silencio, ambos perdidos en diferentes pensamientos, pero la mayoría de ellos los arrastraban hacia las peleas anteriores.

-¿Crees que se recupere pronto?-Pregunto Sasuke, sin tener que especificar a quién se refería.

-Hinata es fuerte-Dijo con seriedad para después sonreírle al pelinegro-Además, es una Hyuga, estoy seguro que ellos más que nadie están acostumbrados a recibir ese tipo de ataques-.

-Tienes razón-Murmuró Sasuke-Sin embargo, yo me refería al sello, Yondaime-sama ha tardado demasiado en traerla, ¿crees que haya algún problema con él?-.

-No-Dijo suspirando y miró al techo-Aún si Hokage-sama es el que ésta arreglando ese sello, es algo complicado de hacerlo, por eso es que tardan tanto. Es un sello demasiado peligroso como tratarlo a la ligera, pero te aseguro que cuando sea tratado, no volverá a molestarla-.

Sasuke guardó silencio por un momento, mirando pensativamente al rubio. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, consideraba al chico uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y por esa misma razón, había algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza y no podía hacerlo a un lado, la curiosidad estaba teniendo lo mejor de él.

-Naruto, creo que no es algo de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué nunca llamas "padre" a Yondaime?, quiero decir, toda la aldea es consciente de que eres su hijo- Vio como Naruto le regresaba la mirada, sin expresión aparente, y sin embargo, él sentía que había una razón de peso detrás de ella.

-Desde que era pequeño, él me prohibió llamarlo de esa manera-Dijo simplemente, volviendo a mirar hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Eres su hijo, y además, Hokage-sama no es ese tipo de persona, siempre es amable con todo el mundo-.

-Sí, pero, no todo el mundo fue el causante de que su esposa muriera-Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, sin saber exactamente que debería decir, ya que él nada sabía respecto a ese tema-Sin embargo, yo sé que es cariñoso con los demás, Hanna-chan es una muestra de ello, yo la considero una hermana, y para Hokage-sama es como una hija-Suspiró-Algunas veces trato de imaginarme a él tratándome como lo hace con ella, pero simplemente las imágenes no llegan-Comentó con una pequeña risa-.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Sasuke se removió lentamente en el suelo, y decidió cambiar de tema- Hablando de Asakura…-Desvió la mirada, algo nervioso para su actitud normal-¿Crees que podrá enfrentarse a Neji?-.

Naruto sonrió por esa pregunta, y después, su sonrisa se borró-Neji es fuerte, pero, si Hanna se concentra lo suficiente en entrenar, será una buena contrincante para él. Es un adversario peligroso, sin embargo, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, que tuvo suerte al no verse involucrada contra Gaara, como tú lo estás-.

-Tienes razón-Murmuró-.

-Has visto de lo que es capaz, si Gai-san hubiera detenido ese último ataque, Lee estaría muerto para éste momento-Lo miró, con determinación en su rostro-Debes esforzarte Sasuke, no permitas que le sea fácil atacarte de esa manera-.

-Hum, eso ya lo sé-Dijo llevando sus rodillas a su pecho-Por eso tengo pensado pedirle a mi hermano que me ayude a entrenar, y si es posible, a Kakashi-sensei, ya que soy el único miembro de nuestro equipo que ha pasado a las finales-Se quedó serio por un minuto, y miró a Naruto- A menos que quieras ayudarme, por lo que Hinata demostró hace unos momentos, eres capaz de hacerme aprender un jutsu de nivel A-.

-Me halaga que pienses eso de mí, pero yo soy un shinobi más bajo el mando de Yondaime-sama, y creo que él tiene planes para mí-En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso al Yondaime, quien llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Hinata. Detrás de ellos, venían un pequeño grupo de ninjas médicos.

Levantándose, Naruto se acercó hacia un lado de la cama. Su garganta estaba cerrada al ver la forma inconsciente de la chica, pero se sentía un poco más ligero al darse cuenta de que, dos sellos circulares, uno un poco más grande que el otro, rodeaban el sello maldito. Ese problema estaba arreglado.

-Me alegra que el sello haya podido arreglarse-Murmuró Sasuke, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Minato.

-No tenías de que preocuparte Sasuke-kun, era fácil de resolver-Miró a Naruto e hizo una mueca-¿Aún no has ido a que te revisen?-Preguntó con enojo, y lo tomó por el brazo bruscamente.

-¡He-hey!-Se quejó, pero Minato comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera de la habitación, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke.

-No puedo creer que te comportes como un mocoso tonto, ¡eres un jounin, maldita sea! Deberías comenzar a pensar por ti mismo en acudir a un ninja médico cuando es necesario, ¡no voy a estar llevándote a uno porque eres tan inconsciente que no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo!-Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sin decir nada. Tal vez eso contestará perfectamente las preguntas que Sasuke le había hecho. Tal vez, por lo menos una persona cambiaría su opinión sobre Yondaime Hokage.

Minato estaba enojado. Había sido agotador trabajar sobre el sello en el cuello de Hinata. Se encontraba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, y no le había hecho nada de gracia el descubrir, al momento de entrar en la habitación del hospital donde dejaría a la chica, que su hijo, su preciado hijo, no se había atendido su brazo herido.

Aceptaba que había perdido los estribos al gritarle y tratarlo de esa manera, pero había aguantado el saberlo herido durante el transcurso de la segunda prueba solamente porque sabía que el chico tenía su orgullo y quería terminar al mismo tiempo que los gennin, pero era imperdonable que ahora que todo había terminado, no pensara en su salud, ¡eso era lo más importante!

Siguió avanzando y de pronto se detuvo, haciendo chocar al chico contra él, aun sujetándolo con fuerza. Abrió la puerta más cercana, y asegurándose de que se encontraba vacía, se adentró en ella. No se detuvo a decir alguna palabra, soltó el brazo del chico, juntó algo de crakra en su mano derecha, y la estampó en el estómago de su hijo, dejándolo sin aliento. Mordió su labio al ver la mirada de sorpresa y cierta resignación en el rostro del chico antes de que éste cayera sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

-He quitado el sello que Orochimaru puso sobre ti, ahora podrás curarte un poco, sin embargo aún tienes que ir a que atiendan tu brazo-Tomó aire, viendo la cabeza gacha de su hijo, y si pensarlo dos veces, comentó-Ahora, vayamos directo al grano. ¿Qué significa eso de que Hinata Hyuga es tu novia?-.

0000ooooo0000ooooo000000

Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que les vaya bien. He terminado éste capítulo de El precio por una vida, ¿qué les ha parecido?. Por fin he tocado el tema que algunos me han estado preguntando. ¡Minato por fin se enteró de que Naruto y Hinata son novios! Jeje, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo que tal lo toma. Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado. Se ha terminado la segunda prueba, y trataré de que la tercera llegue pronto, sin embargo, debe de haber algunos capítulos sobre el entrenamiento de los gennin, aunque no quiero hacerlo muy largo. Uff, lo dejo aquí, Estaré esperando sus comentarios. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	22. Chapter 22

_**El precio por una vida**_

_**Vigésimo capítulo**_

-He quitado el sello que Orochimaru puso sobre ti, ahora podrás curarte un poco, sin embargo aún tienes que ir a que atiendan tu brazo-Tomó aire, viendo la cabeza gacha de su hijo, y si pensarlo dos veces, comentó-Ahora, vayamos directo al grano. ¿Qué significa eso de que Hinata Hyuga es tu novia?-.

Sorprendido y aún adolorido, Naruto levantó ligeramente la cabeza, encarando a su padre. Su rostro no mostraba nada de lo que sentía, y eso hizo que la sorpresa se convirtiera en enojo. ¿Por qué demonios lo trataba de esa manera? Siempre había sido indiferente con él, y ahora, simplemente le exigía respuestas.

-¿Por qué te importa eso ahora?-Preguntó con el tono de voz elevado mientras se ponía de pie, la diferencia de tamaño era notorio, pero Naruto no se dejó intimidar por ello.

Minato entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina punzada en su cabeza. La presión comenzaba a hacer presión en él, pero no era el momento de hacer caso a esas pequeñeces. Tenía que aclarar un asunto con su hijo, antes de poder hacer algo con sus molestias.

-Sólo responde a la pregunta-Indicó con exasperación, viendo como su hijo tomaba aire y apretaba los puños.

-No veo en que puede afectarle eso, Hokage-sama, es solamente la vida privada de otro shinobi más-La mirada de Minato se entrecerró, y sin poder evitarlo, acercó a su hijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, y con voz elevada le dijo.

-¡No estamos hablando de un simple shinobi!, maldita sea, ¿quién más sabe de esto?, aunque eso no debería importarme, con el anunció que hiciste para éste momento la mayoría está enterado-Soltó a su hijo y comenzó a inhalar aire, tratando de calmarse-¿Hiashi sabe de esto?-Preguntó al final, tratando de planear ya una manera de resolver tofo eso, si Hiashi Hyuga se enteraba … bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder, pero debería estar preparado por si se le ocurría armar un alboroto sobre ellos, lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención sobre Naruto…

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo ese tipo?, él, al igual que usted, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ya que ambos simplemente del montón-Una pequeña risa sarcástica salió de su boca, congelando a Minato e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿O es que piensa, Yondaime Hokage-sama, que un jinchuuriki, con utilidad solamente para la guerra, y la heredera despreciada no tienen permiso de estar juntos?-El resentimiento en esas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a su hijo con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su mirada.

-No, yo…-Cerró la boca no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

-Ju, eso es exactamente lo que piensa, ¿no es así?-La irá era claramente palpable en el aire, y Minato se tensó de nuevo-La maldita arma que mató a Kushina no debería estar disfrutando de una vida no es cierto, o tal vez, piensa que no debería estar disfrutando de mi vida mientras usted está vivo, ya que quería ser el que muriera esa noche, ¿cierto?-Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con las lágrimas que se aferraban en escapar y que Naruto no quería mostrar-O tal vez…Hokage-sama desearía que hubiera sido yo el que muriera ese día, antes de tener a un jinchuuriki como hijo, ¡por eso me trata como una mierda!-Sorprendido por su propio estallido, Naruto se preguntó el por qué había dicho aquello, cuando solamente le habían preguntado sobre su noviazgo con Hinata, pero si ya había comenzado, ¿por qué no finalizarlo?, después de todo, el tema había salido y nunca se consideró un cobarde como para evitarlo ahora.

-No, yo…-Minato se sentía impotente. Estaba bastante consciente de que su hijo pensaba de esa manera, pero saberlo y escucharlo era completamente diferente, y ahora su corazón se sentía apresado por un puño. Tragó saliva esperando que el nudo pasara.

-¡Estoy harto de ser tratado solamente como tu arma secreta!-No se detuvo a corregir su manera de dirigirse. Desde que tenía memoria, esta era la primera vez que había tuteado al gran Hokage, y se sintió bien, infinitamente bien.-Todo eso me lastima ¿sabes…?-Preguntó mirando a su padre, la tristeza mostrada claramente en su mirada, y sin embargo, su corazón lentamente comenzó a liberarse de todo el peso que llevaba cargando durante sus casi trece años de vida-Quiero mucho a Hanna-chan, pero es como una kunai clavándose dentro cada vez que la tratas como la hija que siempre quisiste, mientras que a mí…-Tragó saliva-¡Maldita sea, tengo doce años, aún necesito que me alabes un poco!, ¡qué me apoyes en la felicidad que encontré donde no pudiste dármela…!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, dejando paralizado a Minato en su lugar.

Todo éste tiempo, había estado consciente de la mayoría de lo que el chico le había dicho, sin embargo pensó que eso le ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte, a soportar en caso de un posible ataque en su contra, y en todo ese tiempo, nunca, nunca lo había visto derramar una sola lágrima por ello.

-_Eres__un__maldito__imbécil__Minato-_Su sensei se lo había advertido, pero su necesidad de proteger a su hijo lo había llevado a esto. A lastimar lo que más preciaba en el mundo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y sorprendiendo a Naruto, lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo, tal vez el primero que le había dado a parte de cuando era un bebé.

Sorprendido por ese arrebato por parte del mayor, Naruto se quedó quieto, casi sin atreverse a respirar. No comprendía exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso, después unas cuantas verdades…? Tomando aire, Naruto comenzó a removerse, tratando de salir del abrazo, consiguiendo en su lugar que éste se apretara más. Tragó saliva nuevamente, y comenzó a relajarse. Tal vez, sólo tal vez sus palabras habían llegado. Se preguntó el por qué no había hecho eso antes. Un sonido en la puerta los alertó de que alguien estaba por entrar, y las esperanzas del chico se hicieron añicos con la sorpresiva separación de su padre ante aquello.

-G-gomen Hokage-sama, no sabía que se encontraba aquí-La voz del ninja medico sonó lejana, Naruto tenía toda su atención puesta en el rubio frente a él, y su sonrisa dirigida hacia el extraño.

-No te preocupes, estábamos por irnos-Y diciendo esto, se giró de nuevo hacia Naruto-¿No es cierto?-.

Su nariz comenzaba a picar, pero no dejaría que ningún ninja medico viera a un jounin llorar, y menos si se trataba de él mismo-Cierto, Yondaime Hokage-Murmuró, antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz amarilla.

-¡_Maldita__sea,__lo__volví__a__hacer!_-Minato se maldijo mentalmente miles de veces por hacerlo llorar de nuevo, pero no podía dejar que ninguna persona viera el cariño que le tenía a su hijo, mucho menos después de todos esos años logrando evitar que alguno lo supiera, no iba a echar la seguridad de su hijo a la basura solamente porque quería que el chico supiera la verdad-_Si,__y__ahora__mismo__te__dejará__que__se__la__expliques,__idiota-._

-….-….-….-….-

Apenas el día anterior se había terminado la segunda parte del examen chunnin, y aun así, ella se sentía presionada. Nada más despertar, su hermano mayor la había llevado a su casa y sin esperar siquiera a que pudiera decir algo, su familia entera le había soltado una perorata sobre su participación en ese examen, lo peligroso que aún era para una gennin sin experiencia como ella, y ni más ni menos, sobre su siguiente oponente.

Basta decir que estaba completamente segura de que perdería en esa parte, pero definitivamente no se dejaría vencer tan pronto… o tal vez sería mejor darse por vencida antes de que comenzara la pelea, Neji Hyuga era, por seguro, la persona que más la odiaba (a excepción de su hermana Anna cuando le prohibía tomar su ropa prestada). Tal vez si se daba por vencida, no estaría de nuevo en el hospital por varios meses… años, ¿décadas?

-Hanna, ¿me estas prestando atención?, si no me dices nada, dejaré que las niñas pidan el helado-La castaña suspiró. Su hermana menor, Anna, la había sacado a rastras de su habitación después del almuerzo, diciéndole que, ya que había regresado bien del examen chunnin, debían ir pasear (léase: gastar el dinero que Hanna había ahorrado en sus misiones), llevando con ellas a Himeko, Yuuna y Akane, sus tres sobrinas. Ahora, las cuatro la miraban expectantes.

-Tú tienes mi dinero Anna, haz lo que quieras-No le sorprendió escuchar el grito de alegría de las cuatro, pero no le prestó atención a eso.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Como por ejemplo, esos dos que la habían seguido desde el día anterior. Había aprendido que ignorándolos, tendían a irse, pero al parecer, esos dos no sabían lo que era que alguien no los tomara en cuenta.

Tal vez, si aprendía a realizar exorcismos, sus problemas con los fantasmas se resolverían.

-¡Hanna!-Nuevamente sacada de sus pensamientos, vio a Yuuna frente a ella, con el helado a medio comer en su mano y frunciendo el ceño-Anna dice que si no te apresuras, nos acabaremos el helado e iremos por ramen sin ti-Y diciendo eso, corrió hacia donde las otras la esperaban. Un día de esos, aprendería a guardar su dinero en un lugar seguro, y no dejaría que Anna llevara la voz cantante en eso.

-Por lo visto, sigues siendo la misma, Asakura-Sorprendida, Hanna dio un brinco, tragando saliva. Definitivamente kami tenía algo contra ella al hacerla encontrarse en todos lados con ese sujeto.

-Hyuga-san-Murmuró incómoda, echando ligeras miradas hacia los lados tratando de encontrar una vía de escape-C-con permiso, necesito llevar a mis sobrinas a casa-Dijo, comenzando a alejarse, pero una leve risa la detuvo.

-Hum, siempre eres así de cobarde-Dijo, y Hanna se tensó, no era el mejor momento para escuchar las palabras que siempre le dirigía Neji, y mucho menos cuando su hermana menor y sobrinas estaban cerca-Dime Asakura, ¿cómo planeas ganarme, si sigues paseando por la aldea, sacando a pasear a tus sobrinas?, nuestro encuentro largamente pospuesto por fin ha llegado. Me estoy tomando esto muy en serio, ya que quiero demostrarles a todos cual es la diferencia entre nosotros por fin, y espero que des lo mejor de ti, ja, aunque ambos sabemos cómo terminara todo, ¿cierto?-Hanna no le respondió.

Su cara estoica viendo hacia el frente. Siempre era así cuando el genio Hyuga hablaba con ella, por esa razón tenía práctica en ignorarlo, pero ahora no era solamente por ello. _Esos_dos aún seguían ahí. Llamando su atención. Diciendo algo que sólo ella podía escuchar. Comenzó a dejar su cuerpo libre, inconscientemente dejando que ellos entraran. Ellos querían hacerlo…ellos _necesitaban_ hacerlo.

Un leve tirón en su pantalón la sacó de su pequeño mundo. Bajó la mirada, sorprendida al encontrarse a la pequeña Akane mirándola con sus enormes ojos.

-Hanna-Llamó en voz bajita, haciendo a la castaña agacharse a su altura-¿Ellos están aquí de nuevo?-Hanna sonrió levemente y asintió. Las pequeñas siempre querían saber cuándo había una presencia cerca.

-¿Me estás prestando atención, Asakura?-La arrogante voz de Neji preguntó, y ella volvió a tensarse.

-Sí, te estoy poniendo atención, pequeño engreído-Anna se puso delante del Hyuga, viendo enojada al chico más grande. Hanna se levantó de inmediato, alejando un poco a Akane. Siempre perdía su temperamento cuando alguien molestaba a su hermana mayor.

-Anna-Murmuró, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Quién te ha llamado a ti?-Preguntó Neji con exasperación.

-Tú preguntaste si Asakura te prestaba atención, idiota, yo también soy una Asakura. Además, ¿quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a mi hermana? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota engreído que recuerdo de cuando ibas a la academia-.

-Hum, no soy ningún engreído, solamente me limito a decir la verdad. Todos aquí sabemos que tu hermana es la que va a perder ese día, ya sea por la diferencia en nuestros potenciales, o su necesidad de huir a cada enfrentamiento que se le presenta-Neji se tambaleó sorprendido, cuando un puño conectó con su cara-¡Qué demo…?-Vio la cara llena en enojo en el rostro de la hermana de Hanna, y luego a la susodicha, que mostraba algo de miedo ante aquello.

-¡Sigue menospreciando a mi hermana y te llevaras una gran sorpresa!-Enderezándose nuevamente, Neji se preparó para decir algo, pero Anna volvió a hablar-Niñas, vamos a casa. Ya no quiero ramen-Asintiendo, Himeko y Yuuna se colocaron junto a ella, mirando con el ceño fruncido al Hyuga, Hanna suspiró, levantando a Akane del suelo, y acomodándola a un costado.

Las cinco chicas partieron en dirección a la casa Asakura, dejando a Neji enojado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo una estudiante de academia lo intimidaba?

Hanna siguió a su hermana, su mente ya centrada de nuevo en aquellas presencias, mientras Akane recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. La presencia de su más pequeña sobrina la relajaba. Suspiró, dejando que su indecisión se fuera. Había tomado una decisión, y estaba segura que era la indicada.

_**-Sí, eso es lo mejor, ¿ves? Te dije que me escucharías…**_

Hanna asintió. No había necesidad de hablar, ellos comprenderían.

-….-….-….-….-….-

Desde el día anterior, no sabía nada de su hijo. No había llegado a dormir en su casa y no había querido buscarle. En primer lugar, el chico necesitaba espacio, y él se lo dio. En segundo lugar, bien, el papeleo estaba insoportable debido al examen chunnin, además de los reportes de sus ANBUs que vigilaban a los ninjas del sonido. Nada de lo que le habían informado era de su agrado, sin embargo, no esperaría mucho más. Era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre la verdad con su hijo. El ataque del equipo del sonido en el bosque de la muerte, y los posteriores reportes no auguraban nada bueno, y no quería esperar más, no mientras su propia seguridad corriera peligro, ya que no estaba seguro de llegar a decirle la verdad a su hijo después de aquellos exámenes.

-Tu humor es bastante palpable, Minato-kun-Sorprendido, levantó la mirada de los pergaminos que revisaba. Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba de pie frente a su escritorio. No lo había escuchado entrar, y no es cómo que hubiera estado presando atención a su entorno, los ANBU podían cuidar su seguridad si era necesario.

-Sandaime-Murmuró poniéndose de pie, hizo una reverencia-¿Qué le trae por aquí?, pensé que venir a la oficina le traía malos recuerdos-Dijo bromeando, señalando levemente hacia el papeleo en el escritorio.

-Hum, no es tan terrorífico ya que tú te encargas de ello-Dijo sonriendo, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el monte Hokage, y sacó su pipa de dentro de su ropa-El día de hoy, hice una visita a los gennin que resultaron heridos en la segunda parte de los exámenes-.

-Sí, yo he ido a visitarlos también el día de ayer, por lo que sé todos se encuentran bien-Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza, y dio media vuelta mirándolo.

-Dime Minato, ¿el estado de la chica Hyuga también es estable?-Extrañado por la pregunta, Minato asintió lentamente.

-Sí, precisamente me encargue de ella yo mismo… ¿le ha dicho algo Hiashi-san?-Sarutobi negó mientras sacaba el humo de su boca.

-Mmm, entonces es la segunda opción- Murmuró, haciendo que una ceja rubia se elevará en la frente de Minato en signo de confusión.

-¿Segunda opción?, ¿a qué se refiere?-Preguntó por fin.

-A qué el chico ha discutido contigo, o más bien has discutido con el chico-Minato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿por qué piensas…?-Sarutobi sonrió tristemente.

-El chico, por lo que me han dicho los ninjas médicos, ha estado en la habitación desde el día de ayer. Y si lo conozco lo suficiente, me atrevo a creer que sólo hay una razón de que no regrese a su casa—.

Minato suspiró y se dejó caer de vuelta hacia su asiento, mirando al Sandaime con lo que trató que fuera un rostro estoico-¿Él le dijo algo?-Preguntó.

-No, pero he conocido tu situación durante toda la vida de ese chico, y creo saber cómo piensa-Minato suspiró, y escuchó como el hombre mayor lo imitaba.

-Es hora de detener todo éste malentendido, Minato. Sé que lo has escuchado por parte de Jiraiya y de mi todos estos años, pero aun así lo digo de nuevo. Tienes que contarle la verdad a tu hijo, o comenzar a tratarlo como en verdead quieres hacerlo, porque…-.

-Sí, eso ya lo he decidido, pero…-Miró con pesadez los pergaminos en su escritorio-Estoy buscando el momento oportuno-.

Un suspiro exasperado seguido por un leve quejido, sorprendieron a Minato-Yo puedo encarar por un poco de tiempo mis temores, ¿sabes?-Dándose cuenta de la mirada conmocionada en el rostro del Yondaime, Sarutobi rió levemente-Es bastante divertido dejarte confundido Minato, siempre me ha sorprendido ese rasgo en ti, Naruto lo heredó por lo que es divertido hacerlo con ambos-.

-¿Qué…?-El Sandaime negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

-Me haré cargo del papeleo por algunos días, así tendrás tiempo para aclarar las cosas con tu hijo, y algo de tiempo para pasar junto a él-.

Un enorme peso dejó los hombros del rubio, y se desplomó por completo sobre su silla-Gracias, en verdad, no sé cómo agradecerlo…-Guardó silencio, su ceño fruncido de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó interesado.

-Creo que estaría abusando de su amabilidad, pero quisiera pedirle un favor…

-….-….-….-…-

Naruto estaba bastante cansado de estar sentado en aquella silla. Llevaba en ella desde la tarde anterior y por lo que le concernía, no se movería de ése lugar ni porque su trasero se derritiera.

Tenía buenas razones para quedarse, una de ellas descansaba en la cama frente a él. Sabía muy bien que la chica tardaría bastantes días en despertar, y que los ANBUs que custodiaban la habitación impedirían que algo le sucediera pero…él bien sabía que seguramente ningún miembro del clan Hyuga se presentaría a visitar a la chica. Y no era como que ella necesitara visitas…bien, él estaba aquí también porque no quería regresar a la casa del Hokage.

Estaba pasando un mal momento para controlar su enfado. Toda su niñez había sabido controlar en enfado y el dolor que le causaba ser ignorado como hijo por parte de Minato Namikaze, pero su vaso se fue llenado poco a poco hasta derramarse, u desde ese punto ya no pudo hacer nada.

Es que, ¿cómo se atrevía ese sujeto, quién se había olvidado de que era su hijo, a cuestionarlo sobre su reciente relación con Hinata? Era algo imperdonable. No tenía que objetar nada sobre ellos a menos que tuviera razones para hacerlo, y a menos que hubiera arreglado un matrimonio para él sin decírselo, o que no lo quisiera con una relación por ser el arma secreta del pueblo, no veía otra razón para cuestionarle su vida personal, y sinceramente esas dos opciones hacían aumentar su cólera recién expuesta.

-Cómo desearía haber muerto en lugar de mi madre-Murmuró, y al instante pegó un salto en su asiento cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió-Maldición…-Murmuró, llevando una mano a su pecho, verdaderamente se había asustado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, ¿me has oído?-Lentamente, como negándose a creer que en verdad había escuchado esa voz, levantó la cabeza cruzando inmediatamente la mirada con la de su padre.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Yondaime Hokage?-Preguntó con sequedad.

-He venido por ti, quiero que me sigas y que te quedes callado por un tiempo-.

-¿Ah?, ¿y por qué cree que haré eso?, por lo que yo sabía, en estos momentos no estoy en servicio-En un parpadeó, su brazo se encontró presionado por el de Minato.

-Porque, es momento de aclarar algunas cosas-.

-….0000oooo-….0000oooo

Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien y de buen humor. ¿Qué les ha parecido éste capítulo? Creo que no se ha concretado nada aun, pero eso vendrá en el siguiente, que la verdad no tengo idea de cuando vendrá, ya que he ingresado a un foro de traducción y tengo varios capítulos pendientes jeje.

Espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	23. Chapter 23

Muy buenas noches a todos! Vengo a informar, que aunque tenga casi un año desaparecida, sigo con mis hijos, no voy a abandonar, lo que sucede es que mi inspiración se me fue de viaje y aun no la localizo.

He recibido comentarios pidiéndome que actualice o que les diga si sigo o no, claro que sigo! Ya he dicho que nunca voy a abandonar a mis hijos.

Cambiando de tema. Una amiga y yo hemos creado un foro, dedicado a comentar nuestras lecturas favoritas, libros (aunque planeo ponerme a comentar fics, asi que atentos XD )

Si alguno de ustedes quiere unirse, es más que bienvenido (sirve que ahí me encuentran diario y me acosan un poco XP)

El link lo dejo en mi profile, me encuentran con el nick de hanna.

Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: alguien mas esta enamorado de la nueva película de Naruto? Ya quiero leer!


	24. Chapter 24

**El precio por una vida**

**Vigésimo primer capítulo**

No podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar hasta la mansión del Hokage. Bien, si el Hokage no lo hubiera tomado fuertemente por el brazo antes de desaparecer con él en un Hiraishin… él hubiera podido haberse negado a ir a la mansión del Hokage.

Mirando fijamente el hombre delante de él, se preguntó con qué le saldría el hombre esa vez. Había dicho que había cosas que aclarar o algo así, pero conociendo a su "amoroso" padre, seguramente se trataba de una misión en solitario a la aldea de Iwa, de donde no regresaría…

―¿Qué sucede?―Pegó un leve brinco al escuchar esa pregunta. Minato lo examinaba con una ceja elevada, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando y su ceño estaba fruncido, carraspeó levemente y volvió a mirar al mayor.

―¿Para qué me trajo aquí? —peguntó con algo de brusquedad. Aun estaba enojado, y no quería que su temperamento saliera a flote.

Minato tomó aire, tratando de calmar sus propios nervios. Kami, eso era verdaderamente difícil, ¿cómo podía comenzar? Bien hubiera sido seguir los consejos de su sensei y del Tercero cuando le advertían sobre guardar el secreto, pues de esa manera en ese momento no tendría que tratar de explicar nada, pero su tozudez no se lo permitió y ahí estaba ahora.

―Es hora de que hablemos, hijo. ―Se decidió al final, esperando que fuera por el camino correcto.

―Ju, ¿hijo?, creo que acaba de confundir palabras, Hokage-sama. ―Naruto mordió su labio y dio media vuelta, no quería seguir ahí, prefería estar en el hospital con Hinata…o tal vez con Hanna-chan, ayudándola a entrenar para enfrentarse a ese idiota primo de su novia…

―No ―dijo, tomándolo por el brazo, evitando así que se marchara, Naruto se giró a verlo, sin expresión en el rostro―. No, no confundí ninguna palabra…y no te vas. Dije que era momento de hablar y lo haremos.

――nnnn―-nn―n―n―n―n-n―n―-nnnnn――

El sudor escurría por todo su rostro, pero ella no podía detenerse, debía incrementar un poco su fuerza, y chacra, y la mejor manera que conocía era haciendo ejercicio.

Su única compañía era su hermana pequeña, pero parecía que no estuviera nadie con ella a pesar de la charla que alegremente hacia la otra castaña. La mente de Hanna estaba muy lejos de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, terminaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Qué hacer?

Nunca llegaba a una respuesta adecuada, porque cada una representaba dificultades para otras personas. Lo único en lo que estaba segura, era en que debía aumentar su fuerza, para que fuera lo que fuera que pasase, ella estuviera perfectamente preparada.

―Bien, Hanna, si no vas a hacerme caso, me lo hubieras dicho antes de invitarme a entrenar contigo.

Hanna miró a su hermana. Anna estaba mucho más animada que ella en el entrenamiento, pues le quedaba un año más antes de convertirse en gennin, y quería lograrlo sin problemas. Algunas veces, envidiaba a su hermanita por el ser así de entusiasta. Si ella pudiera tener ese tipo de resolución, tal vez ya hubiera encontrado respuestas para todos sus problemas

De pronto, el cuerpo de Hanna se tensó, tragó saliva y miró a su hermana. Tomó aire, y, aunque sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se colocó frente a su hermana y trató de recomponerse.

Asegurándose de proteger perfectamente a su hermana, mordió su labio y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

―Es divertido ver lo que las personas pueden hacer por sus familias.

Una figura se recortaba entre la maleza, haciéndola parecer sumamente aterrador.

―S-sí, la familia puede llegar a ser importante.

En un ágil movimiento, el personaje se colocó frente a ella, haciéndole temblar brevemente, causando una sonrisa en él.

―He estado observándote, Asakura Hanna. Y creo que ya sabes la razón.

Anna se tensó, pero al momento trató de colocarse al lado de su hermana mayor, siendo detenida por esta antes de lograrlo. Se quedó quieta. Sabía que no podía hacer nada frente a un gennin y que su hermana se encargaría, pero también sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, no podía enfrentarse a un gennin, pero sí podía ayudar a su hermana en caso necesario.

Hanna cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que el miedo se mostrara en su cara. Hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentarse a un fantasma, hablar con ellos se había vuelto menos intimidante a lo largo de los años, pero esta persona…esta persona le daba miedo.

―N-o s-sé de qué hablas.

Una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro, mientras un zumbido comenzaba a rodearlos ambos.

―Lo sabes, mamá dice que lo sabes. Ella está ansiosa por que pase de nuevo. Dice que fue divertido poseer tu cuerpo. Pero yo quiero saber cómo hiciste eso. Explícalo.

Hanna se estremeció. No quería recordar aquella vez. Casi había dejado que esa cosa tomara su cuerpo por completo, y por ello, casi pierde a una persona…

―Eso no pasará de nuevo, Gaara-kun, es-estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo, y eso es algo de lo que no hablaré ―sonrió, tratando de actuar como una verdadera kunoichi―. Puedo controlarlo, así que no me asustas.

Gaara sonrió, mirando a la chica nuevamente.

―Eso es divertido, entonces. Será entretenido ver lo bien que puedes controlarlo cuando llegue el momento.

Y sin esperar más, desapareció en arena.

Hanna se dejó caer de rodillas abrazando a su hermana, y comenzando a dejar escapar las lágrimas de miedo que había estando reteniendo.

La presencia de Gaara la asustaba, y no principalmente por que el chico diera miedo, sino que el chacra del shukaku era atemorizante. Un aura negra se desprendía del espíritu del bijuu, haciéndola temblar nada más sentirlo cerca. Especialmente desde que la había sentido dentro de ella. El sentimiento de destrucción. La sed de sangre.

Shukaku la atemorizaba, especialmente ahora, que sabía que podía ser poseída por un bijuu sellado, y peor aún, usar sus técnicas y poder. Algo que nunca había experimentado, ni que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

―Tengo que hacer algo ―susurró, mirando hacia delante, donde solamente ella podía ver―. Y sólo algo grande servirá.

――nnnn―-nn―n―n―n―n-n―n―-nnnnn――

Naruto se quedó callado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

Su primer instinto había sido reírse de todo aquello, pero cuando lo hubo estudiado bien, llegó a la conclusión de que algo raro pasaba.

El Hokage debía de estar desesperado por ganar su confianza, seguramente había una misión que nadie quería tomar, y su última opción era él. O tal vez, necesitaba andar con un hijo por estos lugares, o usarlo como su escolta privada con su lealtad reafirmada, o…

―…por eso, es necesario todo esto. No puedo demostrar que me importas, quiero protegerte, no sólo de ese tipo, sino también del Concejo, después de todo lo que pasó con los Uchiha, no quie…

―Espera, espera. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Uchihas con esto? Ya me perdí completamente.

Minato suspiró.

Se había dado cuenta que Naruto no le estaba prestando especial atención a todo lo que había dicho, y al tratar de convencerlo, había sacado un tema que no debería haber tocado.

―Eso no importa, lo importante es que comprendas la razón...

―No, quiero saberlo. ¿Hay algo malo con los Uchihas? ―preguntó, para después quedarse callado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta formar una pequeña rendija―. Algo pasó, ¿no es cierto? No con los Uchihas actuales, sino con los que ya no están. ¿Es eso a lo que quisiste decir? ¿El concejo tuvo algo que ver con eso?

Derrotado, y maldiciéndose por haber soltado algo tan importante, se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano, y miró de manera seria a su hijo.

―Esto es algo muy serio, y algo que, exactamente, no he comprobado, ni mucho menos asegurado con pruebas, así que espero que seas discreto.

―Sabes que siempre lo he sido ―gruñó Naruto, enfadado un poco por no ser considerado de confianza y al mismo tiempo, un poco alagado por considerarlo en ese momento. Algo contradictorio, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Cerrando los ojos, el rubio mayor se adelantó en el asiento y entrelazó los dedos, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

―Como te dije, no tengo pruebas de ellos, pero todo indica que el Concejo fue el responsable de la masacre de los Uchiha.

Naruto frunció frunció los labios. Siempre le había parecido extraño eso de la masacre, y aún siendo un niño había llegado a sospechar que había algo encerrado detrás de ese "accidente".

―Ellos liberaron a Kento, ¿cierto?

Minato hizo una mueca.

―Itachi y yo pesamos que ellos mismo asesinaron al clan, y solamente inculparon a Kento en el asesinato. Un Uchiha enfurecido, enloquecido, que mata a su clan en busca de venganza. El plan perfecto, uno del que nadie sospecharía...a menos que fuera su Hokage que anteriormente había sido advertido sobre poner un freno al movimiento sospechoso del clan.

Naruto parpadeó y miró fijamente hacia el frente. Todo comenzaba a revolverse más y más, pero al mismo tiempo, cosas que no tenían sentido comenzaban a tenerlas.

―Naruto ―murmuró Minato, ganando la atención de su hijo―. ¿Lo ves ahora? Esa es una razón mas para mantenerte alejado, no quería que ninguno de mis enemigos actuara en tu contra tratando de hacerme daño. Por eso, te presioné para que te hicieras fuerte, no quiero que algo te pase

Naruto permaneció en silencio por un momento que a Minato se le antojo demasiado. Cuando por fin su hijo habló, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa con su respuesta.

―¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Esa es una excusa muy pobre para tratarme como lo has hecho. ¡Por kami! si quieres que haga algún tipo de favor por ti, deberías decirlo de una buena vez en lugar de tratar de ganarte mi simpatía.

―Naruto...

―Ja, siempre he sabido que me odias. A veces deseo que mi madre no hubiera muerto por mi culpa, si yo hubiera muerto no tendrías con quien desquitar todo ese resentimiento

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! ―el grito los dejó sorprendidos a ambos. Naruto miró a Minato con sorpresa, a pesar de todos los desplantes que el hokage le había hecho, nunca le había gritado antes, y ese solo hecho le hizo callar―. Nunca digas eso de nuevo ―murmuró Minato, mirando a su hijo con la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos―. Nunca...nunca he dicho nada que dijera que te culpaba por la muerte de tu madre...

―No, claro que no lo has hecho, pero es fácil deducirlo.

―Claro que no ―dijo con firmeza, inmediatamente se desinfló, sus fuerzas estaban abandonándolo. Nunca esperó que esta conversación diera este rumbo, pero ciertamente debería haberlo hecho, nunca habló de ello, por lo que Naruto tenía todo el derecho a especular lo que fuera―. Tu madre...Kushina iba a morir aunque no se hubiera sacrificado para el sellado. Ella...todo fue culpa de ese ninja enmascarado...tu madre, ella era la antigua jinchuuriki del kyubi.

Naruto guardó silencio. Nadie le había contado esa parte. Mas bien nadie le había contado nada de esa época y punto. Era algo liberador el poder escuchar por fin esa parte perdida de su historia, pero al mismo tiempo, era aterrador conocer por fin esa verdad.

―Cuando a un jinchuuriki se le es extraído su bijuu...muere al instante. Kushina pudo sacrificarse para la ceremonia, solamente porque los Uzumaki tienen un tipo de chakra especial...ambos queríamos tanto poder verte...y cuando hizo eso, me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo...

Con un golpe, Naruto lo hizo levantar la cabeza, completamente sorprendido.

―Sí, te dio la oportunidad de tratarme como a un paria. Deja de inventarte cuentos, ¡ya me he hartado! ―Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual, que sus ojos. Las púpilas comenzaron a alargarse y sus colmillos se asomaron por el labio, haciendo que gotas de sangre comenzaran a correr por este debido a la presión que el chico ejercía en él―. No quiero seguir escuchando...**no quiero...―**Antes de que Minato pudiera hacer algo, el chico desapareció en un un rayo de luz.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó preocupado, tratando de seguirlo.

―Déjelo marchar, sensei. ―La voz de Kakashi lo detuvo en su lugar, evitándole el salir detrás de su hijo―. Necesita asimilar todo lo que se le ha ocultado todos estos años.

Dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

―Sólo me queda esperar, ¿ne? Mi terquedad me ha traído repercusiones a final de cuentas.

―Siempre recibes lo que siembras, usted sabe. ―Minato sonrió levemente girando por fin a ver a su antiguo estudiante recargado en una de las paredes, con su usual libro en las manos.

―Gracias por la lección, sensei ―comentó con burla. Se puso serio de pronto, enderezándose en su escritorio―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó en su modo Hokage, decidiendo dejar su preocupación por su hijo un poco de lado.

Kakashi también abandonó su estado de relajación, guardando el libro en su porta kunais.

―Estuve vigilando a los gennins de la arena.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó, tensándose.

―Siempre pensé que el pelirrojo era peligroso, y que tal vez, si iba a actuar, lo haría sobre Sasuke, pero...―se detuvo, considerando lo que iba a decir, especialmente porque estaba seguro de que su maestro no se lo tomaría demasiado bien―...fue en busca de Hanna, sensei. Le hizo una visita en los campos de entrenamiento.

―¿Qué hizo? ―preguntó con un gruñido, apretando los puños.

―Solamente habló con ella, no pude escuchar muy bien, pero no hizo nada además de eso. Aunque, cuando se hubo ido, la chica Asakura se veía afectada.

―Esto no me agrada.

-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-nnn-

Cuando Naruto pudo por fin tranquilizarse, el sol se estaba ocultando.

No pensaba regresar a su casa...a la Casa de Minato Namikaze. No quería enfretarlo nuevamente...no quería si quiera pensar en ese sujeto.

No. No quería.

Sus pies lo dejaron delante de la mansión. Su inconsciente había decidido por él.

Debía comenzar a hacer algo de provecho, en lugar de gastar tiempo y energías tratando de evitar golpear al Hokage.

Se adentró en aquel lugar, ya tan conocido que podría haberse confundido con su casa.

No había avanzado si quiera la mitad del camino de entrada, cuando la discusión comenzó a escucharse.

―...por eso debo ir yo también. Los flojos de mis hermanos no querrán despegar sus traseros de su cama por más de cinco horas, ya los conoces.

Naruto comenzó a reír. La misma discusión de siempre. Los Asakura siempre peleaban sobre quién era más perezoso en la familia. Nadie lo era en realidad, pero todos le cedían el nombre a los demás.

―No, estoy seguro que mientras no se esté quemando la casa, tus hermanos no querrán salir de ella ―comentó irrumpiendo en la entrada de la casa, sonriendo levemente a la madre y hermana de Hanna―. Lamento interrumpir de nuevo en sus conversaciones...―Sonrió, ya que las otras dos también lo hicieron―. ¿Hanna-chan se encuentra? Necesito hablar con ella.

―Hum de eso mismo hablábamos. ―La castaña le lanzó una mirada su madre, quie´n suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Haz lo que quieras, de cualquier forma, Naruto-san decidirá por mí. ―Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se adentró más en la mansión, dejando a Naruto completamente confundido.

―¿Qué...?

―Hanna dijo que te buscara. Quiere pedirte ayuda con su entrenamiento.

Naruto sonrió, olvidando su anterior pregunta.

―Sí, yo tambi...

―Pero, Hanna ya se ha marchado a entrenar. Dijo que quería comenzar con algo de meditación antes que nada.

―Bien, creo que es una...

―Y yo voy a ir contigo a ayudarle en su entrenamiento.

Ya cansado de ser interrumpido, Naruto dijo con claridad.

―No creo que sea conveniente.

―Yo creo que sí es conveniente. ―Cortó la chica, levantando una mochila del suelo y colgándosela del hombro―. Un voy a la academía, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni conozco demasiadas técnicas. Pero tengo algo que tú no tienes, y que estoy segura te será de gran ayuda.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, no tenía la más mínima idea de esa "habilidad especial" que la pequeña Anna poseía.

―No comprendo. Según tengo entendido, no tienes alguna habilidad especial. ―Cn su mano, alcanzó a detener el golpe que la chica le lanzó.

―No, no tengo ninguna habilidad, gracias por recordármelo. Pero, sí soy más valiente que tú al momento de tratarse de la habilidad de Hanna.

-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-00000

¡La perdida regresó! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un capítulo (por fin, después de tantos y tantos meses...) ¿Qué les ha parecido? No hay mucha acción en este, pero si diferentes reacciones. La acción comienza en el siguiente capítulo, que es dónde comienzan los benditos exámenes Chuunin.

Espero me disculpen por la laaaaaarga espera, y sigan leyendo que es lo que me anima a no dejar botados a mis hijos.

Tengo nuevas ideas para fics, pero primero terminaré los que ya tengo.

Chicos, espero subir pronto un capítulos de alguno de mis fics, así que tenganme paciencia.

ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, estoy a un review o un mp de distancia.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
